Temporada de lluvia
by Shelikernr
Summary: El creía con todo orgullo que había salvado su vida, lo que no sabía era que ella había salvado la suya.
1. Prologo

La luz ilumina el bosque, convirtiendo todo en una maravillosa escena llena de vegetación.

Sus ojos entreabiertos a causa de la luminosidad repentina miraban nostálgicos el Árbol sagrado, que ahora parecía tan ajeno a ella. Parece como si todo hubiera sido un sueño, pero ella sabía que todo estaba allí.

Llevaba un kimono blanco y negro, con detalles de flores de cerezo como estampado. Su cabello negro lo tenía recogido con dos ganchos fuertemente agarrados de su cabeza, dejando sueltos varios mechones que se movían con el viento. Sus manos, temblorosas, las tenía aferradas en su pecho donde yacía su corazón.

Diez años habían pasado desde la batalla final contra Naraku, dejando por fin todo libre de un mal que podría destruir sus futuros. Ahora todo parecía estar bien, parecía que podían seguir con sus vidas normales. ¿Qué era de las vidas de los héroes?

Sango y Miroku se habían casado, y ahora vivían felizmente junto a sus dos gemelas y su hijo. Eran una familia realmente feliz y funcional, dado que el monje había dejado sus vicios para dedicarse a su esposa y a sus hijos.

Shippo seguía entrenando para ser un poderoso zorro demonio, y ahora compartía su tiempo con su "mejor amiga", Soten. Si, ellos dos habían superado sus diferencias y ahora tenían una amistad muy unida. Rin se había ido otra vez con el "amo sesshomaru" para poder estar con el todo el tiempo. Ahora viajaban juntos mientras buscaban a un demonio llamado Tsukiyu.

El pozo devorador de huesos se había sellado, convirtiéndose ahora en un simple pozo donde a veces jugaban Shippo, Soten y las gemelas a las escondidas.

Pero, cuando hablamos del pozo devorador de huesos, pensamos en Kagome Higurashi.

¿Qué ha pasado con nuestra heroína mas joven?

Se convirtió en una sacerdotisa junto a Kikyo, cuidando de la perla de Shikon. Kikyo se había casado con Inuyasha. Ella había vuelto a la vida sorprendente mente humana, no era ni un cadáver de barro ni lo que la había revivido hace años, ahora era una sacerdotisa de carne y hueso.

Cuando Kagome se enteró y vio como se abrazaban enamorados, simplemente sintió la felicidad manar nuevamente de su interior. Abrazó a Inuyasha y a Kikyo, diciéndoles con una sonrisa que estaba verdaderamente feliz de todo aquello. No sabía por que, pero Kagome se había olvidado de Inuyasha como su amor, ahora convirtiéndose en su mejor amigo.

Ella les regaló una gran sonrisa, convirtiéndose desde ese entonces en gran amiga de Kikyo. Ellas no tenían razones para odiarse, solamente olvidaron el pasado. Olvidar a veces es el camino correcto para comenzar una amistad. Kikyo le abrió su corazón y se convirtieron prácticamente en hermanas, tomando té en la cabaña de Sango y riendo de cosas que pasaban en sus vidas cotidianas.

Ahora... Kagome se encontraba frente el arbol sagrado, recordando.


	2. Capitulo 1 - Todo ha terminado

El silencio antes de una batalla dejaba escuchar los latidos del corazón de Kagome.

Se encontraba en la entrada de la aldea de la anciana Kaede. Todas y cada una de las cabañas estaban deshabitadas, mojada la madera de cada una por la inminente lluvia. Nubarrones casi negros cubrían el cielo, rayos iluminaban frecuentemente la escena. Con el arco en mano, tomó la primera flecha. Flexionó su brazo, tensando cada parte de su cuerpo. El viento revolvió su cabello y sus ropas, la perla se aproximaba rápidamente. En el centro del bosque comenzaba a sonar el zig zag de un cuerpo moverse, junto a miles de arboles destrozándose a su paso.

Estaba aproximándose a un ritmo fugaz, con un campo de protección de gran poder. Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron.

**KAGOME - **uno... dos... - _"Tres" - _¡AHORA, INUYASHA! - Gritó.

En ese instante, Kagome lanzó la flecha hacia el bosque mientras Inuyasha saltaba desde un punto alejado con Tessaiga en manos. Con un solo movimiento el viento cortante salió disparado junto a la flecha sagrada de Kagome. Tras la explosión varios arboles salieron disparados ante el impacto de los dos poderosos ataques. De los arboles destrozados salió un hombre con figura desagradable, con cabellos negros y ojos rojos como la sangre, envuelto en un campo de energía. Inuyasha y Kagome miraron hacia su dirección mientras este caminaba a paso despreocupado a su encuentro. La miko del futuro tomó otra flecha y la sujeto fuertemente a su arco, tensando de nuevo la punta hacia su objetivo.

**INUYASHA - **Sigues mostrándote con ese campo de energía... Naraku. - Dijo, con una mirada asesina. - ¡Eres demasiado cobarde para luchar sin protección!.

El nombrado comenzó a reir de forma maléfica, mirando al hanyou blandir su espada contra el. Fue entonces cuando todo comenzó a tomar otro camino.

**NARAKU - **Puedes quedarte tranquilo, que no tengo intenciones de matarte. No todavía. - Volvió a reír, mientras centraba su mirada en Kagome. - Es a ella a quien quiero.

Kagome se quedo atónita al escuchar sus palabras, concentraba toda su energía en la flecha que sostenía fuertemente. Otro fuerte rayo hizo alumbrar la escena.

**KAGOME - **¡Deja de decir tonterías, Naraku! - Soltó su flecha, con una gran energía espiritual. - ¡MUERE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

Los tentáculos de Naraku salieron a la luz, comenzó la verdadera batalla. Inuyasha corría, saltaba y esquivaba ágil cada tentáculo que quería aplastar su cuerpo, cortando cuantos sean posibles para abrirse paso hacia el cuerpo de Naraku. El Hanyou maligno miraba con burla como la barrera rechazaba la flecha en segundos. Lanzó cinco tentáculos hacia donde se encontraba la miko del futuro, pero esta deshizo a todos en cuestión de segundos con dos de sus flechas. Kagome corría rápido, lanzando cada flecha que tenía hacia varias partes del cuerpo de su contrincante. Un tentáculo voló a su encuentro, a lo que ella con una agilidad desconocida saltó sobre el y corrió. Se encaminaba con la flecha lista para atinarle mas de cerca a Naraku. Este sacó otro tentáculo de su cuerpo y golpeó a Kagome en el abdomen, haciendo que esta cayera al suelo alejándose de su arma. La adrenalina había unido fuerzas con la ira y ahora comenzaba a servirle de consuelo al cuerpo de la joven. Se levantó sin dificultad, observando con odio el rostro de su enemigo. Estaba preparada para correr hacia su cuerpo y atacarlo con sus propias manos.

En ese instante, el hiraikotsu de Sango salió volando hacía el cuerpo de Naraku. Kagome pudo percibir poderes de pergaminos sagrados pegados a el. En un segundo tenía a la exterminadora a su lado, mirándola con una mirada amistosa. En una batalla mortal, la lealtad es lo que mas vale, cuando estas a defendiendo a tus verdaderos amigos.

**SANGO - **No creías que les dejaríamos esto solo a ustedes, ¿No?. - _"padre, compañeros, Kohaku... Prometo vengarlos. ¡Prometo acabar con todo esto!" _pensó, fijando nuevamente la mirada en su hiraikotsu.

Cuando el boomerang hizo impacto contra la barrera, esta fue destruida por un corto momento. Inuyasha Aprovechó la abertura abierta por Sango. El viento cortante comenzó a salir de Tessaiga.

Era el momento indicado, era el momento preciso, este era el momento perfecto.

**INUYASHA - **¡KAZE NO KIZU! - y el viento cortante fue directo hacia la abertura.

El ataque de Inuyasha fue seguido por un bastón sagrado cubierto de pergaminos sagrados, Inuyasha vio como Miroku se posicionaba a su lado.

Fue ese momento cuando otro rayo alumbró la escena.

Naraku, que confiaba ciegamente en sus movimientos, se sorprendió temeroso al ver como el hiraikotsu de la exterminadora humana hería su campo de energía. _"Es imposible, es solo una humana sin poderes sobrenaturales. ¡No puede ser!" _Pensó. No pudo volver a pensar, al ver el resplandor en el cielo gris. Giró sus ojos hacia el cielo, la lluvia dejaba de atormentar sus cuerpos. Fue entonces cuando escuchó el grito de Inuyasha. Sus ojos miraron sorprendidos y temerosos como el viento cortante se dirigía directo a la brecha que la exterminadora había hecho.

Cuando quiso volver a recuperar el poder el campo, fue demasiado tarde.

El ataque fue demasiado rápido, destruyendo primero lo que restaba del campo. Los últimos cortes del Kaze no Kizu desmembraron el cuerpo desprotegido del medio demonio. Naraku miraba horrorizado como su cuerpo era desmembrado por el ataque que le habían propinado al estar... ¿Distraído? Sus ojos buscaron en el cielo a una mujer, buscaba su transporte en forma de pluma donde debía de estar su sirvienta y su corazón. La desesperación anestesiaba el dolor que le provocaba el viento cortante, intentando por todos los medios regenerarse lo mas pronto posible. Las partes de su cuerpo salieron despedidas por doquier, las ropas cayeron al suelo como figuras inertes. Su cabeza, todavía consiente giró hacia los pies de una mujer. Sus ojos rojos como el fuego y su negro cabello recogido con plumas blancas en decoración. Llevaba algo en brazos, envuelto en ropajes blancos.

Kagura miró con desprecio la cabeza de su creador. Había pasado tantas noches cautiva, condenada a servir a ese detestable Hanyou durante los combates que ni el podía combatir, incapaz de tomar decisiones por su cuenta, incapaz de ser libre como el viento. _"Por fin seré libre. Por fin seremos libres." _Pensó, dibujando una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

**KAGURA - **Supongo que, este es el adiós. - Kagura tomó su abanico y agarró al ser que sostenía en manos con los dedos. Era el corazón de Naraku, el bebé que ella tuvo que cuidar. - ¡Muere, Naraku! - Lanzó una cuchilla de su abanico.

La sangre cubrió el rostro de Naraku, viendo con horror como su corazón era despedazado por las cuchillas de la Yokai. _"Acaso este es mi destino..." _A su mente, el rostro de una sacerdotisa de mirada fría y calculadora nublo todos sus pensamientos. "_Kikyo... Perdoname." _Pensó. A pesar de que sus sentimientos habían sido removidos de su cuerpo, en su nuevo cuerpo experimentó el nuevo sentimiento hacia esa sacerdotisa. Simplemente no pudo evitar amar a esa mujer, tan buena y pura, tan servicial y valiente. Su corazón latió por ultima vez con el ultimo sentimiento que pudo detectar en su amargo interior. Naraku dejo de forcejear contra el presente, declarándose derrotado desde el momento que el hiraikotsu destruyó su barrera. Con sus únicas fuerzas el rostro de Naraku se volvio tranquilo y pacible. Una pequeña sonrisa de sus labios manchados de sangre floreció. Su cuerpo comenzó a reducirse a cenizas. "_Se siente cálido y tranquilo... Esto es estar en paz..."_

El viento se hizo presente, llevándose los restos de Naraku. Todos miraron como una gran nube gris corría por el viento. Por fin todo lo que ellos han soñado se ha convertido en realidad, todo por lo que habían luchado con fervor había dado frutos. La tormenta acabó, desplazando las nubes del sol. Un latido de corazón desconocido se oyó en el pecho de una Yokai.

**KAGURA - **Siempre supe que sería yo quien matara al engendro de ese bebé. - Dijo, con una media sonrisa en su rostro. - Ahora, por fin soy libre. - Miró hacia todos los demás. - Y supongo que ustedes también están satisfechos. ¿No es así?

Todos se habían quedado en sus posiciones, mirando como el cuerpo de Naraku de deshacía poco a poco. La sensación de seguridad volvió a sus cuerpos, pero aun así no podían reconocer que habían ganado. Era un imposible, una gran sorpresa. Voltearon a escuchar la voz de Kagura, totalmente en shock. La miko del futuro la miró por unos segundos con los ojos entrecerrados, luego mostró una deslumbrante sonrisa. Sin pensar, corrió hacia donde se encontraba la Yokai. El fuerte abrazo que le dio hizo que se sobresaltara, pero aun sin apartar a Kagome. Ahora ya nadie estaba en guerra con nadie, nadie tenía que matar a nadie por culpa de quien sabe quien. Ya todos estaban en paz con ellos mismos y las peleas habían finalizado. ¿Qué cosa podría ser mejor?

**KAGOME - **Gracias, Kagura. - Se separó de ella, mostrando una sonrisa. - Sin ti no habríamos podido.

La Yokai la miro desconcertada. _"Esta... Kagome... ¿Me ha abrazado?..." _. En su vida jamas había recibido una muestra de cariño u afecto de parte de nadie. Ahora, por ese momento tal vez, se sintió querida. Sus ojos se humedecieron mientras mostraba una sonrisa. Asintió con la cabeza.

El viento volvió a chocar contra sus rostros, olfateó el aroma a flores que traía consigo. Oía los latidos de su corazón, apreciando cada uno de ellos dentro de su cuerpo. Cerró sus ojos, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás. Se dejó llevar por el viento, un cálido viento con aroma a flores.

Inuyasha volvió a la normalidad a Tessaiga, dirigiendose a un punto alejado de sus amigos. Sango y miroku se miraban, los dos tomados de la mano. La exterminadora miraba con los ojos llenos de lagrimas a su amado monje mientras este apretaba sus manos suavemente. La felicidad irradiaba del cuerpo de Sango, cubriendo todo su ser como si fuera un aura.

Pensó en Kohaku, sabiendo que pronto recobraría la memoria y vendría a ella por si solo. Volvió sus pensamientos hacia el monje que tenía al frente, que la miraba con ojos llenos de amor y felicidad.

Las tan esperadas lagrimas corrían de sus ojos hasta sus mejillas, presa de la felicidad del momento se lanzó a los brazos de Miroku. Sin esperar, comenzó a besar sus mejillas, su frente y su nariz. El monje impaciente agarró con sus dedos el mentón de la exterminadora y tomó sus labios en un beso lleno de amor y pasión. Esperando resistir cualquier rechazo de Sango de su parte, pero no hubo ningun rechazo, solo una respuesta inmediata a su inesperado beso.

Kirara se paró en frente de Sango, mostrando en sus dientes la perla de Shikon completa. Sango se separó de su amado monje y la tomo entre sus manos. "_Esto... Ya no puede ser problema..." _pensó. Era rosada y brillante, tan perfecta... Tan hermosa y apocalíptica.

Kagome miraba con ternura como sus amigos se demostraban el amor y la unidad que ella había percibido en ellos todo este tiempo. Buscó con la mirada a Inuyasha, pero no estaba por ninguna parte. Su rostro mostró una mueca de confusión cuando notó algo blanco en el bosque, levitando suave y tranquilamente. Al cabo de unos segundos pudo darse cuenta que era una de las serpientes de Kikyo. La sonrisa desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido.


	3. Capitulo 2 - Sorpresa

_"Este es el camino que he decidido... Observando el cielo azul, olfateando cada flor de cerezo, recibiendo suaves caricias en mis heridas. Pero nada se compara con tenerte cerca, mi querida Kikyo." _

Inuyasha caminaba entre el sotobosque, buscando a su amada. Sus pasos se guiaban por una serpiente caza almas, que lo invitaban al encuentro con su querida Kikyo. Pensando, miraba sus manos en un intento de controlar sus palabras. Sus ojos ambar volvían el tiempo atrás, jugando con sus ideas acerca de volver humana a Kikyo. Pensando en volver a su deseo inicial en convertirse en humano. "_Pero, si me convierto en humano, no podré protegerla. Tampoco protegeré a Kagome. Es mi deber, tengo que protegerlas a las dos." _Pensaba. La imagen de una joven con ropa de colegiala vino a su mente. ¿Que le diría a su joven acompañante? Inuyasha podía saber la respuesta, pensando que ella estaría feliz por ellos. Su amor por el había hecho que su felicidad fuera la de ella, y viceversa.

En un claro iluminado por la luz del atardecer, Kikyo se encontraba acariciando el árbol sagrado. Inuyasha caminó lentamente hacia ella, observando como ella no ha cambiado con el paso del tiempo. Su piel de color marfil se veía suave como la recordaba en su vida pasada, su largo cabello seguía teniendo su brillo inusual. Kikyo al escuchar los pasos del Hanyou se volteó lentamente. Inuyasha miró sorprendido el rostro de su sacerdotisa.

La mirada fría había desaparecido por completo, ahora sentía como si estuviera viendo a Kagome en un traje de sacerdotisa, si no fuera por el distinto cabello. Sus ojos abiertos a causa de la felicidad mostraban un brillo que hace tiempo no había estado allí. Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente levantadas por una sonrisa, que formaban sus labios del color de las rosas. Se acercó al Hanyou, que la miraba sorprendido.

**KIKYO - **Veo que, por fin ha muerto. - Dijo, con una sonrisa aun mas grande.

Inuyasha comenzó a sonreír también, sintiendo una picazón en sus ojos. De la nada tomó a la sacerdotisa en sus brazos, abrazándola fuertemente. Las lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, que tanto esfuerzo tuvo que hacer para contenerlas. ¡A la mierda el orgullo! Gritó en su interior. El hanyou sintió como los dulces brazos de Kikyo se aferraban también a su cuerpo.

**INUYASHA - **Por fin podemos ser libres. - Cerró sus ojos, abrazándola mas fuerte. - No importa lo demás, quiero estar contigo desde ahora.

Kikyo al oír esas palabras soltó una risita, separándose suavemente de Inuyasha. Lo miro con tranquilidad y comprensión. Tomó las manos del Hanyou y las sostuvo en su pecho, el rostro del joven comenzó a ruborizarse.

**KIKYO - **Tienes que hacer algo por mi, Inuyasha. - El nombrado asintió. - Debes esperarme un poco de tiempo, antes de que pueda estar contigo debo hacer algo.

**INUYASHA - **Pero ya no corremos peligro alguno, Kikyo. ¿Que es tan importante si te tienes que ir? Iremos contigo. - Dijo el, intentando acercarse de nuevo a la joven miko.

Esta acercó sus labios a los de el, besándolos una sola vez. Al terminar miró a su querido Hanyou, sonriendo.

**KIKYO - **Es una sorpresa, debes esperar con mi hermana Kaede. - se volteó y caminó, alejándose del árbol sagrado. Volteó hacia donde estaba Inuyasha y suspiro, mostrando otra sonrisa. - Volveré, lo prometo. Cuida a los demás en mi ausencia.

Se desvaneció entre los arboles con sus fieles serpientes.

*...*

**SHIPPO - **¿Donde estará Inuyasha? - Dijo, intentando formular cada palabra bien a causa de toda la comida que tenía en su boca.

**SANGO - **De seguro fue a buscar alimentos para el viaje de mañana. Oh, cierto que ya no tenemos razones para viajar... - Susurró, sus ojos se centraban en el tazón de comida que tenía en sus manos.

**MIROKU - **Voy a extrañar estos viajes, sobre todo la comida que prepara la señorita Kagome. - El monje dio un bocado a un panecillo. Miraba el cielo estrellado desde la entrada de la cabaña.

Los tres estaban sentados en la entrada de la cabaña que habían construido los aldeanos para los viajeros, que era grande y con todas sus comodidades. Comían lo que les había dejado la miko del futuro preparado, argumentando que quería darse un baño de agua fría. Comían platicando, haciendo chistes y jugando con Kirara. Parecían realmente felices, en especial Sango.

Mientras tanto, Kagome se había alejado hacia el río cercano. Su mente estaba revuelta en un manojo de enredos que quería apaciguar al menos con el frío que regalaba el río, tranquilo y callado. Caminaba lentamente quitandose la ropa a su paso, doblandola y dejándola a la orilla. Se tiró de cabeza, haciéndole caso omiso a su piel que comenzaba a ponerse de gallina. Al nadar bajo el agua, razonaba todo lo que había pasado en ese día. La batalla contra Naraku, la alianza de Kagura para poder liberarse completamente, La muerte del mismo enemigo... El regreso de Kikyo y Inuyasha corriendo a su encuentro.

_"Era sabido, Inuyasha correría a los brazos de Kikyo una vez terminada la batalla. Recuerdo, recuerdo el día en que lo conocí. El había intentado matarme... Desde ese momento comenzábamos a llevarnos bien... ¿Quien lo diría? Tengo los mejores amigos del mundo en esta época y se que pronto tendré que irme de aquí... No quiero irme, quiero seguir viviendo aquí un poco mas..." _Pensaba, con una mueca de tristeza en su rostro húmedo. Siguió nadando hasta que comenzó a flotar a la deriva, dejando que el agua haga efecto. Abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con el campo de estrellas luminosas en el cielo nocturno. "_Al menos... Quisiera permanecer a tu lado, Inuyasha." _Suspiró, hundió su cabeza en el agua y continuó nadando hacia la orilla donde yacía su ropa.

A metros de donde ella se vestía, sintió la presencia de un Daiyokai conocido. Al terminar de vestirse se giró viendo a un gran demonio de cabellera plateada, ojos dorados y una luna creciente tatuada en su frente. Estaba apoyado en un árbol, mirándola de reojo. Su rostro era una mascara de carácter frío e indiferente. Kagome, tomando su mochila en sus hombros, suspiró y se encaminó hacia el Yokai, sonriendo levemente.

**KAGOME - **Sesshomaru-sama, ¿Ha venido para ver a Rin-chan? - Preguntó, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Sesshomaru cerró los ojos, respirando hondo.

**SESSHOMARU - **No hace falta que me digas de esa manera. ¿El tiempo que hemos estado juntos luchando no te ha dado confianza, humana? - Dijo, en un tono suave y desinteresado.

**KAGOME - **No eres de hablar mucho... ¿En serio estas en tregua con nosotros? - Preguntó, sorprendida. El Yokai no era de hablar con humanos menos con ella, una simple humana compañera de su odioso hermano. Observó a Sesshumaru asentir, como si realmente no le interesara en absoluto. La miko del futuro suspiró, dejando ver una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

**SESSHOMARU - **Como sea, solo vine a saludar a Rin. - Dijo, irguiéndose y volteando hacia otro lado. - ¿Tu que harás?

Kagome se sorprendió, mirándolo con ojos bien abiertos. La pregunta la había tomado desprevenida. _"El... me preguntó... ¿Que haré?" _pensaba, se dio cuenta de que su trabajo ya estaba hecho. "_Supongo que... mi trabajo esta hecho aquí. Me pregunto que pasará si cruzo el pozo otra vez... ¿Podré volver a esta época?" _Se preguntaba, confusa y triste. Miró hacia la presencia del Daiyokai que aguardaba una respuesta, mirándola de reojo.

**KAGOME - **Todavía no lo sé, quiero quedarme un poco más en esta epoca. - Suspiró otra vez, mirandolo con expresión dolida.

Sesshomaru escuchaba cada palabra que decía con interés. Antes de irse de la aldea, pudo ver a su odioso hermano con la sacerdotisa de barro, abrazándose y besándose. No se había quedado mucho tiempo, tenía que ver a Rin. Pero la escena de ellos dos quedó en su memoria y la ató con las palabras tristes de la miko del futuro. Se retiró sin saludarla, desapareciendo del bosque. Ya nada tenía que hacer allí, a el no le interesaba esos sentimientos de niños.

Ella volvió a quedarse sola, dispuesta a regresar a la aldea.

De pronto, todo pasó muy rápido.

Unas garras tomaron los brazos y tapando la boca de la chica, impidiendo que esta gritara. Kagome presa del pánico comenzó a patear hacia todas las direcciones, forcejear con sus brazos y mover la cabeza descontrolada. El ser que la sostenía apretó mucho mas las garras y así la dejó inconsciente, deteniendo el forcejeo de su cuerpo. El ser miró con sus ojos completamente rojos y brillantes el cuerpo inconsciente de la chica, sonriendo maliciosamente mientras soltaba sus alas para volar a lo lejos. El Yokai que devora almas puras había elegido a su presa.

*...*

**MIROKU - **Inuyasha, que alegría verte de nuevo. - Dijo con la voz cálida, sosteniendo a Sango por la cintura.

Inuyasha asintió mientras buscaba algo, o mas bien a alguien con la mirada. Al no encontrarla ni percibir su olor en su rostro la preocupación reinó.

**INUYASHA - **¿A donde ha ido Kagome?

**SANGO - **Pensamos que estaba contigo. ¿Entonces a donde has ido tu? - Preguntaba, con el ceño fruncido a causa de volver a ver a la sacerdotisa de barro.

El hanyou frunció el ceño mientras cerraba sus ojos.

**INUYASHA - **Eso es algo que no les importa... - La lluvia comenzó a caer en su rostro. - Genial, esto dificultará mas que la encuentre.

**MIROKU - **Si es por lo que creo que es, la señorita Kagome se ha ido a relajarse. - El monje golpeó la cabeza del híbrido, haciendo que este se cayera al suelo. - Debes respetar mas a las mujeres, picarón.

Y así, los tres juntos se adentraron a la cabaña. Si algo sabían confiados es que Kagome estaba en su época descansando.

*...*

**ALDEANO - **Tiene que ayudarnos, por favor. - Suplicaba un anciano hacia una figura que estaba a sus ojos. - Ese Yokai se ha devorado a casi todas las vírgenes de nuestra aldea.

¿? - Me temo que eso no es de mi incumbencia, anciano. - Dijo el hombre, dándose la vuelta para marcharse.

**ALDEANO - **Le juro que le pagaremos bien, nuestro terrateniente es generoso cuando se trata de recompensas. - Suplicaba.

El hombre detuvo su andar, girando su cabeza. Una mirada azulina brilló cuando su sonrisa llena de malicia recorrió su rostro.

¿? - Entonces dígame, ¿Qué forma tiene ese monstruo?


	4. Capitulo 3 - Encuentro bajo la lluvia

La brisa fresca impactaba sobre el rostro de Kagome, sus ojos se abrieron despacio. Miraba el refulgente sol que se cernía sobre ella. La cabeza le dolía como nunca y una sensación de mareos inundaba todo su ser, se sentía realmente extraña. ¿Qué le habría ocurrido? Se levantó con dificultad, viendo un escenario completamente distinto a donde se encontraba la noche anterior.

El bosque había desaparecido, ahora estaba en un campo desierto. No había arboles, ni siquiera el suelo estaba cubierto de pasto. Era solo tierra y sol, parecía el desierto pero con la diferencia de que una aldea se divisaba a lo lejos. A sus oídos una especie de chirrido se escuchaba, muy leve y agudo. Se miró completamente y vio sus ropas rasgadas. Fue entonces cuando recordó todo. Levantó la vista al cielo y vio algo volar sobre su cabeza, era esa la ubicación del chirrido. De pronto, la cosa voladora se lanzó cayendo rápidamente a su dirección.

En ese momento el yokai arremetió contra ella, haciéndola caer de nuevo a la tierra seca. Kagome abrió los ojos con dificultad al ver a un demonio de aspecto repugnante acercarse con una sonrisa en su rostro, era parecido a un dragón pero con rostro de humano, con sus dientes filosos cortando los labios a causa de lo grandes que eran. Sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre y brillantes como la misma luna, con la pupila de color verde refulgente. Kagome intentó levantarse, pero sintió una presión en su pierna derecha mas una punzada de dolor. Al girar su vista hacia ella vio la torcedura en su tobillo. "_Maldición... Maldición maldición maldición!" _gritaba en su interior, este era su fin. Sentía como todo su cuerpo se tensaba esperando el ataque de esa bestia. El Yokai la tomo con sus asquerosas garras para tirarla otra vez al suelo, lastimando gravemente su cuerpo.

La lluvia comenzó a caer en el campo desierto.

**YOKAI - **Soy Takayo, el devorador de almas puras. - Dijo con una voz escalofriante. Miraba a la miko del futuro con malicia. - Me comeré tu alma para brindarme mas años de vida. - Olfateó el aire. - Por lo que veo tienes la valiosa Shikon en tus manos. ¡ME LA DEVORARE JUNTO CON TU CUERPO!

Kagome miraba con terror como el Yokai corría con las fauces abiertas, preparándose para devorarla de un solo bocado. Cerró sus ojos esperando la muerte inminente, recordando cada cosa que había sucedido desde que cruzó el pozo. Cada grito que soltaba al ver a un monstruo, cada pelea que tenía con Inuyasha, cada mirada de amistad con sus amigos, cada gesto, cada roce entre el hanyou y ella. "_Inuyasha... Perdoname"_. Sintió como el viento se arremolinaba en su alrededor y la esencia del demonio acercándose mas, apretó los parpados con mas fuerza.

Se escuchó el ruido de un cuerpo desmembrarse, para luego sentir algún liquido saltar sobre su cuerpo, cálido y de olor asqueroso. Oía partes palpitantes caer al suelo con un golpe sordo y algo clavarse en la tierra. No quería abrir los ojos, tenía demasiado miedo. Tal vez es otro Yokai que iba a devorarla, los pensamientos razonables de la joven se esfumaron al sentir un cuerpo cerca del suyo. Su corazón palpitó de nuevo al escuchar una voz raramente conocida.

¿? - Tú... - Kagome al escuchar esa voz, sorprendida y enfadada a la vez, abrió los ojos.

A sus ojos, una figura masculina se cernía sobre ella. Era de piel ligeramente morena, cubierto pies a cabeza con un traje blanco y armadura de guerrero. Su cabello era largo y lo llevaba recogido en una larga trenza, dejando su flequillo libre desordenado. Sus ojos eran del color de los zafiros y su mirada era engreída y arrogante, que ahora detallaba una perfecta mirada de sorpresa. En su frente llevaba tatuado un simbolo.

Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sintiendo un sudor frío en su nuca. Miraba de pies a cabeza al joven que tenía a sus ojos, tratando de buscar explicaciones... Trataba de contener esas mil y un preguntas que tenía para el, se había quedado boquiabierta.

**KAGOME - **Bankotsu, estas vivo. - Susurró.

El joven entreabrió los labios para decir algo, pero se quedo petrificado cuando sintió unos brazos abrazar sus piernas. Miró hacia abajo para ver como la miko que reconocía muy bien lloraba desconsoladamente entre sus piernas. _"al parecer ha tenido un mal día, y bien que se esta aprovechando de mi compasión. Pensé que había muerto en el monte de las animas junto al lobo." _Pensaba el mercenario. Con brusquedad tomó los hombros de la chica para levantarla de donde estaba, se veía que a su lado la joven era mas pequeña de lo que creía. Esta solo se dejaba llevar mientras mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Su cara estaba surcada en lagrimas y su respiración era agitada. Bankotsu recordó que estaban siendo atormentados por la gran lluvia que de desató minutos atrás.

**BANKOTSU - **Hay que salir de aquí. - Dijo, tomándola con una mano y pasándosela por sus hombros, la miko al sentir su estomago chocar contra la dura armadura gritó de dolor. - tsk. Deja de ser tan quejosa, miko. Te he salvado la vida.

Comenzó a caminar tranquilamente hacia la aldea, sintiendo como Kagome trataba de huir de sus brazos. Las ganas de tirarla a su suerte estaban que salían de su interior, pero no podía dejarla en ese estado, no podía verla así. Débil y confundida. Tomó a la miko con mas fuerza hasta llegar a una cabaña algo alejada de la aldea que se encontraba cerca. Entró sin importarle los gritos que ella soltaba ni las amenazas de purificar su alma o decirle que el "inuyasha" vendrá por ella. La dejó bruscamente en el suelo, mirándola con desdén.

**KAGOME - **¡SUÉLTAME MALDITA SEA! - Gritaba. El mercenario intentaba ignorar los gritos de la miko, con el ceño fruncido y los dientes apretados. Esquivaba los pies de la joven que a veces giraban directo a su rostro. - ¡Inuyasha vendrá por mí y volverá a vencerte!

**BANKOTSU - **Deja de gritar esas cosas, niña. - Le gritó, haciéndola callar de puro terror al ver su mirada. - ¿No sabes donde estamos? ESTAMOS A MAS DE 10 DÍAS DE DONDE EL ESTÚPIDO HÍBRIDO SE ENCUENTRA, SI ES QUE NO ME EQUIVOCO.

**KAGOME - **¿A 10... días? - Susurró, sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse mientras su cuerpo se encogía sobre ella. Sus brazos rodearon sus piernas, olvidando el dolor que producía su tobillo derecho y comenzó a sollozar.

¿Estaba a mas de diez días de la aldea de la anciana Kaede? Apenas podía entender como era que se encontraba allí, no conocía el perímetro ni mucho menos la aldea cercana. Recordó los últimos momentos de su estancia en la aldea, cuando aquel monstruo llamado... ¿Cual era su nombre? Eso ya no importa. Recordó con tristeza las alas del demonio. _"me ha llevado lejos por mera precaución, se había percatado del aroma de Inuyasha en mi cuerpo... Debo irme de aquí, estar con este sujeto no es bueno._

_Pero... no se como volver." _Pensó, mas lagrimas aparecieron en el rostro de porcelana de la miko.

Bankotsu la miró curioso. ¿Es que no se había dado cuenta? miraba con atención como se había hecho bolita y lloraba en su presencia. Nunca le gustó ver a una mujer llorar, cuando estaba a punto de asesinarlas confiaba en tener los ojos fuertemente cerrados y matarlas, sin ver sus ojos llorosos. Lo que mas detestaba era cuando ellas tenían esas miradas en sus pequeños rostros. Pudo observar como su tobillo derecho se hinchaba levemente. Se inclinó silencioso a su lado, mirándola de reojo al tocar la herida.

**BANKOTSU - **Déjame ver como esta. - Dijo con tranquilidad. Kagome levantó su rostro humedecido, sorprendida. Estiró su pierna y bajo su calceta blanca, dejando ver el moretón que se estaba agrandando. - Al parecer no podrás caminar bien hasta que eso se cure.

Kagome levantó su mirada a la del mercenario. Sus miradas chocaron por unos instantes, llenando de incomodidad un silencio notorio para los dos. De pronto Bankotsu desvió la suya y comenzó a levantarse, dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

**BANKOTSU - **Bien, supongo que me iré de aquí. - Dijo, volteando una vez mas al ver a la miko confundida. Le mostró una sonrisa altanera. - Ojala no muer...

En ese instante Bankotsu cayó al suelo desmayado, golpeándose con la pared.

Kagome sin pensarlo corrió a auxiliarle lo mas pronto posible. Tocó su frente con el dorso de la mano para medir la fiebre, estaba hirviendo. Lo arrastró hacia la fogata que extrañamente estaba encendida (Ni que llegara a importarle), olvidando con dificultad el dolor de su tobillo mientras se arrodillaba ante el guerrero. Miró la puerta de la cabaña abierta que mostraba la fuerte tormenta que se desataba fuera. "_A pesar de todo, eres un simple humano como yo. Has estado debajo de la tormenta y el frío de esta época no es bueno."_

Su rostro estaba caliente y repleto de sudor, su respiración era agitada y la piel morena había adquirido una tonalidad verdosa. Kagome anotó mentalmente esos detalles. Miró con tristeza y compasión la cara de aquel ser, preguntándose como es que había sobrevivido... Sacudió sus cabezas, no quería preguntarse cosas difíciles en ese momento. Preparó sus manos, decisiva a ayudar al mercenario.

Su mirada buscaba algo que pueda servirle dentro de aquella cabaña, hasta que recordó que traía su fiel mochila consigo. Se la sacó de los hombros, sacando de ella varios antibióticos y compresas hechas específicamente para la fiebre. Para estar segura sacó una botella con la infusión de hierbas medicinales, haciendo que el mercenario lo beba dormido cuidadosamente. Al terminar con Bankotsu comenzó a vendar su tobillo ligeramente hinchado, que al cabo de unos minutos apenas le dolía.

Sonrió con satisfacción al ver su trabajo, sintiéndose orgullosa de poder ser útil. Miraba como el guerrero dormía plácidamente a causa de que la fiebre había disminuido. Ella solo se quedaba ahí, observando confundida. Ese hombre, que se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente en la cabaña junto con ella, debía de estar muerto. Suspiró, cansada, buscando en su mochila un objeto pequeño con cables sobresalientes. Encendió su reproductor de música y se dejó llevar por las horas, esperando a que el guerrero pudiese despertar. La lluvia no cedía.

Vio el cielo oscurecerse a través de la ventana y también palpitar la perla de Shikon en su mochila. La sacó de esta y se la quedó viendo, nostálgica. La cadena que la sujetaba se dejó caer entre sus dedos, balanceándose. Comenzó a idear planes, con fracasos en algunos detalles y perfecciones en otros. "_¡Lo tengo! Si voy con un viajero que pueda llevarme... oh, cierto que llevo la perla. Causaría problemas... ¡Ya se! Podría pedirle a unos soldados que... Podrían matarme y quedarse con la perla... No tiene caso." _Suspiró pesadamente, derrotada. Miró de nuevo a Bankotsu. Otra idea cruzó por su mente y una sonrisa de victoria salió de sus labios. "_De todos modos, me debe un favor."_

Se fijo en sus ropas húmedas, sonriendo con tristeza. _"Tal vez pronto yo también enferme. ¿Me ayudarás como yo te he ayudado?"_

Y, sin pensar, tocó el rostro del joven con las yemas de los dedos.


	5. Capitulo 4 - Plan

Los rayos del sol iluminaron el rostro de una joven con traje de colegiala, haciendola parpadear. Intentaba no quedarse dormida, quería estar para cuando el hombre aquel despierte. Sus ojos se cerraban a cada bostezo que daba y era cada vez mas dificil volver a abrirlos, hasta que finalmente se dejó caer en el sueño.

Mientras tanto, Bankotsu despertaba de su sueño eterno. Abrió los ojos con energía, esperando encontrarse solo en aquella cabaña que le habían construído los aldeanos. Primero sus ojos se fijaban en techo iluminado por la luz, detallando cada mancha de la madera que estaba humeda a causa de la lluvia reciente. Se sentó donde se encontraba, mirando sus manos en un intento de calmar el mareo. Odiaba esos mareos que sentía al levantarse después de dormir como un tronco todo el día. Se escuchó un leve gemido a su lado, un gemido bajo terminando en suspiro. Bankotsu giró su cabeza rapidamente, observando el rostro dormido de la miko.

Su rostro tenía una expresión serena, casi angelical. El rubor de sus mejillas era tenue, detallando en su rostro de piel clara como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana. Tenía largas pestañas, que resaltaban como plumeros descansando en su piel. Sus labios rosados eran carnosos y hacían una pequeña mueca en ese momento, como si quisieran ser besados... "_Pero que diablos estoy pensando, sea como sea, esta mujer debió morir ese día." _

Su mente se lo aconsejaba, su instinto de supervivencia gritaba que mate a la chiquilla, su conciencia no razonaba con la realidad. Tomó su alabarda nuevamente, girandola hacia la dirección de la joven. La fina punta de aquella arma apuntó al cuello desprotegido de Kagome. En la mente del mercenario una imagen apareció en su mente: Una miko destrozada y sangrienta, con los ojos vacios y inexpresivos. Su cuerpo ultrajado y debil... Saboreó la idea en su mente, sonriendo de lado. Tensó sus musculos, entrecerró sus ojos, tomó con mas fuerza la alabarda... Tomó impulso.

_"Inuyasha vendrá por mí y volverá a vencerte!"_

Silencio.

Una de las mejores ideas que había tenido cruzó por su mente.

Era perfecta, detallada, cruel, despiadada, letal. Simplemente la idea perfecta.

En su mente un escenario tetrico y devastador cruzó: Un Hanyou, herido mortalmente a causa de la traición de la miko que lo acompaña, en brazos de Bankotsu pidiendo que la haga suya. El mercenario se relamió los labios con malicia, otra imagen cruzó su mente: La miko, tirada inerte y ensangrentada en el suelo. La mirada vacía y sin vida y con grandes cortes descuartizando de por si el cuerpo de la niña. Todo eso con el hibrido viendo el cadaver con el rostro deformado por el horror y el dolor. La mejor de las venganzas por haberlo asesinado, otra vez.

Una idea perfecta. _"simplemente... es genial, lo mejor de todo es que la carnada ha venido a mis pies por si misma."_ miró con desprecio a la joven que yacía dormida.

Dejo de apuntarla con su alabarda, dejando a esta en donde yacía. Se sentó frente de la miko, observando de nuevo su tranquilo rostro. Tenía el ceño fruncido al verla, como si no quisiera que abriera los ojos. Presentía que la primera fase de su plan sería completamente dificil: Debía ganarse su confianza. ¿Como iba a confiar en un mercenario que casi mata a su compañero? Sería lo mas dificil de todo, lo demas estaba arreglado. Cerró sus ojos, aun con el ceño fruncido.

**KAGOME - **Has despertado... - El susurro hizo que el joven abriera los ojos.

La miko tenía los ojos entrecerrados a causa de la luz, miraba a Bankotsu con una pequeña sonrisa de cansancio. Él solo la miró con el rostro tranquilo. "_Tengo que trabajar mi papel"_

**BANKOTSU - **¿Tú también tienes fiebre? - Preguntó, con falsa preocupación en su rostro.

Kagome se levantó del suelo y se sentó. Se miraron unos segundos, pero estos parecian interminables. Bankotsu la miraba con el ceño fruncido y ella lo miraba confundida. Sus ojos por un momento se toparon el mar intenso de su mirada. Lo unico que aprecía romper el silencio era la tormenta que no había cedido.

**KAGOME - **¿Qué si tengo fiebre? - Susurró, con su mente en otro lado.

**BANKOTSU - **No, no tienes fiebre. - Dijo, tocando con su mano la frente de la niña. Kagome al sentir su cercanía se sonrojó, intentando no mirarlo a la cara. El guerrero reía para sus adentros, pero hizo como si no se diera cuenta. - Pense que habías muerto en el monte, pero por lo que veo estoy equivocado. - Dijo, con una sonrisa de medio lado.

**KAGOME - **Etto... pues... - Intentaba preguntar mientras se levantaba, mirandolo a los ojos. - ¿Como es qué sigues vivo? ¡Yo misma te he visto atrapado entre los escombros sin el fragmento en tu frente!

Bankotsu se sujetó el puente de la nariz con sus dedos, cerrando los ojos. Esa mujer gritaba demasiado.

**BANKOTSU - **¿Es que acaso te interesa? - Suspiró. - Hay muchas maneras de revivir a una persona, pero la unica diferencia es que ahora soy un humano completo. - Dijo con orgullo, golpeandose el pecho con su mano.

Kagome escuchaba atonita todo lo que le había dicho. ¿Quien querría revivir a un asesino? Miraba todo su cuerpo, buscando algo que estuviera fuera de lugar. Frunció el ceño, de verdad estaba vivo.

**KAGOME - **Supongo que, debería alegrarme. - Sonrió levemente, intentando no mirarlo a los ojos. - y... por lo que veo, tienes una nueva alabarda. - El mercenario sonrió de medio lado, arrogante. Se alejó de ella y se dirigió hacia la puerta. - ¡Espera! ¿A donde vas?

**BANKOTSU - **¿A donde mas? Quiero ir a respirar aire puro, por fin dejo de llover y tengo el presentimiento de que volverá la tormenta. - Cuando estuvo por cruzar el umbral, una mano lo tomó de su ropa. Se giró, enojado. - ¿Ahora que quieres, niña?

**KAGOME - **Debo pedirte un favor... - Bankotsu la miró con los ojos abiertos. - Debes llevarme de regreso a la aldea, necesito volver allí cuanto antes. - Suplicaba mientras tirada levemente de la manga del mercenario.

El mercenario sonrió para sus adentros, mirando con falsa sorpresa el rostro suplicando de la joven. "_Sin duda, esto esta yendo mejor de lo que pensé." _


	6. Capitulo 5 - Primer día

**BANKOTSU - **¡Te dije que no podemos parar de nuevo! - Gritó, con una mirada llena de furia.

A penas llevaban un día juntos, pero ya el mercenario no la aguantaba. ¿Era tan débil? Debían parar para descansar cada dos horas, para ir al baño, para comer, para pedir indicaciones. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia con aquella mujer y dudaba que ella quiera verlo enojado. Al salir de la cabaña le había dicho que no era un hombre de mucha paciencia, y que si hacía algo que lo haga irritar lo suficiente separaría la cabeza de su cuerpo, pero cuando comenzaron el viaje hacia la aldea fue como si no le hubiera dicho nada. La miko no era mas que un estorbo ruidoso y problemático.

_"Esto será mucho mas difícil de lo que pensé" _Pensaba Bankotsu, intentando controlarse.

Ahora Kagome estaba detrás del mercenario. Caminaba lentamente intentando callar los suspiros y las maldiciones que le dirigía a él. Sus pies le dolían con cada paso que daba y tenía mucha hambre, tanta que su estomago rugía con insistencia. El cielo ahora era de un celeste claro, pero otra tormenta se avecinaba. Miró al cielo y las nubes que estaban avanzando, su estomago comenzó a rugir de una manera molesta.

**KAGOME - ¿**No podemos recoger algunas frutas o cazar algo? La lluvia pronto caerá... - Suplicaba, el mercenario seguía caminando como si nada. - De verdad tengo hambre, mucha. Por favor, Bankotsu. ¡Quiero comer!

**BANKOTSU - **¡Cierra la boca de una buena vez! - Estaba a punto de voltearse y abofetearla, pero se contuvo. Así no podía tener su confianza. - Apenas hemos caminado un kilómetro y me has tenido la cabeza que me explota. Si no quieres morir aquí mismo te aconsejo que dejes de quejarte. - Gruñó. Al no escuchar respuesta sonrió de lado. - Eso creí.

Siguió caminando a paso lento y tranquilo, escuchando la tranquilidad del bosque. Escuchó caerse algo, pero no le dio importancia y siguió caminando. Escuchaba sus propios pasos y... Espera, ¿Y los pasos de la miko?. Se volteó, vio de lejos a la miko tirada en el suelo. Suspiró, ya de si estaba enojado. Se puso a unos pasos de ella y vio como esta había quedado desmayada. _"Veo que si tenía hambre. No ha de haber comido en mas de dos días." _pensó, arrodillándose al lado de la joven. Por un momento sintió la necesidad de cargarla entre sus brazos y volver a la aldea y que coma algo... "_¿En que diablos piensas? Debemos cumplir nuestra venganza." _Sacudió la cabeza, quitándose esos pensamientos de la mente. La tomó del suelo y la cargo en su hombro cual saco de arroz. Comenzó a caminar, pero al sentido contrario.

*...*

**INUYASHA - **¡Kagome! ¡Donde estas! - Gritaba, desesperado.

El joven hanyou corría entre los arboles, con la desesperación y preocupación dominando su rostro. ¿Donde se había metido? Había ido a buscarla a su época, pensando que estaba allí descansando o con sus "exámenes". Pero al ir a su casa solo vieron como la casa había sido abandonada, y en un artefacto extraño donde olía a alimentos descansaba una nota que decía que su familia se había ido sin ella de vacaciones. Saltando de nuevo del pozo comenzó a buscarla sin descanso.

"_Es como si hubiera desaparecido..." _Pensaba Inuyasha. De pronto, sintió esa presencia tan particular. Se dirigía hacia el río.

**INUYASHA - ¡**Kagome! - Gritó, corriendo en esa dirección.

Al llegar al río olfateó el aire, sintiendo tres presencias. Primero era la de Kagome, que estaba esparcida por todo el claro. Segundo era otra criatura, no parecía humana. Tercero era... ¿Sesshomaru? Sin pensar, comenzó a rastrear la primera esencia.

Se detuvo donde terminaba su rastro, en el medio del camino.

"_Esto no puede ser... Es como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra. ¡Maldición! " _Pensó, golpeando el suelo con su puño. "_Otra vez... no pude protegerte... Perdóname, Kagome." _Se levantó del suelo lentamente. Una brisa fresca revolvió los cabellos del Hanyou, este cerró los ojos a causa de la agradable sensación.

**INUYASHA - **Te encontraré, lo juro por mi propia vida. - Dijo, apretando con fuerza sus puños. Comenzó a correr en el bosque, siguiendo el rastro de Sesshomaru. - Pronto estarás a salvo, quien sabe donde estas ahora.

*...*

Comía en silencio, tratando de no hacer algo que molestara a su compañero.

Kagome y Bankotsu se encontraban en una cueva resguardándose de la tormenta, tal y como Kagome había predicho. Una fogata iluminaba el centro y dos pescados se asaban, clavados en la tierra. Bankotsu estaba sentado apoyado a la pared, tenía el ceño fruncido y los ojos cerrados. Se podían escuchar los resoplidos que soltaba cada vez que Kagome tragaba su comida. La miko estaba comiendo en silencio, pues se había desmayado a causa de falta de alimentos. Intentaba hacer las cosas bien y no hacerlo enojar, pues ya estaba que echaba humo por la boca. Con temor tragó y se dirigió a su mochila, sacó dos botellas repletas de un liquido rosa.

Bankotsu estaba envuelto en sus pensamientos. Ni siquiera había comido, solo se dedicó a pescar esos peces y dirigirse con el cuerpo desmayado de la chica hacia la cueva que había encontrado. Comenzó a azar los peces y veía con impaciencia y enojo como la miko se despertaba, al despertar tomó un pedazo de carne y se lo metió en la boca. Todo eso literalmente hablando. Quería que todo pasara rápido y poder irse tranquilamente, con su venganza terminada con éxito.

Sintió una mano tocar su brazo, abrió los ojos y giró la mirada. Kagome tenía una mirada triste, con una sonrisa mas falsa que había imaginado. Tenía un recipiente transparente en el mano con un liquido rosado en su interior, se lo tendía para que lo tome. Con una ceja alzada tomó el recipiente en sus manos, mirando el contenido rosado.

**KAGOME - **En donde vivo se llama batido de fresas. - Susurró, estaba aferrando sus piernas con sus brazos. - Tiene buen sabor, creo que te gustará. - Lo ultimo que dijo fue como si lo suspirara.

Bankotsu observó con detenimiento esa sustancia, que parecía cremosa y liquida a la vez. dirigió un poco de ese liquido hasta su boca. El saber era verdaderamente a fresas, con otro sabor que no podía descubrir. Era delicioso.

**BANKOTSU - **Esto es increíble. - murmuró, viendo a la joven. - ¿De que esta hecho este brebaje?

La chica no respondió, pues estaba mirando triste la fogata. A penas le ponía atención al mercenario y este se molestaba. ¿Quien se creía esa chiquilla? se volvió para verle el rostro, y esta lo había oculto entre sus rodillas. Un leve sollozo se escuchaba de su interior. El la miró, confundido.

_"Abrázala" _susurró una voz en la mente de Bankotsu, este se quedó congelado.

_"Apenas sabe donde esta, se siente asustada y triste." _ otro susurró en la mente del mercenario. El solo se quedó quieto, sorprendido por las voces que nunca escuchó.

¿Acaso era su conciencia? Si es que acaso existía en su interior, ¿Por qué no le reclamaba cuando asesinaba personas? Pensaba que se estaba volviendo loco, que había forzado su mente demasiado.

_"Protegela" _Susurró esa voz demandante. Era como si estuviese a su lado, pero solamente sonaba en su cabeza.

Bankotsu sacudió la cabeza, no podía seguir escuchando esas voces que decían cosas ridículas. ¿Él, consolando a una niña? Ni en lo mas profundo de su negro corazón lo había pensado, y si lo llegaba a pensar desechaba ese sentimiento tan rápido como había surgido. Bankotsu no era un joven que se dedicaba a consolar mujeres, mucho menos un amigo de ellas.

Pero, si quería hacer las cosas bien, debería ser un poco menos rudo con ella. En esos momentos extrañaba a su hermano Renkotsu, el si sabía que hacer en situaciones como estas.

**BANKOTSU - **Ponte a descansar, mañana partiremos a primera hora. - Dijo, levantándose de donde se encontraba.

Kagome seguía en su posición, sin pensar en nada más. Solamente quería conciliar el sueño y aquel hombre con su odio no podía. Debía estar atenta, cuidando de la perla que traía colgando en su pecho. De pronto, sintió algo abrigador pasar por sus hombros. Separó la cabeza de sus rodillas y miró a su alrededor, una manta la cubría. En ese momento no se percató del frío que estaba padeciendo.

**KAGOME - **Bankotsu yo... - Susurró.

**BANKOTSU - **Calla y duérmete, mañana iremos a la siguiente aldea a preguntar donde queda el camino mas corto. - Gruñó.

Se acostó de lado en el suelo, con otra manta cubriendo su cuerpo. Kagome lo miró y volteó a ver su manta. Se aferró a ella lo mas que pudo y recostó su cabeza en la pared de roca, mirando hacia el mercenario. El cansancio la había derrotado y ahora se encontraba cerrando los parpados, bostezando a cada rato y frotando sus ojos. No quería dormirse, pero al final se dejó llevar. Los rayos de la tormenta hacían ruidos espantosos fuera, pero Kagome no tenía miedo de ellos.

**KAGOME - **Gracias... - Susurró, y se quedó dormida.

A pesar del estruendoso ruido de los relámpagos, Bankotsu escuchó el agradecimiento. Suspiró, cansado. Tal vez el día siguiente sería mas fácil de llevar.


	7. Capitulo 6 - Inconsciente sumisa

Día dos. Una joven de cabellos negros y mirada de chocolate despertaba dentro de la cueva, a causa de un aroma rico y atrayente. Abrió los ojos con pereza, viendo de primera mano unos grandes peces que se asaban en la fogata. Su estomago gruño con insistencia, pidiendo a gritos comer aquel alimento.

**BANKOTSU - **Por fin has despertado, pensé que no te callarías más. - Dijo con voz burlona el sujeto que se cernía ante ella. Bankotsu le tendió la mano para que esta se levantara y ella la tomó, levantándose del suelo. Sintió un dolor punzante en su espalda y dirigió su mano a esta. - Te quedaste dormida con la espalda apoyada a la pared, ni me quiero imaginar como deben de estar tus piernas. - Dijo, riendo por lo bajo.

Kagome se levantó del suelo, mirándolo con enojo. Las piernas le dolían a causa de mantenerse de la misma posición toda una noche. Con vergüenza recordó las primeras palabras del mercenario. "_Pensé que no te callarías más." _

¡¿Había hablado en sueños?! ¡Que humillante! miraba el suelo tratando de contener el rubor de sus mejillas. Apretaba fuerte los puños y rechinaba los dientes. ¡Y el estaba riéndose como si nada! ¡Eso no era motivo de risa! Sin duda a los ojos de la joven el hombre aquel era realmente molesto, altanero, irrespetuoso, orgulloso y arrogante. "_Pero aun así lo necesito para volver a casa..." _ Pensaba. Cerró sus ojos y suspiró, sería un largo viaje. Suerte que tenía que luego no tendría que verlo más, y seguir con su camino.

**BANKOTSU - **Recoge tus cosas, un pescado y come mientras caminamos. - Dijo desinteresado, tomando su alabarda. La miró de reojo mientras avanzaba hacia la salida. - ¿Qué estas esperando? Tenemos que ir hacia la aldea, solo nos queda a una hora de aquí.

Siguió caminando, saliendo de la cueva. Kagome levantó su vista, observando como el mercenario caminaba a paso lento hacia el exterior. Su larga trenza se balanceaba a cada paso que daba. A pesar de su armadura y vestimentas, Kagome pudo apreciar los fuertes músculos de sus hombros, su espalda fornida y erguida, como la armadura se cernía a su cuerpo... "_¡Que rayos estas pensando!"_. Kagome sacudió la cabeza, con un nuevo sonrojo. Tomó su mochila y una vara con el pescado. Caminó rápido hacia la salida, intentado seguir el paso del mercenario.

*...*

Un trío alegre miraba el cielo, recostados en el césped. La mujer de ojos marrones y mirada distraída observaba las nubes mientras acariciaba su boomerang gigante.

**SANGO - **Inuyasha se ha tardado demasiado... - Susurró, con el ceño fruncido.

**MIROKU - **El joven Inuyasha dijo que deberíamos permanecer aquí. - Dijo, sentándose de donde se encontraba. Movió su cabeza, haciendo tronar su cuello. - Tal vez solo necesiten tiempo para hablar.

**SHIPPO - **Si es así, ya deberían haber resuelto sus problemas. - Dijo, tenía sus ojos clavados en las manos del monje, listo para pegarle en caso de que toque a la exterminadora. - Ojala Kagome vuelva pronto, la extraño. - Bajó su cabeza, un temblor le invadió el cuerpo.

Sango miró al pequeño kitsune con ojos tiernos. La exterminadora intentó sacarle alguna información a la anciana Kaede, ya que fue la única con la que el Hanyou había hablado antes de que partiera. Ella les había dicho que solo se iba a ir, y con el fracaso en el rostro Sango se fue de la cabaña.

**SANGO - **Han pasado tres días... - Dijo, volviendo a mirar hacia el cielo. - Me pregunto que estarán haciendo en este mismo momento. - Miró hacia el monje. - Su excelencia, ¿usted cree que estarán bien? - El tono de preocupación no se dejó ocultar.

**MIROKU - **No lo sé, Sango. Solo hay que confiar en lo que dijo Inuyasha. - Se recostó de nuevo, girando su cabeza y vio a los ojos a su amada exterminadora. - ¿Te has dado cuenta de que el viento es mas cálido en este lugar? - En su rostro se formó una gran sonrisa.

La exterminadora lo miró, con un rubor intenso en sus mejillas. Los latidos de su corazón golpeaban su pecho a un ritmo rápido. Intentando controlar sus pensamientos, le sonrió con dulzura.

**SANGO - **Si, excelencia. - Fue casi un susurro... - Ojala todos estén bien.

Los tres suspiraron.

*...*

El viento era cálido y agradable al contacto de la piel. Caminaban en el espeso bosque, siguiendo un sendero repleto de maleza. Él al frente, ella a su lado.

Caminaban impacientes, como si estuvieran demasiado cerca. El joven de ojos azules caminaba con la mirada fija en el frente, serio y tranquilo. La muchacha de ojos chocolates miraba con una sonrisa el paisaje, luego el cielo y por ultimo a su acompañante. Su sonrisa se perdía cuando miraba el semblante de Bankotsu, serio y tranquilo a la vez... ¿En todo caso, por qué lo estaba mirando? Bajó su mirada con vergüenza.

De pronto, se le ocurrió una idea. Sonrió.

**KAGOME - **Oye, Bankotsu. - Dijo, el nombrado la miró de reojo. - ¿A ti te gusta la música?

Bankotsu soltó un resoplido.

**BANKOTSU - **Pues si, como a todo el mundo. ¿Y a ti que mas te da?

**KAGOME - **Bueno pues. - Decía mientras sacaba un objeto extraño de su mochila, el mercenario miró con interés mientras caminaba. - Tengo un poco de música aquí. ¿Quieres escuchar para pasar el rato?

Bankotsu observó el pequeño objeto resplandeciente que la miko tenía entre sus manos, sorprendiéndose al verlo brillar y mostrar imágenes extrañas. Ocultando todo su interés corrió la mirada, concentrándose en su camino. ¿Como iba a haber música sin instrumentos? Niña tonta.

**BANKOTSU - **Has lo que quieras, me da igual. - A su lado la joven suspiró.

De pronto se escuchó una suave música, el sonido de un laúd tocarse suavemente y la flauta dulce adornando el bello sonido, entrelazándose en una dulce y tranquila melodía. Comenzó a cantar una voz femenina en un idioma desconocido, pero sin perder la hermosura de su voz ni el tranquilo de su música. Bankotsu alzó una ceja, escuchando con atención el idioma.

**BANKOTSU - **¿Que clase de magia estas haciendo? - dijo sorprendido, señalando el pequeño artefacto que Kagome tenía en sus manos.

**KAGOME - **¡No es magia negra, Bankotsu! - reía dulcemente, mostrando el objeto. - Se llama reproductor de música, tengo muchas canciones aquí dentro.

Bankotsu miraba esa cosa sin entender. ¿Como demonios tenía música si nadie la tocaba? De seguro tendría personas diminutas tocando diminutos instrumentos, pensaba el joven.

**KAGOME - **¿Sabes? Me costó mucho tener uno de estos, dado que es muy costoso. ¿Quieres saber cual es mi canción favorita? Se llama...

**BANKOTSU - **Apaga eso. - Dijo cortante, estaba alerta.

Kagome obedeció y su cuerpo se tensó a causa de la esencia de un demonio. Se acercaba a pasos rápidos hacia su dirección.

El cuerpo del mercenario estaba en posición de ataque, ahora con su alabarda en sus manos. Sentía una presencia desagradable acercarse y dudo mucho que sea amigable aquel ser. De pronto un lagarto gigante de color verde fangoso, gran barriga y dientes filosos salió de entre los arboles amenazando con atacarlos. Bankotsu sonrió, no era un gran problema, y blandió su alabarda. El cuerpo de aquel bicho se cortó ante el contacto de la Banryuu.

**YOKAI - **La perla... ¡Tu tienes la perla! - Gritaba el asqueroso lagarto, con los ojos puestos en el cuerpo de Kagome. Esta estaba detrás de Bankotsu.

El demonio se regeneró ante los ojos de ambos. Bankotsu se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras. Se giró con una mirada de total sorpresa hacia la miko.

**BANKOTSU - **¡¿Acaso tu tienes la perla de Shikon?! - Gritó, frunció el ceño con un muy notable enojo. - ¡Responde!

Kagome no hizo mas que asentir con temor. El lagarto se acercó con las fauces abiertas hacia Bankotsu.

**KAGOME - **¡Bankotsu! - Gritó, pero antes de que el mercenario se diera vuelta el lagarto mordió fuertemente su brazo.

Bankotsu gruño, sujetando su alabarda con el otro brazo.

**BANKOTSU - **¿Te crees que así me detendrás? - gruño, cortando la cabeza del yokai.

En ese momento el lagarto dejo de forcejear contra su brazo, soltando los dientes de la carne y cayendo al suelo con un golpe sordo. Bankotsu miró el cuerpo inerte del yokai, para luego mirar enojado hacia la miko. Kagome miró al mercenario con el terror en sus ojos. Apreció el cuerpo de la miko, pero esta vez la miro con un interés peculiar.

Su ropa estaba rasgada, su extraño kimono tenía muchos agujeros y cortes. Tenía algunas manchas de sangre en ellos, sin embargo ella no estaba lastimada . Esas rasgaduras dejaban ver gran parte de su cuerpo, dejaba todo muy poco a la imaginación...

_"Hazlo" _Dijo la voz dentro de su cabeza.

_"Se que quieres, déjate llevar" _ Dijo de nuevo, viendo el cambio repentino en la mente de Bankotsu.

El hizo como si no escuchara.

Se acercó a ella con paso firme, viéndola a los ojos. Kagome se quedó en donde estaba, mirándolo también a los ojos. Quedaron a unos centímetros de distancia sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos. Bankotsu de un momento para otro mantenía su mentón entre sus dedos, sosteniéndolo.

**BANKOTSU - **Bueno, señorita... ¿Cuando me ibas a decir que tenías esa valiosa joya entre tus manos? - dijo, a unos pocos centímetros de su rostro. El aliento de el chocó contra el rostro de Kagome.

Kagome comenzó a temblar, presa del pánico. Diablos, estaba metida en un lío tremendo... ¿Qué haría ahora? Seguro la matará para quedarse con la perla, o quizá primero... No quería ni siquiera imaginarse las cosas que haría ese sujeto, no ahora que conocía la verdad. Se acercó al árbol que estaba detrás suyo, apretando la espalda a el.

De pronto, perdió todos sus pensamientos al ver los ojos de Bankotsu. Sintió su rostro muy cerca del suyo, su cuerpo a centímetros de su cuerpo. Esa sensación...

**KAGOME - **Bankotsu yo... - Intentaba explicar, pero las palabras no salían de su boca. ¿Que tendría que explicar? - Perdóname... - Susurró, intentando apartarse.

**BANKOTSU - **Eso, mi querida miko. - Dijo con un tono... seductor. - No se hace, no se le miente al hombre que salva tu vida.

y con eso, Kagome olvidó hasta de lo que estaba hablando.

En eso la otra mano del guerrero tocó la espalda de la joven, haciéndola temblar ante el contacto. Bankotsu no dudó y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, chocando sus pechos. Pudo sentir la respiración entrecortada de la... ¿Como se llamaba, Kagome? Esa niña estaba deseándolo, comprobándolo por las reacciones que daba su cuerpo. Bajo su mano hasta llegar a su cintura, donde la aferró suavemente.

Se acercó a su oído.

**BANKOTSU - **No me temas... - Susurró, haciendo estremecerla entre sus brazos. - Todavía estas muy lejos de casa.

Kagome estaba al borde de la locura. ¿Que se supone que estaba haciendo? Quería escapar de sus brazos, correr lejos de el. Pero... ¿Por que no lo hacía? ¿Por qué sus brazos, que antes estaban a sus costados, ahora estaban en los hombros de aquel hombre? ¿Por qué su cuerpo comenzaba a trabajar de modo extraño? No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Levantó la cabeza, mirándolo a los ojos con una inocencia marcada en sus pupilas. Los ojos de Bankotsu dejaban ver algo diferente ahora, no era ni enojo ni malicia. Era... Distinto.

Los dedos del guerrero dejaron el mentón de la joven, para bajar hasta su hombro y descender aun mas. Llego hacia su pecho, donde metió un dedo en una de las rasgaduras de su ropa. Kagome casi suelta un gemido al sentir los dedos cálidos en su piel.

**BANKOTSU - **Tu ropa... Esta rasgada... - Susurró, acariciando con sus dedos la piel de la miko.

La mano que sujetaba su cintura bajo hasta su falda, acariciando la fina tela verdosa. La levantó con sus dedos y tocó otro agujero, otra rasgadura. Kagome solo se quedó quieta, sin pensar. ¿Que mas podría pensar? En su vida, esa sensación no la conocía.

**BANKOTSU - **Aquí también... - volvió a susurrar. Bajo su rostro, acercándolo y acariciando el cuello de la joven con la punta de su nariz. Bankotsu debía admitirlo, la joven tenía una esencia deliciosa... De eso ya se había percatado antes.

También admitía que tenía un cuerpo que nunca vio en una mujer. Todas las mujeres que había conocido tenían bello en sus piernas y en axilas, haciéndole pensar que se intimaba con un hombre. Pero esta mujer era de piel lisa y suave. Tenía esbeltas piernas y anchas caderas, ademas de cintura pequeña y pechos de un tamaño perfecto. Ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños. Tenía una figura esplendida, a pesar de ser una niña. No pudo evitarlo, aunque quisiera evitarlo, tenía que hacerlo.

Kagome jadeó al sentir como la lengua del mercenario lamía su cuello. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de la miko, mil y una sensaciones en un solo lugar comenzaron a llegar, arqueando la espalda en torno a sus acciones. El rubor de su rostro volvió a aparecer y en vez de alejarse se acercó aun mas, dejándose abrazar por aquel hombre. Su conciencia en ese momento se había dormido y una sensación nueva había dominado su mente. Entrecerró los ojos, posando su cabeza en el hombro de Bankotsu. Las manos del guerrero salieron de los agujeros de su ropa y ahora acariciaban su cintura y muslo, una mano en cada parte. Las agradables sensaciones que le brindaba a Kagome se convirtieron en gemidos de parte de esta. Bankotsu sonrió para sus adentros, besando en cuello de la miko. La apresó contra el árbol otra vez, pero ahora la tenía amarrada a su cuerpo.

Besaba su cuello, desde la clavícula hasta el comienzo del rostro, dejando un ligero camino de húmedas marcas. Mordía suavemente su piel pidiendo que la chica gimiera, cosa que tuvo éxito. Kagome gemía ante las mordidas que el le provocaba a su cuerpo, pero no había dolor. Solo... una desconocida sensación agradable. El mercenario dejo de besar su cuello, ahora besando la mejilla derecha de la joven. Acercaba sus labios lujuriosos a los de ella, haciendo sutiles preguntas. Presionaba sus labios contra el comienzo de los de ella y movía su rostro, haciendo que se miren frente a frente.

Sin duda, el rostro de Kagome hizo que el placer de Bankotsu creciera. Tenía el rostro cubierto de rubor, con los ojos entrecerrados y la respiración saliendo de su boca entreabierta. Lo miraba con ojos llenos de inocencia y placer y una mirada de completa confusión. Sonrió para sus adentros, viendo el rostro de porcelana como se sorprendía al sentir una de las manos del guerrero apretando sus glúteos. Kagome quiso decir algo, pero Bankotsu fue rápido.

**BANKOTSU - **shhh... - se acercó a los labios de la miko, acariciando su nariz con la de ella. - Esto no es pecado... Aunque si lo fuera, me daría igual.

Bajo la mano que aferraba su cintura y subió la que tocaba sus glúteos, subiéndolas hasta aferrar sus caderas.

**BANKOTSU - **Tienes un cuerpo alucinante... miko... - Susurró, apenas tocando sus labios.

La sorpresa fue que Kagome comenzó el beso, apretando sus labios contra los del mercenario. Bankotsu estaba impresionado, pero por eso no dejo de besarla. Besaba los labios inocentes de la joven con la experiencia que nadie pudo brindare, acariciándolos con su lengua. Delineó con su lengua su labio superior pidiendo la entrada a su boca, a lo que la joven permitió. La lengua de Bankotsu entró en su boca, jugando con la de Kagome. Esta correspondía a cada beso lo mejor que podía, se había dejado llevar por sus hormonas de adolescente. Sin embargo, en la mente de la miko no había remordimientos.

El mercenario la alzó de sus caderas y puso ambas piernas alrededor de las suyas, cosa que Kagome entendió al instante. Aferró sus piernas a los lados del guerrero mientras este la aferraba al árbol, comenzando un sentimiento de placer en ambos. Una mano sostenía el cuerpo de la joven mientras la besaba, y la otra estaba acariciando una de sus piernas. Fue cuando Kagome se percató de que algo chocó contra su intimidad, era algo duro y suave a la vez. Chocó contra su parte mas sensible, haciéndola gemir un poco mas alto de lo normal. Una sensación que no pudo ser otra mas que placer invadió la parte baja de la joven.

**KAGOME - **Bankotsu... - Gimió, al sentir una fuerte presión en su intimidad por culpa del bulto.

Bankotsu gruñó de placer al escucharla, concentrando sus cinco sentidos en esa mujer.

Los cuerpos de ambos reclamaban otro tipo de caricias, otras mas profundas...

El calor sin freno de dos cuerpos entregándose, ese era el secreto deseo de ambos.


	8. Capitulo 7 - ¿Solo un juego?

**KAGOME - **Por fin despiertas... - Susurró.

Se encontraban dentro de una cabaña, o eso parecía el techo de madera. Una pequeña fogata iluminaba el lugar y el aroma de comida desconocida se olía en el ambiente. Bankotsu miró el rostro preocupado de la niña, recordando como fue que habían llegado hasta allí. Si ellos dos estaban...

**BANKOTSU - **¿Donde estamos? - Pregunto con voz ronca.

Kagome le dio una pequeña sonrisa, ayudándolo a que se levante. Bankotsu intentó hacerlo por si mismo pero un dolor punzante en su brazo derecho lo paralizó completamente. Ella dio un suspiro y lo ayudó otra vez, sentándolo con la espalda recostada en la pared.

**KAGOME - **Debido a la mordida del lagarto demonio estabas perdiendo mucha sangre, entonces te desmayaste cuando tu y yo... - Su rostro se puso rojo como un tomate, haciendo recordar de nuevo al guerrero. Ella controló sus palabras y volvió a hablar. - Te arrastré hacia el camino, donde una mujer nos vio y me ayudó a cargarte. Nos han ofrecido una cabaña para nosotros y hierbas medicinales. Pude curar tus heridas antes de que pierdas mas sangre, así que no tienes que preocuparte por eso.

Bankotsu observó a la mujer, viendo un brillo inusual en sus ojos. Kagome estaba sentada a su lado, viendo con atención la herida vendada de su brazo. Hasta entonces no se había dado cuenta que estaba desnudo de cintura para arriba. Su rostro se tornó serio.

**BANKOTSU - **¿Y mi alabarda?

Kagome sonrió aun mas, soltando una risita.

**KAGOME - **Mientras te estaba curando unos aldeanos la trajeron por mí. Esta afuera, reposando en la pared de la entrada. - La mirada de Kagome se mostró curiosa y pensativa. - ¡Tuvieron que cargarla mas de 3 hombres! ¿Como es que puedes soportar tanto peso?

**BANKOTSU - **feh, no soy ningún debilucho. Ademas estoy acostumbrado. - Sonrió de medio lado, orgulloso. Escuchó la risa de la miko mientras esta se levantaba hasta la fogata.

**KAGOME - **¿Tienes hambre? He recordado que en mi mochila tengo mucha comida, ahora recuerdo por que siempre me pesaba. Ademas de que tengo ropa y muchas cosas que... Simplemente son necesarias. - Decía, mientras se agachaba y tomaba dos recipientes extraños del suelo. Se acercó de nuevo al mercenario, arrodillándose con una sonrisa. - Esto te gustará, pero ve con cuidado que esta caliente.

Bankotsu ignoró la advertencia y tomó el cuenco de sus manos, un aroma delicioso salía de ese plato. Con cuidado tomó entre los platillos un puñado de fideos y los metió en su boca. Sus cejas se alzaron, mostrando una mirada interesada. ¡Estaba delicioso!

Kagome lo observaba con una sonrisa mientras comía ella también. A ratos podía ver en los ojos del mercenario un brillo de tristeza, otras podía ver una mirada calculadora y otras... Malicia. Tembló ante aquel recuerdo, en el bosque. Sus sentidos se disparaban cuando recordaba tales cosas. Cada mirada, cada caricia, cada beso... Su rostro volvió a sonrojarse. Miró de nuevo a Bankotsu y se preocupó. El mercenario comía despacio con una mirada de tristeza en el rostro.

**KAGOME - **Bankotsu... - El nombrado dejo de comer y la miró de reojo, ella se puso mas nerviosa. - Me preguntaba si... Te encuentras... Bien...

**BANKOTSU - **Me encuentro perfectamente, miko. - Dijo, con voz altanera. - ¿Que te hace pensar lo contrario?

Ella bajo mas la mirada, ocultando sus ojos en el flequillo azabache.

**KAGOME - **Vi en tus ojos tristeza... Como si estuvieras recordando algún momento triste... - Bankotsu la miró con enojo, pensando que era una entrometida. - Puedo ver, en el azul de tus ojos que estas pensando en algo muy triste para ti...

**BANKOTSU - **Deja de decir esas cosas, niña. - Gruñó. - Yo no me pongo triste por nada ni nadie, eso me da a entender que estas alucinando y que eres una chica muy entrometida. Claro aparte de tonta. - Cerró los ojos.

**KAGOME - **¡No me digas entrometida, ni tampoco tonta! - Gritó, levantándose del suelo y viendo como Bankotsu abría los ojos con sorpresa y la miraba. - ¡Solamente estoy preocupada por ti, tonto!

**BANKOTSU - **¡Entonces deja de preocuparte, idiota! - También se levantó, haciéndole frente. Kagome con su orgullo quedó donde estaba, mirándolo con enojo. - ¡Yo nunca pedí que se preocuparan por mí y tampoco lo necesito!

**KAGOME - **¡Y se lo dices a la persona que te salvó la vida! - Volvió a gritar. - ¡Ay! ¡Eres un tonto! ¡Tonto! ¡TONTO!

**BANKOTSU - **¡Yo nunca te pedí que lo hagas, miko! ¡Y créeme que yo no haría lo mismo por ti!

Kagome alzó una ceja, mirándolo como quien se lo lleva el diablo.

**KAGOME - **Ah, ¿si? ¡Pues me voy! - Dijo, dándose la vuelta y caminando a la puerta.

**BANKOTSU - ¡**Pues vete! Aquí nadie te necesita. - Volvió a sentarse donde estaba, viendo como Kagome salía de la cabaña maldiciendo en voz baja.

Bankotsu tomó de nuevo el tazón y se dispuso a comer en silencio, completamente irritado. Ya tendría oportunidad de hablar con aquella chiquilla. Miró la fogata y los alrededores, encontrándose con el gran bolso amarillo de la joven. "_Y mira que es tonta, hasta se ha olvidado sus pertenencias." _Suspiró. Terminó de comer y volvió a levantarse.

*...*

_"Ese desagradecido, no entiende que simplemente me preocupo por su estado. ¡Eres un tonto Bankotsu!" _Pensaba Kagome mientras practicaba con su nuevo arco y flechas, apuntándole a un circulo que dibujo en un árbol. Estaba completamente enojada y lo único que quería era desquitarse con el pobre árbol. La flecha se dirigió muy lejos del centro, suspiró frustrada.

Al llegar a esa aldea, todos se mostraron muy serviciales ante ellos. Estaban heridos y a los aldeanos no les había afectado la guerra, por lo que estaban en buenas condiciones de bienes y alimentos. Kagome les había ofrecido ayudarles con el demonio que estaba en su templo después de curar a su compañero, ganándose el amor de los niños y las mujeres. La llamaban "sacerdotisa Kagome" y ella sonreía satisfecha, por lo menos alguien la llamaba por su nombre. Ahora estaba enojada, con arco en mano y miles de flechas que había pedido a los aldeanos. Todas apiladas en un montón. La perla de Shikon descansaba en su pecho, cubierta por su ropa harapienta.

_"Ahora que lo recuerdo, no he tenido oportunidad de darme un baño... El día esta tan bello y quiero estrenar mi nuevo traje de baño... Pero esta en la mochila, en la cabaña... ¡Demonios!" _. Kagome suspiró, de verdad quería darse un baño antes de seguir con su viaje. "_Creo que me he comportado muy mal con el, yo se como es su carácter... Pero si a el le interesa vendrá solito" _. Volvió a suspirar. Otra vez, el orgullo ganó.

Volvió a tensar el arco entre sus manos, era la tercera vez que fallaba en el árbol. Sus ojos estaban concentrados en el circulo, preparando su objetivo. Preparó sus músculos, tensando la flecha.

¿? - Lo estas haciendo mal. - Dijo una voz muy conocida, que la hizo aliviar y irritar a la vez, aparte del gran susto.

Sintió una mano tomar su codo derecho, levantándolo suavemente a la altura de su barbilla. Otra mano se posó en su cadera girándola levemente, haciendo que quede de perfil. Bankotsu apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la joven, viéndolo desde su perspectiva.

**BANKOTSU - **Tiemblas mucho, eso es lo que te hace fallar a ultimo momento. - Acercó su cuerpo mas al de ella, quedando los dos pegados. Kagome se sonrojó. - Debes quedarte quieta hasta soltar la flecha, sino no podrás darle. ¿Entiendes?

Ella solo asintió, recordando todo lo que le estaba diciendo.

**BANKOTSU - **Ahora, concéntrate en tu objetivo. - Le dijo en su oído, cosa que la hizo estremecer. Le hizo caso. - Bien, cuando yo te diga soltarás la flecha. - Kagome asintió. - Ahora.

La flecha se disparó, clavándose en el centro del circulo. La miko miró impresionada el árbol, y después giró el rostro mirando a Bankotsu con una sonrisa. No se había dado cuenta de que sus rostros estaba demasiado juntos y cuando lo hizo, sus miradas se encontraron. Ella abrió los ojos, queriendo alejarse de sus labios lo antes posible.

Bankotsu no se atrevió a preguntar, dado que no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora lo que estaba haciendo, solo la tomó nuevamente por la cintura y besó sus labios otra vez. Kagome no pudo resistirse, cerrando sus ojos y pasando los brazos por el cuello de aquel joven.

¿? - Eh... Sacerdotisa Kagome... - Una voz infantil interrumpió el momento.

Bankotsu se alejó molesto de la miko viendo a una pequeña niña de ojos verdes y cabello castaño, debía de tener unos ocho años. Dirigía su vista a Kagome, que esta la miraba con un rubor muy intenso en sus mejillas.

**KAGOME - **Yuki, ¿Que sucede? - Dijo nerviosa, agachándose hasta quedar a la altura de la niña. Bankotsu solamente las observaba.

**YUKI - **Oh, etto... Es que el agua esta muy cálida hoy y me preguntaba si quiere venir con su amigo a jugar con nosotras al lago... - Dijo, bajando la mirada.

Kagome mostró una gran sonrisa, acariciando el cabello de la niña.

**KAGOME - **Justo estaba pensando en darme un baño. - Miró hacia Bankotsu. - ¿Quieres venir con nosotras?

**BANKOTSU - **No tengo tiempo para esas cosas, ademas no quiero que mi ropa se moje otra vez. - Cerró sus ojos y junto sus manos detrás de su cuello.

Kagome lo miró de reojo, mostrando una mirada sombría.

**KAGOME - **Deberías darte un baño, hueles mal. - le echó en cara. Bankotsu abrió los ojos y la miró, enojado.

**BANKOTSU - **Oye tu...

**YUKI - **Señorita Kagome por favor, no regañe a su esposo. - dijo la niña con una dulce sonrisa. Kagome y Bankotsu la miraron con los ojos abiertos y una peculiar gota de sudor en sus frentes. La niña volvió a hablar. - Señor no tiene de que preocuparse, la señorita Kagome debe de tener algo para usted. - Volvió a sonreír.

De pronto Kagome recordó, llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

**KAGOME - **¡Ya recuerdo! Tengo un traje de baño para cuando Inuyasha no quiere mojar su traje. - Miró de pies a cabeza a Bankotsu, que todavía estaba mirando a la niña con un tic en el ojo. - Si, creo que eres de su talla. - Le tomó de la mano - ¡Vamos, Bankotsu!

Kagome tironeó de el, haciendo que vuelva en si. Bankotsu fue arrastrado de la mano por una chica que estaba muy emocionada. Se dejó llevar con un suspiro de derrota.

Al llegar a la cabaña Kagome comenzó a buscar entre sus pertenencias, sacando de la mochila una extraña tela azul con verde. Se la tiró a Bankotsu y este la vio con curiosidad, Kagome ya estaba a su lado con su mochila llena de cosas raras y una tela que tenía de estampado flores.

**KAGOME - **Se llama bermuda, debes sacarte todo lo que llevas puesto y ponértela. Es como un pantalón. - Le sonrió, ¡Que cambiante es esa joven! Pensaba Bankotsu. - Yo iré a cambiarme al bosque, ¡Te espero fuera de la cabaña! - Y salió por la puerta, dejándolo solo.

Bankotsu miró la entrada, asimilando todo lo que había pasado. Miró la extraña vestimenta que tenia en sus manos, suspirando otra vez. ¿Cuantas veces había suspirado en el día? Muchas, sin duda.

Comenzó a desvestirse, mientras que una Kagome ya lo esperaba fuera, con su traje de baño puesto y su mochila en hombros.

*...*

En esos momentos correr fue lo primordial, tratando de percibir la esencia de su amiga en aquel pantano.

Sus cabellos blanquecinos volaban a su espalda, como si fueran alas. El traje de tela de las ratas de fuego parecía un borrón rojo a causa de la velocidad. Sus ojos dorados delataban la preocupación y la ira, por no poder encontrarla. Sin duda, Inuyasha estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Se detuvo al sentir el efluvio de su hermano mayor, lo sentía detrás de el. Solo se quedó quieto, para después darse la vuelta. Sesshomaru lo miraba con una ceja alzada, curioso.

**SESSHOMARU - **¿Qué es lo que quieres, Inuyasha? - Dijo con su tono frío y severo.

**INUYASHA - **No te hagas el tonto, Sesshomaru. ¡Dime donde esta Kagome!

**SESSHOMARU - **¿Y tú crees que yo se algo sobre aquella chiquilla?

**INUYASHA - **No te hagas el inocente, percibí tu aroma el día que desapareció. En el río.

Sesshomaru mostró una mueca de pequeño interés.

**SESSHOMARU - **He hablado con ella, luego me fui. No tengo idea lo que pasó después.

Entonces se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a su medio hermano.

**INUYASHA - **¡Espera, Sesshomaru! - Gritó.

Sesshomaru paró su andar, giró su cabeza mirándolo de reojo.

**SESSHOMARU - **Deberías entender, Inuyasha, que las mujeres no son para jugar. - Inuyasha se quedó helado. - Kagome es una mujer adulta y si ella decide si quiere alejarse de ti debes respetar su decisión. ¿Tu acaso no estabas con la sacerdotisa revivida?

Sesshomaru volvió a caminar, desapareciendo entre la maleza.

Inuyasha no podía creer las palabras de su hermano. ¿Kagome se había alejado de él para hacer su vida en el Sengoku? No, no era posible. Inuyasha sabía muy bien que si ella no quería estar con él iría a su época y no volvería. La mente del Hanyou era un manojo de enredos, los cuales se hacían cada vez mas difíciles de desatar.

Sin dudarlo, comenzó a correr de nuevo hacia la aldea de la anciana Kaede. _"Espero encontrar las respuestas que busco, ¡Demonios Kagome donde estas!" _

*...*

**KAGOME - **¿Listo, Bankotsu? - Preguntaba con una sonrisa al ver a Bankotsu salir de la cabaña, con el traje de baño puesto.

Bankotsu al ver a Kagome se quedó petrificado. Llevaba nada mas que una tela pegada a su cuerpo, que dejaba ver todas sus piernas. Esa tela con dibujos de flores tapaba su intimidad, estomago y pechos. ¿Como se atrevía a mostrarse así en publico? Tenía el cabello recogido y su mochila en hombros. "_Debo admitir, que se ve un tanto bonita.." _ Pensó el guerrero, que llevaba los "pantalones" que le había hecho que se ponga.

**BANKOTSU - **¿Que llevas puesto? - No pudo resistirse a preguntar.

Kagome le mostró una sonrisa.

**KAGOME - **Se llama traje de baño, se usa para ir a la playa y nadar en el agua. - Comenzó a moverse en frente del guerrero, haciendo posturas y girando para que lo vea. - ¿Me queda bien? Este es nuevo.

Bankotsu miraba hechizado como ella se movía a sus ojos, haciendo posturas algo atrevidas para el. Sintió una descarga eléctrica en su interior, y luego algo en su intimidad. Cerró sus ojos y caminó. Puso una mano en la cabeza de la joven para detenerla. Estaba controlando por todos los medios posibles los deseos de tomarla y hacerla suya en ese mismo lugar.

**BANKOTSU - **Si, te sienta bien. No vuelvas a hacer esas poses. - Dijo, casi suplicando. Su miembro le estaba comenzando a doler un poco, aunque no se notaba la erección.

Kagome vio a Bankotsu con una sonrisa. Se fijo que las bermudas que le había dado le quedaban muy bien, ya sabía que eran del mismo talle Inuyasha y Bankotsu. Pudo apreciar su pecho desnudo, con sus abdominales bien marcados y su cuerpo bien trabajado. La piel morena brillaba a la luz del sol, como si estuviera mojada antes de tiempo... Volvió a sonrojarse ante esos pensamientos, y corrió para caminar a su lado.

Divisaron el río cerca, a lo que Kagome fue corriendo. Se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que las niñas no estaban en ningún lado. Bankotsu se acercó, viendo el río. Parecía muy calmado, ademas de que el sol estaba brillando con toda su intensidad ese día. Entró en el de un brinco, salpicando a la miko.

**KAGOME - **¡Oye! - Se quejó. Veía como Bankotsu se tiraba al agua y esta la mojaba a su paso.

**BANKOTSU - **Deja de quejarte y entra. - Dijo. Era verdad lo que decía esa niña, el agua era perfecta ese día. Comenzó a flotar, dejando que lo lleve el agua.

Kagome estaba arrodillada en la orilla, sacando cosas de su mochila amarilla. Tenía dos recipientes de un color celeste, muy extraños. Bankotsu la miró de reojo con curiosidad, y al ver como sacaba una sustancia de color rosado de uno de los recipientes no pudo evitar nadar hasta acercarse.

**BANKOTSU - **¿Qué es eso?

Kagome lo miró con la sustancia en las manos, sonriendo.

**KAGOME - **Es para lavarse el cabello. - Dijo, miro que todavía tenía hecha la trenza. - suéltate el cabello. - Ordenó.

**BANKOTSU - **¿Eh? ¿Para qué? - Dijo, con una ceja alzada tocando la trenza negra con sus dedos.

Ella lo miró con ojos suplicantes, como un cachorrito abandonado.

**KAGOME - **Por favor por favor por favor... Déjame lavar tu cabello. - Se inclinó en modo de suplica, con la sustancia todavía en sus manos. Tenía un olor agradable. Bankotsu farfulló algo para sus adentros, desatándose la larga trenza.

_"Esta niña es muy_ extraña"

Kagome miró con los ojos luminosos el largo cabello que tenía el guerrero, frunciendo los labios con envidia al ver como este brillaba a la luz del sol. "_Hasta un hombre tiene el cabello mas bonito que el mio" _gruñía en su cabeza. Tomó el cabello de Bankotsu entre sus manos y expandió el shampoo por todo el pelo, haciendo mucha espuma a su paso. El mercenario miraba curioso como una gran masa blanca espumosa se expandía por su cabello hasta su cabeza. Kagome con sus dedos acariciaba los mechones, limpiándolos de cualquier suciedad.

Vio como Bankotsu se estaba relajando mucho, sonrió.

**KAGOME - **Bien, ya esta. Ahora tienes que sumergirte en el agua y sacarte toda la espuma. - Le dijo, Bankotsu abrió los ojos rápidamente y la miró. Obedeció. - Muy bien... Ahora ten. - Le entregó una esfera blanca de intensa fragancia.

**BANKOTSU - **¿Qué es esto? - Dijo, mirando con curiosidad aquella cosa blanca.

**KAGOME - **Se llama jabón, vete y lávate todo el cuerpo con eso. ¿De acuerdo? Yo iré a nadar un poco... - El susurro se perdió entre la brisa que removió su rostro.

Bankotsu la miró con la duda escrita en sus facciones. ¿Qué pasaba ahora? Sin duda, esa mujer era muy cambiante. Podrías verla triste y luego sonreír, para volver a estar triste. No quería entrometerse en sus asuntos, dado que no le importaba. Se dio la vuelta, haciendo que pequeñas olas chocaran contra su cuerpo, y caminó lejos de ella.

Cuando Kagome quedó sola, se sumergió en el agua. Las lagrimas corrieron por sus ojos combinándose con el agua cristalina del río.

¿Que se supone que debía hacer ahora? Podía jurar que era demasiado, insistía a su mente que dejara de jugarle bromas. Al ver esos ojos color cielo recordaba ese momento en el bosque y se sentía... ¿Bien? ¿Por qué la delataba esa sensación? Ella no debería hacer esas cosas con su enemigo, menos con alguien que no ama. De pronto se sintió mas sola que antes, descubriendo su confusión en solitario y teniendo que cargar estas emociones.

Recordaba que, cuando estaba con Inuyasha, no sentía aquellas cosas. La sensación de protección y peligro a la vez, miles de sensaciones apuntando un solo lugar de su cuerpo para expandirse... ¿Como se suponía que tenía que actuar ante estas circunstancias?

_"Tal vez solo quiso desquitarse, de todos modos es un hombre..." _Pensaba Kagome, bajando cada vez mas en las cálidas aguas.

_"¿Solo ha sido un juego para él?" _Se sorprendió al sentir una lagrima en su mejilla.

Si, tal vez el si esta jugando.

Pero esta vez Kagome no lo iba a permitir.


	9. Capitulo 8 - Quien se preocupa por ti

Caminaban en silencio entre el bosque. Sus pasos parecían hacerse uno, como si fueran soldados. Pensaban cosas diferentes y a la vez sus mentes estaban conectadas, pensando en que demonios pasó entre su "camaradería" en su viaje.

El caminaba a su lado con su fiel alabarda al hombro, ella caminaba con su mochila amarilla en hombros. Ambos estaban mirando hacia el frente. Por fuera podría parecer que se llevaban de lo mejor, pero por dentro... Por dentro las cosas cambiaron sucesivamente por parte de la miko.

*_**Flash Back* **_

Bankotsu estaba sentado dentro de la cabaña, resguardándose de la gran tormenta que había comenzado horas después de su estancia en el río. Intentaba sin éxito meditar, desconcentrado con el sonido de la lluvia. ¿Donde estaba la miko? No había llegado desde que fueron al río. La había visto caminar hacia la aldea cubierta por una tela blanca, y luego no la había encontrado.

La tormenta volvió a desconcentrarlo. ¿O será que sus distracciones fueran a causa de una sacerdotisa?

No, no podía ser. Él no era esa clase de hombre.

Entonces recordó lo del beso y el entrenamiento del arco.

Eso solo era un momento, ¿No?

¿Podía ser algo más?

No.

"_Tú sabes muy bien que eso no fue solo un momento." _Susurró la voz en su cabeza, desconcentrandole otra vez.

"_jum, tonterías." _Le replicó él en su interior.

_"Acéptalo, Bankotsu. Te gusta esa sacerdotisa." _Volvió a insistir. Bankotsu frunció el ceño.

"_Ella solo es mi herramienta. Aparte cuando acabe con ella tendré la valiosa perla entre mis manos y nada más va a importar" _Volvió a decir Bankotsu en su interior.

_"Sin embargo, ella se preocupa por ti." _Susurró esa voz.

Bankotsu se quedó pensativo, recordando el rostro de Kagome preocupada.

_"Es cierto, ella se ha preocupado por mí como nadie lo ha hecho." _Pensó, con el rostro relajado. Tal vez pudiera ser que...

**KAGOME - **Ya llegue.

De pronto la miko entró en la cabaña. Sus ojos estaban escondidos en el húmedo flequillo azabache, mientras sus nuevas ropas de sacerdotisa estaban goteando por doquier. Avanzó hacia la fogata, sentándose frente del mercenario que yacía del otro lado. Bankotsu la miró con una ceja alzada, curioso.

**BANKOTSU - **Por fin llegas, he estado toda la tarde buscándote. - Dijo, levantándose de su sitio y intentando acercarse a la joven. - Debes de tener...

**KAGOME - **No te me acerques. - Dijo con voz fría. Levantó su mirada y observó los ojos pasmados del mercenario, con una mirada de pura indiferencia. - Se lo que intentas, y no volveré a caer en tus trucos.

Bankotsu la observó con los ojos completamente abiertos. Kagome estaba toda mojada, goteando (o mas bien chorreando) agua por las puntas de su kimono. Su rostro estaba rojo y sus ojos hinchados, como si hubiera llorado una buena parte de tiempo. Su cabello era una fina tela completamente mojada que se pegaba a sus hombros y rostro. Tenía un aspecto lastimero.

Tal vez se dio cuenta de que tramaba algo, o eso pensaba Bankotsu. La mirada fría de esa niña delataba que algo sabía... ¿Se habría enterado de su venganza? Imposible, esa miko no era tan poderosa. ¿Podía leer mentes? Tampoco, esa niña parece tan torpe y distraída... Si no fuera por él estaría en el estomago del difunto monstruo.

Pero como todos dicen, las apariencias engañan. Volvió a su papel poco estudiado.

Se sentó donde estaba, mirándola con falsa inocencia.

**BANKOTSU - **¿Acaso he hecho algo de lo que no estés satisfecha, miko? - Dijo, con la voz cargada de falsas sorpresas.

Kagome solamente se levantó, dirigiéndose hacia su futon. Se cubrió con las mantas y comenzó a desvestirse. Al darse la vuelta solo una frase salió de sus labios fríos.

**KAGOME - **Nos levantaremos temprano para seguir nuestro camino, quiero irme a mi casa. - Su voz estaba diferente, en esta estaba presente el odio.

Una sensación incomoda apareció en el interior de Bankotsu, sacudiéndolo por completo. Miró hacia la figura recostada de la miko, con el rostro confundido. Sus ojos azulinos delataban la irritación, confusión y enojo dirigidos hacia la niñita que dormía. ¿Que demonios estaba pensando él cuando pensó en esas ridiculeces? Ella es solamente una herramienta, nada más.

Bankotsu frunció el ceño, levantándose otra vez. Se recostó en el futon que quedaba pegado a la otra pared, cubriéndose con las mantas.

"_Si ella piensa que voy a rogarle, esta muy equivocada." _Pensó el orgulloso guerrero antes de cerrar sus ojos.

*_**Fin Flashback* **_

**KAGOME - **Fuego... - Susurró.

La voz de Kagome sacó a Bankotsu de sus pensamientos, levantando la cabeza y fijando sus ojos en la gran nube de humo negro que crecía en el cielo. Estaban tan cerca que si agudizabas el oído, podían escucharse los chasquidos de la madera destrozándose y gritos de los sobrevivientes. El guerrero miraba la escena con el rostro tranquilo, como si no fuera la gran cosa. Se volteó para ver a Kagome, esta estaba con su nuevo arco en mano y las flechas a sus espaldas.

Kagome miraba la humareda, apretando con fuerza sus labios. Estaba decidida, no cabían las dudas en su mente. Debía ayudar a las personas en peligro, total.. ¿No es muy buena en el arco? Si se trataba de alguna criatura maligna ella podría purificarla. La adrenalina tomó posesión de su cuerpo al pensar las posibilidades, sacudiéndola de pies a cabeza en un mar de valentía. Comenzó a avanzar a pasos rápidos.

Pero una mano la tomó fuertemente de su brazo izquierdo, impidiéndole dar otro paso.

**BANKOTSU - **¿Adonde crees que vas, niña? - Dijo, sin ocultar su enfado.

Kagome intentó zafarse, sin éxito. Volteó el rostro para mirar a Bankotsu a los ojos, con una mirada irritada.

**KAGOME - **Déjame ir, debo ayudar esas personas. - Volvió a jalar su brazo, intentando en vano otra vez liberarse. Su enojo e impaciencia eran cada vez mas grandes.

Bankotsu mostró una sonrisa altanera, apretando levemente el brazo de la muchacha.

**BANKOTSU - **¿Y qué si no quiero? - preguntó con arrogancia, atraiéndola a su cuerpo.

Hizo chocar sus cuerpos con un ruido sordo, la mejilla de Kagome chocó contra la armadura del mercenario mientras este aferraba ahora su cintura. La joven intentaba con todas sus fuerzas liberarse de aquel abrazo que la dejaba sin aire, ¿Acaso quería asfixiarla?

**KAGOME - **Suéltame... por favor... - Jadeaba a cada apretón, lo único que le quedaba era suplicar por que la soltara.

**BANKOTSU - **¿Y por que quieres ir? - Dijo, cambiando el tono de voz. Levantó con la mano libre el mentón de la joven, haciendo que lo mire. - Esa gente de seguro se encuentra muerta y si vas dudo mucho que vuelvas. - Soltó una ronca carcajada.

Los ojos de Kagome se llenaron de una ira reflejada en lagrimas, ¿Acaso ese hombre no es capaz de sentir compasión, o al menos pena por el prójimo? Ella quería pensar que podía haber en el algo más que el sentimiento de asesinar y el odio hacia los demás, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que solo pensaba en si mismo. Por un momento recordó a Inuyasha cuando se conocieron.

Y ese recuerdo fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

La mano que empujaba el cuerpo del mercenario, aquella que tenía libre, ahora se encontraba de un color rojizo. Había impactado contra la mejilla derecha del joven con una fuerza sorprendente, haciéndole girar el rostro. Kagome se arrepintió de su acción al mismo tiempo que Bankotsu volvía en si. "_Demonios, creo que me he pasado..." _

De pronto los brazos de aquel hombre dejaron de aprisionarla, dejando una sensación extraña en los brazos. Bankotsu miró a Kagome con el rostro carente de expresión. Se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda. La alabarda que estaba clavada en el suelo de tierra volvió a su hombro de un solo tirón. Se fue alejando entre los arboles.

**BANKOTSU - **Vete. - Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de desaparecer entre los matorrales.

El remordimiento en los ojos de Kagome fueron mas que obvios, mirando hacia la dirección donde él desapareció. Volvieron a escucharse los gritos de unas mujeres a lo lejos, y no pudo pensar en nada más.

Se dio la vuelta y corrió en dirección a la aldea, haciendo revolotear su traje de sacerdotisa en el viento.

_"Bankotsu..." _En sus pensamientos, el dueño de ese nombre era causante de todos sus dolores de cabeza.

*...*

**KAEDE - **Con que no has encontrado nada...

La anciana Kaede y Inuyasha estaban sentados en la cabaña, observando el fuego con miradas de tristeza. El hanyou se sentía frustrado, impotente... No podía hacer nada más que esperar. ¿Como no ha encontrado rastros de ella? Era consciente de que capaz se haya ido a explorar, pero... ¿Sola? ¿Por qué? ¿No iba a llevarse a alguien de compañía? ¿Si fuera así por que no puede percibir su rastro?

El sabía que algo no andaba bien, pero no podía hacer mas que esperar.

**INUYASHA - **Me estoy desesperando, anciana. - Murmuró, apretando a Tessaiga en sus manos. - No se que hacer, su rastro desapareció de la nada... No puedo quedarme aquí sentado, esperando algo que no va a ocurrir.

**KAEDE - **Inuyasha, ¿No podrá ser que haya hecho un campo de energía?

La cabeza de Inuyasha se levantó rápidamente al oír esas palabras, hubo una chispa en sus ojos por unos segundos.

**KAEDE - **Tal vez, ella solo necesite estar alejada un poco. - Prosiguió, moviendo las brazas con un palillo de metal. - Ha estado en presión durante todo este tiempo y tal vez quiera tiempo a solas. ¿No crees que haya hecho un campo para poder protegerse?

**INUYASHA - **No lo había tomado en cuenta, ella puede hacerlos pero no duran mucho. - Murmuró para si mismo. Miró a la anciana. - Entonces si ella hizo eso, ¿Tengo que esperar a que vuelva?

Kaede asintió, mostrando una mirada cariñosa.

**KAEDE - **Ella debe superar sus propios temores. Cuando regrese tendrá que enfrentarse a la decisión de quedarse o irse para siempre, no sabemos como puede actuar el pozo en estos momentos. - Dijo con sabiduría.

Inuyasha bajó la cabeza, de nuevo mostrando una mirada deprimida.

_"No quiero que te vayas, pero no puedo hacer nada para detenerte. Tal vez seas feliz en el mundo en el que perteneces pero... No puedo estar sin ver tu rostro, eso lo se." _

Sonrió con tristeza.

_"A pesar de mis sentimientos hacia kikyo, te estoy queriendo como nunca he querido a nadie, te estoy extrañando como nunca y me estoy preocupando demasiado. Tal vez, no quiero que te vayas por esa razón. La razón de que perderé lo mas valioso que tuve, tengo y quiero seguir teniendo." _


	10. Capitulo 9 - En llamas

Las llamas ardían a su alrededor, haciendo un circulo infernal de fuego. Su ropa de sacerdotisa estaba destrozada y el calor estaba complicando las cosas, pero su fuerza seguía intacta. Estaba usando todo su poder espiritual protegiendo toda la aldea, que había acabado incendiada. Con su arco en mano y la flecha dirigida a su objetivo, una mirada llena de odio y los dientes apretados con fuerza.

A sus ojos estaba un monstruo del infierno, con cabello rojo como el fuego y los ojos completamente negros. Llevaba armadura del color de las cenizas y su piel era del color de la nieve, despidiendo humo negro como si se estuviera quemando. Sus manos como garras sostenían una lanza con forma de dragon, de la punta la cabeza despedía llamas. Era un ser del mismo infierno, peleando contra aquella sacerdotisa indefensa.

Kagome llevaba luchando mas de tres horas con esa bestia, lanzando infinidad de flechas sagradas. La noche había caído y solamente ese circulo de llamas iluminaban el terreno, con la humareda tapando las estrellas. Su respiración era agitada y las gotas de sudor en su frente molestaban a su vista. "_Por lo menos he sacado a todos de aquí... Por suerte la gran mayoría esta bien." _Se dijo a si misma en su mente, fijando su objetivo.

De pronto el ser pegó un grito, lanzándose hacia la joven con su lanza de fuego. La gran llama voló veloz hacia la chica, pero esta la evitó con una de sus flechas. El demonio esquivó la flecha con agilidad y golpeó en el estomago a Kagome, arrojándola fuera del área de batalla. El fuego rozó sus ropas y las quemó mientras caía con un estrepitoso ruido al suelo de tierra. Kagome intentó levantarse, pero sus fuerzas ya no estaban. El golpe había sido demasiado fuerte, quitando el aire a sus pulmones. Abrió los ojos y miró aterrada la figura que se acercaba lentamente con la lanza de fuego, el Yokai sonrió con malicia.

**YOKAI **- Eres una molestia muy fuerte, tengo que admitir. - Dijo con voz ruda y sádica, levantando su lanza. - ¡Muere, y entrégame esa perla repleta de sangre! - Gritó.

¿? - ¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLE NI UN SOLO CABELLO MÁS! - Alguien gritó a las espaldas del demonio.

La bestia se volteó y Kagome vislumbró a lo lejos una figura que se movía hacia ellos, caminando con un arma realmente grande en sus hombros. Caminaba entre las llamas con paso tranquilo y seguro, en su rostro llevaba una sonrisa confiada y sus ojos marinos fijos en el yokai que se cernía sobre la joven. La bestia se volteó para estar frente a frente con el nuevo contrincante, confiado en acabarlo con un solo movimiento de su lanza de dragón.

Kagome, débil y a punto de la inconsciencia, difícilmente podía mantenerse consciente. Antes de que se cierren sus ojos de color chocolates, vio esa figura. Esa figura que la había salvado la primera vez desde que llegó a ese lugar desconocido, esa figura que la tomó por sorpresa contra el árbol, esa figura que la abandonó en el bosque.

A pesar de aquellas penas, Kagome sonrió con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban.

**KAGOME - **Ban...Kotsu...

A su vista todo se volvió negro.

*...*

_La caperucita vio como el lobo feroz se le acercaba con elegancia y lentitud, acechando a su presa reciente. Pero esta no es la misma historia que se le cuentan a los niños... _

_Tenía los ojos de color chocolate, y su cabello era negro como la noche. Sus rosados labios temblaban y sus mejillas de porcelana se sonrojaban conforme el paso del lobo... ¿Era de verdad un lobo? _

_Se acercaba poco a poco, con movimientos felinos. Su piel era clara como la luna y sus manos se retorcían como garras a sus ojos, preparadas para tomar ese cuerpo puro y virgen en sus bestiales manos. Sus ojos estaban ocultos en el negro flequillo, cubriendo su frente. Parecía un hombre de la tribu de los hombres lobo, pero... _

_De pronto sus pasos lo condujeron mas cerca del cuerpo de la caperucita, pero ahora en vez de piel clara había una morena. Su pelo se volvió largo, entrelazándose en una larga trenza azabache. Seguía con la mirada baja, pero tenía una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro. Sus gruesas manos tomaron los hombros de la inocente caperucita, levantando su mirada del suelo y despojando de sus ojos el negro flequillo. _

_Sus ojos azules miraron a la caperucita con deseo. _

En eso los ojos de Kagome se abrieron al compás de uno de los latidos de su corazón.

Se sentía muy bien, como si hubiera dormido una buena parte de tiempo. No había frío en ese lugar, solo calor y sonidos tranquilizantes. Aunque el sueño no la dejaba tranquila y mucho menos quería volver a dormir.

Se escuchaba la lluvia sin cesar fuera de donde se encontraba, repiqueteando en el tejado a un sonido agradable. Sentía calidez a su lado y algo sobre ella, algo pesado. Intentaba moverse pero lo que estaba sobre ella se lo impedía, fue cuando levantó la vista y vió el rostro de un muchacho.

Estaba durmiendo a su lado, con un brazo en su cintura y otro debajo de cabeza. Su rostro estaba tranquilo y sereno, como si tuviera un buen sueño. Los rastros de arrogancia, altanería y odio se habían esfumado. Kagome miraba su rostro con una pequeña sonrisa. Sin duda, Bankotsu era agradable cuando dormía. No duró mucho, cuando se dio cuenta en que posición estaban y como sus manos descansaban en el pecho del mercenario intentó por todos los medios separarse de él. Bankotsu gruñó en sueños y apretó a Kagome mas cerca de su cuerpo, haciendo sonrojar a esta. El mercenario se removió, abriendo sus ojos lentamente. Kagome no sabía que hacer, ¿Como mirar a Bankotsu a la cara en ese estado? Al final, el azul de los ojos del mercenario la miraron, y su rostro se tornó mas rojo que antes.

**BANKOTSU - **Supongo que ya te sientes mejor. - Murmuró, mirándola con el ceño fruncido. - ¿O es que acaso tienes fiebre?

Kagome ignoró la pregunta.

**KAGOME - **Tu... ¿Me salvaste? - Preguntó con un hilo de voz, mirándolo a los ojos.

El mercenario rodó los ojos, haciendo caso omiso de su pregunta. Sacó sus brazos de la cintura de la muchacha, deslizando la fina sabana entre sus dedos. Parecía como si estuviera acariciándola, a un paso lento y suave que a Kagome hizo sonrojar.

**BANKOTSU - **Oí que en una aldea habría un buen banquete y bellas mujeres. - Dijo como si no fuera la gran cosa. - Pero al llegar era cierta aldea que se estaba incendiando y con cierta miko que estaba luchando. - Lo ultimo lo dijo con un tono burlón, pero en vez de risas solo se escuchó silencio.

Bankotsu fijo los ojos en la mujer que tenía a su lado, viendo como esta había bajado la cabeza. Se sentía un muy leve temblor provenir de ese cuerpo tan frágil y fuerte a la vez, haciendo dudar al guerrero.

**KAGOME - **Con que... Bellas mujeres... - Susurró, como si estuviera afirmando algún hecho.

Entonces Bankotsu entendió, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. ¿Esa miko estaba celosa? Miraba con un brillo divertido en sus ojos como la niña cubría sus ojos bajo su flequillo. Su brazo voló a su cintura nuevamente, tocándola suavemente.

**BANKOTSU - **Miko...

Kagome levantó su vista al escuchar esa voz de nuevo, pero esta vez en un suave y largo suspiro. Sus ojos chocolates se encontraron con los ojos azules de Bankotsu, fundiéndose en uno solo con tan solo una mirada. Él estaba serio y tranquilo, ella confundida y temerosa. Se quedaron mirando una gran parte de tiempo, compartiendo el mismo oxigeno a una proximidad peligrosa.

_"Hazlo" _susurró al voz ya conocida en la mente de Bankotsu.

_"Se que quieres, déjate llevar." _volvió a decir aquella molesta voz.

Sin embargo, esta vez Bankotsu hizo caso a esa voz. Acercó lentamente su rostro al de ella, sin dejar de mirarla. Estando a centímetros de su rostro, rozando sus labios con los de ella... ¿Por qué la miko no se movía? miró de nuevo y vio que estaba algo asustada, eso le hizo enojar. ¿Era tanto el miedo?

Bankotsu juró con una sonrisa interna que le haría quitar ese miedo.

¿? - Bankotsu-Sama... - Una vocecita femenina interrumpió el momento.

La jovencita que estaba en la entrada de la cabaña tenía unos grandes ojos azules, cabello rubio y sedoso atado en dos coletas y piel suavemente clara. Miraba con expresión se molestia pero voz controlada a la jovencita que estaba al lado del guerrero, siendo tomada por la cintura de aquel hombre. Debía de tener unos 16 o 17 años, según la opinión de Kagome al verla. Llevaba un kimono rojo intenso con el obi negro.

Bankotsu se dio la vuelta, viendo con rostro aburrido a la jovencita que estaba ahí.

**BANKOTSU - **Que quieres, Tahelia. - preguntó sin interés, fijando los ojos en la cabellera de la miko.

Tahelia tomó aire, haciendo su mejor cara de "chica bonita". Con una mano señaló fuera de la cabaña, fijando su mirada en el mercenario.

**TAHELIA - **El señor terrateniente quiere agradecerle por haber salvado nuestra aldea, como recompensa habrá un banquete y tendrá todo lo que desee y tendremos preparado para usted y su... miko - Dijo con desprecio la ultima palabra, al referirse a Kagome. - una cabaña cerca del río, si gusta quedarse por un tiempo.

**BANKOTSU - **No me quedaré, pero si aceptaré la invitación de tu señor.

La joven hizo una pequeña reverencia, despidiéndose.

**TAHELIA - **En todo caso, es usted bienvenido cuando este listo. Le esperaré en el banquete. - Salió no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Bankotsu.

Bankotsu al ver como se iba aquella niña vio a KAgome otra vez, viendo que esta no le estaba mirando sino que miraba con el ceño fruncido a la puerta. Sonrió de medio lado.

**BANKOTSU - **Supongo que no tendrás que usar tu comida especial esta noche, y tampoco dormiremos juntos. - Dijo divertido, levantándose de donde se encontraba.

Kagome imitó sus movimientos mientras alisaba su traje, completamente destrozado. Suspiró con pesadez y buscó con la mirada su mochila, dirigiéndose a ella al encontrarla.

**KAGOME - **¿Y esa es tu nueva compañera? - Preguntó, dándole la espalda al mercenario.

Bankotsu arqueó una ceja, mirando en su dirección mientras volvía a ajustarse su armadura.

**BANKOTSU - **¿Y por que tendría que serlo? En este pueblo las mujeres parecen ser muy serviciales. - dijo soltando una risa.

Kagome no le contestó, pero a los ojos del mercenario su aura maligna era mas grande que cualquier Yokai en ese momento.

Volvió a sonreír. _"Esta será una noche muy larga, supongo" _

*...*

Oscuridad, aroma a sangre, cadáveres inundando los pozos. Era el sitio indicado para ella.

Una mujer de hermoso cuerpo, cabello rojo como el fuego y verdosa mirada penetrante caminaba por su cueva. Vestía puras pieles pegadas a su piel como un vestido corto negro, atándose fuertemente de los costados como si fuera un corset. Llevaba en sus manos una calavera y en frente de ella un cuerpo decapitado estaba atado al muro de piedra. Con delicadeza puso la cabeza sobre el cuello del cadáver y susurró un conjuro en voz baja, haciendo emanar una luz rosada proveniente del cuerpo del humano muerto.

De pronto, las cabezas se unieron. La mujer vio complacida mientras murmuraba como la cabeza se pegaba fácilmente al cuerpo y cambiaba el tono de piel, ojos y facciones. Pasaron los minutos terminó de recitar el conjuro y vio como comenzaba a moverse aquel cuerpo completamente cambiado. Era ahora otra persona diferente y ahora estaba vivo, con su corazón latiendo en su pecho y en sus venas la sangre correr con prisa en todo su cuerpo.

La mujer sonrió, satisfecha de su trabajo.

A su mente se le vino una de sus creaciones, de ojos azules y cabellos negros.

¿? - Hum... Bankotsu... - Murmuraba mientras tapaba el cuerpo del nuevo viviente. - Donde te encontrarás ahora mi querido Bankotsu. - Suspiró, con el rostro como el de una jovencilla enamorada.

_**Bueno, creo que llegó el momento de presentarme n.n **_

_**Como han podido leer en los capitulos que he escrito hasta ahora comienza con besos y sensaciones, siguiendo con enojo y tristeza entre ellos. ¿Les ha parecido bueno? Es el primer Fanfic que he hecho y no se como estará *n* **_

_**La situación de Bankotsu es compleja, pero esto se va a resolver en los siguientes capitulos. El nos mostrará que no todo es matar para vivir y que el dolor y la perdida de seres queridos influgen en sus decisiones. Sin embargo... ¿Kagome será capaz de entender a fondo la situación?**_

_**Tendrá muchos capitulos, por que no me canso de las nuevas ideas que se me ocurren para cada uno. ¡Estoy tan ansiosa! Tiene muchas visitas y estoy feliz de saber que alguien lee con atención todo mi esfuerzo :'D **_

_**Pueden expresarme sus opiniones, comentandomelas así las leo al día siguiente n.n Gracias por los que se han puesto a leer hasta ahora, voy a seguir por mucho tiempo y en este momento estoy haciendo un especial OneShot de Sesshomaru, por si les interesa ^-^**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos los que estan leyendo :D pronto subire el capitulo 10 que tendrá algo de situaciones "intimas" (Ni yo me creo que hablo con tanta formalidad :v ) **_

_**Los quiere: Martu (Shelikernr) 3 **_


	11. Capitulo 10 - Estúpidos sentimientos

Jovencitas bailando a sus ojos con abanicos en mano, sake en litros a su disposición y la comida mas deliciosa de todo el pueblo. Bankotsu estaba satisfecho, por fin la lluvia había terminado y todos estaban preparando el gran festival cuando el llegó a la aldea.

Los habitantes del ahora incendiado pueblo se encontraban compartiendo cabañas con otro poblado cerca de allí, ayudándose mutuamente y comprendiendo las desgracias de los otros. Les ofrecieron una pobre cabaña para que pueda curar a la miko en sus heridas mas graves, y así Bankotsu estuvo toda una noche despierto para saber como se encontraba, y cuando despertaría de aquel coma temporal.

A su lado estaba Tahelia, la joven rubia que fue a verlo a la cabaña, abrazándolo por el brazo. Se sentía una gran ganadora al tenerlo allí al mercenario. Llevaba un kimono celeste de seda, algo transparente, con flores de cerezo estampadas y un obi azul. Tenía su cabello atado con algunos accesorios de mariposas en su cabeza y pendientes de jade, llevándolos para atraer la atención de Bakotsu.

El terrateniente estaba a un lado de ellos riendo y disfrutando del espectáculo tomando sake a montones, ya casi estaba ebrio.

**TAHELIA - **Bankotsu-sama, ¿Donde esta esa miko que lo acompaña? - Preguntó con indiferencia la joven, mirándolo con una ceja alzada.

Bankotsu al fin se acordó de Kagome, viendo que no estaba por ningún lado. El festival era grande y las personas se amontonaban por doquier, por lo que podría perderse fácilmente. La había visto dirigirse al río farfullando cosas como "Si es una fiesta tengo que estar presentable" o "ya verá esa chiquilla", solamente la vio alejarse mientras él reía a carcajadas. De verdad estaba muy celosa.

**BANKOTSU - **No lo sé, pero creo que iré a buscarla. - Dijo, levantándose de donde estaba e intentando zafarse del brazo de Tahelia. - Oye ya suéltame, volveré cuando la encuentre.

Tahelia soltó un bufido y se soltó a regañadientes del guerrero, sentándose de nuevo con la esperanza de que este no se valla con esa miko. En su vida había visto un joven mas apuesto y iba a hacer lo posible para que no se le escapara, no se iba a rendir tan fácil.

Bankotsu había salido del lugar, alejándose de las risas y cantos. El aroma a flores y dulces artesanales embriagaban sus sentidos, pero no dejaba de pensar en Kagome y lo que le diría al encontrarla por haber llegado tarde. Estaba buscándola con la mirada al llegar al festival, pero todo se fue al diablo cuando apareció esa rubia chillona aferrándose a su brazo. No podía decir que era fea, dado que era una de las jóvenes mas hermosas de la aldea. Pero simplemente no le llamaba la atención, al menos para satisfacer sus deseos con urgencia.

Pero, mientras caminaba bajo las estrellas, Bankotsu pensaba que no era por esa razón. ¿Cuantos días habían pasado ya, cuatro, cinco? En esos cinco días algo estuvo muy inquieto en su interior, revolviéndose y saltando por doquier como si intentara escapar de su cuerpo. La molesta sensación se volvía mas molesta cuando estaba Kagome a su lado, era algo realmente extraño y irritante.

Miró el río donde se había ido a bañar esa miko, no había nadie por allí. Se sentó en la orilla mirando su reflejo, tan diferente... Odiaba sentirse de esa manera, odiaba esas sensaciones de adolescente. ¡Era tan idiota! "_Maldito día en que me cruce contigo, miko." _fue su pensamiento mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente, intentando sacarse todos esos sentimientos de un solo intento.

Si, le gustaba esa sacerdotisa. Le gustaba demasiado.

Pero el no estaba para esas situaciones de los encantos del amor, el no tiene tiempo para eso.

Volvió a la vida para poder vivir en paz, nunca deseó nada mas.

_"Mentira, ahora la quieres a ella" _Habló la voz en su cabeza.

_"Cállate de una vez, ella no es de mi incumbencia!" _le gritó Bankotsu mentalmente a aquella voz, lo tenía loco.

Miró la luna llena, parecía sonreír burlona. ¿Acaso las lunas llenas sonríen? Sin duda, Bankotsu estaba volviéndose loco.

Nunca deseó a alguien con tanta fuerza, aunque lo negara con todo su corazón.

*...*

"_Por fin... Me siento mucho mejor" _

A pesar de no sentir el dolor, los rasguños y moretones en todo su cuerpo delataban la gran batalla que había enfrentado. Piernas y brazos se encontraban cubiertos por manchas moradas, casi negras. En su rostro había muchos cortes y moretones por sus mejillas, era un verdadero asco sentirse así.

Cuando tocó las aguas del río con los dedos de sus pies sintió el frío correr por su piel, al sumergir sus piernas apreció el alivio que produjo. Se sentía tan bien que dejó que todo su cuerpo se sumerja en el frío de las aguas cristalinas. Abrió sus ojos dentro del agua, viendo hacia la nada intentando pensar en algo que no sea otra cosa que el estúpido de Bankotsu.

_"Ese maldito sujeto... ¡De tener compañía y el se va con una jovencita hermosa!"_ gritaba en su mente, ahora miraba con odio la oscuridad en el agua. "_Desearía poder tener la suficiente fuerza para salir sola de esta situación y no tener que ver tu maldito rostro de nuevo." _refunfuñaba y miraba con odio el agua. Ese maldito guerrero la sacaba de sus casillas, la tenía a ella de compañía y automáticamente el ya se busca un reemplazo. Espera.. ¿Que es lo que estaba pensando? Kagome se golpeó mentalmente, regañándose por pensar así de él.

Aunque, tal vez deba admitir que le gusta. ¿Le gusta? Si, y mucho.

Pero... ¿Por qué?

Decidió salir del agua, antes de pensar mas de lo necesario y luego arrepentirse. Fue hasta la orilla y se percató de la perla colgando en pecho.

_"Tal vez... No sería mala idea, de todos modos debo recuperarme pronto" _

Tomó la pequeña perla de Shikon con sus dedos, cerró sus ojos y se concentró lo mejor que pudo en su pensamiento. La perla comenzó a brillar, cubriendo el cuerpo de Kagome en un aura de color rosado y brillando en las frías aguas. La luz de aquella energía iluminó la escena bajo la luna llena, que observaba todo en su esplendor. De pronto las heridas de su cuerpo malherido desaparecieron, volviendo a tener esa tonalidad clara de su piel. Abrió despacio los ojos y sonrió. Volvió a dejar la perla colgando otra vez en su cuello.

**KAGOME - **Bien, - Habló Kagome para si misma. - Es una fiesta, así que supongo que tendré que usar "ese" vestido.

Sacando muchas cosas de su mochila amarilla comenzó a secarse y arreglarse, decidida a causar una buena impresión.

¿O quizá atraer la atención de algún mercenario altanero y orgulloso?

- o - o - o - o - o -

_**Es un poco corto, pero es que tengo algunos problemas con el maldito Word D: **_

_**Subiré el capitulo 11 muy pronto, si es que no se me va el internet :'c **_

_**Gracias a los que leen mi historia :D **_

_**Ando tardando en subir capitulos por que estoy con la tarea de traducir un Doujinshi y se me hace dificil escribir un capitulo y traducir otra cosa a la vez D: (No soy chica multitarea, eso lo se XD ) Aunque voy a tratar de que sean mas constantes! **_

_**Good bye ^^**_


	12. Capitlo 11 - El juego del canto

_El juego del canto, algo complicado_

_El juego del canto, algo de música y baile_

_El juego del canto, no es solo para divertirse _

_El juego del canto, deja una consecuencia al jugarlo. _

_El juego del canto, el juego del compromiso. _

_¿Te atreves a jugar? _

La música y risas se entrelazaban, envolviendo con calidez los sentidos de Kagome. Estaba admirando el festival, degustando los postres recién hechos y riendo con los chistes de algunos animadores del lugar. Los niños reían y corrían por los alrededores, jugando con pequeños muñecos de madera. Las mujeres llevaban puestos sus kimonos mas hermosos y los hombres estaban vestidos de forma muy elegante. ¿Por qué tanta celebración? Estaban celebrando que Bankotsu y ella salvaran a su gente, sin nadie muerto y muy pocos heridos.

No se había visto en ningún espejo, salvo en el de su maquillaje cuando comenzó a adornar su rostro. Fuera de ese detalle ella no sabía como lucía, pero al ver las miradas de los jóvenes solteros fijas en ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse. ¿Es que llamaba tanto la atención? Aunque... Algo faltaba. Buscó con la mirada a su acompañante, esperanzada de ver un traje blanco con armadura azulada... Nada. Bankotsu no estaba allí.

Caminaba tranquila parando de vez en cuando en frente de algunas mujeres que le ofrecían panecillos dulces o algunos caramelos artesanales. Sonreía cuando le sonreían y reía cuando alguien contaba algo muy gracioso, a pesar de no conocerlos dejaba desenvolverse.

**¿? **- Oye tu, miko. - Una voz femenina le habló alto a sus espaldas.

Kagome se giró y vio a la mujer que a la tarde estaba en la entrada de donde dormía, la joven que le había guiñado el ojo a su acompañante, creo que se llamaba Tahelia. Frunció el ceño, ¿Que quería ahora?

**KAGOME - **¿Qué se te ofrece? - Preguntó ella, amablemente.

Tahelia se mordió el labio, mirándola como si fuera desperdicios. Kagome controló la parte que quería tomar a la joven de los cabellos y enterrar su rostro en el suelo, aunque no entendía por que quería hacer eso. La actitud de esa chica le desagradaba completamente.

**TAHELIA - **¿Has visto a MI Bank por aquí? - Creo que se refiere a Bankotsu, pensó Kagome. - Me prometió estar conmigo en todo el festival, ya que acepto la oferta de mi padre de quedarse conmigo en el palacio... - Mintió, sonriendo para sus adentros al ver el ceño fruncido de la miko.

**KAGOME - **No se donde esta, ni me interesa. Tal vez me este buscando... - Volvió a voltearse dándole la espalda a la chiquilla, sintiendo la mirada de odio de esta clavarse en su nuca.

Tahelia apretó los dientes y puños, cruzándose de brazos. ¿Quien se creía esa niña para tratar a la hija del terrateniente de esa manera? Se iba a encaminar a darle una lección a la miko cuando una voz femenina gritó.

**VOZ - **¡TODAS LAS CHICAS A JUGAR AL JUEGO DE CANTO! - gritó una mujer con un abanico en mano, Kagome se volteó y una mujer desconocida la tomó de la mano con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Kagome confundida la siguió, preguntándose que será eso del juego del canto. Tahelia sonrió, ella quería cantar para Bankotsu. Siguió a las dos mujeres que estaban en frente de ella.

Mientras tanto, Bankotsu estaba volviendo del río. Estaba completamente molesto de no encontrar a su miko por ningún lado. Esperen, ¿SU miko? suspiró y se tomó el puente de la nariz con sus dedos, debería dejar de pensar en esas cosas tan estúpidas.

Siguió el sonido de mujeres cantar y hombres reírse y aplaudir. Al llegar pudo ver como Tahelia estaba al lado de otras mujeres que tocaban el laúd, la flauta dulce y otros instrumentos suaves. Escuchó su voz como cantaba fuerte y claro, cantaba bien pero no lo suficiente para su agrado. Su voz era demasiado chillona. Todas las personas estaban haciendo un circulo escuchando cantar a todas las jovencillas, y las que les faltaba cantar estaban ocultas en una mampara de bambú. Por lo que se veía solo faltaba una mujer para cantar.

Tahelia lo vio por el rabillo del ojo, sonriendo mientras movía sus labios a cada estrofa de la canción. Bankotsu entendió esa mirada, sonriendo de medio lado. Sus ojos se volvieron a la mampara de bambú, una figura extraña estaba oculta ahí. Tahelia terminó de cantar y se alejó de las mujeres para posicionarse en donde estaban las otras jóvenes, que seguramente habían cantado también. Una mujer madura se puso en el centro del circulo, atrayendo la atención de todos.

**MUJER - **Ahora conoceremos a la ultima y mas joven de las jóvenes que cantará esta noche. - Dijo, mirando la tela de bambú donde esa mujer parecía arreglarse. - Es una jovencita bastante peculiar... Ya lo verán cuando se presente. - Dijo con una risita, los demás rieron con ella.

Bankotsu siguió con la mira a la figura que avanzaba, alejándose de la mampara de bambú.

A sus ojos, una mujer de cabellos negros y ondulados caminaba con gracia hacia el circulo. Llevaba un vestido ajustado de color rosa pálido, con tiras color rojas ajustando los lados como si fuera un corset desde la axila hasta las caderas. Tenía un escote en forma de corazón y las tiras del vestido cubiertas por diminutas flores colgaban de sus hombros desnudos. La falda parecía una rosa invertida, moviéndose grácil y con elegancia cubriendo hasta mitad de sus muslos. Sus piernas esbeltas resaltaban entre la noche y sus luces, haciéndola del color de las rosas. Volvió los ojos a su rostro, viendo el hermoso de este. Su piel era mas blanca, y sus ojos relucían bajo la luna tapados por largas pestañas. Sus parpados tenían un color morado brillante y sus labios estaban pintados de un carmesí intenso. Su vestimenta era hermosa y desconocida para él, quizá también para el publico presente.

Pareció reconocerla al instante, pero a la vez la desconoció por completo. Una mujer simplemente hermosa y delicada. Era ella, su miko, Kagome.

Kagome quedó a un lado de las mujeres, evitando sonrojarse ante la mirada de tantos jóvenes y de algunos ancianos. Se sentó en uno de los futones al lado de las mujeres y ellas con tranquilidad comenzaron una nueva canción, Kagome la reconoció al instante al recordar las nanas de su madre y las canciones antiguas que enseñaban en su escuela. Miró a su alrededor esperando el turno de cantar, buscándolo.

Lo encontró alejado del circulo, apoyado en un árbol y viéndola a los ojos. Kagome no pudo evitar el sonrojo de su parte, pero no bajó la mirada. Se miraron mutuamente hasta que ella entreabrió sus labios, comenzando a cantar. Se sintió triunfadora al ver como había sorprendido a Bankotsu con su presencia.

_El deseo de unir nos alentará... _

_da por que vivir, yo lo sé yo lo sé _

_Sin una ilusión no hay anhelos ya y tu corazón pronto así se marchitará... _

Mientras cantaba miraba al mercenario a los ojos, este le devolvía la mirada impresionado por la voz de la miko.

_Ven junto a mí y podrás sentir mi deseo de crecer..._

_Algo quiero hacer, mucho hay que reunir... _

Al compás de la música, ella alzó la voz.

_El ser joven te da la inquietud... y mi impulso es como un alud..._

_Cada instante valioso será_

_Nuestra meta aun muy lejos está... _

Terminó de cantar, dejando que la melodía de aquellos instrumentos elevaran sus palabras. Cerró sus ojos unos instantes, apreciando la tranquilidad y controlando los nervios. Desde el día que cantó en su festival escolar todos le habían elogiado su voz, así como su valentía para ignorar a Ayumi en pleno concierto. Recordar esos momentos le produjo una gran sonrisa, ¿Qué mejor cosa que recordar momentos felices que pudieran no volver a suceder?

Mientras tanto Tahelia miraba con el ceño fruncido como Bankotsu y la miko se miraban intensamente, viendo las caras que el hacía y como ella le cantaba. Si, ella sabía que le cantaba a el. Los celos invadieron su mente y la rivalidad inundó sus ojos de odio. Se alejó del grupo de jovencitas y se puso al lado del mercenario, susurrándole algo al oído. Bankotsu soltó una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza, a los ojos de Kagome.

Ella siguió cantando, pero con un tono triste. Las dulces palabras que soltaban sus labios eran hermosas a los oídos de aquellas personas, pero a Kagome no le importaba. Al terminar sonrió con tristeza y fue al montón de jovencillas que habían cantado, elogiándola y algunas dándole palmadas en el hombro. Se quedó allí, esperando en vano a su compañero.

_"Ni siquiera se por que hago esto, de todos modos yo no siento nada por el y tampoco por él por mí..." _se miró las manos, con el ceño fruncido otra vez. _"¿Pero por qué ese hecho me molesta tanto?" _

Kagome levantó su rostro, viendo la gran luna en el cielo. Una lagrima rodó por su mejilla al recordar a sus amigos, a Miroku, a Sango, a Shippo, a la anciana Kaede, a la pulga Mioga, a Kirara, a Inuyasha.

"_Inuyasha..." _

Suspiró, en verdad los extrañaba.

*...*

**SANGO - **Inuyasha, debo de pedirte un favor. - dijo mientras lavaba ropa en el río.

Estaban los dos sentados en las orillas del río, platicando. Miroku había ido a exorcizar una aldea acompañado de Shippo y Kirara. Sango había aprovechado su oportunidad para hablar con su amigo Hanyou.

**INUYASHA - **De que se trata. - Dijo, dispuesto ayudar a su amiga. Lo mejor que podía hacer era mantenerse concentrado en algo que no fuera en echar de menos a Kagome.

Pasaron mas de siete días, sin ningún rastro de ella. Inuyasha diariamente se enfadaba sin razón y después lo veías en el árbol sagrado, golpeándolo. Sango y Miroku lo espiaban breve mente toda esa semana, sintiendo pena por su amigo. La extrañaba con locura, sintiendo un gran vacío en su pecho. Le faltaba Kagome y eso lo sabía todo el mundo, sabía que sin su compañera no podía estar tranquilo. Tenía que saber donde esta y como se encontraba. La ansiedad era fuerte y dolorosa tanto como las ganas de tomarla en sus brazos y saber que estaba a salvo.

Estas semanas estaba tan ocupado en su preocupación por la miko del futuro que no de detuvo a sentir la esencia de sus amigos, ni siquiera de aquella que había cambiado.

**SANGO - **verás... Después de nuestra pelea con Naraku he inspeccionado mi Hiraikotsu. - Comenzó, mirando su reflejo en el río. - Esta realmente dañado y necesito llevarlo a la isla Nokaru a que sea arreglado. Pero en mi estado sería muy peligroso ir y Miroku no me dejará moverme de aquí si se entera.

El hanyou movió sus orejas.

**INUYASHA - **¿Como es eso de "tu estado"? - pregunto, muy curioso mirando a la Taijiya.

Sango se sonrojó, con la vista fija en el agua. Una sonrisa se asomó en su bello rostro.

**SANGO - **Estoy esperando un bebé. - Dijo sin mas.

Inuyasha casi se cae de espaldas debido a la sorpresa. Por fin puso atención a sus sentidos y pudo sentir la esencia de otra persona dentro de ella, como si hubieran dos personas allí. Es verdad, estaba embarazada.

**INUYASHA - **¿Un bebé? ¿Desde cuando? - Dijo nervioso, pensando en la cara de su amigo monje cuando se entere.

Sango se sonrojó mas con el asunto, pensando en como decirle que había pasado...

**SANGO - **Fue hace un mes... ni creas que te contare con todo lujo y detalle. - Su mirada se volvió maligna por unos momentos, luego se tranquilizó. - ¿Me harás el favor, Inuyasha?

Mientras Sango seguía con su labor de lavar prendas, Inuyasha se levanta de donde esta y mira a la Taijiya con rostro amigable.

**INUYASHA - **Dime donde es y iré sin problemas, Sango.

Se sonrieron.

*...*

Estaba sentada en uno de los futones, observando la luna desde la ventana de su habitación. Kagome se encontraba sola, y se sentía sola. Llevaba mas de cinco horas en esa habitación esperando a que su compañero regresara y no aparecía por ningún lado. La preocupación se había ido de ella cuando recordó como se fue con aquella joven de cabellos rubios. Su rostro de tristeza se transformó en una mirada de completo enojo y resoplaba con irritación a cada momento.

Eran las tres de la mañana, y la luna todavía estaba pendiente de su presencia. Tenía puesto su pijama azul para dormir y le habían asignado una habitación especial en el castillo, que tenía todas las comodidades para uno... o dos.

Si, como no. Como si fuera a compartir habitación otra vez con ese mujeriego. Caminó hacia el futon mas grande, suponía que era uno de clase matrimonial. No le importó, quería mucho espacio en su cama esta noche. Mañana a primera hora partirían y no habría peros de parte del mercenario.

_"Idiota al pensar que por lo menos fijarías tu atención en mí." _

y así, con su enojo liberado, fue a dormir.

**KAGOME - **Idiota... - Mascullo antes de quedarse dormida.

*...*

**TAHELIA - **Esa es su habitación, Bankotsu-sama. - Dijo, con total satisfacción mientras se soltaba del brazo del mercenario.

Bankotsu asintió y con un gesto de su mano ordenó a la joven que se retirase, haciendo que esta saliera con una gran sonrisa dando saltitos. Por fin se había deshecho de esa niña, ya lo tenía fastidiado. Entró en silencio a la habitación, sin despertar a la miko en ningún momento. Sabía que se encontraba allí, ¿Como no saberlo? Ella iría a cualquier lugar solo para molestarlo exclusivamente a el. Suspiró, entrando en la oscuridad de la habitación.

No quiso encender ninguna vela o algo, no quería luz en ese momento. Se sentía realmente fastidiado en ese entonces y dudaba mucho que la vista de una miko dormida plácidamente le ayude mucho. Busco a tientas el futon donde dormiría hasta que lo encontró, se quitó la armadura y parte de arriba de su traje blanco al acostarse. Era cómodo y cálido, perfecto para el.

A los pocos minutos se escuchó una tormenta fuera. ¿Otra vez estaba lloviendo? No podía dormir y aquella tormenta fuera no ayudaba mucho, volvió a suspirar. Pensó que estaba solo en aquel futon tan grande y suave. Gran error.

De pronto, unos brazos tocaron su pecho desnudo. Bankotsu miró entre la oscuridad como la silueta de Kagome entre las sabanas lo abrazaba, como si quisiera protegerse de la lluvia. El mercenario sin pensar atrajo el cuerpo de la miko al suyo con sus brazos, envolviendo el cálido cuerpo de la joven con ellos. Ella estaba temblando, estaba asustada. Bankotsu la miró con preocupación y entre las sombras de la noche divisó un rostro completamente asustado, con los ojos cerrados e intentando despertar de aquella pesadilla que estaba atormentando sus sueños. Su cuerpo comenzó a sacudirse de repente y Bankotsu no supo que hacer en ese momento, fue cuando los ojos de la azabache se abrieron desmesuradamente.

**KAGOME - **Estas aquí... - susurró, con el rostro como si hubiese visto un fantasma. Las lagrimas se asomaron en sus ojos chocolates.

Inconsciente Bankotsu acaricio el rostro de la joven, rozando con la yema de sus dedos la suave piel de ella. El dolor que vio en el rostro de la miko le dejó un revoltijo en su interior imposible de sacar a la ligera, sabía que era. Quería negarlo pero ya estaba allí.

Sabía que quería, necesitaba y ansiaba protegerla. Quería saber cada pensamiento de ella, cada sensación, cada suspiro... Necesitaba saber todo sobre ella, quería saberlo.

El hecho de que nadie mas podría tocarla al estar siendo protegida por él. Juraría que ni un solo Yokai, humano o hanyou la tocaría. Ni siquiera olerían ningún mechón de su cabello. Inconscientemente prometió eso y más, entregándose a las teorías de la voz en su cabeza que ahora estaba ausente.

En la oscuridad de la noche Kagome recibió el abrazo, sin dejar de mirarlo entre las penumbras. Sus piernas se entrelazaron a la necesidad del calor entre las sabanas. Sus temblorosas manos tocaron el pecho desnudo del mercenario, sintiendo los latidos suaves y rítmicos de su corazón. Nuevamente la sensación de placer y protección apareció en el interior de Kagome, corriendo en sus venas agitadas y rápidas. En la oscuridad la sangre inundó sus mejillas y el brillo de sus ojos volvió a aparecer, ese brillo que había desaparecido cuando fue raptada.

Bankotsu observaba ese brillo en los ojos de la miko, aferrando su cintura, acercando su cuerpo al de ella. Sentía cada respiración, cada parpadear de sus bellos ojos, cada latir de su inocente corazón... El deseo volvió a aparecer al tiempo que besó su frente.

Besaba su frente suavemente, bajando y besando la punta de su nariz, doblando y besando cada una de sus mejillas... No dejo ningún rastro de piel sin besar, fue como si estuviera queriéndola... Eso pensaba en su mente confundida. Buscaba entre la oscuridad sus labios, tomándolos con necesidad al encontrarlos. Kagome correspondió inmediatamente al beso, olvidando su enojo y sus dudas. Su mente volvió a ser la de aquel día, estando entre el árbol y aquel cuerpo que la aprisionaba. Ese calor volvió a su cuerpo cuando recordó aquello, sintiendo de nuevo la sensación extraña apuntando a todo su ser.

En la oscuridad de la habitación, alumbraba la luna presente. Bankotsu la apretó mas a su cuerpo, abrazándola como si necesitara su calor para estar allí. Seguía besando sus labios a un ritmo suave, esperando el momento indicado... ¿Había un momento indicado? No lo sabía, no quería saberlo. Disfrutaba aquel momento como si dependiera de ello.

La miko entreabrió sus labios, invitando al mercenario a entrar en ellos. Bankotsu aceptó gustoso mientras con su lengua tocaba la suya, entrelazándolas y separandolas a la vez. El beso comenzó a ser mas demandante, pidiendo mas cercanía a pesar de ser imposible. Sus cuerpos estaban mas que unidos en ese momento, sus piernas estaban entrelazadas debajo de las sabanas y sus brazos abrazaban el cuerpo del otro con ardiente deseo.

La mano de Bankotsu de deslizó por el pecho de Kagome, bajando hasta su vientre y acariciándolo con movimientos suaves. El cuerpo de la miko sintió el tacto, con la agradable sensación en su interior. Siguió besando al mercenario mientras este masajeaba su vientre, subiendo y tocando los botones de su pijama azul. introdujo un dedo en una de las aberturas de su pijama, desabotonandolo de un solo tirón. De un momento al otro la ropa extraña de la miko había sido abierta, mostrando su torso y sus pechos ahora cubiertos por una prenda bastante extraña de color rojo sangre. Volvió su rostro al de la miko, viendo en la oscuridad el rubor en sus mejillas. Deslizo esa prenda por sus brazos, desvistiendola y tirandola a un lado de la habitación. Siguió acariciando su pecho, bajando hasta su vientre y volviendo a su cintura.

La mano se deslizó por la cintura de la miko, acariciándola mientras bajaba hasta sus muslos. Kagome tembló al sentir como esa mano la acariciaba muy cerca de su intimidad, haciendo leves círculos en su piel. Bankotsu la apretó con el otro brazo, haciéndole saber que no haría maño. El mercenario tocaba arriba de la tela sus muslos con tranquilidad, intentando no asustarla con sus movimientos. Sabía que aquella joven era la inocencia personificada, no quería que se asuste, tampoco aunque no lo fuera. Quería hacerla sentir segura. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía.

Subió su mano, tomando el comienzo de su pantalón y bajándolo. Kagome abrió los ojos de sopetón, sintiendo como el mercenario bajaba sus ropas. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar mientras instintivamente intentaba alejarse del cuerpo. Bankotsu dejo de besar sus labios, acercando los suyos al oído de la miko.

**BANKOTSU - **No te voy a hacer nada... - susurró, bajó la fina tela hasta las rodillas de la miko. se separó despacio de su rostro y la miró a los ojos. - ¿Confías en mí?

Kagome lo miró a sus ojos azules, sintiendo su corazón latir con rapidez.

**KAGOME - **Si... - No pudo terminar, Bankotsu había sellado sus labios con los suyos.

Siguió con una mano en su cintura y la otra bajando su pantalón, haciéndolo llegar a los tobillos de la miko. Su mano acarició las piernas de Kagome al subir de nuevo a sus caderas, arqueó una ceja al sentir otra tela cubriendo su piel, pero esta era mas corta.. la tomó entre sus dedos, bajándola también.

Una mano detuvo sus movimientos. Abrió los ojos y vio los ojos chocolates de Kagome, mirándolo con preocupación.

**KAGOME - **Antes... tienes prometerme una cosa... - su susurro se perdió entre los besos del mercenario..

**BANKOTSU - **¿Que cosa? - le preguntó entre besos... bajó sus labios hasta besar su cuello.

Sus oídos escucharon un suave gemido provenir de los labios de la miko, que ahora estaba retorciéndose en sus brazos. sonrió complacido, besando y lamiendo su cuello.

**KAGOME - **Prométeme... prométeme... - decía entre gemidos, acariciando la espalda del mercenario. - Prométeme que estarás aquí... cuando despierte... que no te irás...

sus gemidos eran música para Bankotsu, se alejó de su cuello y la miró a los ojos. Estaba sonriendo.

**BANKOTSU - **No volveré a irme... - susurró.

En la oscuridad, Kagome fue que la comenzó el beso esta vez.

Sabía lo que estaba haciendo, que estaba por suceder y que estaba entregando. Entregándose a aquel guerrero que hace tiempo fue su enemigo, fue un asesino y tal vez lo siga siendo, estaba entregándose a aquel que alguna vez quiso acabar con su vida.

Estaba entregándose a un asesino desalmado, sin pena por nadie, que solo se preocupa por si mismo.

Sin embargo, no le importaba.

El calor inundó aquella habitación, envolviendo a los jóvenes amantes en una atmósfera de pura pasión y calor... Aquellas mentes que estaban confundidas, sin entender los sentimientos que surgían en su interior al estar juntos, ahora estaban demostrándose sin saber un amor bastante complicado pero... puro.

Una persona impura y una persona pura, comenzando algo que no tendría final.


	13. Capitulo 12 - Poderes malignos

_La luna presente mira complacida a los amantes_

_La oscuridad oculta sus caricias _

_Ella quiere seguir con esto, ¿Él en la mañana estará a su lado? _

_Mientras se ahogan los gemidos en la habitación, ella susurra su nombre_

_... _

Sus manos se movían gentiles por su cuerpo, su boca recorría cada centímetro de su cuello de cisne. La sentía por todas partes, se quemaba su piel al momento que rozaba la suya. Las molestas sabanas estaban tiradas a un lado, dejando ver dos cuerpos semi desnudos abrazándose en la oscuridad de la noche.

El estaba encima de ella, con las piernas de la joven a los costados de su cuerpo. Se abrazaba a la espalda del mercenario mientras este besaba cada parte de su cuello y pecho, sin llegar a dejar ningún lugar sin besar. El insoportable calor de ambos cuerpos pedían a gritos otro tipo de caricias, otro tipo de acercamiento. La boca de aquel hombre voló a los labios de ella, besándola con ardiente e insoportable pasión.

Se detuvo, la miró. Sostuvo su peso manteniendo los codos a ambos lados de la joven, mirándola a los ojos. Ella le devolvió la mirada con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, él sonrió. Volvió a besarla, tomándola de la cintura a su paso. Se sentó, subiendo el cuerpo de la muchacha a su regazo. La miko puso sus piernas a los costados del cuerpo del mercenario, rodeó el cuello de este con sus brazos y siguió besando su boca. La vergüenza en ella era grande, pero sabía que no tenía que tenerla si habían llegado a aquel extremo.

Por una extraña razón, Kagome se sentía feliz en los brazos del guerrero. Por otra parte, Bankotsu disfrutaba aquel momento como si fuera el ultimo de su vida.

El moreno tomó la ultima prenda que llevaba puesta Kagome, desgarrandola de un solo tirón. Así, ella había quedado desnuda ante los ojos del guerrero. Sonrió con satisfacción, volviendo a abrazarla. Bajo sus labios para besar la suave piel del cuello de la miko, besándolo hasta bajar a su pecho. Tomó su seno derecho con su boca, acariciando el pezón con su lengua y con la otra mano masajeaba el otro, kagome arqueó la espalda al sentir el placer que brindaba a su cuerpo. Las manos de la miko acariciaban la espalda del mercenario, apreciando los músculos bien formados de esta. En la oscuridad de la noche, Bankotsu fue el primer hombre que tocó tanto ese cuerpo.

Volvió a reposarla en la cama, posándose encima de ella. Sus labios se unieron de nuevo mientras las manos expertas del moreno bajaban desde sus senos hasta su vientre, acariciando la piel a su paso. Los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban en esa habitación eran los gemidos de Kagome, la respiración jadeante de Bankotsu y la nueva tormenta que se desató. La miko tembló al sentir una mano tocar su intimidad, recibiendo una descarga eléctrica de pies a cabeza, esa mano tan experta comenzó a masajear su clítoris suavemente. Kagome arqueó la espalda, echando la cabeza hacia atras en un fuerte gemido. Bankotsu aprovechó y mordió, lamió y besó el cuello de la joven mientras continuaba su tarea.

Debía admitir que se sentía demasiado bien aquel cuerpo entre sus manos. Con la mano libre aferró a la miko por su espalda, apegandola mas a su cuerpo. Bankotsu introdujo suavemente un dedo en la cavidad intima de Kagome, esta al sentir el dolor punzante del intruso quedó helada, el mercenario lo sacó y volvió a introducirlo. Buscó a tientas los labios de la joven, intentando despejarla del dolor temporal. Kagome abrió mas las piernas intentando buscar calmar el pequeño dolor que comenzaba a desaparecer, provocandole una sensación desconocida, agradable. ¿Era eso, aquel placer que su cuerpo hasta ahora desconocía? Se sentía bien, muy bien.

**KAGOME - **Más... más... - suplicó en susurros, aferrándose al mercenario.

Abrazó a Bankotsu con mas fuerza, echando nuevamente su cabeza hacia atrás. Gemía constantemente y sus uñas se clavaban en la espalda del guerrero al sentir un segundo dedo introducirse. Bankotsu siguió sacando y metiendolos a un ritmo suave, intentando no lastimarla. Con el pulgar masajeaba el clítoris de la joven, como todo un amante experto. ¿Cuando aguantaría no estar dentro de ella? La necesidad era grande y su miembro casi le dolía de las ansias. _"Esto... Tu... Eres tu..." _La mente de Bankotsu intentaba formar una frase para sacarse las dudas de que demonios estaba haciendo, pero aun así no quería parar.

Sintió el cuerpo de la mujer convulsionar debajo de él, y los gemidos que soltaban sus rosados labios eran mas constantes. Sonrió, haciendo mas rápidos sus movimientos. Kagome sentía ondas de placer llenar su cuerpo, retorciendo su cuerpo ante aquellas sensaciones. Gritó, un silencioso grito, al sentir como su cuerpo era posesionado por su primer orgasmo. Las convulsiones fueron menos y la sensación perduró en su cuerpo unos instantes, lo sentía sumamente agotado. Bankotsu retiró los dedos de su interior y la abrazó, cubriendo su cuerpo con el suyo, Kagome acurrucó su cabeza en el pecho desnudo del moreno.

Kagome sentía sus ojos cerrarse lentamente. Antes de caer en un sueño profundo, unas palabras se quedaron grabadas en su mente.

**BANKOTSU - **Eres solamente... Mía... - le susurró, acurrucando el cuerpo de ella entre sus fuertes brazos.

En eso, su mente fue presa de un profundo sueño.

*...*

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana de aquella habitación, iluminando a dos jóvenes profundamente dormidos. El brillo molestaba su rostro haciéndolo abrir los ojos lentamente, dejando ver una mirada azulina. Bankotsu poso su vista en el techo, mirándolo fijamente, asimilando los recuerdos de aquella noche. Sonrió, recordando esa noche con la miko. Giró su rostro y se encontró con el de ella, en paz y sereno. Todavía estaba dormida abrazada a el, su cabello estaba por todo su rostro y solo sus labios se veían bien. El moreno levantó una mano para correr el cabello de la miko de su rostro, viendo completo su semblante sereno. La miraba con una expresión de confusión en su mirada, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? una pregunta aún mas dificil...

¡¿Por qué demonios había hecho eso con la miko en la noche?!

Recordó el rostro sonrojado de la miko, sus ojos entrecerrados y su boca semi abierta, una expresión que decía haber descubierto por primera vez el placer. Recordó como aceptaba cada caricia que el le daba, cada beso que le proporcionaba a su cuerpo tembloroso, cada acercamiento voluntario de su cuerpo...

Se incorporó, sentándose en el futón y viendo la figura desnuda de la joven. Tomó las sabanas que se encontraban a un lado de su cuerpo y la tapó con ellas, la mañana era fría en comparación con las otras. Escuchó el canto de las aves fuera, y varias personas charlando cerca de la pared. Algo le decía que debería seguir durmiendo, sin problemas.

De pronto recordó algo de la noche.

_" - Antes... tienes que prometerme una cosa... - su susurro se perdió entre los besos del mercenario. _

_- ¿Qué cosa? - le preguntó entre besos, bajó sus labios hasta llegar a su cuello. _

_- Prométeme... prométeme... - decía entre gemidos, acariciando la espalda del mercenario. - prométeme que estarás aquí... cuando despierte... que no te irás... _

_... Se alejó de su cuello y la miró a los ojos, estaba sonriendo. _

_- No volveré a irme... - susurró." _

Suspiró, ¿Debía esperar a que ella despertara? una promesa es una promesa, pero creo que tardaría en despertar. Había tenido una noche agotadora.

De todos modos, agradeció que se haya quedado dormida al terminar. No podía controlar el deseo de poseerla por mucho mas tiempo, no quería hacerlo sabiendo que ella amaba a ese estúpido híbrido. Lo sabía, ella todavía seguía amándolo, esa noche solamente estuvo confundida. Apretó sus puños, frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba las sabanas blancas. ¿Por qué le molestaba ese hecho? Ya lo sabía de todos modos, del amor incondicional que sentía hacia ese idiota que perseguía a una miko de barro, según le había relatado el difunto Naraku. _"Es un idiota, esa mujer ya esta muerta. ¿Para qué quedarse con un recipiente de barro cuando tienes a esta mujer a tus pies? Sin duda, Inuyasha, eres un verdadero iluso". _

Una conversación fuera captó su atención.

**ALDEANO 1 - **Oí que el hijo del terrateniente ya ha escogido a una mujer para que sea su esposa.

**ALDEANO 2 - **¿En serio? Se dice también que su hija menor también ha encontrado alguien en particular.

**ALDEANO 1 - **Lo único que se es que el hijo del terrateniente irá a verla esta tarde a la jovencita, decían que se quedó encandilado al escuchar majestuosa voz.

Uno de ellos carraspeó.

**ALDEANO 2 - **¿Hablas de la sacerdotisa que vino con aquel hombre de extraña arma? Admito que tiene dotes de toda una dama y su vestimenta la hace mas hermosa pero, ¿No está casada?

Bankotsu al escuchar eso casi se le cae la cara de la indignación. ¿Insinúan que ella estaba casado con él? Ni en un millón de años.

**ALDEANO 1 - **No lo sé, pero aquel guerrero parecía muy cercano a la hija menor del terrateniente... Oye, ¿escuchaste eso?

Bankotsu escuchó con mas atención para luego escuchar los gritos de los hombres y varias mujeres. Los estruendos resonaron. Se levantó rápidamente y con mas rapidez se vistió, abandonando el lugar con su fiel alabarda.

Al salir del palacio pudo ver una figura flotar en el aire, tenía cabello muy corto y piel blanca. Sus grandes pechos estaban cubiertos por un kimono extremadamente corto, dejando ver gran parte de sus muslos. Tenía los ojos completamente negros y sus manos como garras despedían llamas. Un aura maligna y de venganza la cubría por completo, estaba incendiando la aldea con los habitantes en ella.

**YOKAI - **¡VENGARÉ LA MUERTE DE MI PADRE, MATÁNDOLOS A TODOS USTEDES! - gritaba, presa de la venganza.

**BANKOTSU - **¿Tú y quien mas niñita? - dijo burlonamente. La yokai se giró, mirándolo con furia y enojo.

**YOKAI - **Con que eres tú... TU MATASTE A MI PADRE! - gritó, lanzándose a el en picada. Hizo aparecer una lanza muy parecida a la que el yokai que había combatido dos noches anteriores tenía, pero esta era completamente negra y sin forma, solo con un gran cristal afilado en la punta.

La yokai intentó atinarle en el pecho a Bankotu, pero este esquivó su movimiento con la alabarda cubriendo gran parte de su cuerpo. Aquel contrincante no sería nada fácil de vencer, mucho menos si estaba cegada por la ira. La bestia continuó lanzando golpes con la lanza, con su furiosa mirada clavándose en los ojos azules del guerrero. El los esquivaba sin dificultad, pero retrocedía estando mas cerca del palacio.

Ahí estaba descansando Kagome. En algún punto podría lanzar un ataque y saldría herida y no lo esquivaba.

No, no podía permitir algo así.

Bankotsu atacó con la misma ferocidad que ella, ahora haciendo retroceder a la Yokai. Esa mujer demonio apartaba con su lanza los ataques de aquella alabarda que despedía una energía maligna muy poderosa. Tenía que vengar la muerte de su padre a como de lugar, al fin que había encontrado a su asesino. Comenzaron a lanzarse golpes, pero aquel guerrero era muy fuerte y hábil para ser un humano. Al verlo desprevenido le pateo las piernas y hizo que cayera al suelo. La alabarda había caído a su lado.

La yokai miró con ira a su enemigo, como intentaba ponerse de pie con rapidez. Sonrió con malicia mientras levantaba su lanza negra, una luz verdosa comenzó a brillar dentro de ese cristal. Le dio una patada en el mentón al guerrero haciendo que vuelva a caer, sangre corrió por su boca al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos ante el impacto. Bankotsu se sentía débil y odiaba sentirse así, ese inútil yokai no podía ganarle, odiaba perder contra seres inferiores.

Intentó volver a incorporarse, pero el pie de la yokai aplastó su cuerpo. Sacó todo el aire a sus pulmones y él la miraba con repulsión, nunca dejaría ver el miedo. Pero, ¿Cual miedo? Había muerto ya dos veces, no sería nada para el morir otra vez.

Pero no contra esta inútil yokai.

Sonrió con malicia con sus dientes llenos de sangre, tomando el pie de la yokai con su mano libre y tirándola lejos de él. La yokai aterrizó sobre sus pies mirándolo con desdén en sus ojos negros, con odio vio como el guerrero se levantaba y sostenía su peso en su alabarda. Era el momento indicado, la yokai con su lanza corrió hacia el cuerpo del moreno.

Una luz resplandeciente voló sobre la cabeza del moreno, clavándose en medio de la frente de la yokai. Bankotsu miró impresionado como la bestia se quedaba congelada en donde estaba y un aura blanca cubría su cuerpo. La yokai miró horrorizada un punto fijo detrás de él.

_"Es ahora o nunca." _

Bankotsu se levantó completamente, agarrando con una sola mano la alabarda y caminando tranquilo hacia la yokai. Aquella bestia lo miró en su estado de congelación mientras el moreno levantaba su arma, sonriendo con malicia.

Fue un solo corte en el que acabó con su vida, desprendiendo la cabeza de su cuerpo. La sangre salpicó en el rostro del moreno que observaba con una sonrisa como la cabeza de aquel ser caía con un ruido sordo al suelo de tierra. Los aldeanos que estaban escondidos en sus refugios miraron sorprendidos el reciente cadáver decapitado,con el miedo en sus ojos.

El mercenario clavó su alabarda en el suelo, sonriendo de lado con satisfacción. La alabarda estaba repleta de sangre que rápidamente fue absorbida por esta. Faltaba muy poco para que volvieran sus poderes a su nueva Banryuu...

**BANKOTSU - **Solo faltan cien cabezas de demonios, estoy demasiado cerca. - dijo con orgullo.

**KAGOME - **¿cien... cabezas? - preguntó a sus espaldas.

Bankotsu se dio la vuelta con sorpresa, viendo el cuerpo tembloroso de la miko. Su rostro estaba asustado y tenía su arco en mano... ¿Ella había lanzado esa flecha? Ahora estaba con los ojos cubiertos de lagrimas.

Ella creía que todo eso habría terminado, que el trato con su alabarda se debía haber desintegrado cuando esta había sido destrozada. No podía volver a hacer lo mismo... Esa alabarda cuando obtenga poderes demoníacos acabaría con su vida, ella lo sabía. Una persona humana no podía manejar aquel poder, no podía. Ella había sido una de las observadoras cuando el poder de Hoshiomi con la alabarda ken kon incrementó, perdiendo el control. Pues lo había visto en los recuerdos de Tsukiomi.

Sintió su cuerpo pesado, cayendo al suelo de tierra. Cerró sus ojos y escuchó la voz de Bankotsu gritar su nombre. No le importaba, quería desvanecerse por creer en el al despertar.

Antes de sumirse en la inconsciencia, sintió unos brazos apoderarse de su cuerpo en desmayo.

...

La mujer de cabello rojo y ropajes negros comenzaba a crear otro cuerpo en su lecho de cadáveres (**la mujer del capitulo 9**) . Tenía una sonrisa en sus fríos labios y jugaba con los cabellos rubios de una cabeza femenina, dio vuelta la cabeza viendo un rostro asustado con los ojos azules muy abiertos. La mujer de cabello rojo sonrió y siguió acariciando su cabello. Se levantó de donde estaba, ese no era su hogar. Estaba en una aldea de la que su creación favorita había escapado con esa extraña mujer en sus brazos.

Se subió a un árbol y se balanceo entre las ramas para llegar a otro, y así sucesivamente. Seguía al guerrero con la mirada, una mirada melosa. Seguía saltando de rama en rama silenciosamente. Veía la larga trenza del guerrero balancearse detrás de su espalda y como llevaba a la miko en sus brazos, sosteniendo la alabarda a su espalda. Ronroneó, como un gato, saltando entre las ramas.

_"Mi querida creación... Creo que por ahora te seguiré de cerca... Pero recuerda, eres solo mío." _pensaba complacida aquella mujer.

De pronto se le ocurrió una de las mejores ideas que pudo haber tenido. Rápidamente abandonó los arboles y se dirigió con alegría hacia otro camino. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa de pura diversión.

_"Creo que llegó el momento de darte un obsequio... Bankotsu" _

Llevó la cabeza de la mujer rubia consigo.

_**Holiwi *u* **_

_**Bueno se que esperaban lemon pero... no se, todavía no es el momento :v dejaremos que Kagome sea virgen por lo menos unos cinco capitulos mas xD **_

_**¿Que les pareció? me gustaría que dejen sus opiniones :D sería de mucha ayuda si algo esta mal y me dijeran. ¿Que opinan? **_

_**Desde ahora voy a tardar menos en subir un nuevo capitulo, tal vez suba dos por semana o uno cada dos días. NO LO SE D: Pero pueden estar seguros de que no me voy a olvidar de subirlos n.n**_

_**Le agradezco a #azucenas45 por sus comentarios que también me ayudan a seguir con esta historia ^^**_

_**¿Qué les gustaría que pasara? Pienso que esto será mucho mas largo y complicado, desde ahora habrá muchas peleas y personas inesperadas llegarán de nuevo a las vidas de Bankotsu y Kagome. **_

_**Bye bye! se les quiere y recuerden que Shelikernr subirá capitulo 13 muy pronto :D **_


	14. Cap13-Encantos del romanticismo oriental

Sentía su cuerpo balancearse, unos fuertes brazos la sostenían. Abrió sus ojos con pesadez encontrándose con la vista en el pecho del guerrero. Se encontraba en sus brazos mientras el caminaba tranquilamente con su alabarda en el hombro, su mente se preguntó como era que hacía con dos pesos a la vez. Caminaba a paso lento y su vista estaba al frente, en ningún momento le dirigió la mirada. Los ojos chocolates de la miko miraron el semblante serio del guerrero, que fijaba sus ojos azules en el camino. ¿A donde iban? no lo sabían, por un momento creyó que seguirían en la aldea aquella disfrutando de las comodidades del palacio...

Recordó lo de aquella noche y su rostro se volvió rojo como un tomate. Se dio cuenta de que sus brazos estaban alrededor del cuello del mercenario, ¿Los habría puesto allí mientras estaba inconsciente?

**KAGOME - **Bankotsu... ¿a donde vamos? - dijo con un hilo de voz, esperando que el guerrero no se enfade o algo por el estilo.

Bankotsu bajó su mirada, encontrándose con los ojos marrones de la miko. No estaba enojado, ni tampoco molesto. Pero algo había en su mirada...

**BANKOTSU - **Nos estamos yendo de la aldea, hemos causado muchos problemas allí. - dijo con voz serena, mirándola a los ojos. Ella solamente asintió.

Kagome le devolvió la mirada, con un rubor muy intenso en sus mejillas. Los recuerdos de aquella noche no dejaban de atormentar su confundido corazón. Todas aquellas caricias que el le había brindado a su cuerpo seguían presentes, como si fueran quemaduras en su piel... Su corazón comenzó a latir mas rápido de lo normal. Se sentía feliz de encontrarse entre sus brazos, que no la soltaron a pesar de saber que ya estaba despierta. El volvió la mirada hacia el frente, sin perder su paz interna.

**KAGOME - **Bankotsu... -

**BANKOTSU - ¿**Si? - lo dijo con tanta tranquilidad que a Kagome se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

**KAGOME - **etto... yo... ¿vas a brindarle nuevo poderes a tu alabarda? - no pudo evitar preguntarle aquello, aunque después se arrepintiera.

Bankotsu detuvo su andar, volviendo a mirar a la miko a los ojos. Tenía una mirada demasiado tranquila ante los ojos de Kagome, una que nunca había visto en él.

**BANKOTSU - **Si. Mil cabezas humanas y mil cabezas de demonio. - dijo como si no fuera la gran cosa. - ese fue mi trato con mi antigua Banryuu y será el trato con esta nueva.

Siguió con su caminata nuevamente.

**KAGOME - **Eso significa que has decapitado a mil humanos desde que has revivido. - susurró, el nudo en su garganta se hizo mas grande.

El no contestó y siguió caminando como si nada hubiera pasado, llevando en brazos a aquella joven que ocultó el rostro en su pecho.

_**(Narra Bankotsu) **_

Al tomarla en mis brazos y ver su rostro inconsciente no pude evitar molestarme por mi descuido. ¿Cuando había despertado, cuantos minutos habían pasado?. Mi mente estaba en un completo enredo entre aquella sacerdotisa y mi deseo anterior de vengarme de su compañero. ¿Seguía intacta la misión de vengarme de él? ¿Donde estaba la sed de venganza que yacía en mi hace dos noches? Esas imágenes que antes excitaban mi mente ante la perspectiva de destrozar su cuerpo ahora me parecían por completo escandalosas, ¿Qué era lo que iba mal conmigo? Debería estar pensando en como hacer para que el estúpido híbrido nos vea y escuche cuando ella me lo pida, cuando me pida que la haga suya...

¿Y ahora? Ahora estaba en mis brazos, alejándonos de la aldea de la que nos habían echado. Según aquellos malditos desagradecidos nosotros hemos traído las penurias a su poblado repleto de paz.

Hace solo dos días habían invadido la aldea. Oh si, repleto de paz.

Llevaba su mochila amarilla en mis hombros junto a mi Banryuu, esperaba a que no se despertara hasta llegar al río que separaba este poblado con el de ella. Caminaba pensativo intentando hallar una respuesta a lo que sea que me pueda estar pasando. ¡Demonios! odiaba sentirme así, mas cuando se trataba de una mujer.

No, ella no era una mujer. Es solo una niña.

Una niña con un cuerpo demasiado sensual y apetitos sexuales aun desconocidos. Suspire, ella era una de las jóvenes mas hermosas que he visto.

Pero no podía darme el lujo de hacer con ella lo que estuve a punto de hacer aquella noche, no podía hacerlo. La tenía entre mis brazos, era cálida y suave. Me di cuenta de que estaba llevando un diminuto traje que de seguro era de ella, ya que a mis ojos era completamente extraño. Sus frágiles brazos estaban alrededor de mi cuello, pero no importa si los bajaba, la seguiría sosteniendo.

¿Por qué hacía todo esto?¿Por qué no simplemente dejarla y seguir con mi vida?

Cuando estaba dispuesto a irme y renunciar a toda esta estupidez, sabiendo que no aguantaría estar cerca de esta mocosa gritona y escandalosa, simplemente me sentaba a su lado y me quedaba con ella. Cuando quería asesinarla mis manos temblaban al tomar mi alabarda, sintiendo la sensación de malestar que sentí al verla llorar por primera vez. Estaba dispuesto a dejarla sola, pero algo en su mirada me hacía sentir que debía acompañarla.

Tal vez aunque ella este sonriendo en todo momento para mí o para alguien mas, ella me mira a los ojos y veo la soledad silenciosa en ellos. Ella se sentía sola, y creo que conmigo a su lado no sufre tanto. Lo que yo sentía hacia esa mujer no era nada mas que una atracción sexual, no podía enamorarme de ella. Odiaba estas hormonas de adolescente que pronto se quitarían de mi cuerpo, dado que los años pasan y me haría maduro con ellos. Pero... fue imposible no enamorarme, negando que todavía no lo estaba y mis manos no querían soltarla. Era demasiado para mí.

¡Demonios! Soy un maldito guerrero, fui el líder de los siete guerreros antes y después de resucitar. Fui el mas fuerte de todos ellos, el que no dejaba a nadie con cabeza, el que tomaba a cuanta mujer quisiera. Ese era yo, ese era Bankotsu. Durante los años me convertí en un guerrero mas fuerte y aprendí a ser un buen líder, conocí a mi hermano Jakotsu que se volvió el mejor amigo que pude tener. Los demás vinieron a mi por su cuenta, creando así a los siete guerreros, a los siete hermanos. Deseosos de sangre y poder, trabajábamos para los terratenientes mas adinerados sabiendo que nuestra recompensa sería grande.

¿Y ahora? Ahora estaba enamorado de aquella jovencita amante de mi asesino, aquella que le había lanzado una flecha a mi brazo derecho. Esa canalla.

Aún así, ella sostenía mis sueños entre sus manos. Bailaba dentro de mi mente y le susurraba palabras tiernas a mi negro corazón.

Recordé otra vez los momentos de aquella noche, como sumisa e inocente cedió ante mis caricias. Tal vez, ella este enamorada de mí también. Tal vez ella me corresponde y no lo sepa.

O tal vez estaba conmigo por la primera razón: Quería volver a casa.

Ella ya tenía dueño, ademas de que ella odiaba cada parte de mi ser. Solo estaba conmigo para que pueda guiarla a su casa y así nunca volver a verme... Suspire, sabía que eso era amor. Ya lo había sentido antes y no quería volver a sentirlo, aunque ahora estaba allí. Alojado en lo mas profundo de mi ser...

Entonces la miko abrió los ojos, sonrojándose entre mis brazos.

Fue cuando me habló, me preguntó a donde estábamos yendo. No le dije que nos habían echado, no quería hacerla sentir mal o algo por el estilo. Ella asintió y me miró a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos marrones me miraban con intensidad. Yo le devolví la mirada mientras su rostro se tornaba rojizo debido al rubor. Estaba controlando mis impulsos de besarla, ver ese dulce rostro en ese estado era completamente provocador. Ese brillo en sus ojos nunca lo había visto, tal vez estaba nerviosa de tenerme tan cerca. Descarte la idea de ponerla en el suelo y que camine por su cuenta, no quería alejarla de mis brazos. La tome con mas fuerza y camine mas lento. No quería que aquel momento terminara.

Ella volvió a hablarme, por lo que le conteste al instante. Ella preguntó por mi trato con la alabarda, eso hizo que me preocupara. ¿Me odiará por aquella razón? le conte acerca de ello, ella solo se quedó callada. Susurró algo que me dejó helado, ella sabía que había matado a mil humanos para quedarme con sus cabezas. Como lo susurró hizo que un nudo se alojara en mi garganta, ¿Me odiará por matar humanos? Después de todo ese es mi trabajo.

No quería que me odie, quería que me ame. Pero sabía que eso no pasaría... ¿Como mierda pude enamorarme de esa joven en solo días?

Tal vez eso le pasó al jefe de los lobos. Según le había contado Naraku, aquel la había secuestrado y terminó enamorándose de ella a una rapidez fascinante. Tal vez era de ella que se enamoren así. Tal vez ella provocaba ese sentimiento.

Ese sentimiento que se había alojado en mí...

No iba a dejar que ella lo sepa, no al menos que yo me entere a la primera que se haya enamorado de mí.

Al fin habíamos llegado al río, pero cuando quise anunciárselo a... ¿Kagome? ella estaba dormida. ¿Podía dormir tanto? Mire su rostro angelical, tan tranquilo y en paz... Pose mis labios en los suyos, sabiendo que no despertaría con ese roce. Se sentía tan bien hacerlo... Sus labios eran cálidos y de un sabor delicioso, los besaría a cada momento mientras ella me lo permitiera. Vi un árbol enfrente del río, el sol estaba en medio del cielo azul y daba una calidez perfecta. Recosté el cuerpo de Kagome en el árbol mientras dejaba sus cosas a un lado, clavé mi alabarda en el suelo y me senté a su lado. Aquel día estaba muy tranquilo, era suficiente relajación para mí. Apoye mi espalda en mi Banryuu y deje que las horas pasen. Kagome se retorció dormida donde se encontraba y inconscientemente tiró su mochila, de ella cayeron varías cosas que no llegue a ver desde donde me encontraba. Camine hacia la mochila y tome algo rojo con mis manos, era solido y rectangular. Al abrirlo me encontré con miles de pergaminos, ¿Que demonios era eso? levante mis cejas con sorpresa. Gire aquella cosa para ver que mas tenía, encontrándome con lo que parecía ser el titulo de algo.

"_Encantos del romanticismo oriental" _

Lo abrí desde ahí, entonces pude leer que se relataba algo que me resultó muy interesante. Camine hasta donde estaba mi alabarda y volví a la posición anterior, pero ahora con aquel contenedor de pergaminos en mis manos. Al comenzar a leer se trataba de una historia de amor acerca de un ángel y una prostituta, encajaban todos los detalles en uno solo. No entendía algunas de las partes del libro pero sabía que era de amor, al hablar de sus corazones y las almas perdidas en el profundo infierno.

Pero que tontería, el infierno no existe. Nadie lo sabía mas que yo. Seguí leyendo y cada tanto le echaba una mirada de reojo a la miko, para ver si despertaba.

Después de cruzar aquel río tardaríamos dos días en llegar a la aldea de Kagome, aquel tiempo me molestó. No quería alejarme de ella, sabía que tendría que hacerlo cuando ella viera a aquel hanyou. Mi rabia se intensificó al saber que ella estaba enamorada de él, solamente de aquel animal que no valoraba su amor. apreté mis puños con fuerza, matando al estúpido híbrido en mi mente.

Ella no debía saberlo, ella no debe saberlo. No debe saber que me enamore de ella así como así.

Debía... Ocultarlo.

_**(Narra escritora)**_

*...*

¿? - a ver a ver... Cual de estos será... - Decía pensativa la mujer de cabello rojo.

Caminaba por los escombros de lo que antes era un gran monte, estaba frente a tres cráneos ennegrecidos por la antigüedad. Mordió sus labios al no saber de cual se trataba. Aquella mujer se encontraba en lo que quedaba del monte de las animas, recolectando huesos que habían quedado custodiados en aquel lugar. Había encontrado el arma que estaba buscando a lo primero, pero ahora necesitaba el cráneo del que poseía esa arma.

Tomó uno entre sus manos y lo olfateó, sonriendo de buena gana. _"es este!" _dijo emocionada. Tomó la calavera y la puso en una bolsa a su espalda, dando saltitos mientras caminaba fuera del lugar. Corrió con rapidez hasta su hogar, entrando dando grititos de alegría. El olor a cadaveres y sangre se sentía por todo el lugar, pero a ella le encantaba que así sea.

Se sentó en una parte alejada de su lecho, poniendo el cráneo al frente suyo. Junto las palmas de las manos y susurró palabras inentendibles formulando un conjuro, una luz verde apareció junto con ella un cuerpo sin cabeza. Era un cadáver reciente, lo usaría ahora.

Sentó al cadáver con sus poderes y puso el cráneo a modo de cabeza, sin dejar de susurrar aquel conjuro en lenguajes extraños. De pronto esa luz verdosa envolvió ese cuerpo muerto, de este comenzaron a salir venas y nervios que envolvieron el cráneo por completo. La mujer vio complacida como comenzaba a formarse el cerebro dentro de este y las cuencas se llenaron de sus ojos. Calló de la nada y nuevamente susurró otro conjuro, haciendo que la luz se vuelva roja. Miraba con una gran sonrisa como la piel se formaba y las facciones en su rostro se formaban, escuchó el corazón de aquel cadáver latir con fuerza al ser revivido y como se movía. Ya estaba bien parecido al que quiso revivir, el brillo en los ojos de la mujer era invaluable. Dejó de susurrar el conjuro y espero a que el revivido abra los ojos.

El revivido abrió los ojos, unos ojos negros pero a la vez con un brillo casi lunático. Ella sonrió, siempre fue su don revivir a las personas. Él la miró, curioso. ¿Donde se encontraba? Según él ya había muerto, otra vez.

Ella se levantó, él se quedó viéndola. La mujer camino hacia unos ropajes rosados, tomando un recipiente con maquillaje para los labios y un sujetador de cabello con una esfera azul adornando la punta. Se sentó de nuevo frente al revivido y este la miró con su mirada penetrante.

¿? - ¿Que estoy haciendo aquí? - pregunto con voz femenina a pesar de ser un hombre.

La mujer sonrió. Le entregó las ropas y los accesorios. Él hombre las tomó todavía confundido.

¿? - Te he devuelto a la vida - dijo la mujer, sonriendo. - Hay alguien que te esta esperando no muy lejos de aquí...

¿? - ¿Quien? - Dijo el hombre mientras se vestía, recogió su cabello con el sujetador y pintó sus labios con el maquillaje. Eso sin duda le hizo sentir bien, estuvo mucho tiempo muerto.

¿? - Tu hermano Bankotsu. - dijo ella.

En ese momento, Jakotsu sonrió.

*...*

**KAGOME - **¡Mira, Bankotsu! - dijo ella con mucha energía al pescar un gran pez con sus manos. - ¡He estado mejorando!

Bankotsu veía todo lo que pasaba desde el árbol en el que había recostado a Kagome, estaba sentado en sus raíces mientras observaba como ella pescaba. Sonreía, ahora que aclaraba sus sentimientos no sentía esa molestia al estar con ella. Disfrutaba cuando ella reía o sonreía, se reía de ella cuando caía al agua al intentar capturar algún pez. Podría decirse que estaba pasándosela muy bien así.

Kagome salió del agua con el pez en sus manos, lo arrojó el suelo mientras intentaba encender una fogata. Bankotsu miraba con atención como intentaba encenderla, frunciendo el ceño al ver como fallaba a cada intento. El mercenario se acercó a ella arrastrándose con pereza, quitando las manos de la miko y haciéndolo el mismo. Kagome miró sorprendida como el sin dificultad hacía nacer una llamarada de fuego. La miko tomó al pez y con un cuchillo de su mochila comenzó a preparar el pescado.

Desde que despertó Bankotsu la había tratado bien, sin hacerle ningun comentario ofensivo o algo por el estilo. Eso hizo que Kagome sonriera y le tratara con una amabilidad sin limites, tal vez ahora se puedan llevar mucho mejor. Llevaba toda la tarde intentando pescar un pez, fallando en muchos intentos y teniendo éxito en pocos. Disfrutaba de la compañía del mercenario, que la cuidaba desde aquel árbol. Puso el pescado a asarse sobre una varilla, mientras se sentaba al lado de Bankotsu.

El sol se ocultaba entre los arboles, volviendo el cielo naranja rojizo. Era un atardecer precioso, Bankotsu y Kagome lo observaron. No tenían nada mas que hacer hasta que la comida este lista.

**KAGOME - **Bankotsu, ¿Cuantos años tienes? - preguntó ella de repente.

**BANKOTSU - **¿Años? pues... recuerdo que al morir tenía 17 años...

_"Entonces el es muy joven..." _ pensó ella.

**KAGOME - **¿y cuando cumplirás los 18? - Dijo ella muy emocionada, Bankotsu la miró, ella estaba sonriendo.

**BANKOTSU - **Pues... no lo se... Recuerdo que cuando era niño todos me felicitaban el tercer día de invierno...

**KAGOME - **Esta muy cercana esa fecha, y ¿sabes que? - se arrodilló delante de el, viendo la expresión de curiosidad de Bankotsu - ¡Yo cumplo en una semana! - Al recordarlo Kagome sonrió de felicidad, pensando en que tendría 16 años de edad.

Ya había pasado un año desde que llegó a la época antigua, era como un aniversario. Pensó en que tal vez debería festejarlo con sus amigos en la aldea, pero en la imagen aparecía alguien mas con ella...

**BANKOTSU - **Me alegro por ti, miko. ¿y cuanta será tu edad desde ese día? - preguntó, viendo el rostro ilusionado de ella.

**KAGOME - **Tendré 16, como también ya será un año del que llegue aquí. - soltó una risita tonta.

¿tiene quince años? Creía que tenía trece o catorce...

Bankotsu miraba atontado como la joven sonreía y reía. Miraba en sus ojos marrones el brillo que todavía estaba presente y el colorado de sus mejillas. Se veía hermosa, era hermosa. Cada palabra que decía la decía con amabilidad y felicidad, haciéndole saber que era uno de sus amigos. El mercenario sonrió, ¿Amigos, ella lo quería como un amigo? podría ser. Eso le hizo tener esperanzas en un futuro.

**BANKOTSU - **Pues... entonces cuando hayas cumplido te daré un obsequio. ¿Quieres? - dijo él, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Kagome bajo la mirada a sus rodillas, sonriendo. Se dio cuenta de que Bankotsu ya no era como hace siete días, ahora estaba cambiando su actitud frente a ella. Eso hizo que la joven sonría otra vez, pero de alivio.

El sol se ocultó por completo y la luna tomó su lugar, iluminando aquel río con su luz blanca. La brisa fresca recorrió el cuerpo de la miko y esta tembló de frío. Se sentó de nuevo al lado de Bankotsu, cubriéndose con sus brazos en un intento de calentarse ella misma. Las noches en ese lugar eran bastante frías, pero era normal ya que estaban en otoño... La fogata estaba encendida pero no era lo suficientemente cálida para ambos.

**BANKOTSU - **Ven. - dijo, pasando un brazo por los hombros de la miko. Atrajo su cuerpo al de él en silencio.

Kagome se dejó llevar por el mercenario, ruborizándose al sentir su pecho muy cerca del suyo. El mercenario mantuvo la cabeza erguida, pero aun así abrazó a la muchacha. Se sentía feliz de que le deje hacer eso, tenerla tan cerca de él era lo mejor que podía hacer. De acuerdo, estas sensaciones eran desconocidas para él. Bueno no tanto, pero si extrañas. Ella se quedó quieta, sintiendo el calor que irradiaba aquel cuerpo masculino. Suspiró, estaba demasiado cansada y algo somnolienta. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del guerrero, acariciando en si la piel de este con la suya. Un leve rubor corrió por el rostro del mercenario al sentir como ella correspondía al abrazo, buscando calor en el frío de la noche.

**BANKOTSU - **Mira, - dijo, sacudiendo levemente a Kagome. Ella alzó la vista al pescado que estaba quemándose. - Creo que hoy no cenaremos nada.

Kagome miró el pez con mirada aburrida, no le importaba en absoluto.

**KAGOME - **Te lo recompensaré con un buen... - Bostezó, frotando sus ojos. - desayuno... Mañana...

Abrazó al mercenario, pasando sus brazos por el cuerpo de él. Bankotsu sonrió de lado, mirando a la miko que se preparaba para dormir. Suspiró, tal vez mañana le dolería mucho la espalda.

Pero no le importó.

También la abrazó, usando su otro brazo para cubrirla completamente. Se quedaron así toda la noche, él mirando las estrellas y ella contándole cosas de su vida. Bankotsu escuchaba cada una de sus palabras y hacía algún que otro comentario. Se reía al escuchar como el híbrido a veces interrumpía sus "clases de física" aunque no sabía que sea eso, pero se burlaba de el al saber como ella hacía que clave la cara al suelo con un conjuro.

Kagome le hablaba sin problema de las cosas que hacían, su vida en el futuro y como habían derrotado a Naraku. Se sentía bien, ya no tenía tanto frío y los brazos de un hombre fuerte satisfacían su cuerpo helado. Tenía mucho sueño pero no quería dormir, quería seguir hablando mas con el, contandole de su vida aunque el no le hable de la suya. No supo cuando habían llegado a una parte intima de la conversación, pero fue el momento delicado de todo.

**BANKOTSU - **Perdí a mi familia a causa de una guerra contra demonios... - había dicho él entre el silencio.

Kagome levantó su cabeza, mirando su rostro con preocupación.

**KAGOME - **yo... esto... - bajó su cabeza. - lo lamento...

**BANKOTSU - **No te preocupes, eso pasó hace mucho tiempo. - dijo, apretando a la chica en sus brazos.

**KAGOME - **¿Tenías hermanos? - preguntó, curiosa.

**BANKOTSU - **Dos hermanas mayores, yo era el menor de todos ellos. - dijo el, seguía mirando el cielo estrellado. - mi madre era de largo cabello negro y mi padre lo tenía blanco como la nieve, nadie sabía por que. Mis hermanas tenían el cabello gris oscuro a causa de la mutación de los genes de mi madre y mi padre, aunque yo tuve algo de suerte. - soltó una risa. - No quería quedar canoso a la edad de ocho años. Cuando mis hermanas cumplieron la mayoría de edad iban a casarse con dos solteros adinerados, estaban demasiado felices. Mi madre pasaba mucho tiempo con ellas y yo iba a cazar con mi padre, pero este tenía una gran manía por enseñarme a luchar. Aprendí a defenderme a temprana edad y pude superar a mi padre, este orgulloso me entregó una pequeña alabarda muy parecida a Banryuu. Ese día fue cuando una araña entró en la habitación de mis hermanas y poseyó sus cuerpos. Tomaron hachas y mataron a nuestros padres, al querer matarme a mí alguien salió de su escondite y absorbió a los dos en un vórtice. ¿Puedes creerlo? esa persona tenía un vórtice en su mano derecha. - hizo silencio... comenzó a hablar nuevamente. - Quedé solo desde entonces, viviendo de la tierra y cazando mi cena. Luego de eso conocí a la familia de Jakotsu, y así fue como nos volvimos hermanos.

Kagome se quedó helada al escuchar todo eso... ¿De verdad le estaba contando de su vida? Intentó mirarlo a los ojos, pero este seguía mirando al cielo nocturno.

**KAGOME - **Debió de ser muy difícil para ti... - susurró.

Escuchó de él una risa.

**BANKOTSU - **Lo ha sido, pero las cosas se superan. No puedes vivir del pasado constantemente, eso te impide avanzar hacia el futuro. - miró a la miko, esta tenía nuevamente su cabeza gacha. Escuchó un bostezo provenir de su boca. - debes dormir.

**KAGOME - **Si... Eso creo... - dijo, acurrucándose en el pecho del mercenario. Este la abrazó con mas delicadeza y apoyó su cabeza en el cabello de la azabache. Ella cerró los ojos y comenzó a dormirse, sintiendo sus ojos mas pesados a cada segundo que pasaba.

_"Eres mía... solo mía..." _

Las palabras de Bankotsu resonaron en su mente. Sonrió, ella sabía que en parte tenía razón.

Era mitad suya y eso no lo iba a negar.

_"Creo que estoy leyendo demasiado de ese libro, el libro de los encantos del romanticismo oriental..." _y así Kagome se durmió.


	15. Capitulo 14 - vueltas de la vida

**KAGOME - **¿No podemos parar otra vez? tengo hambre...

**BANKOTSU - **Ya paramos mas de tres veces, primero tenemos que encontrar algún que otro puente en este río. Después de eso descansaremos si quieres.

Al despertar, los jóvenes se preparaban para seguir su camino. Acordaron de mala gana que ya habían descansado demasiados días, retrasándose en su llegada a la aldea. Caminaban con tranquilidad, ella hablaba de no se que cosa y el la escuchaba a medias. Bankotsu juraba sentir una presencia que los seguía desde varios minutos. Era sigilosa y al darse la vuelta ya no estaba, era como si no fuese nada y a la vez todo. Intentó concentrarse en la conversación que mantenía con Kagome, pero esa presencia estaba cada vez mas cerca. Media parte de su concentración estaba en ella y la otra mitad estaba escuchando esos ruidos sigilosos. Apretaba cada vez mas a Banryuu entre sus manos.

Mientras tanto, un joven afeminado y con una gran espada a su espalda miraba curioso como su hermano caminaba junto con la miko. Su curiosidad se incrementó al ver el rostro de aquella mujer, ¿No era esa la acompañante de Inuyasha? Al pensar en el Hanyou su rostro se iluminó por completo, con un sonrojo de pura excitación en sus mejillas. ¡Como le gustaría ver de nuevo a su lindo Inuyasha! Sonrió, ilusionado y comenzó a acercarse mas. Quería hacer una gran presentación ante su hermano, le había extrañado mucho.

*...*

**SANGO - **¡Miroku, donde estas! - gritaba fuera de la cabaña donde se encontraba.

**SHIPPO - **¿Para que lo esas buscando, Sango? Desde esta mañana estas algo rarita... - dijo, rascándose la cabeza mientras comía una bola de arroz. - ¡Ya lo recuerdo! Sango, desde unas semanas he sentido algo raro en tu aroma... No lo se, es muy raro.

Sango miró al kitsune con una gran sonrisa, acariciando su cabello.

**SANGO - **¿Como si hubieran dos personas en lugar de una? - le guiño un ojo.

**SHIPPO - ¡**Exactamente! ¿Que es lo que te esta pasando? - miró inocente a la taijiya, subiéndose a su hombro.

Sango soltó una risita, mirando el cielo azul. Las tormentas habían terminado por ahora y podrían disfrutar de una tarde cálida y pacifica. Llevaba un kimono diferente al habitual, este era de color verde y con el obi rosado, su cabello castaño atado en un elegante moño y sandalias sin medias. La sensación de libertad se sentía en el ambiente, nada podía ser mejor que ese día para darle la noticia a su amado.

En su mente pasó su mejor amiga, con su traje de colegiala y esa sonrisa tierna que siempre llevaba. Suspiró, habían pasado mas de una semana sin saber nada de ella. Inuyasha solo les había dicho antes de partir otra vez que había que darle tiempo, que seguramente ella estaba bien... ¡¿Cómo podía decir eso?! Quiso abofetear a ese tonto pero la anciana Kaede la había frenado, diciendo que era verdad y deberían respetar su decisión. Todos asintieron con tristeza y prometieron esperarla sea el tiempo que sea. Pero no sabía que llegase a extrañarla tanto, a su casi hermana Kagome. _"Tal vez, mientras este pensando pueda volver feliz a la aldea... Me gustaría ver en tu rostro de nuevo esa sonrisa de felicidad. Demonios Kagome, te extrañamos todos aquí." _pensó la Taijiya, con una sonrisa traviesa.

Ella lo sabía, ella sabía que se encontraba bien. De todas formas ella era una mujer fuerte.

Divisó al monje caminar con kirara en su hombro, habían vuelvo de no sabe donde. No le importó, ahora ella se sentía muy feliz en su estado. Se acercó corriendo hacia donde se encontraba, tirándose a sus brazos de un salto. Miroku la agarró, sorprendido por el recibimiento de su futura mujer. ¿O quizá debería decirle mujer desde ahora? Sonrió, le gustaba que le abrace de esa manera. Correspondió al abrazo con uno mas fuerte y la puso en el suelo nuevamente, alejándola unos centímetros para mirarla a los ojos.

**MIROKU - **¿Se puede saber de donde proviene tanta felicidad? - le dio una sonrisa.

Ella no dijo nada, se separó de él. Tomó sus manos con las suyas, arqueando una ceja al ver su mano derecha cubierta todavía con el rosario. _"Ve que se ha acostumbrado a llevarlo..." _Sonrió. Levantó su vista y lo miró a los ojos, sonriendole solo a él. Shippo miraba con curiosidad desde la cabaña lo que estaba pasando, aun sin entender.

A Miroku casi se le cae la mandíbula al ver como la taijiya posaba sus manos en su vientre, acariciándolo como si lo estuviera acunando. Levantó su rostro asustado para ver los ojos luminosos de su mujer, que se fijaban solamente en él. De pronto entendió todo, como si le hubieran dado una bofetada.

**MIROKU - **¡Sango, Sanguito! - se le tiró encima, abrazándola muy fuerte. - ¡No lo puedo creer, soy el hombre mas feliz del mundo! - la soltó, sosteniendo sus brazos. - ¿Te duele algo, estas débil? ¿Tienes hambre?

Ella solo le respondió con un beso, pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del monje. Sintió como una mano se posaba en su parte trasera al mismo tiempo que esta la apretaba...

_"siempre tienes que arruinar un buen momento..." _

_**¡PLAF! **_, y el sonido de una cachetada resonó por toda la aldea.

Ahora una muy irritada Sango caminaba delante del monje que se acariciaba la mejilla, sonriendo.

_"Hace mucho que no hacía eso..." _

Juntos, aunque no al lado del otro, volvieron hacia donde estaba un muy curioso kitsune.

*...*

Caminaban en la orilla del río buscando algún puente que pudiera llevarlos al otro lado. Kagome hablaba sonriente mientras el estaba cada vez mas tenso. Miraba hacia todos lados buscando de donde provenía aquella presencia.

De pronto se detuvo, agarrando el brazo de la miko haciendo que pare también. Tomó con sus dos manos a su alabarda, mirando hacia todos lados.

**KAGOME - **Bankotsu... ¿Sucede algo? - dijo, confusa.

**¿? - **¡Hermano Bankotsu! - gritó alguien que se tiró de repente al cuerpo del mercenario. Bankotsu ni siquiera lo vio venir.

Y así se estrellaron, Kagome se apartó antes de que hicieran los tres impacto contra el suelo. Polvo salió del suelo ante el golpe y la miko tuvo que taparse los ojos para no quedarse ciega. Al abrirlos casi se le caen los ojos de las cuencas, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Pero bueno, lo mismo había pasado con Bankotsu. ¿No?

Un hombre de apariencia femenina abrazaba del cuello a moreno, que este miraba sorprendido aquel cuerpo. Llevaba un kimono rosado como cuando revivió por primera vez y su gancho en el cabello, con sus labios pintados de rojo y el usual brillo en sus ojos. Al percatarse de quien era Bankotsu sonrió, abrazando a su hermano de toda la vida.

**BANKOTSU - **¡Jakotsu! No lo puedo creer ¡estas vivo! - los dos se reían en el suelo mientras una miko miraba toda la escena con una gran gota de sudor en su frente. ¿Que demonios estaba pasando aquí?

Se levantaron y limpiaron sus ropas llenas de tierra. Bankotsu miró a su hermano con una sonrisa, pero esta se desapareció al ver como Jakotsu miraba a Kagome. Los tres se miraban entre ellos, esos tres pares distintos de ojos mirándose de distintas maneras. Jakotsu miraba a la miko con molestia, Bankotsu miraba a Jakotsu con preocupación y la miko miraba asustada a Bankotsu.

En ese momento Bankotsu habló, caminando hasta ponerse frente de la miko. Kagome miró al hombre afeminado detrás del mercenario.

**BANKOTSU - **Solo la estoy ayudando a regresar con el híbrido. - dijo - Ella me ayudó a mí y yo la estoy ayudando, eso es todo. - Lo miró con una sonrisa. - ¿Quieres acompañarnos?

**JAKOTSU - **Bueno... eso explica muchas cosas. Siempre fuiste hombre de palabra, hermano. - puso un dedo en su barbilla y miró el cielo, con el rostro pensativo. - De todos modos quisiera ver otra vez a mi lindo cachorrito. - y sus ojos se volvieron brillos otra vez.

Bankotsu se echó a reír delante de la miko, esta estaba mirando con curiosidad como se trataban entre ellos. Por un instante temió por su vida ante ese guerrero con una espada serpiente, ese si era un sanguinario sin piedad de nade. _"Oh dios, están reviviendo... alguien los esta volviendo a reunir..." _Su manó voló a su boca intentando controlar un grito.

_"Oh dios no..." _

**BANKOTSU - **Bien, vamonos. Ya hemos hecho demasiadas paradas. - puso una mano en la cintura de la miko para que camine con el, pero al ver que no cooperaba la miró. - ¿Sucede algo?

**KAGOME - **Están... están volviendo a revivirlos... - su voz temblorosa hizo eco en los oídos de los dos mercenarios. - Quieren volver a revivir... a los siete guerreros. - susurró, aterrorizada.

Bankotsu frunció el ceño, ¿Querían volver a revivir a los siete guerreros? Eso explicaría todo pero... ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué revivir una banda de asesinos sanguinarios? Muchas dudas estaban en su mente que solo podía solucionar una persona. Miró a Jakotsu, que este estaba a su lado mirando con sorpresa a la miko.

**BANKOTSU - **Jakotsu, ¿Quien esta haciendo esto? ¿Sabes algo sobre lo que esta pasando? - preguntó con voz autoritaria, como todo líder.

El mercenario afeminado se rascó la cabeza, mirándolo a los ojos.

**JAKOTSU - **Una mujer nos esta reviviendo, dijo que tu me estabas esperando hermano. - sus ojos brillaron ante la curiosidad. - ¿Es qué no la has visto? ¿Ella no te lo ha dicho?

El moreno volvió a fruncir el ceño, apretando sus puños.

**BANKOTSU - **Cuando desperté estaba en un claro, no había nadie conmigo salvo esta alabarda y mi ropa de combate. Me sorprendí, de seguro tu también... - cerró sus ojos, concentrándose en calmar su ira. Estaba demasiado molesto. - Pensé que era otro como Naraku para recurrir a mis servicios, y ahí es cuando me di cuenta que tenía un corazón otra vez.

**JAKOTSU - **Vaya vaya... No se que se traerá entre manos esa mujer.

**BANKOTSU - **Lo averiguaremos después, ahora tengo una misión. - se giró hacia Kagome con una sonrisa en el rostro. - ¿Vamos?

Ella lo miró, con el rostro repleto de dudas. Miró de nuevo al mercenario afeminado y siguieron caminando.

Ahora no eran dos, sino tres. Alguien había revivido a dos de los siete guerreros por causas que aun desconocía, ¿pero por qué? muchas eran las teorías, muchas podrían ser las razones. ¿Quien era? No lo sabían. Si sus suposiciones eran ciertas, volverían a ver a los demás. Volverían a ver a aquel guerrero de doble personalidad, a aquel ogro que devora otros ogros, a aquel guerrero experto en venenos, a el guerrero de armadura de metal y al traidor... Bankotsu apretó sus dientes con rabia, fijándose en el camino.

Si volvía a ver a Renkotsu otra vez, lo mataría por segunda vez.

_**(Narra Kagome)**_

A mis ojos estaba el fin de todo lo que estaba construyendo, aquel hombre de apariencia extravagante era el hermano de mi compañero. Lo miraba aterrada al sentir su inquisidora mirada en mí, también sentía como Bankotsu lo miraba a él... Una sensación de malestar nació en mi corazón al ver como todo aquello amenazaba con destruir mi amistad con él.

Tal vez... El no me quiera mas a su lado desde ahora, tal vez ahora que tenía a su hermano nuevamente no necesitaba otra compañía.

¿Pero que estoy pensando? No esta bien ponerme triste por eso en un momento como este... Aunque al ver esos ojos azules, aunque estén a centímetros de los míos, sabían que pronto estarían a millas de donde yo me encontraba. Aquellas sensaciones volvían en mí, destruían cada rincón de mi ser a su paso y luego se iban como si nada hubiera pasado. Vi como se posicionaba en frente de mí cuerpo, como si me estuviera protegiendo...

Proteger, proteger a la amiga del que intentó matarlo por segunda vez. Aquel que destruyó su alabarda y extrajo los fragmentos de Shikon de su cuello. El no me estaba protegiendo, solo estaba saldando una deuda. ¿Ese hecho me molestaba tanto? Mi mente y mi corazón no cooperaban, y tampoco ayudaban en mucho respecto a mi confuso sentimiento hacia el guerrero de piel morena.

Pero al ver esos ojos azules...

No quería que se alejara de mí.

¿Por qué tenía que apartarme de él? ¿Por qué ahora? En el momento en el que él comenzó a tratarme con cariño, cuando habíamos construido un lazo de amistas... Llegó alguien que debería estar muerto. _Claro si, pero Bankotsu también debería estar muerto. _me dijo con ironía la voz en mi interior, ¿Se supone que era mi conciencia? Demonios, había una gran confusión en mi cabeza y eso me hacía desear acariciar mis sienes con fuerza. Odiaba las jaquecas, mas cuando era por culpa de alguien.

_"Te gusta, lo sabía" _Dijo de nuevo la voz esa, era tan molesta...

_"Ya lo se, pero no creo que ese sea el problema..." _reproche en mi mente a aquella voz molesta.

Demonios, ni siquiera podía enojarme con una imaginaria voz en mi cabeza. Ya en vez de buena era tonta. Suspire con pesadez. Mi vida en realidad era un giro dramático, es como si los dioses hicieran mas complicada mi vida solo para su diversión. Seguimos caminando a un paso tranquilo, estaba en medio de aquellos dos hombres tan peligrosos. De todos modos, no me importó. Sabía que Bankotsu no dejaría que nada malo me pase, al menos que sea él quien lo haga...

En ese momento me percaté que estaría bien si el fuese quien me matara.

¿Pero por qué? No importa si no contestaba a mi pregunta, de todos modos yo ya lo sabía. Le pertenecía, en cuerpo corazón y alma a Bankotsu. Cada frágil célula de mi cuerpo era de sus pertenencias, cada una de mis miradas eran especialmente dirigidas hacia él y mis labios ya tenían a su dueño. Eso... era todo de él, yo era suya.

Pero... ¡¿Por qué?!

_"Por que lo amas, tonta." _Dijo aquella... ¡Ag! Aquella maldita voz.

Seguí caminando sin muchos ánimos entre medio de aquellos hombres. Bankotsu de ves en cuando me dirigía la mirada y yo solamente respondía con una sonrisa tonta. No entendía el por qué de mis actos, tampoco quería saberlos y arruinarlo todo. Desde hace mucho que no sonrío con naturalidad y sin darme cuenta... Eso no era usual. Caminamos los tres, yo escuchaba sus conversaciones. Hablaban de su pasado juntos, del presente dudoso y el futuro incierto. Hablaron de mí como si no estuviera presente, eso me molestó pero no quise interrumpir. Ya demasiados problemas tenía para sumar otro con Bankotsu, que cuando se enoja apenas se vuelve tan irritante como Inuyasha. Tal vez incluso peor.

Miles de recuerdos atormentaron mi mente al recordarme de él, jugando con mi inútil conciencia con sus ojos dorados. Imágenes de mis amigos bailaban ante mis ojos, pensando en los preocupados que se deberían encontrar... Volví a suspirar, viendo el rostro de mi hanyou en mis recuerdos. Su sonrisa rebelde, sus ojos dorados, el brillo de valentía en estos y la inocencia secreta al mirarme. Sonreí mirando el río que estaba a nuestro lado, pronto me volvería a encontrar con Inuyasha y todo volvería a ser normal.

Pero... ¿Que pasará con Bankotsu?

Al destrozarme mentalmente por todos esos peros que hacían infelices a mis pensamientos, no pude evitar sentirme mal por él. También una gran curiosidad al no saber que haría luego.

Sentí la lluvia caer en mi cabello negro. Alce la vista y el cielo antes azul era de un color gris perla. Suspire, estas constantes tormentas solo empeoraba todo. Aunque... Recuerdo que aquella noche estaba lloviendo, y solo había mejorado las cosas...

Con un sonrojo muy fuerte oculte de nuevo mi rostro, caminando otra vez.

_**(Narra Escritora) **_

Caminaba despacio a las orillas de una playa raramente familiar, viendo con sus ojos dorados la tormenta que comenzaba a desatarse. Había decidido mantener su corazón ausente en su misión y intentar concentrarse, tal vez Kagome este de vuelta antes de él regresara. Aquel pensamiento le produjo una tímida sonrisa.

Inuyasha tenía esa sensación, la sensación de saber que ella se encontraba a salvo.

Sus pies descalzos tocaban la fría arena con delicadeza, como si estuviese apreciando la frescura de ella y la brisa aún mas fría. Llevaba el Hiraikotsu en su espalda, era pesado pero aun así no le molestaba para nada. Siguió observando el mar y la playa, era todo tan hermoso a pesar de los nubarrones grises del cielo... Si, de todas las cosas que ha probado esta fue la mejor para concentrarse. Quien sabe, tal vez llevaría a Kagome a un lugar tan lindo como este cuando vuelva. Si es que se dignaba a volver...

Sacudió su cabeza, quitándose ese pensamiento de la mente. Kagome iba a volver, de seguro estaba intentándolo en estos mismos momentos. No podía dejar al grupo, no podía dejar a Sango, a Miroku, a Shippo... No podía dejarlo a él. Tan solo con pensar en ello la piel se le hacía de gallina.

Se encontró con una gran cueva, recordando al instante ese pacifico lugar. Claro, ¿como pudo olvidar? Estaba frente de una de las cuevas de los hombres murciélago, donde cierta niña Hanyou vivía con su dulce madre dentro de ella. Recordaba las palabras de la pequeña Shiori sobre proteger su especie y sobretodo sobre acabar de una vez por todas las diferencias entre Hanyous, Yokais y humanos. Él solo le sonreía con tristeza al escuchar esas palabras, pues le sería casi imposible poder hacerlo... Aquellos humanos eran aun mas despreciables que los mismos Yokais. Caminó sin prisa hacia esa cueva, donde la niña de piel morena y ojos morados miraban felices al Hanyou.

**SHIORI- ¡**Señor Inuyasha! - gritó feliz la niña, bajando de la cueva y abrazando al joven.

El correspondió con un leve abrazo y su típica sonrisa, mirando como su madre salía de la cueva por un monento y luego entrar otra vez.

**SHIORI - **Por lo que veo, usted no viene solamente para hacer una visita. - soltó una risa de niña, tomando la mano del hanyou e intentando llevarlo hasta la cueva. - ¡Venga, Inuyasha! Dime que es lo que necesitas.

Caminaron hasta la cueva, donde otra vez había salido la madre de Shiori. Una gran sonrisa en sus labios y con un nuevo aspecto: Ahora llevaban ropas de su clan, dado que su madre correspondía como esposa del difunto jefe y protector. La cueva en la que entraron era completamente grande y ancha, ademas de tener muchas entradas en su interior. Shiori caminaba con su manita agarrada a la de Inuyasha, llevándolo al centro de la cueva. Shizu, la madre de Shiori, los esperaba con una bandeja repleta de bocadillos que el hanyou no pudo evitar ver, tenía mucha hambre. Se sentaron junto a esa mujer y platicaron, Shiori fue la que rompió la charla tan cordial y preguntó lo primordial.

**SHIORI - **¿A que se debe su visita?

**INUYASHA - **Verás, pequeña Shiori. Estoy buscando una isla por esta razón. - Tomó el boomerang que tenía a sus espaldas, la hanyou miró el arma con curiosidad. - Debe ser reparado con energías curativas y en esa isla puede estar todo lo que busco, es la isla Nokaru. Unos humanos de la aldea vecina me han dicho que tu sabes donde se encuentra, "Princesa vampiro" - dijo con tono burlesco, haciendo fruncir el ceño a la pequeña.

**SHIZU - **Por supuesto que sabe, sabemos mejor dicho. - dijo con tranquilidad la mujer, posando una mano en el hombro de su hija. - Antes del nacimiento de Shiori su padre fue a bendecir un arma a aquella isla, dicen que muchas sacerdotisas y monjes se resguardan allí cuando sus poderes son debilitados. Cuentan que en esa isla que yace una hechicera capaz de volver a la vida a mas de mil espíritus e humanos con en solo semanas. Se encuentra cruzando las montañas, donde yacen la tribu de los hombres lobo. - ella lo miró con el rostro serio. - si piensas ir allí, deberás tener sumo cuidado. Ese lugar es especialmente para monjes y sacerdotisas, cualquiera que llegue a sentir algo malo en ti no dudará en purificarte.

**INUYASHA - **feh, con purificarme no hacen nada. Solamente me volveré un humano ordinario. - dijo, como si no fuera la gran cosa.

Shizu le sonrió.

**SHIZU - **En todo caso, espero que esta información te ayude. - vio como el hanyou se levantaba sonriendo. - ¿No quieres quedarte a cenar?

Inuyasha negó con la cabeza, saludándola con una pequeña reverencia y saludando a la hanyou sacudiendo su cabello. Shiori se quejó pero aun así le dio una sonrisa enseñando sus blancos dientes. Fue como Inuyasha salió de allí, caminando en dirección contraria a aquella playa.

_"Genial, ahora tendré que encontrarme con el idiota de Kouga y lo mas probable es que me moleste..." _pensaba el quejoso medio demonio, mirando el sol resplandecer la escena antes de ocultarse otra vez entre las sombrías nubes. _"Que mas da, supongo que no me haría nada mal algo de pelea con ese lobo rabioso." _

y con una sonrisa maliciosa corrió hacia el bosque, en busca de aquella isla.

*...*

**ANCIANA - **Kohaku! la cena ya esta servida! - gritó, llamando al niño de once años.

Kohaku estaba de espaldas a aquella cabaña, mirando las nubes con cierta tristeza. Recordaba que tendría que morir cuando se le fue robado el fragmento de su cuerpo, pero algo en ese entonces no estaba bien. El seguía vivo y tenía recuerdos vagos de lo sucedido. Recordó la compañía de la sacerdotisa Kikyo y como purificaba su fragmento, pero todo fue demasiado tarde cuando Naraku apareció, tomándolo otra vez. A pesar de todo eso despertó en los brazos de una pareja de ancianos, encontrándose en otro poblado muy diferente al de él. Se sentía feliz e inquieto, con su mente indecisa de si debía volver con su hermana o no. Aunque no sabía como volver, y siendo un simple niño aunque con un arma bastante poderosa no podría enfrentarse a los nuevos demonios que han salido a causa de la muerte de Naraku. Sería un total suicidio y todo lo que quería era volver con su querida hermana, su única familia.

se dio la vuelta y vio el rostro amable de la señora, sonriendo amablemente. Caminó junto con ella hacia la cabaña mirando como las nubes se volvían ya oscuras.

De pronto sintió una presencia, un Yokai muy conocido se encaminaba a él. Volvió a darse la vuelta mirando a un Taiyokai de traje blanco, con una armadura pectoral y una larga estola cubriendo su hombro derecho. Sus ojos dorados miraban al pequeño exterminador, como si estuvieran saludándoles sin palabras. Tras de él estaba una dulce niña de cabellos castaños y ojos luminosos que regañaba al yokai rana que vigilaba cada paso de su amo. Al reconocer al niño, Rin corrió a sus brazos dándole un fuerte abrazo.

**RIN - **¡Kohaku, que alegría verte con vida! - la niña reía en sus brazos mientras este correspondía tímidamente, mirando al Inuyokai.

**KOHAKU - **Rin... estas bien. - le sonrió, volvió a ver al demonio. - Sesshomaru-sama, tiempo sin verlo. - se separó de Rin y hizo una leve reverencia en modo de saludo.

Se escuchó un sonido provenir de Sesshomaru en respuesta.

**RIN - **Nosotros nos dirigíamos a la aldea de la anciana Kaede, me estoy quedando ahí mientras el amo sesshomaru sale de viaje. - dijo con esa voz aguda, mirándole con una sonrisa. - ¿Que haces aquí, es que no quieres volver con tu hermana?

El rostro de Kohaku se volvió triste.

**KOHAKU - **Bueno... el asunto es que no se como volver, estoy muy lejos de ese lugar y dudo mucho que sobreviva solo con esto. - señaló su oz. - Fue bueno verte Rin, Sesshomaru-sama, Jaken. - Hizo otra reverencia.

**SESSHOMARU - **Vamonos. - dijo el con su tono frío e indiferente, caminando de nuevo con elegancia.

Rin lo siguió con una sonrisa y Jaken caminó detrás de esta. Kohaku miró nostálgico al pequeño grupo, tomó nuevamente el camino para dirigirse a la aldea de la anciana cuando...

**RIN - **Kohaku que haces? Es hora de irnos! - la pequeña Rin tiró del brazo del exterminador, ¿como había llegado tan rápido donde el estaba?

Kohaku miró a la niña y luego miró al Taiyokai con una mirada de pura confusión. Sesshomaru solo asintió con la cabeza.

Kohaku sonrió, tomando de nuevo el camino junto con ellos. Era raro pero, sabía que se había despedido de la anciana aun sin verla. Caminó al lado de Rin mientras esta soltaba mas palabras que nadie, Sesshomaru caminaba tranquilo al frente y Jaken farfullaba algo de que "el amo bonito es muy bondadoso con esos humanos ordinarios", recibiendo después un golpe de su amo bonito.

_"Gracias, Sesshomaru-sama" _pensó al niña, viendo a su protector con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.


	16. Capitulo 15 - Con mi vida

Las consecuencias...

_Has jugado al juego del canto _

_Las damas bailan y cantan a la luz de la luna _

_Aunque no sabes en el lío que estás _

_porque tu mano en juego estará_

_¿Te arrepientes de jugar?_

Sus ojos azules miraban con tristeza el cielo gris oscurecerse, removía su cabello rubio entre sus dedos al pasar por su cabeza. Llevaba el traje de todo terrateniente, haciéndole saber a la gente que había tomado el lugar de su difunto padre. El dolor en su alma no compensaba nada, la perdida de su honorable padre y su hermana menor dejaron heridas en su corazón que ni el mismísimo cielo podría sanarlas. Pero aquí estaba, protegiendo lo que quedaba el pueblo como buen terrateniente.

Un soldado entró con paso titubeante a la habitación, mirando la figura del rubio con expresión dolida. Todos en ese momento habían comprendido el dolor que era para el joven perder su única familia, sin nadie que pudiera consolarlo. Se dio cuenta de que la habitación estaba en oscuridad total y solo lo iluminaba el cielo. Encendió una vela al mismo tiempo que entraba decidido. El joven de cabellos rubios y mirada azul miró por encima de su hombro.

**SOLDADO - **Mi señor, hemos encontrado y alojado a todos los sobrevivientes de nuestro pueblo. - bajó la mirada. - pero no encontramos la cabeza de su hermana. Lo lamento.

El joven sonrió con dolor y tristeza, se dio la vuelta y miró fijamente al soldado. Habían encontrado el cuerpo de su querida hermana Tahelia decapitado, como si hubiera sido rebanada de un solo corte. Miró con ojos tristes al soldado y volvió a sonreír, recordó que todos le tenían un gran afecto a su padre por considerarse un hombre simpático y de buen corazón. El era su viva imagen tan solo que... El ya no poseía familia alguna a la cual pertenecer. Ya nadie había para perpetuar el apellido Takeda, nadie que le pueda dar un hijo con su nombre...

**¿? - **Esta bien... No debe por que sentirse mal, joven soldado. - dijo el con una voz pacifica.

**SOLDADO - **Pero señor... - calló repentinamente, sin nada que decir.

De pronto el joven terrateniente recordó. Una mujer de cabellos negros, ojos cafes y labios rojos como las rosas cantando bajo la luna. Su vestimenta exótica la hacía mas magnifica que las otras mujeres que yacían allí, parecía una doncella celestial a sus ojos. La vio desde el ventanal del palacio, cantando como los ángeles y mirando hacia... No lo sabía, solo tenía puestos sus ojos en aquella beldad. Recordó que él la había elegido, hablando con su padre al respecto antes de su muerte.

Podía recordar su hermosa apariencia pero no recordaba su nombre...

**¿? - **Joven soldado...

**SOLDADO - **Yuki, mi señor.

**¿? - **Yuki, - volvió a sonreír. - ¿Recuerda la conversación que he tenido con mi padre hace dos noches? Habíamos hablado sobre una jovencita celestial que ha cantado en el juego del canto... y usted estaba allí.

**YUKI - **Si, mi señor. Usted y su hermana escogían a sus prometidos en ese entonces. Esa joven es una sacerdotisa, dicen que es la reencarnación de la sacerdotisa Kikyo. Se ha ido a la mañana siguiente después de enfrentarse contra aquel Yokai con el guerrero de extraña arma, tal vez ese sea su protector aunque no creo que...

**¿? - **¿Por casualidad recuerda usted el nombre de esa jovencita? - preguntó con amabilidad.

**YUKI - **Se llamaba Kagome, mi señor.

**¿? - **Prepararme un grupo con mis mejores hombres, claro tu iras conmigo, para ir en busca de esa dama, voy a hacerla mi esposa. - volvió a darse la vuelta, mirando el cielo que ahora era negro como boca de lobo. - partiremos en la mañana y dejare el puesto temporal a mi hermano Ren, avísale por favor.

**YUKI - **Si, mi señor.

El soldado Yuki abandonó la habitación, dejando a un muchacho muy pensativo. Ansiaba perpetuar el apellido Takeda con todas sus ansias, tener hermosos hijos con aquella hermosa sacerdotisa. Sonrió con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos azulinos. Tal vez la vida no era tan injusta después de todo.

Las gotas comenzaron a caer de las nubes, cayendo sin cesar ante sus ojos. El solamente miraba tranquilo, esperaba paciente la mañana. Pronto tendrían información sobre ella y la buscaría sin remedio. Aquella joven miko le había cautivado el corazón a primera vista.

*...*

**JAKOTSU - **Entonces los escombros cayeron sobre mí, pero mi lindo Inuyasha me perdonó la vida *u* - miraba con ojos iluminados a la nada con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

**BANKOTSU - **ay, hermano. Tu si que no puedes contenerte ante los hombres. - dijo con una leve risa. Su rostro al instante se tornó serio. - Pero... ¿Eso fue todo? ¿Que ha pasado después?

**JAKOTSU - **Solamente recuerdo que ese cachorrito se marchó, luego Renkotsu apareció y arrebató mi fragmento. Claro no sin antes decir "lo lamento." - Hablaba con cansancio, suspirando cada frase y cerrando sus ojos. Los abrió perezosamente y miró hacia una persona que desde ahora no había sido parte de la conversación. - Te llamas Kagome, ¿No es así?

La nombrada levantó su rostro, mirando al hombre afeminado que la miraba con aburrimiento. Asintió.

Antes de que oscureciera por completo y la lluvia cayera, se habían encontrado con un gran lago del que provenía una gran cascada. Buscando y buscando un refugio en los alrededores antes de que la lluvia cayera (y ni hablar de lo contento que se encontraba Bankotsu al no hallar el dicho puente) Jakotsu descubrió que detrás de la cascada había una gran cueva. Los tres se adentraron con rapidez. Kagome no pudo evitar ese deja vu al recordar cuando fue secuestrada por Kouga. Suspiró, que recuerdos aquellos. Ahora se encontraban dentro de esa cueva resguardándose de la tormenta que se había desatado, con una pequeña fogata protegiéndolos de que se queden congelados.

**JAKOTSU - **¿Como se encuentra mi lindo Inuyasha? - preguntó con una sonrisa que sorprendió al moreno.

**KAGOME - **Oh pues... Se encuentra bien, desde que derrotamos a Naraku no se donde estará o que estará haciendo... - _"Seguramente está con Kikyo..." _Bajó su cabeza.

**JAKOTSU - **Con que ese ha muerto... - parpadeó, miró a su hermano y este lo miró fijamente transmitiéndole algo con la mirada. Jakotsu lo miraba con una ceja alzada, pero al final no le contradijo nada sobre aquello y se recostó contra el muro de piedra. - Bien... Dormiré un poco, ojala que mañana nos encontremos con algo de diversión.. Buenas noches, hermano.

Bankotsu miró como cerraba sus ojos, esperando a que este se durmiera en serio. Recordaba como quedaba profundamente dormido en solo minutos, roncando en el oído de Renkotsu todas las noches. Quiso reírse por aquello pero sabía que su hermano no dormiría nada si lo hacía. Quería tener tiempo con aquella mujer un momento, saber otra cosa mas sobre ella... Los días se estaban alargando a su suerte y si pudiera, conseguiría que ella no se vaya de su lado.

_"De todos modos ella querrá irse, sus amigos están allí." _razonaba su mente con él, haciendo que en su interior otra sensación desconocida golpeara sus entrañas.

El tiempo había hecho efecto y el joven Jakotsu se encontraba durmiendo como un tronco en la pared. El moreno se levantó del lado de su hermano y caminó hacia donde estaba la miko, esta estaba abrazada a si misma. Esa noche el frío estaba presente y hacía temblar a cualquiera, pero el se resistió.

Kagome pasó la mayor parte del tiempo analizando todo lo que había pasado hasta ese entonces, mirando con ojos tristes sus manos. Faltaba menos para su llegada y tendría que alejarse de Bankotsu, sabía muy bien que eso no le gustaba para nada. ¿No podría él quedarse en la aldea junto a sus amigos y ella? Luego recordó que ellos no sabían lo que ocurría ahora, pensando que si los veían otra vez intentarían matarlos. Suspiró con poca gana entre sus manos, no quería que vuelvan a morir...

Tal vez ella podría quedarse si él se encontraba allí, esperándola...

Sintió un brazo en sus hombros, abrazándola como la noche anterior. Levantó su rostro y vio los ojos azulinos del moreno, mirándola con seriedad. Sonrió, él se encontraba con ella a pesar de todo. El calor que irradiaba aquel cuerpo la sanaba de cualquier brisa fresca que esa noche tan fría y húmeda... Se dejó abrazar por esos brazos, apoyando la cabeza en el mecho del mercenario.

**BANKOTSU - **Has estado callada todo el rato... - él se sentía feliz de verla sonreir, aunque el brillo de sus ojos ya no estaba. - ¿Algo va mal?

Kagome suspiró, mirando el rostro de ese muchacho. Se sentía feliz, muy feliz en ese momento. No quería arruinarlo todo...

**KAGOME - **Yo... me estaba preguntando que pasará... - su rostro se volvió triste. - que pasará cuando lleguemos a la aldea...

Bankotsu frunció el ceño, acordándose nuevamente de ello. ¿Que pasará cuando la deje en la aldea? No lo sabía y no quería saberlo.

**BANKOTSU - **Me iré con mi hermano a seguir con lo nuestro. - vio los ojos castaños de ella volverse cristalinos... otra sensación en su interior. - Oye, ¿Que sucede?

**KAGOME - **¿Tú te irás? ¿Así como así? - su voz intentaba contener las lagrimas, pero por desgracia cayeron de sus ojos como la lluvia en ese momento. Resbalándose por sus mejillas sonrosadas.

Él inmediatamente las limpió con la yema de sus dedos, acariciando aquella suave piel a su paso. Odiaba ver llorar a una mujer, odiaba ver llorar a aquella mujer.

¿Estaba queriendo decir que no se vaya?¿Quería que se quede junto a ella? Esperanzas renacieron en su corazón y mil preguntas aparecieron en su mente. Sus azules ojos volaron a los castaños de ella con una sonrisa nerviosa.

_Hay calidez alrededor_

_ese aroma a flor_

_Amor en mi corazón... _

**BANKOTSU - **¿No quieres que me aparte de tu lado, miko? - preguntó, abriendo mas los ojos al ver como ella asentía con vergüenza. - Entonces... ¿Qué le dirás a los demás? ¿Qué haré yo entonces?

_Hoy, ya se que causó _

_Esta sensación _

_Fue el sonido al apoyar mi oído en ti... _

**KAGOME - **Les diré que no nos harás daño... No nos volverás a lastimar como antes... Puedes exterminar los nuevos demonios junto a nosotros, tendremos serios problemas con ello... - Apretó sus manos en los brazos del moreno, arrugando su ropa en estos. - ¡No quiero que te alejes de mí!

_Mas, tan solo al pensar_

_me hace recordar_

_Los latidos tan tibios de tu corazón... _

Un rayó cayó cerca de allí, alumbrando la cascada. Los latidos de su corazón fueron rápidos y nerviosos, sus ojos azules miraban impresionados a la mujer que estaba en sus brazos... Una extraña sensación de felicidad iluminó su rostro. Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron ante tal cosa que soltaron sus labios, parando su corazón por segundos.

_Pretendí no oír tu voz_

_Intenté decirte adiós, _

_sin importar si te hería o no... _

**BANKOTSU - **¿Qué es lo que sientes? - levantó el mentón de la chica con sus dedos, acercando el rostro de Kagome al suyo. - ¿Qué es lo que sientes por aquel hanyou?

_Pero no te dejes engañar_

_Solo es una mascara_

**KAGOME - **Él está con Kikyo... y yo lo amo... - vio como los ojos del guerrero apagaban su esperanza. - ...como amigo...

_"como amigo..." _

_Para aparentar _

_que me enamoré... _

**BANKOTSU - **y... ¿Por mí? - ella sonrió al ver ese brillo nuevamente en esos ojos azules, volviéndolos a apreciar.

_En este frío anochecer_

_Quisiera yo saber.._

_¿Qué es lo que tus ojos ven? _

Sus labios tocaron los de él, rozándolos con ternura. Cerró sus ojos ante el momento y él los mantuvo bien abiertos a causa de la sorpresa.

**KAGOME - **Eso... eso es lo que siento por ti... - susurró entre sus labios.

_Tan solo hay calidez alrededor_

_Un aroma a flor_

_Amor en mi corazón..._

Se separó de su rostro lentamente, volviendo a posar la cabeza en su pecho. Los latidos del corazón de Bankotsu eran reconfortantes y tranquilos. Sonrió, la decisión estaba tomada. Bankotsu no tuvo la oportunidad de pensar, simplemente correspondió aquel beso con el mismo sentimiento. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Que iba a pasar con todos sus planes desde que ha revivido?

Todo, todo se fue al carajo al ver el brillo en los ojos de Kagome otra vez.

_¿Ves? Aun no encuentro_

_la forma ideal de sanar tus heridas alas y volar_

_Hoy es que comprendo _

_que este caminar es eterno _

_mas sola no estaré al final. _

**BANKOTSU - **Entonces... ¿Esto es lo que eliges? - Tomó la mano fría de Kagome, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella. - ¿Que pasará desde ahora?

_No importará la ocasión_

_El lugar o si hay dolor _

_soportaré si hay amor... _

**KAGOME - **Estaré a tu lado... - susurró.- y tú... ¿me protegerás? - sus ojos volaron a los de él. Bankotsu había volteado su mirada a la cascada.

_Así que nada me hará temblar _

_Nada me hará llorar _

_Ni al agonizar_

_Sabes que lo haré... _

**BANKOTSU - **Nunca volverás correr peligro. - susurró, mirando la luna a través de la cortina de agua. - Te protegeré con mi vida si es necesario.

_El viento ruge tras de mí_

_¿Que dejaré atrás? _

_Si tú eres lo que soñé... _

**KAGOME - **¿Adonde iremos ahora? - preguntó, en su voz se sentía el cansancio.

_Tan solo hay calidez alrededor... _

_Ese aroma a flor..._

_Amor en mi corazón... _

**BANKOTSU - **¿No era que querías ir a la aldea? - preguntó.

No se escuchó respuesta, bajó la miraba y vio como los ojos de la miko se habían cerrado por el sueño. Se abrazaba a su cuerpo con fuerza y en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa curvaban sus labios dormidos. Bankotsu sonrió, aquel día estaba lleno de sorpresas y no esperaba escuchar aquello de la miko...

Besó sus cabellos, inhalando el aroma a flores que llevaba.

**BANKOTSU - **impresionante que una niña como tú haga esto en mí. - Su susurro se convirtió en un suspiro, dejándose llevar también por morfeo.

La fogata se apagó por fin, mientras unos ojos brillaban en la oscuridad al escuchar toda la conversación. Una sonrisa en la oscuridad y un suspiro de impaciencia. Por fin había escuchado palabras nunca dichas por su hermano, ya podía morir (nuevamente) en paz. Jakotsu también se durmió, riendo en sus adentros.

*...*

**SESSHOMARU - **Kohaku. - llamó él, mirando el cielo azul del nuevo día.

Se encontraban en la entrada de una aldea, con Ah Hun llevando en su lomo a la pequeña Rin. Jaken caminaba al lado de Kohaku mientras este le decía que no tenía idea del por qué estaba vivo.

**KOHAKU - **Pero si es... la aldea... - dijo, mirando hacia donde se encontraban. - ¿Tan rápido hemos llegado?

**RIN - **Kaede-sama! - gritó la niña con felicidad al ver a la anciana, saltando de el dragón y corriendo a sus brazos.

Sesshomaru miraba cada movimiento de su protegida, resistiéndose a la idea de llevarla consigo otra vez. Sus viajes eran demasiado peligrosos, y no volvería a arriesgar su vida por una cosa tan tonta como el poder otra vez. sintió la esencia de Kohaku a su lado y lo vio de reojo.

**KOHAKU - **Sesshomaru-sama, no se como agradecerle que me haya ayudado. Ha pasado mas rápido de lo que creí. - dijo con una sonrisa.

**SESSHOMARU - **Cuida de Rin mientras yo no este, Kohaku. - le dijo el con su muy habitual voz fría y autoritaria.

El niño exterminador solo asintió, caminando hacia donde estaba la anciana. El solo se dispuso a ver el cielo, tan brillante y opaco a la vez...

**RIN - **Sesshomaru-sama... - le llamó, el bajó la mirada hacia la pequeña que estaba en frente de él. - Rin quiere darle algo.

Sesshomaru se agachó, poniéndose a su altura. La niña sacó la mano que tenía en la espalda y la abrió con lentitud su mano, dejando ver un pequeño anillo verde con flores intrincadas en el. Rin le sonrió, esperando la reacción de su amo al obsequio.

**SESSHOMARU - **¿Tu lo hiciste? - preguntó él tomando el pequeño anillo entre sus manos.

**RIN - **Si, sesshomaru-sama. Es para usted. - la niña levantó su otra mano, mostrando otro anillo en su dedo pero con distintas flores igual de pequeñas. - Este es mío y ese es para usted, para que estemos siempre juntos. - ella hizo una sonrisa mas grande.

_"siempre juntos" _

**SESSHOMARU - **Volveré en siete días para ver como te encuentras. - sintió los bracitos de la niña abrazarse a su cuerpo. El le correspondió con un brazo apretando el cuerpito de Rin al suyo.

Se separaron, y Rin vio como su amo se iba caminando hacia el gran bosque.

Sesshomaru caminaba con Jaken a su lado, estaba mirando el pequeño anillo en su mano. Se lo puso en su dedo corazón con delicadeza para que no se dañara. Una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios.

_"Siempre estaremos juntos Rin, no tienes que temer de ello. He decidido protegerte con mi vida si es necesario, no te dejaré tan fácilmente."_

_**he vuelvo, oh si :3 **_

_**Es un poco corto lo sé, pero les compensaré dentro de tres días. **_

_**El final se acerca, junto a el se ataran los cabos sueltos que están en el destino de Bankotsu. ¿Por que los han revivido? ¿Que pasará con Kagome? ¿Viajará nuevamente a la época actual cuando regresen? ¿Que pasará con Inuyasha? **_

_**¿Que será de la relación que nace entre estos dos amantes? **_

_**volveré a actualizar dentro de poco, adiós! :D **  
_


	17. Capitulo 16 - El grito de su nombre

Silbaba, como si ese lugar no fuera aterrador ni traumatico. Caminaba por aquel camino de calaveras de diferentes yokais mientras jugaba con un pedazo de carne entre sus manos. Balanceaba sus caderas en ese diminuto traje negro de piel y su cabello rojo bailaba al viento.

Llegó a un lugar oscuro del que provenía un olor putrefacto, en la intensa oscuridad se escuchaban gruñidos roncos. Aquella mujer se acercó a aquel lugar y tiró ese pedazo de carne allí. Escuchó unos dientes desmembrar cara parte de ese alimento y masticar con sonidos asquerosos y repugnantes. Sonrió, esa sonrisa tan divertida en ella. A esa mujer le encantaba sonreír, mas cuando sus planes habían salido a la perfección.

**¿? - **Vamos takashi, debes hacerme un favor. - dijo ella, mirando como de entre las penumbras salía un bello joven de cabello color fuego, ojos verdes brillantes y estrafalario atuendo. En sus labios había un camino desmadejado de sangre. Unas grandes alas de murciélago caían en sus hombros como si fuera una capa.

**TAKASHI - **¿Es por eso que me has visitado y traído de comer? Se ve que no tienes corazón hermana. - comenzó a reír mirándola con cariño.

**¿? -**Sabes que tus dominios no son de mi agrado, aunque debo decir que adoro tu decoración.

**TAKASHI - **¿Para que necesitas mis servicios?

**¿? - **En la isla Nokaru hay un arma que debió ser purificada, sin embargo esta solo quedó a medias. Solamente un monje o una sacerdotisa pueden tomarla y sacarla de aquella barrera. ¿Podrías traerme esa arma? Tu ya tienes una y yo no. ¡No es justo! - hizo berrinche como niña pequeña.

**TAKASHI - **¿Y como quieres que haga? Apenas me verán purificarán mi alma. - resopló.

**¿? - **Conozco que heredaste de nuestro amado padre el poder de transformarte en un simple humano cuando quieres, ademas de muy bello. - Le guiñó un ojo. - Cualquier mujer te ayudaría con solo mirarla a los ojos...

**TAKASHI - **¿Y?

La mujer de cabellos rojos sonrió con malicia.

**¿? - **Quiero que secuestres a alguien por mí.

*...*

**KAGOME - **Y desde entonces Inuyasha viaja conmigo a mi época.

**BANKOTSU - **Espera... ¿Me estas hablando de viajar al futuro?¿Con esa simple joya?

Kagome asintió, sonriendo.

**JAKOTSU - **¿y como es aquel lugar? ¿Es como aquí? - preguntaba curioso.

Se encontraban sentados bajo un árbol, sobre una manta que la miko había puesto. Jakotsu y Bankotsu veían curiosos todas las cosas que según ella eran "comestibles", de distintos colores llamativos y aromas atrayentes. También había un sobre muy grande y gordo de colores brillantes y un frasco de esencia deliciosa al olfato. Se sentaron los tres a probar esas comidas tan raras.

**KAGOME - **Pues allí no existen Yokais, solo hay humanos. Existen transportes que no precisan caballos para conducirse, y muchos de ellos vuelan. - los ojos de Bankotsu y Jakotsu se perdieron en el relato de la joven, imaginándose todo eso. - También es de donde traigo mi ropa y maquillaje, ademas de toda esta comida. - sonrió.

**JAKOTSU - **Esta comida esta deliciosa. - decía entre bocado y bocado probando las frituras que tanto le gustaban a Inuyasha. - ¿De que árbol proviene esto? ¡Me encanta!

Kagome reía mientras probaba también algunas frituras, llenándose los dedos de ese polvillo delicioso. Estaba apunto de chupárselos pero la mano del moreno la tomó desprevenida, poniendo los dedos anaranjados de la miko en su boca. Ella lo miró con una gran gota de sudor en su frente.

**KAGOME - **Bankotsu... ¿Que estas haciendo? - dijo con un tic en el ojo mientras veía como este saboreaba el polvillo naranja de sus dedos.

**BANKOTSU - **No iba a dejar que mi hermano y tu se lo coman todo, este sabor es delicioso.

Jakotsu al verlos comenzó a burlarse de ellos, casi cayéndose a sus espaldas. Kagome seguía mirando al moreno con una mirada a lo poker face (o_-'). Al terminar fijó su mirada en esta, relamiéndose los labios para molestarla. Cosa que tuvo éxito.

**KAGOME - **Asqueroso. - dijo ella, bajando la vista mientras se limpiaba furiosamente los dedos con la tela de la manta. Bankotsu solo se limitaba a reír junto a su hermano.

**BANKOTSU - **pff.. ni que hubiera hecho es desmembramiento. Oye, ¿Nosotros podremos viajar contigo a la otra época? - preguntó, mirándola de reojo mientras comía un bocadillo de chocolate.

**JAKOTSU - **¿Conocer nuevas tierras? Sería buena idea... - puso un dedo sobre su barbilla, pensativo.

**KAGOME - **Podrían ir... pero si me prometen no matar a quien se les cruza en el camino. - dijo ella tomando con tranquilidad agua de su botella.

**JAKOTSU - **¿y por que no podremos matar a nadie? ese mundo de pronto me comienza a sonar muy aburrido. - se recostó en el césped verde, observando las nubes.

**BANKOTSU - **Sería tan aburrido como lo será desde ahora, intenta acostumbrarte. - dice acostándose al lado de Kagome, tomando la mano de esta.

**JAKOTSU - **¿y yo por qué tengo que aburrirme? Él que esta enamorado eres tu no yo...

**BANKOTSU - **Espera... ¿Como es que sabes eso? - se levantó de golpe mirando a su hermano con un tic en el ojo, Jakotsu lo miró con despreocupación y al ver la mirada asesina de su hermano sintió la sangre escapar de su rostro.

**JAKOTSU - **Etto yo pues... ¿Te dije alguna vez que tus ojos son muy bonitos, hermano?

Bankotsu miró a su hermano con los ojos casi rojos de la ira. Conteniendo su puño.

**BANKOTSU - **Gran hijo de...

**KAGOME - **Ya, tranquilo. - dijo Kagome. Usó la fuerza que tenía para volver a costar al guerrero y arrodillarse a su lado, mirándolo a la cara. Sus cabellos azabaches cayeron por los lados de la cara, le miraba con una sonrisa. - ¿Qué mas da si lo sabe? Tendría que enterarse tarde o temprano ¿no?

Bankotsu le devolvió la sonrisa, mirando aquellos ojos de color chocolate. Acarició la mejilla de su miko con el dorso de la mano, y ella cerró sus ojos ante el agradable tacto.

*...*

Caminaba tranquilo por la entrada, fijándose en el gran templo de esa hermosa isla. Sus pies descalzos otra vez sentían el bienestar, como cuando había cruzado la fresca arena con ellos. El dorado de sus ojos estaba en paz y el aura que lo rodeaba mejoraba las cosas en su interior. Su largo cabello plateado bailaba con el viento y su fiel Tessaiga se movía a cada movimiento de su cuerpo. Inuyasha sentía esa energía tan pura en aquel templo y dudaba si podía entrar allí, aunque no era nada de que preocuparse.

Bueno, si había de que preocuparse. Kagome no regresaba y tenía esa misión algo curiosa con el hiraikotsu.

En la entrada se encontró con una fila de monjes meditando, seguido por un grupo de sacerdotisas rezando en ese gran templo. Todos ellos lo miraron amenazantes, haciendo incomodar al Hanyou. No hicieron nada en su contra, pero podía ver por el rabillo del ojo como muchos monjes y mikos apretaban pergaminos y rosarios en sus manos observándolo con mirada fría.

Suspiró, a pesar de no hacer nada seguían desconfiando. humanos.

Entró en aquel tiempo, donde una mujer de largos cabellos castaños y ojos azules meditaba. Llevaba una larga túnica blanca y su cabello estaba atado a dos coletas, parecía que dormía sentada en aquel santuario. Cuando Inuyasha entró en aquel lugar la señora abrió los ojos, mirándole con expresión serena. ¿Aquella mujer era la señora que sanaba heridas y revivía la gente? Solo era una sacerdotisa, humana y sacerdotisa.

**MIKO **- ¿A que se debe tu visita, joven Hanyou? - preguntó ella con voz tranquila, mirándole con seriedad.

Inuyasha sacó el hiraikotsu de su espalda, enseñando el daño a la sacerdotisa.

**INUYASHA **- mi compañera de combate a luchado con el desde muy pequeña, derrotando con nosotros un malvado demonio que amenazaba terrible este mundo. Necesito que arregle el hiraikotsu, miko.

**MIKO **- ¿Cuales son esos modales? ¿Acaso estas hablando del demonio Naraku? - preguntó ella, cerrando sus ojos de nuevo.

**INUYASHA - ¿**Si sabes para que preguntas?

La sacerdotisa abrió sus ojos azules con una pequeña sonrisa apareciendo en su pequeño rostro.

**MIKO - **Te ayudaré, pero el proceso de purificación y reparación llevará tres días.

¿Tres días? Eso era mucho. Sin embargo soportaría solamente para despejar su mente.

**MIKO - **Pon el Hiraikotsu entre medio de nosotros, hanyou. - ordenó la miko, señalando con un dedo el lugar indicado. Inuyasha obedeció, dejándolo con suma delicadeza. - Ahora debes esperar, puedes meditar con los monjes en el jardín trasero. Yo te avisaré cuando el arma este sanada.

Entonces Inuyasha salió del templo, dejando el hiraikotsu en manos de aquella sacerdotisa. ¿Quien sería aquella mujer? Poseía un aroma muy extraño, no era demonio ni humano, tampoco hanyou. Encontró un árbol de cerezos lo suficientemente grande para esperar en una de sus ramas, subió y se recostó en el. Sus ojos dorados viajaron al pasado recordando el por que estaba allí, el por que quería concentrarse en ello y lo cual no quería regresar tan temprano a la aldea.

Quería volver después de que Kagome regresara, iba a hacer que se preocupe por haberle preocupado tanto. Una sonrisa divertida surgió de sus labios mientras contemplaba el cielo azul.

*...*

Caminaban platicando de quien sabe que, los tres en la misma conversación. Kagome iba entre medio de aquellos mercenarios con la mano en la del moreno, mientras Bankotsu solamente comentaba lo que era interesante. No se habían dado cuenta de que sus manos estaban entrelazadas ni mucho menos de que iban así, como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo. Jakotsu era el que no cerraba su boca y le preguntaba cualquier cosa a la miko, con tal de entablar conversación. Llevaban sus fieles armas a sus espaldas y las risas de "ambas" mujeres inundaba el lugar.

No habían encontrado dicho puente, cosa que ahora tenían que encontrar la aldea a la que dirigía ese río. No había cansancio, solo pura emoción en el camino. Kagome iba con la idea de tener una vida feliz aquí, pensando en cuando había cambiado el pensamiento de volver a su epoca y nunca mas volver. O tal vez podría llevarse a cierto guerrero con ella, el mínimo pensamiento de ello la hizo sonrojar. Tan solamente estaba saliendo con un chico, muy normal en su epoca. ¿No?

Bueno, digamos que no era muy normal en esta epoca salir con un guerrero de mas de 40 años de antigüedad pero que aparenta 17 años. Suspiró, cosas de la vida.

**JAKOTSU - **Hermano Bankotsu. - dijo de repente, parando su caminar y mirando el cielo.

Bankotsu también había parado, mirando el cielo con rostro serio. Kagome sintió una presencia demoníaca muy grande. Estaba mas cerca, se acercaba rápidamente y no podían percibir de donde venía. Solo miraban el cielo. Kagome se escondió detrás de la espalda del guerrero, aferrando sus manos a sus brazos. Sin arco y flechas sabía que era inútil hacer frente al menos que con sus manos los purifique.

El deja vu fue tan fuerte como los brazos que tomaron los brazos de Kagome.

Bankotsu escuchó el grito de su nombre, se giró rápidamente mirando como un demonio de cabellos rojos y ojos verdosos tomaba a su miko por el cuello. Había tapado sus ojos y con el otro brazo abrazaba su cuerpo. Bankotsu lo miró con furia, mientras que su hermano se preparaba para atacar con su espada serpiente...

Fue cuando Jakotsu abrió aun mas sus ojos a causa de la sorpresa.

**JAKOTSU - **Hermano, ese demonio se parece mucho a la mujer que me ha revivido. - le dijo con seriedad, apretando en sus manos la espada serpiente.

El moreno solo veía como aquel ser los miraba inexpresivos mientras tenía en sus manos a SU compañera, con la ira en sus ojos azules. Se escuchó en los labios de Kagome un grito desgarrador, ese ser había cortado su piel a través de la ropa.

_¡NO! _Corrió hacia el demonio con su alabarda en manos y una mirada de odio y desesperación. El yokai esquivó el ataque de su alabarda, Bankotsu intentaba por todos los medios no darle al cuerpo de su pareja mientras atacaba. Este era imposible de atacar por lo rápido que era, molestándolo cada vez mas. Jakotsu rodeó al yokai dejándolo sin escapatoria, poniéndose detrás de él. La espada serpiente salió disparada con su ataque mortal y muy confiados vieron la polvoreada que surgió su ataque, esperando ver el cadáver de aquel monstruo y el cuerpo intocable de la chica.

Otra ola de desesperación al ver como aquel ser había despegado sus alas, batiendo el polvo que se había levantado y emprendiendo vuelo con Kagome entre sus brazos. La levantaba de forma nupcial ante los ojos coléricos del mercenario. Fue cuando el yokai soltó una sonrisa completamente siniestra.

**TAKASHI - **Mi nombre es Takashi, jóvenes soldados. - Gritó desde el cielo. - Les enviaré el cadáver a donde se encuentren cuando me haya apoderado del colmillo torbellino.

**BANKOTSU - **¡NO ME INTERESA TU NOMBRE MUCHO MENOS TUS INTERESES, SUELTA A LA MUJER! - gritó con su alabarda apuntando el cuerpo del yokai.

Takashi mostró otra sonrisa, mirando el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa inconsciente en sus brazos.

**TAKASHI - **Si tanto quieres salvarla, busca la isla Nokaru. ¡Nos divertiremos!

Comenzó a alar mas fuerte, partiendo con rapidez de aquel lugar. Jakotsu atacó otra vez pero no llegó lo suficiente para herirlo, volvió a la normalidad su espada con derrota. Bankotsu no pudo mas y corrió a su dirección, esperando alcanzarlos.

**BANKOTSU - **¡KAGOME, JURO QUE TE ENCONTRARÉ! - gritó el al ver desaparecer a ese demonio entre las nubes.

No, no, no, no... Esto no podría estar pasando, no podría estar sucediendo ahora. Se arrodillo en el suelo de tierra, clavando su alabarda en el. Su respiración entre cortada y sus ojos se habían oscurecido. Tenía que encontrarla, tenía que volverla a salvar. _"Con mi vida, y no pude salvarte de ese Yokai inútil... DEMONIOS!" _Golpeó con su puño derecho el suelo, conteniendo su ira entre dientes.

**JAKOTSU - **¡Bankotsu! ¡Esa isla se encuentra muy cerca de allí, yo he ido antes de conocerte! - gritó el, corriendo con su espada y la mochila de Kagome en sus hombros. - La encontraremos, en ese lugar no tiene escapatoria ese demonio.

El moreno se levantó, poniendo la alabarda en su hombro y corriendo hacia la dirección. Jakotsu lo siguió a su hermano con rapidez, gritándole desde atrás.

**JAKOTSU - **¡Espera hermano! ¡Tu no sabes donde esta esa isla!

**BANKOTSU - **¡Entonces dímelo de una vez! - dijo sin dejar de correr. Miró desde su hombro como Jakotsu indicaba el lugar donde llegar.

Corrieron como nunca mientras que el moreno de ojos azules esforzaba sus pies al máximo, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas en el intento desesperado de buscarla. No iba a dejar que ese grito desesperado de su nombre saliera de esos hermosos labios, ni ahora ni nunca más.

*...*

Miraba el atardecer, pensando en cierta chica de ropa de colegiala. Su cabello negro caía en una coleta, y sus ropas de pieles de lobo se removían a causa del viento. Ojos azules soñando en silencio en aquel barranco, observando el rojizo atardecer. Sumido en sus pensamientos Kouga miraba el camino de piedra debajo de él... La extrañaba y mucho.

Había ordenado a sus hombres que no le sigan, en ese momento quería estar solo. Había mucha paz en ese lugar y quería estar callado, meditando... Desearía que Kagome estuviera en peligro y poder ir a rescatarla antes de esa bestia, sería feliz si la viera otra vez.

Sonrió, que egoísta era. No podía desear el peligro para ella. Tal vez solo eran los deseos de verla otra vez en ese momento y su insistente memoria recordaba los momentos que la veía, siempre en peligro... Tal vez era el deseo de sentirla entre sus brazos en un nuevo abrazo, sentir su cabello debajo de su barbilla y la esencia a flores que despedía su cuerpo. Kouga era feliz así, con cosas tan simples y baratos... Sabía que no podía tenerla como mujer pero, ¿Por qué no como una amiga? Una amiga de quien podría proteger y recibir recompensas en el éxito, al pensar aquello se sonríe con satisfacción. _"Podría ir a visitarla ahora... consultar la propuesta... Se que aceptará" _

A punto de saltar hacia el camino de tierra camino a la aldea divisó dos figuras masculinas correr en el, parecían reconocidos. Al ver esas dos armas tan grandes sus ojos se abrieron.

Saltó con agilidad, instalándose en frente de esos dos seres. _"No... no puede ser.. No otra vez." _ Miraba las dos figuras que lo miraban fijamente, uno de ojos azules y tez morena con larga trenza negra, y el otro con el rostro afeminado con labios rojos y espada serpiente. Se puso a la defensiva, mirando desafiante aquellos guerreros que creyó vencer.

**KOUGA - **Explíquenme... ¡Como es que están vivos! - les gritó en las caras.

**BANKOTSU - **Espera, tu eres el que esta enamorado de Kagome. El jefe de los hombres lobo. - le señaló con un dedo.

**JAKOTSU - **No buscamos pelea alguna, estamos buscando a Kagome. Alguien la a secuestrado. - dijo el mirando con un pequeña sonrisa su rostro.

Fue cuando la oportunidad cayó a sus pies a solo segundos de haberlo pensado.

**KOUGA - **¡¿Como es que a Kagome la secuestraron?! ¡Díganme donde se encuentra! - gruñó de nuevo.

**BANKOTSU - **Baja las aguas lobo. Estamos viajando a la isla Nokaru, es donde ese ser nos dijo que estaría... - sus palabras se contrajeron a un murmullo contenido, apretando sus puños. - Si quieres salvar a tu amada te aconsejo que nos digas rápido donde se encuentra esa isla.

**KOUGA - **¡¿Y ustedes por que la están rescatando?! - la ira y preocupación acrecentaban conforme miraba las expresiones de aquel guerrero.

**BANKOTSU - **¡Deja de aullar y vamos! - pasó por el lado del lobo, que lo siguió solamente pensando en Kagome. - ¡Vamos, Jakotsu!

Los tres hombres corrieron el camino, siguiendo las instrucciones que gritaba el lobo.

*...*

Abrió sus ojos chocolates, mirando el cielo azul que se expandía ante sus ojos. El aroma a flores y incienso abrumaban su nariz y su cabeza era un remolino de ideas. Se sentó en donde estaba, parecía un jardín. Paró en donde estaba y fijó sus ojos en una figura que estaba su lado, viéndola con una mirada de ternura. Era un joven de ojos marrones y cabello negro cual carbón, con ropas de monje y mirada cariñosa. Recordó, y sus ojos aterrorizados miraron por doquier.

No, no, no, no, no, no... Bankotsu no esta ahí.

**KAGOME - **¿do...donde estoy? - tartamudeó, asustada. Miró al joven con desconfianza. - ¿Quien eres tú?

**TOYA - **Mi nombre es Toya, sacerdotisa. - hizo una pequeña reverencia. Le tendió al mano para que se levante. - Esta en la isla Nokaru, guarida de monjes y mikos.

**KAGOME - **Nunca he escuchado de esa isla. - dijo mientras se incorporaba, miró los alrededores. - ¿Que pasó con el yokai que me capturó?

**TOYA - **Lo hemos purificado, ya no existe en este mundo pero algo nos esta amenazando gravemente. - dijo, con la preocupación en sus ojos.

**KAGOME - **¿Qué esta sucediendo? No siento ninguna presencia maligna en este lugar, todo esta purificado...

**TOYA - **Seguidme, por favor.

Toya comenzó a caminar hacia un templo que yacía entre la niebla de aquel lugar mientras Kagome caminaba con paso desconfiado a sus espaldas.


	18. Capitulo 17 - 7 emociones en mí

**KOUGA -** aquí es, pero le cubre un gran campo de energía. - dijo él, sabiendo que sería purificado con tal solo poner un pie allí.

Se encontraban en la entrada de aquella isla, entre el puente de aquella y la entrada. Bankotsu meditaba que hacer, como debería practicar las cosas. ¿Y si todo era una trampa? Mataría a todos los que se encontraban presentes si aquello era una trampa, por pura ira. Miró hacia Jakotsu y Kouga, que observaban aquel campo de fuerza con desconfianza. Jakotsu y el podrían entrar, pero aquel lobo era yokai y por lo tanto no podría adentrarse.

**BANKOTSU - **Bien, esto haremos. - señaló la parte trasera de la isla. - Jakotsu, tu irás por la parte sur de la isla así tendremos mas terreno cubierto. Kouga, - miró al lobo con una sonrisa altanera, las de antaño. - tu te quedarás aquí y vigilarás que ningún Yokai o humano salga de esta isla, no importa quienes sean debes interrogarlos a todos si es que salen. Yo entrare por el norte y buscaré a Kagome cuanto antes, mientras Jakotsu hace lo mismo. - miró hacia su hermano afeminado. - ¡Ve!

Jakotsu corrió, rodeando el campo de fuerza mientras se adentraba a la parte sur de la isla. Bankotsu estaba a punto de irse, pero una mano en su hombro le detuvo.

**KOUGA - **No me engañas, lo veo en tus ojos. - le gruñó, pero con una expresión seria.

**BANKOTSU - **No pretendía engañar a alguien, lobo. ¿De que es lo que te has enterado? - dijo con su tono altanero.

Kouga resopló, rodando los ojos.

**KOUGA - **Tú la amas.

**BANKOTSU - **Tú también.

**KOUGA - **¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

**BANKOTSU - **¿Podemos dejar las preguntas para cuando Kagome esté a salvo?

**KOUGA - **Solo quiero saber, ella me importa mucho.

Bankotsu se soltó de su agarre, mirándole con el rostro serio. De pronto le mostró una sonrisa algo tranquila... una que el lobo nunca vio de él.

**BANKOTSU - **Lo sé. Solo quiero que ella sea feliz... - miró hacia el campo de fuerza. - Prometí protegerla con mi vida si fuese necesario y aquí estoy, cumpliendo mi promesa con la mujer que amo. - Puso una mano sobre el hombro del lobo, con otra sonrisa. - La traeré a salvo, lo prometo. ¡Por los tres!

Se fue corriendo hacia la entrada, dejando a un anonadado Kouga solo en aquel puente de madera.

*...*

**KAGOME - **Con que esto es lo que causa tantos problemas. - susurró.

Se encontraban en un santuario completamente cerrado, en su interior se hallaba una espada con mango gris y hoja negra. Custodiada por un gran campo de fuerza y una gran energía demoníaca manando de su interior. Aquel era el colmillo torbellino, supuestamente el causante de todas las desgracias de aquella isla.

**TOYA - **Hemos intentado purificar esta arma por mas de diez veces, pero no tenemos el suficiente poder. - dijo el, se encontraba en frente de la miko con sus manos en aquel campo. - Esta espada según me han contado los antiguos fue hecha para el gran Inuyokai Inu No Taisho, era para su primer hijo varón. Fue hecha con las escamas de un reptil que influenciaba en los climas de este mundo.

A Kagome casi se le cae la mandíbula al escuchar aquello, mirando esa espada con grandes poderes demoníacos. ¿Una espada para Sesshomaru de su padre? Sin duda esto le pondría feliz pero... ¿Como es que no había llegado a sus manos?

**TOYA - **Pero al morir, aquella espada fue cedida a un demonio murciélago llamado Taigokumaru, que era gran amigo de este. Después de un tiempo el hijo de ese demonio, llamado Tsukuyomaru, había venido con esta espada a purificar aquel poder y así proteger sin dificultad a su esposa humana e hija Hanyou. Pero también fue asesinado, desde ese entonces nadie a tocado esa espada. - tomó un respiro. - Hace dos años comenzaron a purificarla, pero no podían con sus poderes insignificantes. Descubrieron que hace mas de 50 años una mujer llamada Midoriko intentó purificar la espada, pero al estar completando su trabajo murió en manos de Demonios. Desde ese entonces esta espada sigue a media purificación.

**KAGOME - **_"entonces esta espada por derecho es perteneciente a Sesshomaru..." _Tengo que llevármela de aquí.

Los ojos de Toya miraron a la miko con confusión.

**TOYA - **¿y por qué te la llevarías?

Kagome sonrió, mirándole a los ojos.

**KAGOME - **Aunque no lo creas... Se a quien le pertenece esta espada, y se que se pondrá muy contento al saber que su padre no se ha olvidado de él.

Toya no dijo nada, mirando encandilado la sonrisa de aquella joven y sus ojos de chocolate brillar ante la oscuridad. _"Quien es esta mujer..." _

Salió del santuario, corriendo lo mas fuerte que pudo con sus piernas humanas. ¿Que clase de sentimiento era aquel? Fue corriendo hacia el templo directo a su habitación. Kagome miró como Toya había salido del santuario con una rapidez sospechosa, viendo con la curiosidad en sus ojos el rostro preocupado de él. ¿Que había hecho mal? se sintió terrible al pensar que lo había asustado o incomodado. Caminó hacia la puerta de aquel santuario.

*...*

Caminaba tranquilo con su fiel espada en su espalda, buscando indicios de la mujer de su hermano. Fijaba su vista en todas partes donde una jovencita podía ser escondida y muy a menudo abría puertas de los templos, encontrándose con miradas de monjes y sacerdotes que si fueran navajas ya le habían desangrado.

A veces no comprendía alguna que otra decisión que tomaba su hermano Bankotsu, pero siempre obedecía cada una de ella. Siempre se preguntó cuando se enamoraría, el siempre decía que el amor era una perdida de tiempo en su vida tan apurada. ¿y ahora corría tras una mujer? Algo malo le pasaba a su hermano, pero le agradaba verlo así. Ahora estaba mas feliz que antes, y ya no tenía aquellas sombras bajo sus ojos. _"Es como si esa chiquilla fuera una medicina para el, cada minuto le veo mas contento y activo" _Pensaba Jakotsu con una ligera mueca en sus labios, meditando las cosas.

Igual el lo sabía, sabía que desde que vio a aquella jovencita junto a Inuyasha no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima. Jakotsu admiraba la curiosidad de su hermano ante las cosas que no conocía en absoluto, pero cuando creyó conocer a cada mujer de cualquier aldea la vio y no pudo dejar se observarla. Él lo sabía pero nunca lo dijo, y cuando le contó en el monte de las animas que había usado el Ryuraisen y "advertido" a sus enemigos ya supo lo que pasaba allí. En su mirada veía como sus ojos divagaban en la ligera (y que para Jakotsu resultaba completamente linda) ropa de la miko aquella, ocultando su interés con sonrisas maliciosas y comentarios groseros.

Comenzó a reírse, no había nada que pasara desapercibido en Bankotsu. Le conocía tan bien...

*...*

_"Esa maldita aura purificadora esta quemando casi todo mi cuerpo... ¡Maldición!" _

Se encontraba refugiado en una de las habitaciones del templo, controlando su esencia negativa. Sus ojos no cooperaban del todo y color verdoso salía de ellos sin pensar, enfureciéndose en su interior. Su hermana pagaría muy caro todo lo que estaba pasando, como que su nombre es Takashi.

Miraba entre la ventana la luna resplandeciente en el cielo, parándose a pensar... ¿Cuando fue la ultima vez en que vio la luna de esa manera? Tan blanca y brillante, iluminando cada estrella del cielo. Sus ojos verdosos se centraron en esa sonrisa invertida... Movió su cabeza a ambos lados, quitándose esas absurdas palabras de poeta. Su odio hacia ese lugar crecía y no hacía nada mas que crecer, evitando cualquier brecha para que la purificación haga efecto en él. Llevaba esa maldita ropa de monje tapando su cuerpo, con ese aroma tan desagradable a flores. Extrañaba el olor de la sangre y su sabor, degustandolo en el pasado. Ahora solo había una maldita comida humana que no satisfacía su estomago Yokai.

Se preguntó por que su hermana quería secuestrar a aquella miko tan joven, pero al sentir su presencia pudo apreciar el poder purificador que manaba su cuerpo. Aunque sus ojos chocolates mostraban debilidad, era una niña muy frágil que siempre daba una sonrisa. Pudo apreciarlo, esa hermosa sonrisa...

_"¿¡Qué demonios pasa contigo, Takashi?!" _Se golpeó en su mente innumerables veces, sacándose la imagen de la miko sonriendole de su pensamiento.

Él solo estaba aquí para hacerle un favor a su querida hermana, aparte de que ella misma le prometió que podría matar a los sobrevivientes de aquella batalla que se estaba por desatar.

Sonrió, aquella isla se convertiría en un cementerio.

*...*

Bankotsu preguntaba a cada sacerdotisa y monje que pasaban sobre una mujer de extrañas ropas, pero solo había silencio. El mercenario maldijo para sus adentros aquel voto de silencio y siguió corriendo, con el deseo desesperado de encontrarla y estrecharla entre sus brazos. Se culpaba de su secuestro y mas aun al ser tan despistado, tan distraído y sobretodo por tenerla tan desprotegida. Cuando la encontrara le regalaría un nuevo arco, uno que tendría para siempre.

Se sentía solo, no como antes. Antes de conocerla la soledad no le inquietaba, y podría decirse que le gustaba quedarse solo en las noches y sentir la paz rodear su cuerpo pero... cuando ella no estaba, el no estaba. Se encontraba ausente, su mente y corazón volaban al lado de su miko. Cuando aquel lobo apareció se sintió tan... ¿Inseguro?. Inseguro de que cuando lo viera tal vez corriera a sus brazos, con alguien que de verdad conocía. Inseguro de que cuando este a su lado tal vez cambie de parecer y le abandone. Inseguro de que probablemente vuelva a perder lo que tanto significa para él.

Inseguridad, celos, amor... sentimientos alojados en su corazón y en su alma, retorciéndolo de la cabeza hasta los pies.

La neblina en aquella isla era impresionante, no se divisaba casi nada a lo lejos salvo por una figura caminar hacia el. Corría, acercándose mas a la neblina y aquella figura. De pronto sus ojos se enfocaron en la mujer que era, que caminaba con la mirada perdida entre los arboles. Entre la niebla parecía una doncella celestial, mas por el kimono blanco que ahora poseía. Su cabello volaba libre en el viento, tan hermoso...

Era ella, era su miko, Kagome.

Se detuvo y clavó la alabarda en el suelo de tierra , esperándola con una sonrisa en su rostro. Todavía no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, por que esos hermosos ojos chocolates estaban fijos en las plantas de aquel lugar. El corazón de Bankotsu casi se detiene cuando ella posa su vista en el, viendo la sonrisa lejana de ella en sus labios.

Kagome al verlo sintió una sonrisa dibujarse en su rostro, con sus ojos cristalizarse. El había ido a buscarla, había ido a rescatarla sin importarle el peligro. Su corazón latió a mil cuando comenzó a correr hacia su mercenario, correr hacia esa sonrisa altanera, hacia esos encantadores ojos azules y hacia esos brazos tan fuertes y cálidos en donde ella se abrigaba. Lo sintió, esa sensación en su pecho. Definitivamente era para él y para nadie más. Su corazón era suyo.

Al estar cerca saltó, volando a los brazos del moreno. Bankotsu la atrapó con facilidad, abrazándola con fuerza al sentirla en su pecho. Acarició sus cabellos con las manos, aun no podía creer que estaba allí. Sana y salva... Se separó a centímetros de ella, mirándola a los ojos. Su miko estaba llorando, pero había una gran sonrisa en sus labios. No se resistió, ni tampoco que quisiera resistirse, y tomó los labios de la muchacha con los suyos. ¿Fue correspondido? Lo fue, con ardiente y desesperada necesidad de ese beso.

Se separaron por falta de aire, mirándose a los ojos. Kagome pudo ver el cambio que había en los ojos de Bankotsu, encontró un brillo que nunca ha visto en ellos... ¿Podrá ser...? No sabría decirlo, pero no le importaba. Ya casi ni le importaba por que razón estaban allí, ella solo tenía ojos para Bankotsu en ese momento... Volvió a besarlo, esta vez comenzando el beso por su cuenta. Sin ningún permiso de nadie y con la misma necesidad de antes.

Volvieron a separarse por la falta de aire. Bankotsu la sostuvo entre sus brazos mientras ella le sonreía nuevamente, guardó esa imagen en su memoria. Ahora ella estaba bien, pronto se la llevaría de allí y la mantendría en un lugar seguro. No queria que vuelva a correr peligro alguno.

**KAGOME - **Estas cansado... - la escuchó susurrar. Ella había sentido como su cuerpo estaba demasiado cansado debido a la carrera que emprendieron desde su secuestro. Ebozó una sonrisa de lado.

**BANKOTSU - **No... no es nada... - volvió a acariciar su cabello, besandole la frente. - Pensé que estarías muerta pero... veo que sigues viva. - dijo en tono burlón.

**KAGOME - **Tienes varios cortes en tu brazo, Bankotsu... - rozó con sus dedos el brazo izquierdo del moreno, haciéndole dar un respingo al sentir el dolor punzante.

**BANKOTSU - **No es nada, descuida. - podía oler su propia sangre, pero poco le importaba en ese momento.

_**(Narra Bankotsu) **_

Ella... ella estaba viva.

Pude sentirla otra vez, sentí su frágil cuerpo junto al mío. La muy temeraria se tiró hacia mi de un salto, cosa que la atrapé al instante. No pude contenerme, no quería tampoco. La abrace como nunca abrace a ninguno de mis hermanos, sintiendo su aroma tan dulce con solo el roce de su cabello en mi piel. Feliz fue la palabra que use para ese momento, el momento en el que la encontré con ese kimono blanco entre la niebla. ¿Cuantas emociones podría contar al pensar en ella como lo hacía ahora?

Sorpresa: Al saber que se encontraba viva cuando la salve de aquel monstruo la primera vez.

Ira: Cuando no obedecía ni una palabra mía, pero siempre me ayudaba al herirme.

Atracción: Al tenerla entre mis brazos entre aquel árbol, sumisa e inocente.

Curiosidad: Al conocer sus sentimientos y perfiles, enojandome al no entenderlos del todo.

Amor: Al tenerla entre mis brazos estando inconsciente, viendo su rostro dormido y aclarando mi ya tranquila mente.

Tristeza: Al pensar que ella tenía un dueño al cual regresar como buena esposa.

Felicidad: Al escuchar como correspondía a mis sentimientos, al ser dueño de sus sonrisas y al encontrarla en aquella isla a la luz de la luna.

Siete emociones que inundaban mi ser al estar junto a ella, todo a la vez.

Insistió en que debía curar las heridas de mi brazo izquierdo con rapidez antes de que me desangrara. Sonreí, ella se ruborizaba todavía al recordar ese momento. Me llevó con rapidez dentro de uno de los templos, donde tenían habitaciones para cada una de las sacerdotisas y monjes. Balbuceó que tenía dicha habitación para ella y tenía todas las comodidades, sin resistencia me deje llevar por su mano.

Cada vez que ella me jalaba de esa manera yo me dejaba llevar como idiota, se estaba haciendo una costumbre. Muy mala costumbre.

Me hizo sentar en el futon donde seguro ella dormía, pues era grande y acolchado. Sacó de entre una caja de madera hierbas medicinales y algo de color negro que no logré ver. Ella ordenó que me quitara la parte de arriba de mi traje con armadura y todo, no se por que obedecí. Como dije, muy mala costumbre.

Sentía sus delicados dedos curar mis heridas con movimientos lentos y gráciles. Me susurraba palabras tiernas cuando una que otra hierba ardía en mis cortes, al terminar de hacerlo seguía susurrando esas frases... Miré la luna que se asomaba por la ventana, la noche aun era joven. ¿Cuantas horas llevaba buscándola? ¿Que estaría haciendo ese lobo ahora? ¿Jakotsu donde estará?

No pude contestar a todas esas preguntas, sino que los labios de Kagome se unieron a los míos sin previo aviso. Fue un beso que no negué y que correspondí con gusto.

Ni yo se como había pasado, no entendía ese momento. Todo había pasado muy rápido y en mi mente bailaba su cuerpo a mis ojos, así fue como ella termino debajo de mi cuerpo con esa mirada inocente en sus ojos y un rubor muy intenso en sus tersas mejillas.

No hubo por qué, no hubo razones, tampoco hubo palabras en ese momento. Solamente una cosa era en si realidad en ese momento...

...era que ella estaba conmigo, y que sería mía por siempre.


	19. Capitulo 18 - Soy feliz así

_**En la oscuridad de esa habitación...**_

_**(Narra Bankotsu) **_

En esta habitación, yo puedo escuchar todos los susurros que sueltan tus dulces labios. En la oscuridad puedo ver aquel brillo especial en tus ojos, mirandome como nunca me has mirado. Tu hermoso cuerpo a centímetros del mío en un momento decisivo, como si todo el mundo estuviera preparado para esto. Pero yo no lo estaba, y tampoco tú.

¿Lo hago?

¿Lo haré?

¿Me atrevo?

Preguntas silenciosas fueron calladas por tus labios, tomando los míos en una sola respuesta. Tal vez sean mis ideas absurdas sobre aquellas sensaciones pero... en ese momento querías continuar, tomando mis manos y posandolas en su pequeña cintura. Yo me pregunto...

_¿Por qué? _

Te senté, poniéndome a tu lado. Me mirabas confundida cuando baje mi mirada a las sabanas blancas, volviendo a recordar a tu "primer amor". Yo... se que volverías con aquel hanyou cuando llegásemos a la aldea, lo sabía desde antes. Tu corazón fue robado por aquel joven y yo no puedo hacer nada contra eso, aunque ahora digas lo contrario...

Susurre esas palabras, con el dolor clavarse en las paredes oscuras y marchitas de mi alma. Hubo silencio en menos de un minuto, pero esos segundos fueron eternos para mí. Tomaste mi mano con la tuya, levantando mi rostro con la otra. Te mire, envolviéndome en tus ojos...

Si... Tengo miedo.

Yo... no puedo tenerte, pero no puedo dejarte ir...

Acariciaste mi mejilla, acercándote a mí. Cerré mis ojos al tacto de tu piel, soltando un suspiro. Preguntaste por qué pensaba aquello, pero las palabras no salían de mi boca. _Que te perderé, yo se todo eso. _quisiera haberte contestado, pero se quedaron en la punta de mi lengua. No quería decir esas palabras, sabía que te harían sentir mal en algún momento. Mas no quería perderte.

Abrí mis ojos y me encontré con tu mirada clavada en la mía, con su brillo apagándose a momentos... Acercaste mi rostro con un suave tirón, apoyando tu frente con la mía. Aun seguías acariciando mi mejilla con ese suave tacto.

Yo puedo escuchar todos tus susurros... Pero ya no puedo escucharme a mi mismo.

¿Acaso tú si?

Tus labios rozaron los míos, pidiendo un beso con vergüenza. Correspondí a tu tímido beso, sintiendo tus brazos rodear mi cintura. ¿Intentabas consolarme? A mí... quien debería consolarte a ti...

No lo sé.

Susurraste esas dos simples palabras que me dejaron en Shock, helando mis huesos y llevando a una carrera a mi corazón. Esas palabras tan imposibles y irreales susurradas de tu boca...

Fue cuando lo supe, aquel sentimiento que me carcomía por dentro no debería estar allí. Aquella inseguridad al pensar que te alejarías de mí al ver aquel hanyou no debería existir, ni tampoco los celos hacia aquel lobo que fiel a su misión esperaba en las afueras. Fue cuando me di cuenta de que para ti yo era mas que tu amigo o simplemente tu amante, era el hombre que te amaba ahora y te amaría hasta que tus dulces labios gritaran basta. Todas esas emociones desaparecieron cuando susurraste esas dos palabras juntas, como si para mí fuera el sonido mas hermoso del mundo al pronunciarlas.

Te besé otra vez cuando te separaste de mí, volviendo a caer con suavidad en aquel futon. En la oscuridad de aquella habitación mis palabras no valían anda a lo que habías murmurado, ahora solo era fiel esclavo de tu cuerpo y presencia.

Fue imposible no hacerte aquella pregunta, en un susurro suplicante de mí parte. Tu solo miraste mis ojos con los castaños tan hermosos tuyos, y con una sonrisa en tus labios murmuraste el _"Si, quiero." _que me daría la oportunidad de hacerte una mujer, mi mujer. Con solo un murmullo de tu boca me tienes completamente loco, con el movimiento de tus ojos dominas mis movimientos.

Es cuando me doy cuenta que nunca pude tenerte, y ahora no puedo dejarte ir. Fue cuando en los momentos que no he estado contigo se hicieron eternos, aunque solo fuesen horas. Y como tonto me había dado cuenta de ese pequeño detalle: la oscuridad no puede abrazar esta necesidad que tengo...

...De ti...

Te abracé con fuerza, acariciando tu piel con mis manos nerviosas. ¿Nervioso? mucho, no quería que te sintieras incomoda, mas no quería que recuerdes la vez en la que fuimos enemigos. Te quería decidida, confiada, segura. ¿Me demostrarías en esa noche lo fuerte que eres ante aquellos recuerdos? se que lo harías, solo quería ser correspondido.

Deslice aquel kimono blanco de tus hombros, dejándote desnuda a mi vista. El rubor se apoderó de tu rostro de ángel y mirabas mis ojos con una inocencia marcada en tus pupilas. Te sonreí, no te haría nada que pudiera lastimarte. Mas quería hacerte saber que eras mía, solamente mía.

Baje mis labios hasta tu cuello, dejando el camino de besos que acabaron con el poco control que tenía. Baje más, viendo desde ese punto como tu rostro sonrosado miraba al techo de aquella habitación. Mordí cada parte de ti, dejando huella en tu piel. Mía, solamente mía.

No se cuando, ni como, ni por qué... Pero bendito el momento en el que apareciste en mi vida.

_**(Narra Escritora) **_

_El viento y las estrellas quieren transmitir estos sentimientos_

_Creo que los estoy esperando..._

**KAGOME - **Ban...kotsu... - sus gemidos eran audibles en toda la habitación.

Sus manos no estaban aferradas a la espalda del guerrero, sino que las mantenía sujetadas a las sabanas conteniendo lo que tenía en su interior. Aquel mercenario la tenía a su disposición, y besaba cada parte su cuerpo. Intentaba controlar los gemidos que se alojaban en su garganta, pero ¿Para que contenerse? y fue cuando los dejó salir, sintiendo la sonrisa de Bankotsu en su piel.

Bankotsu tocaba con sus labios la suave piel de la miko, desde su cuello hasta el contorno de su hombro derecho, dejando un húmedo camino de besos. Se estaba entregando nuevamente, pero esta vez no volvería a cerrar sus ojos. Esta vez quería que la tome de una vez por todas, calmando ese ardor en su cuerpo. Ardiente e insoportable calor, lo que único que sentían aquellos cuerpos. Tomó con su boca posesión de uno de sus senos, saboreando la dulce piel con su lengua. Kagome suelta un gemido, haciéndole saber a Bankotsu que disfruta de aquellas caricias. En esa oscuridad, tan cálida y acogedora, ella susurraba su nombre.

En ese momento los problemas desaparecieron, convirtiéndose en malos sueños. Ni siquiera les importó que aquel lugar fuera sagrado.

Una mano rozó el vientre de Kagome, haciéndola temblar a aquel tacto. Siguió viajando por su piel hasta el entremedio de sus piernas, donde aquel núcleo de calor se concentraba. Jadeó ante el contacto de Bankotsu en su intimidad, acariciándola por encima de su ropa interior. La esperada descarga cruzó su cuerpo, brindándole placer a esa zona tan intima de su cuerpo, haciéndole arquear la espalda y apretar los dedos aun mas fuerte contra las sabanas. Bankotsu volvió a sonreír junto a la piel de ella, con sus manos ocupadas en diferentes partes de su esbelta anatomía.

Kagome gemía, con su cuerpo apegado al del mercenario. Sus piernas instintivamente se abrieron y dejaron el cuerpo del guerrero entre ellas, el cual aceptó gustoso su invitación. Bankotsu abandonó los senos de la miko y subió de nuevo a sus labios, besándolos con ternura y lentitud. La trataba como si con el simple roce del viento fuera a romperse su piel de porcelana. Ese beso se rompió por uno de los gemidos de Kagome, que ya inundada de la excitación de su cuerpo había humedecido la fina tela de su ropa interior a causa de los dedos rápidos del moreno. Bankotsu detuvo los movimientos de sus dedos y volvió a besarla, con ardiente e insoportable deseo.

¿Cuanto resistiría al no estar dentro de ella? La misma respuesta, la misma escena y diferentes sentimientos. La excitación le estaba quemando por dentro, encendiendo su piel al rosarla con la de ella. Su miembro erecto dolía al movimiento de su cuerpo, suplicando por el alivio que se encontraba entre aquellas piernas de delicada piel.

Se separó de ella, mirándola a los ojos... esos ojos que tanto sabían decir con la mirada, y ahora le observaban con ternura y... ¿Amor? Aquel sentimiento que creyó nunca sentir, y ahora estaba practicándolo. Sus ojos azules suplicaron a los de ella el divino gesto de tenerla para siempre, sonriendoles cuando los ojos de Kagome gritaron el si con un leve asentimiento de cabeza. Volvió a besarla victorioso, sintiéndose el hombre mas feliz de aquella isla en ese momento.

Kagome jamás en su vida pensó que el dolor fuera tan placentero, viviendolo cuando Bankotsu se acomodó entre sus piernas y entró lentamente en ella. Sintió como aquel intruso entraba con dificultad en su cuerpo inexperto que le entregaba su mas valioso tesoro, corriendo entre sus mejillas pequeñas gotas de sus ojos castaños. Los cerró con fuerza al sentir aquel desgarre en su ser, ya había sido desflorada. Sintió un liquido cálido entre sus piernas, pero no le hizo caso. En ese momento, abrazada a Bankotsu clavó las uñas en su espalda. Se sintió mal por eso, pero aquello debía soportarlo.

Él se quedó quieto unos segundos, mirando el rostro de ahora su mujer. Observó las pequeñas lagrimas rodar en sus mejillas, culpándose por no tener un poco de delicadeza con ella. Las limpió con sus dedos, acariciando su rostro ruborizado. Ella abrió los ojos al contacto y entre la oscuridad vio aquel rostro de ojos azules observándola, con aquella sonrisa tan encantadora... y una sonrisa también curvó sus labios, mirándole a los ojos. En ese momento no era la miko, ni la viajera en el tiempo, ni mucho menos aquella niña...

...Ahora solo era Kagome, una mujer normal. La mujer de un mercenario.

Él comenzó a moverse, despacio y constante. Escuchaba los gemidos de Kagome resonar en la habitación, sentía sus brazos aferrarse a su espalda y los jadeos de su propia respiración. Aquella sensación era demasiado poderosa, tan agradable y placentera... El alivio en su cuerpo fue tan repentino como el susurro en esa habitación tan calurosa.

_"Más..." _

Aquel susurro que escuchó de los labios de ella fue lo que quitó ese auto control, embistiéndola con mas fuerza y rapidez. Los gemidos de Kagome fueron mas sonoros y atrayentes, junto con ellos el gruñido de placer que soltaba la boca de Bankotsu al escucharla susurrar su nombre... Tal vez los escucharon, tal vez se sintieran ofendidos aquellos sacerdotes y mikos por haber mancillado su aldea.

_"Al demonio con todo eso." _Fue el pensamiento de ambos.

Pero como todo comienzo aquel tenía un final. Los gemidos mas constantes y las embestidas mas fuertes y rápidas, sacudiendo el cuerpo de ambos entre aquellas sabanas blancas. Los labios de Kagome buscaron a tientas los de Bankotsu, besándolos con necesidad ante el insoportable deseo...

Fue ese momento, esa corriente eléctrica que recorrió el cuerpo de ambos fue la que les dio a entender una cosa importante. Aquellas historias sobre el gran hilo rojo del destino eran puras mentiras, que aquellos que se destinaban a estar juntos eran las personas que realmente se amaban y no las que elegía el destino. En esa corriente repleta de placer se envolvieron sus pensamientos y aquellos cuerpos conectados temblaron al orgasmo. El mercenario abrazó con fuerza a su miko, inyectando su esencia dentro de su cuerpo recién desflorado.

Aquella sensación era mas fuerte que la primera, había pensado Kagome con satisfacción. Era todo tan hermoso e irreal, tan inesperado junto a esa persona que ahora yacía a su lado, abrazándola con fuerza. Fue el sonido de las cigarras y el aullar de los lobos a las afueras que la volvió a la realidad de sus pensamientos, correspondiendo el beso de Bankotsu con felicidad.

_"No, definitivamente esto no es un sueño." _

***...* **

**YUKI - **¿Quien demonios eres tu, y que has hecho con nuestro terrateniente? - gritó, enojado y impaciente por saber la respuesta ante aquel ser de ojos verdosos.

Un puñado de soldados se encontraban detrás del solado Yuki, este miraba a su frente donde la mujer de cabellos rojos como el fuego miraba aburridos a los humanos. Estaba con los brazos a sus espaldas y miraba aburrida, como si aquello no le simpatizara lo mas mínimo. De pronto sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa maliciosa y divertida, brillando la luna en sus ojos verdes.

**¿? - **¿Me hablas de este galán? - Preguntó aquella mujer mientras sacaba su brazo derecho de su espalda, en su mano llevaba la cabeza de un joven de ojos azules y cabello rubio, ahora manchado de sangre.

El soldado dejó caer la espada de sus manos, mirando con el rostro pálido a esa Yokai. Todos temblaron ante aquella criatura pero no dejaron ver el miedo.

**YUKI - **¡Satoshi-sama! - gritó espantado el soldado, mirando como la cabeza de su amo se balanceaba en los dedos de aquel monstruo.

Los solados se sorprendieron, ninguno de ellos sabían el nombre del hijo de su difunto terrateniente hasta ese momento. Miraron la figura del soldado que estaba mas alejado del resto, aquel que si sabía su nombre pero la pregunta era... ¿Por qué? Yuki estaba realmente espantado, sin decir una sola palabra cayó de rodillas con su cuerpo comenzando a temblar. La yokai le miró con burla y bostezó, tomando la cabeza de Satoshi como si fuera un bebé en sus brazos y comenzó a levitar.

**¿? - **Esto de verdad es muy aburrido, no me gustan las escenas. - dijo ella, mirando desde el cielo a los soldados que preparaban inútilmente sus arcos. Les saludo con la otra mano como si nada hubiera pasado. - ¡Gracias por la cabeza!

Desapareció en el medio del cielo estrellado, a los ojos atónitos de todos los solados presentes. Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta que el cuerpo de su comandante había desaparecido también entre las penumbras de aquel tenebroso bosque.

*...*

**BANKOTSU - **¿Como te sientes? - preguntó, mientras acariciaba los cabellos azabaches de Kagome.

Entreabrió los ojos castaños, mirándole con una pequeña sonrisa.

**KAGOME - **Mejor que nunca. - su sonrisa se hizo mas grande.

En aquella oscura habitación, se encontraban recostados, cubiertos por una fina sabana y abrigados solamente con el calor de sus cuerpos. Kagome estaba atravezada sobre el pecho de Bankotsu mientras este la abrazaba por al cintura, acariciando con su otra mano cada parte de su rostro. Habían estado una buena parte de tiempo en silencio, disfrutando el momento. Aquello era nuevo para Kagome, tan nuevo y fascinante como cualquier otra cosa que no haya probado. No se sentía cansada, sino que tenía energía suficiente para correr una maratón y ganar.

**KAGOME - **Bankotsu... - le llamó, acariciando su pecho desnudo con los dedos.

**BANKOTSU - **¿Si?

**KAGOME - **Etto... no es nada, es que quería saber que esto no era una ilusión o sueño... - su voz se perdió en un murmullo inaudible.

**BANKOTSU - **Puedo asegurarte que esto... - besó la frente de la miko, cerrando sus ojos. - ...es muy real.

**KAGOME - **Se siente diferente... Quiero decir... - se aferró mas a el, subiendo una de sus piernas hasta la cadera del mercenario. - esto... esta sensación... - su rostro volvió a ponerse colorado.

Escuchó la risa de Bankotsu resonar entre sus cabellos.

**BANKOTSU - **Te acostumbrarás. Solo tengo una cosa que preguntarte. - bajó su mirada a la los ojos curiosos de ella. - ¿Te arrepientes?

Kagome le sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

**KAGOME - **No tengo remordimientos, no me das ningún motivo de tenerlos. - soltó una pequeña risita.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, escuchando los sonidos de la naturaleza rodearlos. La brisa del otoño silbar entre los arboles, el sacudir de las hojas secas en las ramas de los robles, el correr del agua que rodeaba aquella isla... Sonidos que hacían la paz mas duradera, tranquilizando aun mas los sentidos de la pareja.

**KAGOME - **Bankotsu... - volvió a llamarle, pero esta vez sin mirarlo.

**BANKOTSU - **¿Que sucede?

**KAGOME - **Bueno pues... no se como preguntártelo... - levantó su rostro y le miró a los ojos. - ¿Que se siente abandonar este mundo?

Estaba esperando el silencio incomodo de una pregunta hiriente o algún que otra queja, pero solo recibió un apretón de aquel brazo que la abrazaba.

**BANKOTSU - **Nada, es como si durmieras. - le dijo en un susurro. - Solamente que no es como te lo pintan los ancianos. No existe el cielo o el infierno, Kagome, todo es una mentira. Solo mueres y ya. Como te dije, es como si durmieras pero sin soñar absolutamente nada. Seguramente mis familiares pensarían lo mismo que yo si estuvieran vivos.

**KAGOME - **Oh... y... ¿No te gustaría revivir... a aquellos familiares? - esa pregunta le sorprendió a Bankotsu, tensando los músculos. - Lo siento, no pretendía ser tan irrespetuosa...

**BANKOTSU - **Oye, no te disculpes. Ellos merecen el descanso eterno, de todos modos yo tengo familia.

Kagome arqueó una ceja, mirandole.

**KAGOME - **¿que quieres decir con eso?

El solo bajó la mirada y le dio un calido beso en los labios, correspondido inmediatamente.

**BANKOTSU - **Te tengo a ti y a mi hermano, son toda la familia que necesito. - le susurró al separarse de ella. - Soy feliz así.

KAgome acurrucó su cabeza en el pecho del moreno, mirando la nada de la oscuridad. Aquel calor era tan agradable, aquellos brazos que emanaban semejante calides solo le pertenecían a ella. Sonrió.

**KAGOME - **Me hace feliz saber que te alegra estar a mí lado.

**BANKOTSU - **Al final, no me dejaste responder lo que me has dicho hace unas horas.

**KAGOME - **¿En serio?

De la nada puso a Kagome encima de su cuerpo, apartando los cabellos que comenzaron a caer a los lados de su rostro. Esa sonrisa de lado, burlona y altanera, apareció de nuevo en el rostro de Bankotsu. Acercó su rostro, besandolo mientras se dirigía dispuesto a morder el lobulo de su oreja. Sintió el cuero de Kagome estremecerse, sonrió aun más.

**BANKOTSU - **También te amo. - Le susurró al oído.

Entonces volvieron a comenzar lo que hace minutos habían terminado.

_**Soy muy mala para relatar la "intimidad" de las parejas lo se -_- **_

_**Bueno, por fin el capitulo 18. Falta muy poco para el final, MUY POCO 7u7 **_

_**Agradezco por aquellos comentarios que ldfjdsjfs *mariposas en el estomago* Me hacen querer seguir con mis historias tan locas *o*. Hasta me han dado una nueva idea para otro Fic, se los agradezco. (Aunque no se de donde salió esa idea pero me encantó y fue justo al ver los comentarios XD ) **_

_**Gracias otra vez :3 Subiré en unos días el siguiente Capitulo ^-^**_

_**bye bye :D **_


	20. Capitulo 19 - Derramada la sangre

_**Nunca dejaré que te lastimen. **_

_Si lagrimas de sangre ves a mis pies..._

_Corre, corre rapido. _

**BANKOTSU - **Despierta ya, Kagome. Debemos irnos. - le dijo bajito mientras sacudía su cuerpo dormido.

Abrió sus ojos con pereza, mirando una parte cualquiera de la habitación desde ese angulo. Se había quedado dormida sobre el pecho de Bankotsu otra vez, el sol ya había amanecido y tenían que seguir su camino hacia la aldea.

**KAGOME - **¿Cuanto he dormido? - preguntó, adormilada.

Miró a Bankotsu, este no hacía mas que moverla para que se levantase. Los rayos del sol entraban por aquella ventana y el cantar de los pajaros adormilaban sus ojos todavía cansados. Se incorporó, frotandose los ojos.

**BANKOTSU - **Solamente dos horas. Ya estamos a mediodía. - le dijo mientras la ayudaba a levantarse del futon, dejando caer las sabanas de seda a sus pies.

Kagome sintió el frío de la brisa pasar por su cuerpo, acordandose de su desnudes con un sonrojo. Tomó las sabanas del suelo y se cubrió con ella, evitando la mirada divertida de Bankotsu. ¿Solamente dos horas? otro torrente de recuerdos inundó su mente, ruborizandola por completo al recordar todas las cosas que habían hecho en aquella noche de luna.

Se vistieron con lentitud, observando el cielo azul desde aquella ventana ahora cubierta por una mampara. Se escuchan pasos silenciosos a través de las puertas y rezos de monjes ancianos al pasar por allí, oían algunas risitas de las sacerdotisas mas jóvenes que jugaban a las cartas para salir de la ferviente rutina de sus oficios. Bankotsu estaba serio, ajustando su armadura con la mirada perdida en algun punto del cuarto. _Los días son demasiado tranquilos en esta isla _había mencionado Kagome en una ocasión.

Se giró, viendo lo que alguna vez fue el cuerpo de su enemiga. Frente a la luz del sol su piel parecía de seda, brillando su rostro que mantenía los ojos cerrados. Llevaba ese ya conocido kimono extraño corto. Parecía hecho de papel, su parte baja verde como las hojas de los robles y blanca la tela que cubría su torso y hombros. Un pañuelo rojo descansando en medio de su pecho y su cabello, suelto y negro, cayendo con ligeresa sobre su espalda. Sus ojos chocolates se abrieron e inmediatamente notaron la fijación de los ojos azules de Bankotsu en su cuerpo, le sonrió con dulzura.

Automaticamente y sin ningun pensamiento en contra los labios de Bankotsu se curvaron en otra sonrisa, mirando sus ojos cafes brillar ante aquella luz.

Seguía sin comprender esos sentimientos.

No, era que no comprendía a aquella muchacha.

¿No? Tal vez no comprendía ambas cosas.

Suspiró, las cosas habían cambiado tanto...

**KAGOME - **Bankotsu, ¿Te quedarás parado ahí como estatua? - para su sorpresa, Kagome ya estaba en la puerta corrediza con un pie fuera de la habitación. Le miraba con curiosidad.

**BANKOTSU - **¿Como es que puedes moverte de esa manera? A veces das miedo. - le dijo, burlón. Se encaminó hacia la puerta donde Kagome le miraba de reojo.

**KAGOME - **Ja-Ja, te crees muy gracioso. - dijo ella con sarcasmo mientras le miraba de frente.

**BANKOTSU - **Es por que lo soy. - dijo confiado.

Se encontraban a centimetros y se miraban cuales niños en un desafío. Kagome comenzó a reírse de la nada, un sonido igual al repiqueteo de las campanas, posando sus manos en los hombros del guerrero. Acercó sus labios a los del moreno y decisiva los tomó, siendo correspondida con cierta sorpresa. Se separó de Bankotsu y le dedicó una sonrisa para luego correr hacia la salida al jardín, las risas de Kagome resonaron por los pasillos y llegaron a los oídos del mercenario.

_Ya ni debería sorprenderme esto. _Pensaba Bankotsu con una mueca en sus labios mientras caminaba, guiándose por las risas de aquella mujer.

La encontró apoyada en un árbol, mirando el cielo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios cerrados. Se encaminó a ella, fijando su vista a un lado para ver su fiel alabarda clavada allí. Kagome giró su mirada y lo vio, un guerrero con todas las cualidades para ser el lider de cualquier escuadrón, fuerte y tranquilo, astuto y agil, leal y valiente... se sonrojó, debería de dejar de pensar en aquellas cosas cuando estaba al filo de la espada...

El recuerdo cayó como una cubeta llena de hielo vaciarse sobre su cabeza.

**KAGOME - **Bankotsu, ¿Tú recuerdas a Sesshomaru? - le preguntó cuando este se le había acercado lo suficiente para escucharla.

**BANKOTSU - **El hermano mayor del hibrido, ¿O me equivoco?

Kagome asintió, parándose correctamente y señalando el santuario mas alejado del lugar.

**KAGOME - **Dentro de ese lugar hay algo que le pertenece, debo llevarselo. ¿Podemos? - Le miró con ojos de cachorro, haciendo pucheros mientras se inclinaba hacia él.

Bankotsu suspiró. Locuras, locuras y más locuras.

**BANKOTSU - **Tomaremos eso que me dices y nos marchamos, este lugar me da mala espina.

Su mirada recorrió el lugar, sentía un escalofrío recorrer su espalda constantemente. Aquel lugar a pesar de tener poderes purificadores tenía cierta esencia que no lograba desifrar... era algo completamente extraño.

*...*

Esperaba en un árbol, solo faltaba un día y se marcharía. El sol resplandecía en medio de aquel cielo despejado y juraba sentir nuevas esencias a su cercanía, pero no era de nadie conocido. Resopló con pereza, aquel lugar era bastante aburrido. No podía evitarlo, aunque bloqueara su mente con sueños vagos y fantásticos no podría quitarse esas preguntas asechantes. Carcomían su mente en todo momento y la ansiedad mataba su corazón, volviéndose en si preso de su propia inseguridad e impaciencia.

¿Donde estaba Kagome?

¿Donde estaba Kikyo?

¿Quien era aquella sacerdotisa que repararía el Hiraikotsu?

¿Que significaban las ultimas palabras de Naraku?

¿Que sucedería con el pozo?

Cinco preguntas, ninguna respuesta. En su mente su querida Kikyo apareció, recordando las palabras que le había dicho, lo feliz que se encontraba en aquel momento y como besó le demostró su afecto antes de marcharse. Todas esas preguntas que todavía no había contestado, ni siquiera la de Naraku. Recordó cuando pidió el cuerpo de Kagome, mirándola con malicia. ¿Que estaría tramando en ese entonces?

Kikyo le dijo que volvería pronto, pero ¿Cuando?

Sintió un poder de miko purificarse en uno de los templos, era demasiado fuerte. No le dio importancia, aquel era lugar donde hasta los mas viejos sacerdotes cumplían purificaciones de no se que mierda. También sentía una pestilencia a lobo, pero eso le dejo en claro que era por la cercanía de sus cuevas. Luego, un aroma distinto a los demas. Lo conocía pero al mismo tiempo era un completo extraño.

El viento sopló con fuerza en sus narices, trayendo olores nuevos del otro extremo de la isla. Olfateó el aroma del té que se servía en aquellas horas, las distintas fragancias de flores que revoloteaban en aquel lugar, los perfumes escondidos de las sacerdotisas mas jovenes, una fragancia a fresas y melocotón...

Un momento.

Esa fragancia...

¿Kagome? ¡Kagome!

No cabía duda, era su aroma. Se puso de pie sobre la rapa de aquel abeto, olfateando el aire. Sur, si, allí se encontraba. El borrón de sus ropajes rojas fue lo ultimo que se vio en el aire.

*...*

**BANKOTSU - **¿Una simple espada, para un demonio como ese? - decía sarcástico el guerrero, mirando como la miko sostenía entre sus manos a Colmillo Torbellino.

**KAGOME - **Aunque no lo creas, esta espada tiene altos poderes demoníacos que solo los humanos pueden sentirlos. - susurraba fascinada mientras acariciaba la hoja negra, con cuidado de no cortarse. - Es tan sorprendente... Sesshomaru saltará de la alegría.

Comenzó a reírse, sabiendo que su aliado siempre tuvo esa parálisis facial de "Soy el Taiyokai mas poderoso, hermoso y malévolo de todos, ademas de que soy perfecto", nunca mostraría su felicidad ante los demás. Caminó con aquella espada hacia el mercenario que mantenía abierta la puerta corrediza, sin darse cuenta de que le había sacado de su campo de fuerza.

**BANKOTSU - **Ahora si, ¿podemos marcharnos de aquí? Tengo hambre y si nos vamos ahora llegaremos para cenar. - le replicó el guerrero cuando estuvo cerca.

Kagome le miró, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Buscó la mano del moreno con la suya y la tomó, apretando sus dedos en ella. Fue quien salió primero, comentándole cuando Sesshomaru descubrió a Bakusaiga.

Al salir por completo de aquel santuario Bankotsu chocó contra el cuerpo de la miko, se había quedado inmóvil viendo algo a su frente. El mercenario observó y solo vio un humano ordinario, pero con sonrisa maliciosa en los labios y un verde brillante en sus ojos. No sabía que sucedía hasta que el cuerpo de Kagome comenzó a temblar lentamente, algo había sentido que él pasaba desapercibido.

**KAGOME - **Toya... - murmuró ella, mirando aterrada el aura demoníaca que rodeaba el cuerpo del joven.

**TOYA - **No me llamo Toya, minina... - le dijo con tono sombrío.

De pronto el cuerpo del joven comenzó a transformarse, cambiando el color de sus cabellos a unos rojos como el fuego. Sus ropajes se deformaron convirtiéndose en una armadura grisácea con una extraña capa de extraño material cubriendo sus hombros, el verde de sus ojos se volvieron mas intensos y una fila de dientes afilados se dejó ver en su boca blanquecina. A su espalda algo parecido a un hacha descansaba.

**TAKASHI - ...**Creo que sería mejor que me llame por mi nombre, Takashi.

**BANKOTSU - **¡TÚ! - gritó, poniendose en un abrir y cerrar de ojos al frente de la miko, preparó su alabarda entre sus manos listo para el ataque. - ¡No te perdonaré por lo que has hecho, canalla!

El demonio comenzó a reírse, mirando con desprecio el cuerpo de aquel humano con gran arma. Kagome intentaba ver algo detrás de Bankotsu, pero le fue imposible ya que este la tenía aferrada a él. Sintió en las palabras del mercenario la ira y el desprecio, imaginandose la ira en su mirada y sus dientes apretados con furia.

En un momento de abrir y cerrar de ojos, entre una inhalación y exhalación, Bankotsu se lanzó con su arma hacia el Yokai. Kagome a penas pudo moverse de donde estaba, estaba completamente aturdida.

El yokai se defendió con el hacha que llevaba en su espalda, chocandola contra Banryuu. Bankotsu resopló con furia debido al esfuerzo, impulsando su arma a bajar la de su contrincante. Takashi sonreía con burla y ejercía mas fuerza en el hacha, ninguno de los dos se había percatado de cierta figura femenina que caminaba con tranquilidad hacia la muchacha. Aquella batalla era mortal, desatando sus poderes en una coreografía a muerte.

Kagome miraba con la espada aferrada fuertemente a su pecho, con horror e impotencia como su guerrero y ese demonio luchaban. Parecían igualados en poder, pero el rostro de Bankotsu no le dejaba buenas expectativas. Tampoco se percató de la mujer. ¿Donde estaban los sacerdotes y mikos? ¿Donde se hallaban? Lagrimas inexpresivas salieron de sus ojos chocolates, tomando con mas fuerza a Colmillo Torbellino.

Aquella mujer que caminaba tranquila llevaba dos flechas de hierro en su mano derecha, sonriendo maliciosa mientras se dirigía a la miko. Fue cuando el viento corrió, revolviendo sus rojizos cabellos. Con fuerza e agilidad lanzó las dos flechas, dirigas con rapidez al cuerpo de Kagome.

**TAKASHI - **¿Tan lleno de ira esta tu cuerpo que dejarías morir a aquella humana? - dijo malicioso, mirando por el rabillo del ojo hacia aquella mujer que sujetaba con fuerza aquella espada. Parecía de piedra.

Bankotsu al oír eso volteó por completo, mirando como aquellas lanzas resbalaban en el viento dirigidas hacia el cuerpo de su miko. En su rostro la desesperación y el horror aparecieron, viendo desde su perspectiva como aquella mujer estaba apunto de ser degollada por aquellas lanzas, sin darse cuenta por estar viéndole a los ojos. Esos ojos tan llenos de amor, y en su mente apareció de ante mano la imagen de su cuerpo tirado en el suelo. Las manchas de sangre rondando todo su cuerpo.

Le prometió que por su vida la protegería, sacrificando la misma si fuese necesario. El corazón del guerrero se contrajo ante el dolor, sabiendo que si corría en ese instante no valdría de nada. Ni siquiera llegaría a protegerla con su cuerpo, aquellas lanzas eran demasiado rápidas en su mente.

_"Te protegeré con mi vida si es necesario." _

Y en su mente, los ojos de ella le miraron con amor. Amor y dulzura en su rostro de ángel, con sus brazos abiertos para recibirlo en un abrazo. Esa imagen desapareció ante sus ojos en un manchurron de sangre que golpeó su rostro, en ese preciso momento...

No...

NO...

¡NO!

**BANKOTSU - **¡KAGOME!

*...*

**D: D: D: OH DIOS MIO. **

**Bueno no :v **

**Por fin pude terminar este capitulo, no sabía como hacerlo ni como expresarme T-T Pronto el final, y... digamos que... ¡Les voy a dejar con la duda! :3 **

**En tres días volveré a subir el cap 20, gracias a todos por leer esta historia :'D (Los amo, okno.) Gracias también aquellos comentarios :3 de verdad les agradezco n.n **

**Bye bye :D**


	21. Capitulo 20 - Una promesa

_**(En el capitulo anterior...)**_

"Y en su mente, los ojos de ella le miraron con amor. Amor y dulzura en su rostro de angel, con sus brazos abiertos para recibirlo en un abrazo. Esa imagen desapareció ante sus ojos en un manchurron de sangre que golpeó su rostro, en ese preciso momento...

No...

NO...

¡NO!

**BANKOTSU - **¡KAGOME! "

_**(Comienzo del capitulo 20.)**_

_**Se que le debo mi vida por haberte tomado en ese momento. **_

_Corazón que paró _

_Su respiración se cortó. _

_Paralizando su cuerpo _

_La sangre en su rostro aterrado_

Silencio.

El corazón del guerrero allí presente se paró por segundos, mirando con sus ojos bien abiertos el manchurron rojo volar a sus ojos y la sangre expandirse por el suelo. Estático su cuerpo estaba ante el impacto de la sangre en su rostro, todavía cálida. El momento dejó de tener sentido, fue como ver un gran rayo comerse la figura de su amada en ese momento.

Kagome...

Su corazón volvió a latir.

Con su brazo extendido, herido a causa de las dos lanzas de metal que se dirigían hacia esa dirección, protegía a Kagome del peligro. Agazapado, cubriéndola con todo su cuerpo y una mirada severa en sus ojos dorados. La sangre se disparó por todas partes a causa de su herida y ahora caía como una cascada en suelo, pero el dolor no le había causado efecto alguno. Takashi y Bankotsu le miraron por unos instantes, el demonio con una mirada sorprendida y el guerrero con aturdimiento. Kagome, que se había mantenido encogida y con los ojos cerrados, abrió los ojos y se encontró con la espalda cubierta de cabellos plateados protegiéndola.

**KAGOME - **I...Inuyasha... - susurró, incrédula.

Inuyasha se giró, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Sus ojos dorados brillaron, feliz y confiado de si mismo. Tenía a Tessaiga a su lado, ya transformada.

**INUYASHA - **Me alegra verte a salvo, Kagome. - dijo en voz alta, aliviado y con su sonrisa de antaño.

Kagome le sonrió abiertamente, levantándose los dos del suelo ahora manchado de sangre. Fue cuando Inuyasha giró su mirada, mirando con ojos fieros a las dos figuras a su frente. Kagome hizo lo mismo y su corazón aceleró el ritmo al ver a Bankotsu, que este al verla sin ninguna herida sonrió. A Bankotsu en ese momento no le importaba si Inuyasha la protegía, o si desprotegía sus espaldas para verla. Kagome estaba bien, y nada le hacía sentir mejor que esa misma razón.

**INUYASHA - **Ahora tú, infeliz. - dijo con tono amenazador, blandiendo a Tessaiga de un solo movimiento. - ¡Qué demonios haces con vida! - gritó, con ojos colericos mirando a Bankotsu. - Pero eso no importa, ¡Te destruiré junto a ese demonio de aspecto ridículo!

El viento cortante comenzó a manar de Tessaiga, envolviéndola en un hilillo de brisa a todo poder. Inuyasha fijó su objetivo, mirando a Bankotsu con la misma seriedad que le había mirado en su ultima batalla. En ese momento Bankotsu no sabía que hacer, no quería atacarlo pero tampoco iba a arriesgarse a morir nuevamente.

**BANKOTSU - **Espera, hanyou...

**KAGOME - **¡NO! - tomó el brazo que sujetaba a Tessaiga, atrayendo la ahora confundida mirada del hanyou. - ¡Bankotsu no es el verdadero enemigo! ¡Detente si no quieres que...!

Una daga pasó cerca de su mejilla, tajando su piel.

**¿? - **Ow, que mal... No atravesé su cuello.

Todos los allí presentes se giraron hacia el origen de aquella voz, mirando a una mujer salir de entre la niebla, de cabellos rojizos y ropajes negros avanzar hacia ellos con paso tranquilo. Takashi sonrió, mirándola con cariño mientras bajaba su hacha al suelo.

**TAKASHI - **Satoko-onee chan... - su voz estaba cargada de afecto.

La mujer avanzó hacia su hermano, sin importarle las miradas que le daban los otros tres que estaban alejados. Se posicionó a su lado y le dirigió una gran sonrisa, mostrando sus colmillos desnudos.

**JAKOTSU - **Con que ese es tu nombre, mujer. - Los cinco miraron como la figura de Jakotsu emergía de la niebla. Llevaba su fiel espada serpiente en una mano mientras corría.

_"Uno mas... y lo peor de todo es que es el rarito..." _Inuyasha puso sus ojos en blanco al ver como el "afeminado" le sonreía y guiñaba el ojo.

Bankotsu caminó hacia donde estaban Kagome e Inuyasha, posicionándose al lado de su miko. A Inuyasha casi se le salen los ojos de las cuencas (_**Como en el capitulo en el que Kouga le declara su amor a Kagome) **_ al ver como ella se separaba de su cuerpo y abrazaba a Bankotsu con fuerza, siendo correspondida por este. Olfateó las lagrimas saladas que habían comenzado a derramar los ojos de la azabache. Escuchaba las palabras tranquilizadoras que Bankotsu le decía y como ella le contaba que temía por su vida, viendo con un tic en el ojo toda la escena desde su lado.

_"Kagome... ¿Que demonios estas haciendo?" _

¿No era él al que ella debería estar abrazando? ¿Diciéndole que temía por que se hiciera daño? ¿No era eso lo que siempre habría pasado entre ellos?

¿Por qué ahora a él? ¿Por que demonios a aquel infeliz?

*...*

**JAKEN - **¡Amo bonito..! - escuchaba como gritaba el yokai rana a sus espaldas.

Sesshomaru caminaba tranquilamente en la orilla de aquel mar, con su mirada serena fija en aquella isla que se envolvía en neblinas. Había escuchado hablar a su padre sobre aquella isla, que purificaba y reforzaba toda clase de armas. Sus ojos dorados se fijaron que, en el puente que conectaba aquella isla con donde el estaba, se hallaba un lobo con mirada ansiosa y actitud impaciente. De seguro era aquel lobo, amigo de la compañera de su hermano. En su mente nació la pregunta del por qué se encontraba en territorio sagrado, por que bien sabía que cuando cruzabas aquella barrera no te hacías daño pero el problema sería cuando tocara el campo. Te haría pedazos.

_"Jm... tonterías." _y siguió su paseo por la orilla del mar.

El viento enfurecido revolvió sus cabellos, bailando alrededor del cuerpo del Daiyokai mientras este cerraba sus ojos. Aquella sensación era agradable, una de las cosas que apreciaba de sus viajes en aquellos lugares era que tenías vistas y aromas diferentes. El aroma del agua salada, hierba humedecida, el calor de la tierra y la sangre de Inuyasha...

Esperen, ¿La sangre de Inuyasha?

Olfateó el aire con curiosidad. Si, ese era el aroma de la sangre de su odioso hermano. ¿Que estaría haciendo en aquella isla? Tal vez por su sangre de mestizo estaría allí, y le permitiría entrar. Fijó sus ojos en la isla en la barrera que le rodeaba. Sus ojos se abrieron al ver esa barrera desaparecer por escasos momentos, dejándola en libertad en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sintió el aroma de la compañera humana de su hermano, un yokai, mas de cuarenta cadáveres y dos humanos mas con... ¿Otro Hanyou? También sintió otra presencia, que palpitaba mas que aquellos corazones en ese momento. Enarcó una ceja, no era humano ni yokai, ni siquiera Hanyou.

De pronto, esa presencia tuvo una conexión con él. Sesshomaru sin pensar caminó hacia el puente, adentrándose en el y encontrándose cara a cara con el lobo... si, el lobo aquel de nombre Kouga. Este al percatarse de su presencia no evitó mostrar la confusión en sus facciones, mirándole con esos ojos celestes con desconfianza. Sesshomaru se detuvo a una distancia razonable.

**SESSHOMARU - **¿Que sucede ahí adentro? - preguntó con voz indiferente, ocultando la conexión con aquella presencia.

**KOUGA - **No lo sé, solamente se escucharon varias armas chocar entre si y algunos gritos. - dijo, mirando con sus ojos salvajes hacia la isla. - No puedo entrar, purificarían mi esencia.

**SESSHOMARU - **Mira eso. - Kouga le siguió la mirada, entre abriendo la boca al percatarse de aquel campo de energía desaparecía a segundos. Nunca se percató de aquello, menos en aquel estado de impaciencia de desesperación. Vio avanzar al Daiyokai con lentitud. - ¿No irás? - escuchó preguntarle.

El yokai lobo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y a correr detrás de Sesshomaru, esperanzado de rescatar a Kagome y al fin ponerla a salvo.

*...*

**BANKOTSU - **Ahora, responde mujer. ¿Quien eres? ¿Por que nos has revivido?

Bankotsu, Inuyasha, Kagome y Jakotsu se encontraban frente a aquellos hermanos demonio. El hanyou y el guerrero mantenían a Kagome a sus espaldas, protegiéndola, mientras ellos blandían sus armas con valentía. Jakotsu no esperaba el momento para atacar, pero debía ser paciente. _"El momento indicado será" _canturreaba con malicia en su mente.

Aquella mujer de nombre Satoko les miraba con total aburrimiento, apoyando su peso en el hombro de su hermano Takashi. Bostezaba constantemente y solo se limitaba a mirarlos, no abría la boca para nada a excepción de eso.

**TAKASHI - **Satoko-onee chan, ¿Esas son las famosas creaciones de las que me has hablado? - le preguntó, mostrando sus ojos curiosos.

Satoko por fin sonrió.

**SATOKO - **Si... en especial a mi querido Bankotsu, hace mucho que no le veía su atractivo rostro. - se giró hacia donde estaba el guerrero y le guiñó un ojo, el en respuesta le dirigió una mueca de desagrado. Satoko solo se limitó a reír. - Si, debo admitir que hice un excelente trabajo.

**TAKASHI - **Bueno, para ser sincero me hubiera gustado que crearas a una bella dama para...

**INUYASHA - **¡Ya basta! ¡Ya me tienen harto! - gritó, adelantándose tres pasos de donde se encontraba. El viento cortante nuevamente comenzó a emanar de Tessaiga, apuntando hacia las energías demoníacas que estaban a sus ojos. - ¡KAZE NO KIZU! - y el viento cortante salió disparado hacia los hermanos Takashi y Satoko.

Los cortes del ataque salieron disparados como un rayo, dirigidos a los rostros aburridos de los demonios. Arrasaron en suelo y una gran nube de polvo estalló en aquel lugar. Entrecerraron sus ojos para ver algún cadáver o algo que ver, inerte y sin vida en el suelo.

**SATOKO - **Nieh nieh, perrito.

Apareció en la espalda de Inuyasha, clavandole las garras en el centro de esta y Inuyasha no desaprovechó la oportunidad. La tomó por el brazo y la lanzó lejos de él, corriendo hacia ella al verla desprotegida. Takashi también apareció, pero al frente de Bankotsu atacándole de sorpresa. El moreno fue rápido y contraatacó con su alabarda, forcejeando contra la fuerza del yokai. No perdió ni un minuto, concentrándose en la batalla que inició con Takashi y asegurándose de que Kagome se encontraba a salvo. Esta alejó a unos pasos de ellos, sujetando con todas sus fuerzas aquella espada.

**BANKOTSU - **¡Jakotsu, cuida de Kagome! - gritó mientras alejaba con toda fuerza al demonio.

Jakotsu, que se mantenía a su lado asintió. Se alejó de él quedando delante de Kagome, volteándose y mostrando una sonrisa.

**JAKOTSU - **Tranquila, terminarán dentro de poco.

Volvió a voltearse, sin ver la mirada aterrada y angustiada de la joven miko.

Inuyasha peleaba a muerte contra aquella mujer, mientras que Bankotsu luchaba contra ese yokai que arremetía con fuerza y velocidad. ¿Tranquila? ¡¿COMO DEMONIOS SE QUEDARÍA TRANQUILA?! ¡Los hombres mas importantes en su vida estaban luchando a muerte, y uno de ellos era humano y luchaba contra un Yokai! Su corazón estaba corriendo una carrera sin limites y sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse ante las consecuencias de aquello. Siguió mirando detrás de Jakotsu, aferrándose a la idea de que Inuyasha estaría ganando la batalla y ayudaría a Bankotsu. Tenia que, él no era uno de los malos.

Inuyasha luchaba con su espada, esta recibiendo los golpes de las cuchillas que aquella Yokai lanzaba. Parecía estar disfrutando la batalla, como si fuera algo rutinario de los demonios que exterminaba a lo largo de su viaje hacia Naraku. La yokai parecía gruñir en su expresión y sus ojos se entrecerraban mas y mas, haciendo mas constantes y rápidos los ataques de sus cuchillos. Su cabello rojo se movía con rapidez y parecía una rafaga de fuego en el aire, zigzagueando por doquier.

En cambio Bankotsu, este estaba que resoplaba debido a los esfuerzos de su cuerpo humano. Se defendía usando a Banryuu, haciéndola chocar contra el filo del hacha de aquel yokai. Su cuerpo parecía cansado y su jadeante respiración parecía llegar a los oídos de Kagome, haciéndola preocupar aun mas.

Fue cuando se escuchó un chasquido, todos giraron sus rostros deteniendo la batalla. Inuyasha había atravesado la frente de la yokai con una de sus garras, sacando por el otro extremo parte del cerebro de aquella y un torrente de sangre. Su cuerpo se convulsionó por unos instantes y giró su mirada hacia su hermano Takashi, que este le veía con ojos cristalinos y aterrorizados. El rojizo cabello de Satoko se quedó quieto de repente, cayendo al suelo de tierra. Inuyasha sacó sus garras dentro del cráneo de aquella mujer y se alejó, salpicando sangre en los rostros de todos los presentes. La yokai miró aterrada a su hermano, pero luego dio una mirada... tierna.

**SATOKO - **Nii-chan... - su susurro fue tan débil como su sonrisa. El viento resopló en ese momento. - Gracias, me he divertido. - cerró sus ojos, aun con su sonrisa.

**TAKASHI - **Onee-chan... - Sus ojos verdes se llenaron de lagrimas, sin la menor intención de ocultarlas. - ¡ONEE-CHAN!

El viento presente trajo consigo pétalos de los arboles de cerezo, volando a su alrededor. Satoko sintió su cuerpo desvanecer, flotando con aquellos pétalos en flor. Su cuerpo desapareció entre el viento cálido, dejando solo sus ropajes negros inertes en el suelo y un aroma a cenizas.

Silencio.

**KAGOME - **Miren... - susurró.

Todos volvieron a girarse, ahora posando la mirada en el yokai macho. Bankotsu y Inuyasha abrieron sus aun mas sus ojos al ver como un aura demoníaca demasiado fuerte cubría su cuerpo. Había bajado su mirada y apretado sus puños, soltando aquella hacha que llevaba consigo. Temblaba de cabeza hasta los pies y un gruñido se escuchaba provenir de su garganta.

**TAKASHI - **Satoko-chan siempre fue una gran hermana. - susurró, aun con su mirada en el suelo. - Nuestras madres eran diferentes, pero yo siempre la amé a pesar de que ella fue Hanyou... - _¿¡Hanyou!? _Inuyasha se quedó helado. - Siempre tuvo una increíble fuerza, pero se sentía mal al saber que nuestro padre no le había dejado un arma...

Inuyasha y Kagome se sintieron mal al escuchar aquello, teniendo un poco de compasión sobre aquel yokai. Ya sabían esa historia, pero esto era al revés.

**TAKASHI - **Ella solo quería un arma, y descubrió a Colmillo Torbellino. - prosiguió. - Esa espada antigua que el gran Inu No Taisho, rival de mi padre, creó para su hijo mayor con uno de los colmillos de su madre. Quiso tomar a una sacerdotisa para romper el sello de la espada, y así fue... - levantó su vista, dejando ver ahora sus ojos, completamente rojos. - Ahora, por culpa de esa miko... - miro a Kagome. - ¡TODO ESTO HA SIDO TU CULPA!

**SESSHOMARU - **¿Qué es lo que has dicho?

Sesshomaru apareció detrás de aquel yokai, con una mirada de completo asombro. Takashi no volvió a mirarlo, quedandose con su mirada repleta de ira fija en Kagome. Esta estaba contemplando la mirada roja del yokai a distancia, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Algo estaba mal, muy mal...

**TAKASHI - **¡MATARÉ A ESA MUJER CUESTE LO QUE CUESTE!

y se lanzó contra ella.

Un latido de corazón.

Una lagrima solitaria.

Un hombre sacrificado.

Una guerra terminada.

Otro silencio.

Todos miraron atónitos aquel movimiento que Sesshomaru no había evitado por su asombro. Inuyasha miró con ojos bien abiertos aquella escena, Jakotsu se quedó sin aire y dejó caer su espada, Koga quien había recién llegado paró en seco en medio de aquel campo ante ello. Y Kagome... Kagome solamente calló. Una sombra cubrió el sol que caía sobre ella y la sujeto por los hombros.

**KAGOME - **Ban...Bankotsu...

El nombrado levantó su mirada, con sus ojos azules mirandola con ternura y un hilo de sangre caer por su boca. Le dio una sonrisa.

Bankotsu se había interpuesto entre ella y Takashi, recibiendo la garra de este en su espalda. Takashi hundió sus garras filosas en la espalda del guerrero, retorciéndolas en el interior pensando que aquel era el interior de la miko. Bankotsu se sostuvo entre el cuerpo de ella, sintiendo que no todo lo que había hecho era en vano. La sangre salio de aquel cuerpo y mancho las ropas de colegiala de Kagome.

**BANKOTSU - **Te dije... Te dije que te protegería con mi vida si fuese necesario. - dijo en un murmullo débil en el rostro de Kagome, sonriendole con dolor.

Las lagrimas aparecieron en el rostro de ella, comprendiendo todo lo que estaba pasando. Soltó a Colmillo Torbellino de sus manos y se arrodilló, con el cuerpo de su guerrero en brazos y una mirada perdida en sus ojos chocolates.

_No volverás a correr peligro, te protegeré con mi vida si es necesario._

**KAGOME - **Tonto.. - dijo entre lagrimas, acariciando el rostro de Bankotsu. - ¿Por qué lo hiciste, por qué?

Bankotsu tosió, mirandola con esa sonrisa. Levantó debilmente su mano y le acarició el rostro.

**BANKOTSU - **Una promesa es una promesa...

Kagome le abrazó, llorando sin consuelo en el pecho de aquel guerrero.

Takashi les miraba con desprecio y en sus ojos rojos había lagrimas por la muerte de su hermana, preparó nuevamente sus garras y se abalanzó nuevamente hacia ellos.

Y el sonido de una cabeza rodar hizo eco entre aquel silencio. Sesshomaru terminó de espaldas, con su látigo venenoso volver a su dedo indice y el cuerpo inerte de Takashi en el suelo, haciéndose cenizas como su hermana.

**SESSHOMARU - **Encuentrate con tu hermana en el otro mundo, ser repugnante.


	22. Capitulo 21 - En mi epoca

_**Hasta la luna mas perfecta se tiñe de tristeza. **_

_**...**_

**KAGOME - **Funcionará, si así lo deseo.

Se encontraban en las afueras del pozo, los cuatro juntos. Inuyasha y Jakotsu miraban confundidos a la muchacha, el hanyou tenía a Bankotsu a sus hombros. Habían tapado sus heridas lo suficiente para que no puedan sanar, pero necesitaban curarlas con una rapidez que ningun medico de la aldea tenía. Bankotsu en su estado adolorido solo profería gemidos ahogados y algunas palabras inentendibles, con la perla de Shikon en su cuello para que se mantenga consciente y parara la infección de sus heridas. La noche era cálida y la luna llena les daba luz natural.

Después de la muerte de aquellos dos yokais, Kagome por fin pudo entregarle la espada a Sesshomaru. Este sorprendido la tomó y pudo ver como la hoja negra cambiaba de calor a su tacto, volviéndose blanca y luminosa. Se fue sin decir nada como de costumbre, mientras que Kouga abrazaba a Kagome con fuerza diciéndole lo mucho que temió por su vida. Kagome le pidió que la lleve en su espalda mientras Inuyasha llevaba a Bankotsu en ella hasta la aldea, aceptó gustoso solamente por tenerla cerca. Así fue como fueron con completa rapidez a la aldea de la anciana Kaede, donde todos vieron sorprendidos con quienes venían. Sango y Miroku aparecieron diciendo que Shippo se había ido para convertirse en un zorro demonio poderoso, dejándolos solos con Kohaku y Rin.

**INUYASHA - **Bien, entonces tendremos que ir con rapidez hacia lo que llamas "hospital" - tomó al guerrero de la espalda y se dirigió al pozo, se volteó para ver al mercenario afeminado y a la miko. - ¿Jakotsu vendrá con nosotros?

**KAGOME - **Claro. - miró a Jakotsu, tendiéndole una mano. - Tienes que mantener contacto con las personas que pueden atravesar el pozo, o eso creo. - _ojala funcione, por favor... _

Jakotsu tomó la mano de la joven y los cuatro saltaron el pozo, Inuyasha y Kagome se sorprendieron al ver como los transportaba todos juntos hacia la época actual. Jakotsu miraba impresionado como la luz azul y esa atmósfera igual a un campo de estrellas los rodeaban. Finalmente lograron pasar. _Funcionó... genial! _

Todos salieron del pozo, saliendo de aquel templo y mirando el lugar con cierta confianza. Jakotsu miraba impresionado todo lo que le rodeaba, con la boca entreabierta ante las cosas desconocidas. Corrieron hacia la entrada de la casa, donde la madre de Kagome vio a los nuevos viajeros con sorpresa pero con una sonrisa bienvenida.

**KAGOME - **Mamá, por favor saca ropas de emergencia para entregárselas a Bankotsu y a Jakotsu. Ya mismo debemos irnos, ¡Vamos, Inuyasha! - y ella salió de la casa hasta la salida del templo, en cuestión de segundos tenía a Inuyasha pisandole los talones.

A medida que corrían, kagome le explicaba todo al hanyou desde su secuestro hasta la llegada a la isla Nokaru.

**INUYASHA - **Con que... eso pasó. - bajo su mirada. Llevaba a Bankotsu en su espalda.

**KAGOME - **Ahora debemos preocuparnos por temas mas importantes, Inuyasha. Cuando llegue necesito que vuelvas y traigas la ropa de Bankotsu y a Jakotsu. ¿Puedes?

Sin dejar de correr el hanyou le sonrió. Lo mal que se sentía al pensar que todo fue por su culpa...

**INUYASHA - **Cuídate.

Al llegar a la entrada del hospital le pidió que se ponga la gorra de Sota, mientras ella ingresaba con Bankotsu apoyado en sus hombros. Al instante decenas de enfermeras, médicos e cirujanos aparecieron a su alrededor con intenciones de ayudarle. Se lo llevaron en una camilla y Kagome desapareció junto con ellos a los ojos de Inuyasha.

*...*

** - **Mira, te queda muy bien! - decía con una sonrisa.

La madre de Kagome se encontraba con Jakotsu y Sota en la habitación de este, mirándose al espejo de cuerpo entero que le habían puesto al frente del mercenario. Jakotsu ahora vestía unos jeans ajustados oscuros y una camisa rosa pálido de manga corta, una bufanda azul cielo ligera descansaba en sus hombros y cuello mientras que su cabello estaba revuelto y amarrado en una coleta con mucho estilo en la época actual. De zapatos lucía unos tenis negros, casuales. Se miraba haciendo posturas, viendo como le quedaba ese conjunto. Hizo una sonrisa.

**JAKOTSU - **No esta mal. - se volteó hacia la Higurashi. - Por cierto, señora. ¿A donde fueron su hija y mi lindo Inuyasha con mi hermano?

**SOTA - **Fueron hacia el hospital, allí los médicos curan a las personas con heridas como las de tu hermano. - respondió por ella, masticando un chicle. - Oye, amigo. ¿Quieres jugar a las cartas?

En ese momento aparece Inuyasha con una gran expresión de molestia, refunfuñando cuando Jakotsu dio un gritito y se le lanzó encima. Se lo quitó con un gruñido. La señora Higurashi y Sota parpadearon.

**INUYASHA - **Ven rarito, debemos irnos. - le tomó del brazo para arrastrarlo fuera de la casa, los demás le miraron con ojos curiosos.

**JAKOTSU - ¿**Vamos al tal hospital? - preguntaba mientras bajaban por las escaleras.

**INUYASHA - **Mas te vale no hacer nada que nos descubra, entiendes? - el afeminado asintió. - Bien, súbete antes de que pierda la paciencia. - se agachó para llevar al mercenario a su espalda a regañadientes.

*...*

Kagome miraba con tristeza a través del vidrio, donde muchos cirujanos y enfermeras de inclinaban ante el cuerpo de Bankotsu. Le habían cosido sus heridas y vendado cualquier otra que tuviese, dejando le solo una gran linea rojiza. La impaciencia e ansiedad estaban en ella por una respuesta que determinaría su vida, sentía mucho miedo de que su guerrero muriese otra vez.

Uno de los doctores se acercó a ella, mostrandole una sonrisa. Tenía apariencia de unos cuarenta años, ojos color verdes y una calida mirada.

**DOCTOR - **Se recuperará, no se han encontrado heridas en los órganos y la perdida de sangre no es severa.

El corazón de Kagome volvió a latir con fuerza, mirando con sus ojos bien abiertos al doctor. Lagrimas de felicidad iluminaron sus ojos y sonrió con ganas. Miró de nuevo a Bankotsu, al que habían trasladado a una camilla para llevarlo a quien sabe donde.

**KAGOME - **¿A donde lo llevan? - preguntó preocupada.

**DOCTOR - **Lo están trasladando a su habitación. - le miró, dudoso. - Señorita Higurashi, no puedo resistirme a hacerle algunas preguntas.

Kagome parpadeó, repentinamente nerviosa.

**KAGOME - **¿Sobre qué?

El doctor le indicó con una mano que tome asiento, a lo que se sentaron en una de las sillas que estaban en aquel lugar. Kagome le miraba con falsa duda y los nervios a flor de piel.

**DOCTOR - **Desde que el joven... - dudo un momento.

**KAGOME - **Se llama Bankotsu, doctor.

**DOCTOR - **Bankotsu. - sonrió. - Vaya, es un nombre curioso. Bueno verá, desde que el joven Bankotsu y usted llegaron me he sentido intrigado de las heridas de este y su peculiar vestimenta...

**KAGOME - **Oh...

El doctor suspiró, juntanto sus manos en el regazo. Estaba esperando una respuesta. Kagome comenzó a reír de manera nerviosa y sacudió las manos a su frente.

**KAGOME - **Es que estábamos en una fiesta de disfraces y bueno pues... Un joven apareció de la nada y hizo algo... horrible... - Kagome al recordar lo sucedido en la isla soltó lagrimas de sus ojos cafés. - yo... preferiría no recordarlo...

**DOCTOR - **Señorita Higurashi, ¿Usted a oído hablar de los Siete Guerreros de la epoca feudal?

Ahí, Kagome cayó en un mar de hielo.

**KAGOME - **N-no...

El doctor sonrió, apoyando su espalda en el respaldo de la silla.

**DOCTOR - **Bueno pues, se trataba de siete hombres con diferentes capacidades que mataban a sueldo. Trabajaban para los señores feudales y ninguno de ellos se sentía compasivo con la vida humana. Decían que en ese escuadrón se hallaba un ogro que devoraba ogros, un hombre maquina, un hombre que usaba bombas y fuego para la batalla, un hombre que sufría dobles personalidades con garras de metal, un hombre experto en venenos, otro hombre con una apariencia femenina con espada realmente poderosa y su líder, que era el mas joven de ellos con una alabarda tan grande y pesada que solo el podía cargarla. Tal grande fue su fuerza que terminaron siendo gran parte de la historia del antiguo Japón - Tomó aire, viendo como Kagome se ponía de color de la sangre. - En la historia se relata que el líder fue llamado Bankotsu, y llevaba una estrella morada en su frente. Sus ropas de combate eran blancas y de armadura gris con detalles de fuego morados, obviamente según los relatos de los ancianos. La historia siguió viva hasta ahora, pasadas a nuestra generación. Lo que mas curiosidad me ha dado era que tu amigo lleva las mismas ropas según la historia, ademas de que lleva la misma cruz en su frente. Aparte de que su nombre es el mismo.- y así dejó de hablar, mirándola a los ojos.

Kagome sintió que se le iba a caer el mundo mientras hablaba con aquel doctor que de repente sabía demasiado. QUE MIERDA ACABO DE ESCUCHAR quería gritar por todo el hospital, pero se contuvo. Mostró una sonrisa nerviosa y sin tartamudear (cosa que le fue difícil) le dijo en tono amable.

**KAGOME - **Será que mi amigo ha oído hablar de ese guerrero, y bueno. Hace unas semanas me había pedido que le haga ese traje, y que le ayude con esa armadura. - relataba la historia realmente falsa. - Le conozco desde pequeño y siempre se ha llamado Bankotsu, tal vez por eso se disfrazó de él. - y se rió, intentando ocultar el tartamudeo.

El medico parpadeó, apretando la boca mientras asimilaba la historia de la joven. Al final sonrió.

En ese momento llegaron Inuyasha y Jakotsu a donde estaban Kagome y el medico. Kagome al verlos mostró una sonrisa y les avisó que Bankotsu estaba libre de peligro. Jakotsu soltó un gritito y se abrazó a Inuyasha, este se lo sacó de un sacudón y le dijo que si seguía asi le iba a dar de patadas hasta el templo de Kagome. Kagome solo se limitó a reir y se paró, preguntandole al doctor donde era la habitación de Bankotsu. Volvió a sumirse en el terror cuando vio como el hombre miraba a Jakotsu con los ojos bien abiertos.

**DOCTOR - **Pero si tu... ¡Tu te pareces mucho a otro de los Siete Guerreros! - dijo, señalandole con un dedo tembloroso.

A Inuyasha casi se cae de espaldas al escuchar eso mientras que Kagome inventaba otro relato sobre la falsa fiesta de disfraces. Jakotsu le miró, extrañado.

**JAKOTSU - **¿Como que me parezco? No solo me parezco, sino que... umgmmugmmm...

Kagome le había tapado la boca con una mano, riendo con nerviosismo.

**KAGOME - **Otra fiesta. - volvió a reir. - ¿Podría decirme donde escoltaron a Bankotsu?

*...*

_-Bankotsu, estas vivo..._

_..._

_¿Kagome?_

_..._

_-Debo pedirte un favor..._

_..._

_Kagome, ¿Donde estas?_

_..._

_- Gracias..._

_..._

_Kagome, no puedo verte_

_..._

_- Perdóname..._

_..._

_Kagome, no... _

_..._

_- ¿Listo, Bankotsu? ¿Me queda bien? este es nuevo. _

_..._

_Kagome, no te veo._

_..._

_- Prométeme... Que no te irás... _

_..._

_Kagome, ¿Qué? ¡Nunca volveré a irme!_

_..._

_- Bankotsu... _

_..._

_Kagome_

_..._

_- ¡BANKOTSU! _

_..._

**BANKOTSU - **¡KAGOME!

Despertó con la respiración agitada y la piel sudada, con el corazón latiendo a mil. ¿Fue un sueño? Respiró hondo, si, eso era un sueño. Vio a su alrededor... ¿Donde estaba? Todo era blanco y extraño... Iluminado por una luz blanca que se mecía encima de él. Se miró a si mismo, viendo que estaba cubierto por alguna prenda celeste extraña y sabanas blancas. En su brazo izquierdo llevaba como agujas dentro de su piel, al intentar sacarlas una mano le paró. Levantó su mirada, mostrando una sonrisa al ver quien estaba allí. De pronto sintió el dolor punzante en su espalda y cayó rendido de nuevo en aquel acolchado lecho. Respiraba rápidamente.

Kagome estaba allí, mirándole con una sonrisa en el rostro. Todavía llevaba su traje de colegiala manchado de sangre y su cabello amarrado a una coleta. Se veía de ante mano que no se había movido de allí desde hace mucho, solo para esperar a que el despertara. Lo abrazó con delicadeza, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de él. Bankotsu levantó su brazo que no estaba con agujas y abrazó a la miko de la cintura, atrayendola hacia su cuerpo. Kagome aunque se quejaba se dejó caer al lado del mercenario que le hacia un lugar en aquella cama, siendo abrazada por este y sintiendo como besaba su frente. Se sentía feliz de estar allí con él, aliviada por que haya despertado y impaciente por que se recupere rápido.

**KAGOME - **Te he extrañado... - vio como tenía su mano en el comienzo de las agujas. Le negó con la cabeza. - No debes hacerlo, es lo que te ayuda.

**BANKOTSU - **¿Donde estamos? - preguntó el, mirando con desconfianza ese lugar tan blanco y reluciente.

**KAGOME - **Estamos en un hospital, en mi época. - Le dijo mientras se acomodaba. - Te he traído gracias a la ayuda de la perla. Ahora lo primero que debes hacer es descansar y en unos días podremos salir de aquí. ¿De acuerdo?

Bankotsu solo asintió, mirando hacia todos lados mientras estudiaba el lugar. Habían cosas que el no conocía, y mas duda le dio aquella caja negra que colgaba del extremo de la habitación. Aquella caja negra mostraba imágenes igual que lo hacía el espejo de Kanna. Enarcó una ceja y volvió a concentrarse en Kagome, esta estaba mirandolo.

De pronto llegó una enfermera con una bandeja en mano y una sonrisa en el rostro. Debía de tener unos treinta años. Kagome le ayudó a Bankotsu a sentarse con cuidado y con varios gestos de dolor logró hacerlo. La enfermera le dijo que debía alimentarse bien mientras le dejaba la bandeja en el regazo, luego hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió de aquel lugar. Kagome solo se limitó a ordenarle que comiera con una risita mientras Bankotsu la miraba de reojo.

**KAGOME - **Me has tenido preocupada, creí que no despertarías jamás. - su voz se tornó triste.

Bankotsu dejó de comer, mirandola con sus ojos azules.

**BANKOTSU - **¿Cuanto he estado inconsciente?

Kagome tragó saliva.

**KAGOME - **Tres días. Te han dado mucha morfina para que dejes de sentir dolor y eso hizo que quedaras algo atontado...

Bankotsu enarcó una ceja, pensativo.

Bueno, aquello no era nada. Había despertado, ¿No?

**BANKOTSU - **¿Morfina?

Kagome asintió, sonriendo.

**KAGOME - **Es una especie de anestesia que hace desaparecer el dolor por momentos. - Bankotsu asintió y siguió comiendo en silencio. - Oye.. Estaba pensando en algo.

**BANKOTSU - **¿En que cosa?

_Si te gustaría vivir conmigo en esta época junto con tu hermano y conmigo_

**KAGOME - **Etto... Después de salir de aquí me gustaría llevarte a ti y a tu hermano a conocer los alrededores y las cosas, ¿te parece?

Antes de que Bankotsu pudiera responder o respirar siquiera, entró Jakotsu con miles de bolsas en sus brazos y detras de él un Inuyasha con el rostro de "Quiero descuartizar a todos". Bankotsu sonrió al ver a su hermano. Jakotsu se acercó a el tirando las bolsas en el suelo y abrazandole. Inuyasha se puso al lado de Kagome como quien se lo lleva el diablo.

**INUYASHA - **La próxima vez que me pidas que le lleve de compras la pasarás muy mal, Kagome. - le dijo con tono severo y cansado.

La miko solo se limitó a reir con ganas mientras se imaginaba lo que hubiera pasado.

**KAGOME - **¿Ya has ido a la epoca feudal a ver a Sango y a Miroku? ¿Les has dado el regalo? - preguntaba mientras miraba como los hermanos se hablaban de cosas, como Jakotsu le contaba lo que había visto y las caras que le hacía Bankotsu al escuchar todo eso.

**INUYASHA - **Si, les he contado todo y te han dicho que muchas gracias. Todavía estan algo confusos respecto a lo de estos tontos. - señaló a los mercenarios.

**KAGOME - **En ese caso, Inuyasha, debes ir. - le dijo con una sonrisa.

**INUYASHA - **Pero Kagome... tu y yo debemos...

Le acalló con un dedo en sus labios, sonriendo aun mas.

**KAGOME - **Kikyo no tardará en volver, ademas debes cuidar la aldea. - soltó una risita. - Yo estaré bien, esta es mi epoca y...

Inuyasha la abrazó, como muchas otras veces la había abrazado. Bankotsu los miró con el ceño fruncido, pero luego se relajó. Confiaba ciegamente en Kagome. Jakotsu resopló.

**INUYASHA - **Eres la mejor amiga que he tenido, Kagome. - Kagome sonrió y también lo abrazó. - Vendré a verte en unos días.

Se separó de ella y les dedicó una mirada a los mercenarios, deteniéndose en Bankotsu.

**INUYASHA - **Cuídala bien, inútil. Que yo no me entere que andas haciendo de las tuyas en este lugar.

Bankotsu asintió, repentinamente serio. Inuyasha soltó uno de sus bufidos diarios y salió de aquella habitación por una ventana. Kagome suspiró, con una sonrisa.

**JAKOTSU - **Este Inuyasha... ¡Ni siquiera puede darme un beso de despedida! - hizo pucheros.

Terminaron riéndose en aquella habitación blanca.

Luego de unos minutos apareció el doctor que antes había hablado con Kagome, presentándose como el doctor Tomitake. Les saludó con una pequeña reverencia y posó su mirada en los dos hermanos, viendo las marcas en sus rostros. Enarcó una ceja, pensativo. Tomó los papeles que estaban en la mesita de noche, observándolos y leyendo.

**DOCTOR - **Bien, señor Bankotsu, se ve que esta mejorando progresivamente. Al parecer es un muchacho fuerte.

**JAKOTSU - **Mi hermano siempre a sido fuerte, ¿o no? - le dio un codazo en el costado a Bankotsu mientras este se reía.

El doctor parpadeó.

**DOCTOR - **¿Sois hermanos los dos? Pero hermanos adoptivos ¿No? - Bankotsu y Jakotsu asintieron. Kagome estaba atenta por si algo se desmanejaba. - Vaya, que coincidencia. - y se puso a reír frente a los dos chicos confundidos. Kagome también comenzó a reírse, nerviosa. - Muy bien. Tendrá que llenar estos papeles y entregármelos después, señor. ¿De acuerdo? - le entregó un papel que Bankotsu tomó, examinandolo con curiosidad.

El medico se retiró con una sonrisa. Kagome al ver que se había ido se dejó caer en la silla nuevamente, desplomando su cuerpo en ella. Suspiró, eso había estado cerca.

**BANKOTSU - **¿Qué rayos significa código postal? ¿"Domicilio"? ¿Que estupidez es esta? - preguntaba fastidiado el joven el leer el papel. Jakotsu leía mientras su rostro mostraba no entender una mierda.

Kagome se levantó, poniéndose del otro lado del guerrero.

**KAGOME - **Mira, aquí tienes que poner tu nombre y apellido. - le miró. - apropósito, ¿Cual es tu apellido?

Jakotsu miró a Bankotsu también, interesado en saber algo que nunca le había contado. Bankotsu se llevó la mano a su barbilla y pensó un rato, al cabo de dos minutos negó con la cabeza.

**BANKOTSU - **No logro recordarlo, a pasado mucho. - fue su respuesta. Jakotsu y Kagome se cayeron de espaldas.

**KAGOME - **Pues entonces... apropiate de uno. - dijo ella con el indice en alto, alucinada por la respuesta.

**JAKOTSU - **¡Es cierto! ¿Por qué no usas el apellido del terrateniente que nos dio esa gran cantidad de dinero aquella vez? Creo que su apellido era...

**BANKOTSU - **Hiba, si lo recuerdo. - dijo con voz pensativa. Asintió. - Bien, pon Hiba en ese lugar.

**KAGOME - **Bankotsu Hiba... es bonito, queda. - dijo mientras escribía en el papel. tachaba donde decía masculino y ponía la edad del mercenario. Tachaba donde decía no o si a medida que le preguntaba a Bankotsu sobre aquellos temas. Juntos terminaron de hacer eso con un suspiro de cansancio departe de Kagome. - Creo que eso es todo. - sonrió.

Bankotsu le dio una sonrisa de lado, esas que tanto le gustaban a Kagome. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, todavía con su papel en manos.

Todo había terminado, pero solo faltaba un inconveniente. Kagome no le tomó importancia, ya lo resolvería luego. Llegó una enfermera que les anunció que el paciente debía descansar, por lo que se fue con Jakotsu a la cafetería no sin antes de besar a su guerrero en los labios. Le prometió que volvería si el descansaba y caminando se fue con la mente pensativa, sonriendo.

_"Tal vez pueda aprovechar estos días contigo, en un lugar donde no hay peligro alguno" _


	23. Capitulo 22 - Un tiempo aquí

**Etto... hice este capitulo por una petición de una amiga, así que es algo pervertido 7u7 Ojala les guste ^-^**

_**(Cinco días después.) **_

**KAGOME - **Bien, gracias a la perla ahora puedes andar normal. - tomó la pequeña esfera entre sus manos. - es tan increíble que algo tan pequeño de tanto poder.

**INUYASHA - **Feh, ni que fuera nada del otro mundo. Oye Kagome, ¿Por qué yo también tengo que vestir esta ropa ridícula? - decía con fastidio mientras señalaba los pantalones negros que llevaba en ese momento.

**KAGOME - **No puedes andar con tu traje por ahí, ¡Pensarán cualquier cosa!

**INUYASHA - **Pf, que tu quieras vestirte así de horrible no significa que yo tenga que hacer... - se calló al sentir la mirada diabólica de Kagome en sus espaldas.

**KAGOME - **Inuyasha, ¡OSUWARI!

_**¡PLAFH! **_cayó de cara al suelo.

**SOTA - **Hace mucho que no veía eso. - murmuraba para si con una sonrisa.

Se encontraban dentro del templo Higurashi, recién habían vuelto del hospital y ya estaban a gusto en aquel hogar. Kagome estaba al lado de Bankotsu mientras este hablaba con Sota, contándole anécdotas de cuando luchaba contra los demonios mas fuerte que había visto. Inuyasha después de la gran caía al piso se dispuso a ayudar a la madre de Kagome a ordenar las baratijas mientras que esta le sacaba brillo a unos jarrones. Jakotsu estaba en el baño probándose el maquillaje que la señora Higurashi le había regalado, maravillado por tales colores. Se podía ver desde una ventana a Banryu, que había sido traída por Inuyasha dos días antes ante las insistencias de Kagome, ante las insistencias de Bankotsu. En fin, el había cedido y con dificultad ahora estaba allí, en la época actual.

Kagome al llegar a la época actual y ver que Bankotsu se encontraba sano no dudó en correr a la escuela, recordándose de las vacaciones de invierno con una gran gota de sudor en su frente. Volvió a su hogar donde su madre le hizo muchas preguntas acerca de Jakotsu y Bankotsu, y Inuyasha de metiche le había contado casi todo. Jakotsu se quedaba con Sota en su habitación jugando videojuegos o ayudandole en su tarea, alardeando que también existían las clases en la época antigua y el era bueno en casi todo lo que se le ocurría. Pero claro, todo menos en matemáticas.

**ABUELO - **Hija mía que es lo que traes ahí? - preguntó curioso desde un rincón donde estudiaba varios pergaminos.

La señora Higurashi había sacado de quien sabe donde una gran caja de cartón azul, poniéndola sobre la mesa y sacando dos bolsas transparentes con tela negra dentro de ellas. Llamó a Jakotsu que estaba en el baño y apareció colgado de la espalda de Inuyasha, que se removía y se quejaba por eso. Bankotsu también se acercó y la señora les entrego a ellos dos una bolsa a cada uno. También les entregó zapatos marrones y varios papeles envueltos en un listón rojo.

**BANKOTSU - **¿Qué es todo esto? - preguntó curioso mientras sacaba de la bolsa una chaqueta negra de cuero.

Kagome vio curiosa también todo eso, tomando los papeles que Bankotsu dejó a un lado.

**KAGOME - ¿**Mamá, como es que le has hecho documentos a Bankotsu y a Jakotsu? - miraba sorprendida los documentos legales en sus manos. Su mirada se fue a la ropa. - Pero... mamá...

**INUYASHA - **¿También piensas llevarlos a la escuela? - comenzó a reírse mientras jugaba con Buyo.

** - **Las clases comienzan en tres semanas ¿lo olvidaste? - sonrió. - Una madre tiene sus secretos. - y le guiñó un ojo a su hija. - pensé que querrían quedarse un tiempo a...

Kagome se cayó nuevamente de espaldas, gritando un gran "¿QUE?!" que resonó por todo el templo. Bankotsu miraba molesto y Jakotsu con una mueca en su rostro. ¿Quien diablos habló de quedarse aquí?

**BANKOTSU - **Señora, no nos interesa quedar...- Jakotsu le tapó la boca y este se la quitó de un manotazo. - ¡Oye que diablos haces, idiota! - dijo enojado.

**JAKOTSU - **Yo quiero quedarme y conocer un poco más. - se cruzó de brazos, mirando el suelo. - Necesito saber mucho mas si quiero pasarte en cultura. - y se comenzó a reír de él.

Kagome se levantó del suelo y miró con pesadumbre a los dos mercenarios. ¿Se quedarían aquí, todos ellos?

**KAGOME - **Bien, creo que podemos quedarnos un par de semanas. Unas pequeñas vacaciones no me harían nada mal... - miró a Bankotsu con una sonrisa. - ¿Quieres quedarte o irte al Sengoku? Haremos lo que tu digas.

Bankotsu miró como hacía una expresión de cachorro junto a su hermano, juntando las manos y pidiéndole por favor. En ese momento no supo que hacer, si matar a su hermano y volver a matarse el mismo. Suspiró, derrotado. De cualquier modo estaría con Kagome, ¿No?

**BANKOTSU - **Solo un mes, luego nos vamos. ¿De acuerdo? - la miró cual amo ve a su seguidor. Kagome le dio un abrazo mientras que Jakotsu hacía lo mismo.

**SOTA - **El nuevo novio de mi hermana es algo raro. - le susurró a su abuelo que todavía seguía sentado en el rincón.

**ABUELO - **No, el hermano del nuevo novio de Kagome es raro. - le devolvió el susurró mientras miraban con los ojos entrecerrados a Jakotsu que abrazaba a Bankotsu por el cuello, y este intentando escaparse.

Todos miraban la discusión que ahora tenían Bankotsu y Jakotsu en la cocina mientras que Kagome hablaba con su madre sobre lo que había hecho. _"Así que ya has cumplido tu deseo." _Pensaba la muy irritada miko mientras veía la sonrisa de su madre. _"Que va, solo será un mes." _Sonrió, sería lindo. En eso aparece Inuyasha vestido otra vez con su traje rojo y Tessaiga nuevamente en su cintura. Kagome se volteó a verlo, y este le pidió que le siguiera hasta el pozo.

Caminaron en silencio hacia el pozo.

**KAGOME - **¿Que sucede, Inuyasha? - preguntó preocupada al llegar al templo.

**INUYASHA - **Kagome, lo que me has contado sobre ellos no me deja tranquilo. - miró con mirada desconfiada hacia la casa. - No confío en ellos.

Kagome suspiró, intentando ponerse en su lugar. Si, tenía razón.

**KAGOME - **Inuyasha, entiende que ya no son los mismos... Se que nos hicieron pasar un mal momento hace tiempo, y se lo mucho que sufriste por ello pero... Ahora son diferentes. - miró a Inuyasha, que se había quedado mirando el cielo.

**INUYASHA - **Kagome... yo pude sentir tu esencia mezclada con la de él al verte. - bajó la mirada. - ya no eres esa chiquilla que he conocido, Kagome. - su voz se convirtió en un susurro. - Te has convertido en una mujer... y el hombre que a hecho el cambió no e sido yo.

Kagome también la bajo, a causa de sus mejillas coloradas. Sus lagrimas volvieron a salir queriendo decir perdón, el perdón de traicionarlo a él y a sus amigos... Pero no podía cambiar las cosas, ella ya había tomado una decisión.

Se atrevió a abrazar al hanyou, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de este. Comenzó a sollozar en silencio mientras lo abrazaba, y como Inuyasha correspondía con sus fuertes brazos. Aquello no era una despedida, era un rompimiento.

Por que a pesar de no hacerlo oficial, ellos dos eran algo mucho más que amigos. Sus lazos no podían romperse de un solo tirón y aquello daba no un corazón roto, sino dos. Dos personas que se habían conocido cerca del pozo donde ahora estaban, separándose en ese mismo lugar... Kagome volvió a llorar, apretando mas su cuerpo con el de Inuyasha.

**KAGOME - **No puedes... comparar el amor que les tengo a los dos, por que son completamente diferentes... - dijo entre sollozos. - a ti siempre te amaré...

Inuyasha le acarició el cabello con su mano derecha, apoyando su barbilla en su cabeza.

**INUYASHA - **Lo sé, y tú tampoco puedes comparar el amor que les tengo a Kikyo y a ti... - dijo, mirando la nada. - Por que las amo a las dos como nunca amé a nadie. - Se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos, chocando el dorado con el castaño. - ¿Puedo pedirte, si no es demasiado, un ultimo favor?

Kagome asintió, con diamantes en sus sonrosadas mejillas. Inuyasha la tomó del brazo con suavidad y la adentró en el templo, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. Volvieron a mirarse frente a frente como se habían mirado aquel día que, en el hechizo de la princesa Kaguya, la había tenido en sus brazos tras romperse. Se le acercó, acariciando su mejilla.

**KAGOME - **Inuyasha... - susurró.

Inuyasha rozó sus labios con los suyos, posandolos con ternura una sola vez. Se separó de ella otra vez con una pequeña sonrisa. La abrazó, pero esta vez fue con mas fuerza. Kagome solo se dispuso a corresponderle con la ultima lagrima que sus ojos le brindaron.

**INUYASHA - **Se feliz, Kagome...

Ella cerró sus ojos, pero al abrirlos Inuyasha ya no estaba.

***...***

**SOTA - **Jakotsu dormirá en mi habitación donde solía dormir Inuyasha. - decía con una sonrisa mientras sostenía en brazos a Buyo.

**BANKOTSU - **Me parece bien, ¿Donde dormiré yo? - miró el pequeño espacio de la habitación.

En eso llega la madre de Kagome con tres sabanas en sus brazos, dándoselas a Jakotsu mientras este se adentraba en la habitación del pequeño.

** - **Bankotsu, querido. Tu dormirás en la habitación de Kagome, ya no hay mas lugares en la casa. Lo lamento. - le dijo con su típica sonrisa. Le tomó de la mano y comenzó a caminar. - ven, te mostraré donde está.

**BANKOTSU - **Como usted diga. - dijo el mercenario no muy convencido.

Llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de Kagome,entonces fue cuando se volvió a las escaleras dejandolo allí solo. Se volteó para verlo nuevamente y le sonrió.

** - **Descansen. - y le guiñó un ojo antes de bajar por las escaleras.

Bankotsu parpadeó, realmente confundido. Se encogió de hombros y entró sin permiso ala habitación de su miko. Sonrió al verla recostada en su cama con un camisón rosado, leyendo un libro. Al verlo se sienta con torpeza y intenta cubrirse con las mantas, sonrojada. El mercenario de acercó a donde estaba y se arrodilló a su lado.

**KAGOME - **¿Qué haces aquí? - le preguntó mientras dejaba el libro en su mesita de noche.

**BANKOTSU - **Tu madre dijo que dormiría aquí, contigo. - le dijo mientras sonreía al ver los ojos abiertos de Kagome. - ¿Por qué te sorprendes? No sería la primera vez. - le dice con voz seductora mientras se levantaba del suelo.

Comenzó a quitarse la camisa de cuadros que le había dado la madre de Kagome, tirándola a un lado de la habitación y siguiendo con los pantalones. Kagome intentaba ocultar su rubor mirando el suelo o alguna cosa que se hallara lejos del cuerpo semi desnudo del moreno, a lo que Bankotsu se dio cuenta. Solamente se quedó en ropa interior, acercándose a Kagome nuevamente.

**KAGOME - **Bankotsu yo... - no había terminado de hablar cuando el la calló con un beso, inclinándose hacia el cuerpo de ella.

Se separaron por falta de aire, mirándose con las respiraciones jadeantes. Bankotsu había apagado la lampara que daba la luz al lugar, dejandolos a oscuras.

**BANKOTSU - ¿**Me dejarás un lugar o tengo que correrte a la fuerza? - le preguntó con una sonrisa burlona que la miko pudo ver muy bien.

Kagome asintió con el rostro sonrojado y se corrió hacia la pared, abriendo las sabanas y dejandole un lugar espacioso. Bankotsu se metió en aquella cama notablemente cómoda y abrazó a Kagome por la cintura, atrayendola a su cuerpo. La miko aceptó gustosa, entrelazando sus piernas debajo de las sabanas y abrazando su pecho desnudo. Escuchaba el corazón del mercenario latir ritmicamente y no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio.

Por fin todo estaba en paz.

**KAGOME - **Bankotsu...

El mercenario abrió los ojos entre la oscuridad.

**BANKOTSU - **¿Que sucede?

**KAGOME - **Estaba pensando si... a ti te gustaría tener una familia. - dijo, dudosa. Acariciaba con sus dedos la piel del moreno, trazando pequeños dibujos.

Bankotsu se lo pensó un poco, dándole varios "mmm" y "eeemms" haciéndola impacientar.

**BANKOTSU - **Si me estas hablando de hijos, sobrinos y nietos pues... si, si es contigo. - dijo con tranquilidad.

Kagome sonrió en la oscuridad.

**KAGOME - **¿y cuando será? - le dijo, Bankotsu soltó una risa nerviosa. Kagome sonrió maliciosa mientras pellizcaba levemente el pecho del moreno. - Pues ojala sea pronto...

**BANKOTSU - **¿por qué no lo practicamos? - preguntó, con una sonrisa igual de maliciosa que la de Kagome.

Ella se detuvo, pensativa y curiosa.

**KAGOME - **¿Que cosa?

En eso Bankotsu hace rodar sus cuerpos, quedando encima de ella en un movimiento rapido y silencioso.

**BANKOTSU - ¡**Copulación!. - y soltó una sonrisa divertida. - Pero descuida, seremos silenciosos.

Kagome le miró con una sonrisa y solo pudo asentir mientras Bankotsu besaba su cuello.

**KAGOME - **Sabía que ibas a decir eso... - y no dijo mas, sus labios fueron sellados por los de él.

¿Qué tan rápido Bankotsu se deshizo del camisón de Kagome? De lo único que se dieron cuenta aquellos dos esa noche, fue que el calor era terrible y la medicina era aquella sesión que comenzaron en la isla.

***...***

_*Riiing Riiing* _

El sonido hizo abrir sus ojos chocolates, sintiendo el sol que daba a su espalda desnuda. Las sabanas la cubrían de cintura para abajo y estaba no muy lejos del telefono que le habían regalado meses atrás. Le tomó con una mano y volvió a recostarse sobre el pecho desnudo de su amante dormido.

**KAGOME - **¿Diga? - farfulló adormilada. Un gritito de felicidad se escuchó desde la otra linea.

_Tenías que ser Yuka. _

**YUKA - **¡Hola, Kagome! ¿Ya has preparado las cosas para nuestro picnic mensual?- dijo con voz picarona desde el otro lado. Kagome sonrió.

**KAGOME - **Buenos días y... si, oye Yuka, ¿Puedo llevar a unos invitados?. - dijo ella bostezando.

Bankotsu se removió debajo de ella y murmuró muy cerca del teléfono.

**BANKOTSU - **Kagome... deja dormir por favor...

**YUKA - **¿Qué es eso? ¿Acaso estás con alguien? - preguntó sin vergüenza. Kagome se sonrojó.

**KAGOME - **Te lo contaré al llegar a la reservación, Yuka. - bostezó otra vez.

**YUKA - **¡Espera! Tengo algo que contarte sobre la cita que he tenido ayer con mi novio y...

Kagome escuchó toda la historia, abriendo su boca al saber lo que hizo su amiga con su novio. Oh si, definitivamente estaban mas avanzadas que ella. Al terminar de contarle Yuka dio un suspiro avergonzada y le preguntó que opinaba.

**KAGOME - **Pues creo que si se aman las cosas aquellas valen la pena... y bueno este,¿cuando se despertó te dijo algo? ¿Se ha puesto contento? - preguntó curiosa.

**YUKA - ¡**Obvio que se puso contento! Debiste verlo, bueno a lo mejor no. - soltó unas risas. - Bueno Kagome tengo que ir a desayunar, hoy madrugué. - si, para ser las siete de la mañana. - Bye bye!

y se colgó.

**KAGOME - **Bye bye, Yuka. - dijo con un suspiro, dejando el celular en la mesita de noche.

¿Y ahora que iba a ser? Estaba lo suficiente despierta para no dormirse y lo suficiente cansada para no salir de la cama. Pensó en la historia que le contó Yuka sobre ella y su novio y su "sorpresa" a la mañana. Miró a Bankotsu que este seguía dormido. Una idea cruzó su mente como una estrella fugaz, sonriendo por mera curiosidad.

¿Que se sentirá hacer aquello? Parecía tan raro... ¿A que sabrá?. Sacudió su cabeza, ¡Por dios, tenía quince años! Bueno, ya tenía 16... ¡Se había olvidado de eso también! No era tiempo de preocuparse en esas cosas. _Bueno, tengo 16 años, ya e hecho el amor y tengo novio. ¿Es que acaso sería tan malo? _

Miró a Bankotsu, que estaba profundamente dormido. El novio de Yuka también estaba así, ¿No? Sonrió. Se removió de donde estaba con cuidado y se puso encima de él, tapándose con las sabanas. Miró el pecho del guerrero, que tenía algunas cicatrices... eso le hacía mas atractivo. Comenzó a besarlas, bajando hasta el estomago y siguiendo hasta encontrarse con su masculinidad... y fue cuando Kagome no supo que hacer.

Es que... ¡Por dios! ¡Se encontraba ahí, duro y parado! Casi se le sale un grito de sorpresa al verlo así, hasta que recordó la charla "secreta" (No tan secreta si ella pudo escucharla) de Miroku e Inuyasha hablando de "erecciones espontaneas". Suspiró, a eso le pasa a la mayoría de los hombres en algunos casos y/o cuando se despiertan según Miroku. _Bien, me facilitará las cosas. _Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que tuvo y el miedo correrle por las venas tomó el miembro de Bankotsu con una mano. _Suave... _Pensaba mientras le acariciaba un poco, sintió a Bankotsu removerse levemente en sueños. Kagome parpadeó.

Siguiendo el relato de Yuka Kagome comenzó a "masajear" con lentitud el miembro del guerrero, examinando las reacciones de este dormido y pensando que no es tan malo como lo había pensado. Decidida se acercó y se lo introdujo en la boca, sintiéndolo. _Sigue siendo suave... no tiene sabor... _Pensaba con tono inocente la azabache mientras lamía y acariciaba el miembro de Bankotsu en su boca. En ese instante las sabanas dejaron de tapar su cabeza y ahora un muy sorprendido Bankotsu estaba mirándola, despertado por la sensación. Kagome solo se le quedó ahí, mirándolo desde donde estaba con su miembro en la boca. Al moreno casi se le cae la cara al ver tal escena.

**BANKOTSU - **Ka-kagome... que estas haciendo... - tartamudeaba Bankotsu, mirando sorprendido como esta la ignoraba y seguía con su trabajo.

_"Y entonces fue cuando succioné y se volvió loco" _Recordó las palabras de Yuka. Hizo lo mismo.

Bankotsu jadeó ante la acción, cayendo entre las sabanas con un gruñido manar de su garganta. Kagome sonrió en sus adentros, divertida, mientras seguía con su "trabajo". Lamía, chupaba y succionaba su miembro como si fuera un helado. Al pensar aquello no puedo evitar reírse, cosa que hizo resoplar a Bankotsu. Con la otra mano sujetó sus cabellos, que habían caído a lados de su rostro y le molestaban. Bankotsu no hacía mas que jadear y gruñir ante aquella sensación de placer que, demonios, nunca recibió de ninguna mujer. Apretaba las manos en las sabanas, arrugandolas.

_"Entonces el comenzó a ponerse un poquito mas impaciente y le sentí removerse, fue cuando supe que había llegado el momento." _. Las palabras de Yuka en la mente de Kagome fueron como predicciones para ella, sintiendo el cuerpo de Bankotsu convulsionarse debajo de ella. Hizo sus movimientos mas rápidos, con los ojos cerrados y su lengua acariciando el miembro de moreno.

**BANKOTSU - **Que demonios estas haciendo... - gruñó el, con una mueca en su rostro cuando ella apretó aun mas su miembro dentro de su boca. Estaba por venirse.

_"Tuve que tragarlo, no quería que haya mugre." _y Kagome hizo lo mismo. Sintió como la esencia de Bankotsu se soltaba en su boca y le llenaba, tragó rapidamente mientras este respiraba rápida y agitadamente. _Tampoco tiene sabor... _Kagome se levantó de ahí, mirando a Bankotsu con una expresión de disculpas...

**KAGOME - **Etto... Bankotsu... - sus mejillas estaban rojas.

Decir que no se sorprendió sería una gran mentira, puesto que Bankotsu la agarró de los hombros y la atrajo con rapidez hasta su cuerpo. La besó sin importarle donde estuvieron aquellos labios, para separarse de ella y abrazarla. Kagome escuchaba con un sonrojo la risa silenciosa del guerrero.

**BANKOTSU - **¿y como se te ocurren estas cosas? - decía entre risas y besos que Kagome correspondía.

**KAGOME - **Disculpa... - decía ella mientras le besaba el cuello.

Bankotsu la sentó, mirándola con una sonrisa. le removió un cabello que cubría sus ojos.

**BANKOTSU - **No tienes nada de que disculparte, cariño. - seguía sonriendo.

Kagome le devolvió la sonrisa.

_Eres la mejor, Yuka. _

Miró el reloj en un momento vago, 9:00 am...

um...

¡¿9:00?! ¡Pero si hace minutos eran las 7!

***...***

**SOTA - **¡Si no bajan llegarán tarde! - insistía el pequeño hermano de Kagome mientras señalaba el reloj.

Jakotsu suspiró.

**JAKOTSU - **¡SI NO BAJAN LLEVARÉ LA ESPADA A LA REUNIÓN ESA! - amenazó el afeminado. Ya eran mas de tres las veces que los había llamado. Vestía una camisa amarilla pálida y unos vaqueros claros, otra bufanda de color verde claro en sus hombros.

De pronto Bankotsu y Kagome bajaron a las corridas de la habitación, con una sonrisa resplandeciente en el rostro del guerrero y una mirada ansiosa en el rostro de Kagome. Ella tomó uno de sus bolsos de paseo y le dio un bolso-morral a Bankotsu, a lo que este se lo dejo colgar en el hombro. La sonrisa no se le borraba y Jakotsu notaba ese hecho.

**KAGOME - **¡Vamos o llegaremos tarde con Yuka! - gritó ella, mientras bajaba por las escaleras del templo.

**JAKOTSU - **Oye, hermano. ¿Qué pasa que hoy estas tan contento? - preguntaba mientras bajaban con tranquilidad las escaleras.

Bankotsu sin dejar la sonrisa le contestó a su querido hermano. Llevaba unos jeans oscuros ajustados y una chaqueta de cuero abierta, dejando ver una camiseta lisa color morado ajustada al cuerpo.

**BANKOTSU - **¿Alguna vez te dije lo mucho que me gustan las sorpresas? - y bajo mas rápido hasta llegar con la miko.

Jakotsu casi corre cuesta bajo mientras intentaba alcanzar a su hermano.

**JAKOTSU - **¡Espera, hermano Bankotsu!


	24. Capitulo 23 - el llanto de las cigarras

_(Introducción al capitulo) _

"_A sus ojos, dos brillos azules y rojos resplandecieron con intensidad. Los ojos de aquel joven se abrieron ante tan hermosas joyas, nacidas del alma de su difunta esposa. El amor que se tenían no era difuminado por ninguna linea de tiempo, ni siquiera la muerte. _

_Había dado su corazón inmortal para darle nuevamente vida, pero a cambio recibió una negativa del alma de su amada. Sus palabras fueron sencillas y suaves, envolviéndolo como la primera vez que le dijo que lo amaba. _

_**"Mi alma y mi corazón te pertenecen, el recuerdo de tus labios en mi alma esta presente y tu amor en mi corazón quedará. No llores por mí, por que será el destino quien llorará por ti. Amado mío, se feliz. Mi alma y mi corazón te pertenecen, materializadas en lo que alguna vez fue nuestra vida juntos. **_

_**Tú, un zafiro resplandeciente. Yo, un rubí sucio a tu lado, que has logrado darle brillo con tu amor. Mi alma, azulada por tu mirada como el mar, tan cálida como la lagrima de aquel dragón enamorado. Mi corazón, intenso como la pasión rojiza y las escamas del dragón de tu interior.**_**" **

_Y así, en sus manos aparecieron dos piedras preciosas. Un rubí y un zafiro, adornados por bellas cadenas doradas y aros de oro. Los tomó con honor y orgullo. _

_**"El hombre que en el futuro poseerá esta unión, deberá amar, proteger, luchar y sentir. Deberá ser un hombre, un guerrero." **_

_**(Dos semanas después)**_

**BANKOTSU - **Les digo que esta enferma, lleva un par de días así. - rezongaba en la cocina.

**ERI - **Es raro, Kagome nunca ha tenido esos síntomas y que siempre se ha enfermado de cualquier cosa. - Decía mientras ponía los dedos en su barbilla.

Bankotsu enarcó una ceja, mirando a la chica de reojo.

**BANKOTSU - **¿Ella se enferma mucho?

Se encontraban Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Eri, Ayumi y Yuka en la cocina de los Higurashi. Los cinco estaban esperando a que Kagome regrese del medico con su madre, discutiendo de las posibles "enfermedades".

Hace dos semanas de lo ocurrido, Bankotsu y Jakotsu habían conocido a las "_ruidosas" _amigas de Kagome. Eri, Yuka y Ayumi les miraron curiosos y la segunda le preguntó a Kagome sobre su novio rebelde y impulsivo. Fue cuando Bankotsu se puso muy territorial, sorprendiendo a Kagome cuando la tomó de la cintura y les dijo "ella no tiene novio, es mi mujer". La miko después de eso no pudo estar sino con la boca abierta, mientras las chicas lo rodeaban y le hacían preguntas que con su sonrisa altanera contestaba siempre.

Pero Jakotsu no se había quedado atrás, coqueteandole a los amigos que trajo Ayumi toda la tarde. Los pobres no sabían si correr o moler a golpes al desconocido, ya que les guiñaba el ojo a cada uno y les coqueteaba sin discreción. Bankotsu solo se reía de ellos mientras hablaba con Kagome, que ya estaba sumida en sus pensamientos como de costumbre.

**YUKA - **Oh tal vez.. puede ser que Kagome este... - miró a las chicas con ojos entrecerrados, preocupada.

Las tres se miraron entre si por quince segundos y luego miraron a Bankotsu, que este estaba hablando sobre volver a "casa" con Jakotsu. De repente lo rodearon con sus miradas inquisidoras.

**AYUMI, ERI, Y YUKA - **Ya dinos, ¿Estas usando protección con Kagome? - preguntaron las tres al unisono con el ceño fruncido.

Bankotsu enarcó una ceja.

**BANKOTSU - **¿Protección?

**YUKA - **Esto - dijo sacando de quien sabe donde un condón y levantándolo con una mano hacia el aire. Jakotsu y Bankotsu miraron aquel sobre gris con los ojos abiertos.

**JAKOTSU - **¿y que demonios es eso? - preguntaba mientras se doblaba la bufanda morada en su cuello.

Las tres chicas gritaron de sorpresa, haciendo señas con las manos y abriendo los ojos de completo horror. Jakotsu se cubrió las orejas mientras chirriaba los dientes, molestado por los gritos de esas niñas. El moreno seguía mirando ese sobre gris que ahora yacía en sus manos, con una mueca en su rostro. Kagome nunca le dijo para que servía eso, parecía algo inservible a sus ojos.

De todos modos, ¿Que era lo que podía andar mal?. Él había accedido a estar un mes con ella en aquel lugar desconocido, paseando entre las calles de lo que ella llamaba Tokyo.

Todos los días eran normales: Comían tranquilos con la familia de Kagome, acompañaban a la miko a unas clases "de apoyo" en lo que ella llamaba escuela, caminaban interesados por algunos jardines y luego llegaban nuevamente al templo, dormían en la misma habitación y hacían el amor casi todas las noches.

¿Que era lo que andaba mal entonces?

Kagome solo tenía mareos, no era nada preocupante. Bankotsu sabía las maneras de como se levantaba de la cama y eso era lo que la mareaba., pero... ¿llegar hasta vomitar?. Fue él quien le dijo que debería ir al hospital para ver que le ocurría, insistiendo hasta que se acostaban.

Claro, ya en las noches no se hablaba al menos que sus labios se usen para otro tipo de lenguaje.

_Ja, ni que estuviera..._

Oh oh.

**JAKOTSU - **Oye, hermano. Despierta.

Tal vez, puede ser que ella este...

**JAKOTSU - **¿Hermano? - su voz se tornó preocupada.

Oh no...

No, no, no...

**ERI - **Parece enfermo... - susurró en el oído de Jakotsu.

_Mierda..._

Y así, Bankotsu cayó de espaldas al suelo debido al desmayo.

_Grandisima mierda._

*...*

**KAGOME - **Creo que deberíamos hablar de esto. - musitó, sentada en el borde de la cama con las mejillas encendidas y las piernas fuertemente apretadas.

_"Ya se lo que es, y no quiero que salga de tu boca." _pensaba el sufrido guerrero mientras tapaba su rostro con una mano. Se encontraba acostado en medio de aquella pequeña cama y intentaba por todos los medios no pensar en lo que su compañera estaba por decirle, sabría lo que estaría pensando y no quería ni siquiera tocar el tema. Su cabeza le dolía como cuando intentaba escribir cartas, sabiendo que era pésimo en eso.

_Maldito ciclo de fertilidad de las mujeres. _

**BANKOTSU - **Kagome... ¿Estas muy segura lo que te ha dicho ese tal doctor? Para mí es todo un estafador. - en su mente suplicaba que fuera así y que sea todo un gran error.

Escuchó el suspiro de Kagome, también sintió como se levantaba de la cama y caminaba hacia un lado de la habitación. La mente de Bankotsu giró años atrás, cuando estaba muerto y cuando estaba vivo. Un guerrero sanguinario como él, habiendo ganado todas las batallas y considerado un gran hombre, ahora combatiendo contra la mas despiadada batalla que...

**KAGOME - **Abre los ojos. - ordenó la miko con voz severa, raramente dirigida a él.

Bankotsu abrió los ojos de golpe, sabiendo lo que le esperaba si no obedecía (desde que estaban juntos se había dado cuenta de que como puede tener un gran corazón puede tener una gran ira.). Kagome estaba encima de el, con un extraño palillo blanco entre las manos.

**BANKOTSU - **¿Qué es eso? - preguntó curioso al tiempo que se levantaba un poco, aún con la miko sentada encima suyo y con las piernas a los lados de su cuerpo.

Era una cosa pequeña, alargada y blanca. Tenia pequeños orificios ovalados, donde uno de ellos había un símbolo rosado. Enarcó una ceja y miró a Kagome, que esta no hacía mas que mirar el objeto extraño entre sus dedos.

**KAGOME - **Sirve para decirte si estás o no embarazada. - dijo con voz carente de emoción. - Todavía no e visto el resultado y me resistí solo para que lo vieras tú primero.

Bankotsu sintió como un sudor frío caía por su nuca.

**BANKOTSU - **¿y que te dice cuando SI estás? - preguntó, temeroso.

**KAGOME - **Una cruz rosa cuando SI, una linea rosa cuando NO. - dijo ella, con un pequeño destello de emoción en sus ojos entrecerrados.

Bankotsu miró de nuevo el objeto, sintiéndose morir en ese mismo lugar.

_Con que... una cruz rosa... _

Un recuerdo pasó fugaz por su mente.

_**(FLASH BACK) **_

**RENKOTSU - **Dijo que ese hijo era mío, y el maldito viejo casi no me dejaba escapar. - decía con amargura mientras comía la carne del Jabalí recién cazado.

Se encontraban los cinco hombres (los que si eran completamente hombres) sentados frente a una fogata. Jakotsu estaba repantigado en el suelo, roncando como si no hubiese un mañana y Suikotsu comiendo en silencio. Bankotsu escuchaba el relato de su hermano con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro y la boca repleta de comida.

**BANKOTSU - **¿Te imaginas a nosotros como padres? ¿De chiquillos pubertos? - decía con burla después de tragar.

Renkotsu y Suikotsu profirieron unas fuertes carcajadas que despertaron a Jakotsu, pero volvió a dormirse.

**SUIKOTSU - **Una persona que podrías moldear a tu semejanza. - decía el sabio pero sanguinario guerrero.

Renkotsu y Bankotsu asintieron, tomando un sorbo del sake robado.

**RENKOTSU - **Hermano, - habló, llamando la atención de Bankotsu. - ¿Alguna vez te ha dado el deseo de tener una familia? Un hombre que a de ser futuro dueño de tierras debe de tener descendencia. - decía con tono burlón.

Bankotsu resopló, tirándose al suelo del mismo modo que Jakotsu.

**BANKOTSU - **No jodas con eso, idiota. - le tiró un trocito de carne mientras que Renkotsu se reía.

**RENKOTSU - **Si alguna vez pasa, permitirme ser el padrino. - decía entre risas, imaginándose a su hermano con un crío en brazos.

**SUIKOTSU - **Tienen que comerse todas sus verduras, niños, o sino les rebanaré el cuello con mi alabarda. - imitaba la voz de Bankotsu con un dedo alzado mientras que hacía una postura de guerrero superior, llevando una mano a su cintura.

Y los tres comenzaron a reírse mas alto de lo normal. El sake les había afectado un poco esa noche.

_**(FIN FLASH BACK) **_

En su mente podía escuchar la voz de su difunto hermano Renkotsu diciéndole con burla "_Bienvenido a la paternidad, hermano." _

Nuevamente volvió a desmayarse.

*...*

**JAKOTSU - **Es tiempo de volver... - decía en un susurro.

Se encontraba mirando el atardecer en el tejado de aquella casa, recordando los buenos momentos que había pasado desde que revivió. Jamás pensó que la vida sin asesinato resultaría tan... placentera. Aunque claro, el sabía que cuando mataba sentía placer, pero no como ahora. Tal vez las batallas serían luego, pues ahora disfrutaba de una vida que era intrigante y divertida. Llevaba sus ropas de guerrero y en su regazo su espada serpiente, acariciando la hoja como si fuese un animal.

Sonrió, bellos recuerdos.

**BANKOTSU - **No puedo creer que así vaya a ser el mundo dentro de 500 años. - murmuraba a su lado. También llevaba sus ropas de guerrero nuevamente (gentilmente cocidas por la madre de Kagome).

Contemplaron el atardecer y los otros tejados de las casas, mas allá los altos edificios se dejaban ver y unas nubes rosadas reposando en el cielo. Extrañamente en ese lugar podían ser ellos mismos, no es que no lo fueran a los ojos de los demás, sino que en ese lugar sin que nadie los escuchara... podían hablar, hablar entre hombres como siempre hicieron.

**JAKOTSU - **¿Por qué Kagome quiso quedarse aquí después de todo? En la aldea donde viven sus amigos también pueden atenderla. - preguntaba en voz baja, con su mirada fija en las nubes. - han pasado ocho meses y... me siento en casa.

Bankotsu se removió un poco, apoyándose en aquel lugar.

**BANKOTSU - **Dicen que aquí pueden atenderla mejor, que hay cosas mas especializadas que allí. - decía el, también con la mirada en las nubes. - Todavía no puedo acostumbrarme a todo esto, Jakotsu. - Jakotsu parpadeó y giró su rostro hacia su hermano. - No es que me sienta mal, al contrario. Es que... Yo no se nada sobre eso, y me ha tomado con la guardia baja.

Jakotsu sonrió, era obvio. Posó una mano en el hombro del moreno, mostrando que estaba a su lado. Bankotsu le miró con sus ojos azules y por un momento no se sintió solo. Era ridículo, sentirse solo con toda esa gente que... Lo había adoptado como su familia.

El también sonrió. Ahora tenía una _familia... _

Una familia a la cual proteger, una mujer a la cual amar y algo que cumplir.

Se levantó con cuidado de no resbalarse, mirando el cielo ya oscurecido por ultima vez esa noche.

**BANKOTSU - **Vamos, deben de estar esperándonos. - dijo mientras le tendía una mano al mercenario afeminado.

*...*

**MAMÁ HIGURASHI - **¿En serio estarás bien? - preguntaba preocupada la madre, aunque seguía con su eterna sonrisa.

Kagome le devolvió la sonrisa, tomando las manos de su madre. Se encontraban dentro del templo donde yacía el pozo que conectaba las dos épocas, Jakotsu y Bankotsu estaban con dos grandes bolsas blancas en sus espaldas. Sus armas ya se hallaban en sus manos y la impaciencia se dejaba ver en sus ojos.

**KAGOME - **Regresaré cuando todo esto termine. - abrazó a su madre, cerrando sus ojos al contacto materno. Abrazó su vientre con sus brazos, como si estuviera acunándolo.

**BANKOTSU - **Nosotros iremos primero, veremos que todo este seguro. - dijo con su tono autoritario mientras miraba a su hermano. - Vamos, Jakotsu.

Su hermano asintió, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Primero saltó Jakotsu y luego Bankotsu, que le dirigió una ultima mirada a la azabache...

Una sonrisa.

Un brillo destelló en el pecho del guerrero.

_**(FLASH BACK) **_

Era rojo y brillante aquel rubí, rodeado de un anillo dorado, se balanceaba levemente entre sus dedos. Caía con elegancia y era sostenido por una fuerte cadena de oro, entretejida como si fuera una serpiente dorada. A su lado descansaba una idéntica a ella, pero en vez de un rubí yacía un zafiro dentro del circulo de oro.

Kagome acarició aquella piedra preciosa con sus dedos, maravillándose.

**KAGOME - **Son muy bonitos... - susurró.

**BANKOTSU - **Eran de mis padres, fue lo único que pude poseer de ellos después de aquello. - relataba con tranquilidad, arrodillado en aquella cama. -Mi padre las ganó en una de sus mas grandes batallas, bendecido por el hombre que las poseía, _"La valentía es un signo de hombría, y un hombre lucha, protege y ama." _. Con aquellas cadenas mi padre desposó a mi madre, convirtiéndola en su compañera para toda la vida. Recuerdo que mi madre me había dicho que, si algún día llegara a casarme, le diera la escama de sangre a mi compañera. - le tendió el collar con rubí a Kagome, que esta lo tomó con delicadeza. - Pero la lagrima del dragón sería mía.

Kagome levantó su rostro, con un rubor en sus mejillas y una mirada de puro asombro.

**KAGOME - **¿Quieres decir... que me estas pidiendo matrimonio? - tartamudeaba a cada frase, con su rubor mas intenso.

Bankotsu sonrió de lado, conteniendo una risa.

**BANKOTSU - **No es solamente matrimonio, Kagome. - la abrazó, descansando el cuerpo de su miko en su pecho. - Recuerda que, estoy uniendo mi vida con la tuya.

Con esa frase la luz volvió a apagarse, no sin antes ver aquella sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro de su mujer.

_**(FIN FLASH BACK) **_

**BANKOTSU - **Te estaré esperando, Kagome.

Y saltó a la oscuridad del pozo.

Ella sonrió, corrió hacia el pozo bajo un poco por las escaleras (No quería hacer mucho esfuerzo, por si las moscas.). Cuando estuvo segura de que estaba a una distancia razonable saltó, con sus ojos cerrados y una sonrisa de bienestar en su rostro. Extrañaba la atmósfera que revolvía su cabello como si estuviera dentro del agua y esa sensación de volar.

y sus pies se encontraron con la tierra del pozo.

¿Y la atmósfera que revolvía su cabello? ¿Y la sensación de volar?

Abrió sus ojos nuevamente, encontrándose en lo oscuro del pozo. Alzó la vista y vio el tejado de madera del templo.

_Que... que esta pasando... _

Su vista se fijó en la perla que yacía en su pecho.

_No puedo atravesar... _

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, dilatando sus pupilas de puro horror. Se arrodilló, mirando otra vez la tierra seca. Sus manos instintivamente comenzaron a quitarla, clavando sus pálidas uñas y escavando. Sin éxito, sus lagrimas comenzaron a caer como la lluvia que se escuchó a las afueras.

_No puedo atravesar el pozo. _

*...*

**JAKOTSU - **Se esta tardando mucho. - decía mientras se mordía las uñas, mirando el pozo de reojo.

Bankotsu se encontraba allí, esperando, parado frente al pozo devora huesos.

Ya habían pasado tres horas, tres malditas horas en las que ahora debería estar en la aldea con Kagome y sus amigos. Tres malditas horas en la que el estaría con ella donde tendrían una vida normal, satisfactoria.

Deberían estar ahora rodeados de los halagos de su mejor amiga la exterminadora, y aquella sacerdotisa anciana, en monje esposo de la taijiya y el híbrido, también contando con el pequeño... ¿Mapache, o tal vez zorro? Deberían estar bebiendo té en esos momentos, sin preocuparse por nada más.

Pero claro, eso no pasaba por que Kagome no había atravesado el pozo.

De pronto un presentimiento, que hace mucho no había sentido y tampoco quería sentir, le recorrió el comienzo de su cabello hasta la punta de sus pies con un escalofrío.

Algo andaba _mal. _

**BANKOTSU - **Ve a la aldea, Jakotsu. - le ordenó. - En un momento la traeré.

Entonces el saltó al pozo, esperando encontrarse con aquella luz que le transportaba hacia la época de su mujer.

Sus pies se encontraron con el suelo de tierra, iluminado por el sol del mediodía.

¿Y aquella luz? ¿Por qué no estaba?

Levantó su vista hacia arriba, viendo el cielo y sus nubes. Ningún tejado de madera encima del pozo.

_No puedo cruzar el pozo... _

Se arrodilló, conteniendo un grito de ira bastante grande. Sabía que no debía dejarla así, que deberían saltar juntos y estar a su lado. Maldito instinto, que le decía todo a ultimo momento.

_Bankotsu... _

En su mente, como si estuvieran conectados, Kagome dijo su nombre quebrado en llanto.

No... no se iba a rendir...

Rasgó la tierra, escavando en ella con furia y dientes apretados. Sus uñas se llenaban de aquel musgo ennegrecido al clavarlas con furia en la tierra, sacándola con rudeza y rapidez. El llanto de las cigarras abrió paso en su corazón, desquebrajandolo como si fuese de porcelana.

_No puede ser... _

Y la lluvia mojó su cabello.


	25. Capitulo 24 - ¿Donde eres feliz?

Vio la lluvia caer desde el templo, pareciera como si aquellas gotas le hicieran compañía a sus lagrimas.

_"Te estaré esperando, Kagome." _

Quería ir con él, abrazarlo de nuevo, volver a sentir sus labios nuevamente en su piel.

El infortunio ahora le sonreía con malicia, juntando sus manos en señal de victoria. Si, el mundo la odiaba con toda su alma y el destino era el diablo a sus ojos. Una semana habría pasado y no había dejado de llover, desvaneciendo sus esperanzas con el sonoro chapoteo de las gotas.

Cerraba sus ojos, viendo el rostro de su guerrero en sus recuerdos. Su piel morena brillar bajo el sol resplandeciente y sus ojos azules mirarla con picardía, esa mirada que la hacía estremecer. Se sonrojaba ante el recuerdo de aquella noche en la oscuridad, en aquella habitación, donde la tomó como mujer...

Apretó sus puños, sintiendo como sus recuerdos volvían a ser realidad en su cabeza. Era tan nítido que hasta podía sentir las manos de Bankotsu sobre su piel, acariciándola con sus caricias fuertes y atrayentes... Lo extrañaba.

Kagome no se alejó del pozo, prefirió dormir allí con gruesas sabanas y acolchadas frasadas y no alejarse de él. Tenía la fe de que, en un momento de magia y sorpresas, apareciera su guerrero del pozo y la abrazaría. La tomaría de la mano y le diría que estaría con ella, prometiendole cosas que solo él podía hacerlo. Sus ojos castaños irritados a causa del llanto y sus mejillas siempre húmedas, por sus lagrimas saladas. Su madre, hermano y abuelo permitieron que se quede allí, dándole el espacio que necesitara.

Dejo de ver la lluvia y miró sus manos, manchadas de tierra y las uñas repletas de musgo. Se había pasado horas arañando el suelo del pozo, humedeciéndolo con sus lagrimas y gritando su nombre con desesperación. Golpeaba fuertemente el suelo esperando que apareciera esa luz que la llevaría de nuevo con él, con Bankotsu.

_Simplemente el pozo dejo de funcionar, _se había dicho. Esas palabras se clavaron con dolor en su corazón ya roto.

*...*

**SANGO - **¿Como se encuentra? - preguntó, mientras amamantaba a una de sus pequeñas de solo dos semanas de nacidas.

**JAKOTSU - **Igual. - Dijo mientras miraba la lluvia caer, adentrándose en la cabaña. - No quiere apartarse del pozo. - suspiró.

Sango, Jakotsu, y Miroku se encontraban dentro de la cabaña. Una atmósfera de tristeza cubría el ambiente y tristes miradas en aquellos tres seres. Miroku sostenía a una de sus hijas en sus brazos, acunándola con ternura pero con una expresión dolida en su rostro. A pesar de estar feliz por las gemelas que ahora tenía, no pudo evitar sentirse triste por la ausencia de su amiga del futuro. Sango mantenía la mirada en el suelo mientras contenía algunas lagrimas, pensando que tal vez ella no volvería a su lado. Jakotsu estaba pensativo y inútil, si hubiera algo que hacer para que ella volviera lo haría. Quería ver a Bankotsu feliz, el guerrero orgulloso y simpático que siempre fue. Pero también debía admitir que se había encariñado con su cuñada - amiga.

Pero ahora todos se encontraban tristes por el moreno de ojos azules, que desde ese día no quiso apartarse del pozo. Solamente se encontraba allí, bajo la lluvia y con su alabarda clavada en el suelo, esperando. Muchos intentaron convencerlo de que vaya a la aldea y comiera algo, hasta el mismo Inuyasha le pidió - con su tono desinteresado pero a la vez preocupado - que camine hacia la aldea. Bankotsu no contestaba, solamente se limitaba a mirarlos a todos con aquella mirada que helaba los huesos.

Esa... Expresión dolida.

*...*

Bajo la lluvia, Bankotsu estaba sentado junto al pozo. Sus ojos azules miraban esperanzados lo que alguna vez fue un bello lugar, ahora arruinado por la incesante lluvia. Había tristeza en su rostro, desesperación en su alma y una cadena en su corazón. Apenas sentía el frío de la lluvia, no le importaba. La gente le traía comida que el aceptaba y luego volvía a irse, dejandole solo.

_"No sabes cuanto te extraño... Kagome..." _

Entonces fue cuando una lagrima salió de sus ojos azules, sorprendiéndolo.

Sonrió con tristeza.

**BANKOTSU - **No recuerdo la ultima vez que he llorado... - susurró. Miró su pecho, donde sobresalía el colgante "_lagrima del dragón" _. Lo tomó con su mano, mirandolo con sus ojos oscurecidos. - Vuelve... - su voz se convirtió en su susurro, bajando la mirada nuevamente. - Por favor... Kagome...

*...*

_Kagome... _

Levantó su vista, sobresaltada.

Se levantó con dificultad del suelo amaderado, sosteniendo su vientre y mirando hacia todos lados con una gran sonrisa. Corrió al pozo, donde miró con ojos esperanzados el interior.

Su sonrisa de desvaneció cuando se dio cuenta de que no había nadie allí, que estaba sola. _"Fue solo mi imaginación..." _

Alguien le dio una ligera patadita.

_**(FLASH BACK) **_

**KAGOME - **¿Qué nombre le pondremos? - preguntaba, acostaba al lado de Bankotsu.

Bankotsu hizo una mueca con su boca, pensando la respuesta.

**BANKOTSU - **Tiene que ser un nombre de guerrero. - contestó, con la expresión seria y su brazo rodeando la cintura de su mujer.

Kagome rió, haciendo mover su abultado vientre. Posó una de sus manos en el, acariciándolo.

**KAGOME - **Ya, ¿y si es niña? - decía, divertida. Escuchaban la lluvia que golpeaba el techo.

Bankotsu parecía pensárselo en serio, mirando el techo de la habitación con interés.

**BANKOTSU - **Eso te lo dejo a ti... - sintió la sonrisa de Kagome, triunfante. - ... Pero si es de mi agrado.

Kagome frunció el ceño, para volver a sonreír.

**KAGOME - **Entonces si es niño... - de repente calló y miró sorprendida su vientre. - ¡Mira, Bankotsu! ¡Se mueve! - gritó con una sonrisa.

Bankotsu bajó al mirada al vientre de siete meses de Kagome, que estaba cubierto por aquella playera negra.

**BANKOTSU - **Yo no veo nada. - decía realmente intrigado mientras se rascaba la cabeza con la mano libre.

Kagome sonrió mas y tomó esa mano, posandola en donde sintió removerse el niño. Bankotsu esperó, mirando con confusión el rostro de su miko. Entonces fue cuando sintió como algo golpeaba con suavidad su mano, a través de la piel de Kagome.

Su rostro se volvió pálido.

**KAGOME - **Oye, Bankotsu... ¿Te sientes bien? - miraba como este cerraba los ojos, con una sonrisa de terror en sus labios. - Oh no, por favor otra vez no.

El pobre de Bankotsu ya se había desmayado otra vez.

Kagome suspiró, ¿Es que acaso ese era su punto débil?

**JAKOTSU - **Oigan les traje algo que... - vio como su hermano estaba desmayado, con parte del cuerpo fuera de la cama. - Otra vez has tocado el tema del embarazo, ¿No?

Antes de que pudiera contestar el mercenario se río, tomando la bandeja con una sola mano y sosteniendo su estomago con la otra.

_**(FIN FLASH BACK) **_

Sonrió al recordar aquello, acariciando su vientre.

**KAGOME - **Lo sé, yo también lo extraño. - le dijo en un susurró mientras lo acariciaba, mirando la lluvia caer desde aquel lugar.

Sabía que era muy arriesgado no estar en una cama descansando, en aquellas condiciones y esperando un bebé. Pero simplemente no podía abandonar ese lugar, todavía guardaba esperanzas. Si, sabía que vería a Bankotsu en algún momento.

No todo lo que pasó fue por puro capricho de Kami. Ella sabía que no era pura coincidencia.

No era coincidencia encontrárselo en aquel campo, destrozando el Yokai que la había secuestrado.

No era coincidencia que los dos terminen caminando hacia la aldea, emprendiendo un viaje juntos y conociéndose.

No era coincidencia que ante aquel árbol él la besara, haciéndola sentir cosas inimaginables.

No era coincidencia cuando la volvió a rescatar de aquel yokai que lanzaba fuego, estando con ella mientras se recuperaba.

No era coincidencia que estuviera esa noche, acariciándola como ningún otro hombre lo habría hecho.

No era coincidencia que la haya protegido todas las veces que estuvo en peligro.

No era mero capricho haberse enamorado de él.

_No, yo no voy a dejarte ir tan fácil... no ahora... _

Se levantó del suelo, con la fuerza relucir en sus ojos cafés.

_Tampoco voy a dejar que esto termine así como así..._

Se dirigió hacia el pozo, apretando sus manos en la madera húmeda.

_Todo lo que hemos construido, para que termine así... _

Sonrió, una sonrisa repleta de felicidad que había guardado.

_No. No voy a dejar que termine tan fácil. _

_Bankotsu... _

_Yo quiero... _

**KAGOME **- verte. - dijo en voz alta, con dos lagrimas recorriendo sus ojos.

Como el resplandor del flash de una cámara fotográfica, Kagome quedó inconsciente mirando un reflejo blanco irradiar.

*...*

_Verte... _

Abrió sus ojos, parándose de donde estaba realmente asustado.

Miró hacia todas las direcciones, buscando el provenir de esa voz que tanto esperaba oír.

Bajo sus manos al tiempo de darse cuenta de que no era nada. Solo había lluvia.

**BANKOTSU - **Lo único que me faltaba, volverme loco. - decía mientras se tomaba el rostro con una mano, suspirando.

Parecía tan real, como si se hubiera encontrado cerca de él. Su voz era clara y fuerte, queriéndose escuchar. Demasiado real, demasiado.

_Pero ella no esta aquí. _

No importaba, el se quedaría esperando allí. No bajaría los brazos nunca. No lo hizo antes y no lo haría ahora.

Si tendría que esperar cien años, aun estando muerto, lo haría.

*...*

La luz le quemaba los ojos, entrecerrandolos e intentando ver algo. Su mirada estaba fija en la silueta de un humano caminar hacia ella entre ese campo blanco y reluciente. Sentía su cuerpo flotar en la nada y un peso en sus manos, pero no lograba ver que se hallaban en ellas.

En ese instante, la figura hizo su aparición.

Llevaba trajes de guerrera, con su cabello negro relucir y sus ojos oscuros brillar como si de soles se tratara. Era seguida por miles de almas azules, rodeándola como como nubes giratorias por todo su cuerpo. Kagome vio a la mujer que se acercaba a ella con la boca entre abierta.

**KAGOME - **Midoriko-sama... - susurró.

**MIDORIKO - **Niña... la niña del futuro... Kagome... - decía ella con voz cantarina. - has recurrido a mi alma, ¿Podré ayudarte?

Kagome pudo ver, que entre ellas la perla estaba allí. Rosada y brillante resplandecía un aura totalmente blanca de pureza. Sabía que no estaba hablando solo con Midoriko, sino también con el alma de la perla. En eso, ella recuperó su voz.

**KAGOME - **Shikon no tama, mikoriko-sama, quiero pedir mi deseo a la perla. - dijo con voz decidida y clara. Midoriko le dijo que prosiguiera. - Quiero que el pozo devora huesos vuelva a conectar esta época con la feudal.

**MIDORIKO - **Kagome... ¿Que no lo entiendes? - dijo con voz serena.

Kagome dio un paso hacia atrás, como si hubiera pisado nuevamente el suelo.

**KAGOME - **¿Que quiere decir con eso?

Midoriko mostró un rostro lleno de compasión, con una sonrisa de tristeza.

**MIDORIKO - **El pozo devora huesos ya a cumplido su parte, has logrado completar la perla y purificarla nuevamente. Tu no perteneces a la época feudal y no podrás regresar, solo los que si son de aquella época. - decía con voz serena. - Sabrías que el pozo dejaría de funcionar una vez completada tu tarea, ¿No es así? El pozo ya no tiene ese poder, ya no conecta ambos mundos.

El corazón de Kagome sufrió un golpe, el golpe de la verdad.

**KAGOME - **Entonces deseo...

**MIDORIKO - **Pero... - prosiguió ella. - Si deseas ir a la época feudal, no podrás volver a tu lugar de nacimiento. No podrás volver a ver a tu madre ni a tu familia, es una decisión dura y es para siempre. Dime una cosa Kagome... ¿Donde eres feliz?

Kagome abrió aun mas los ojos. Fue como si le hubiera leído la mente.

_¿Donde eres feliz? _

Al estar a punto de responder... Pensó. Pensó en su familia, en sus amigos del Sengoku, en la perla...

Sango... _Grande es su fuerza y su corazón..._

Miroku..._ Y el optimismo de un nuevo día, viviendolo como si fuera el ultimo._

Shippo... _A pesar de verse alejado de personas que amas... _

Kaede... _Al pasar el tiempo, los sentimientos siguen siendo eternos... _

Kikyo... _Por que el tiempo no se detiene, pero el corazón guarda ese sentir..._

Kouga... _Que hace que hasta la lealtad sea una promesa a muerte..._

Sesshomaru... _Dejando atrás aquellos días de invierno y ablandando el alma..._

Inuyasha... _Agrandando en si la valentía y nuevamente el corazón... _

Otro recuerdo... uno mas poderoso...

Bankotsu... _Y la valentía es un signo de hombría, y el hombre protege, lucha y ama... _

...

Una lagrima diamantina resbaló en su mejilla, cayendo en la nada blanca y brillante.

_Cuando cumplí quince años, atravesé el pozo devora huesos por primera vez. Conocí a Inuyasha, que si no fuera por él hubiera muerto en manos de la mujer cien pies. Descubrí la perla en mi interior, descubrí mis poderes y descubrí un mundo nuevo. _

_Luche en batallas, salvé vidas, hice amigos, descubrí emociones increíbles, amé, encontré personas con el corazón mas grande que haya visto, me sorprendí al ver como un demonio despiadado y cruel protegía a una niña humana, admiré el amor de hermanos nunca morir por la traición de ser poseído, lloré por el alma de una mujer que murió en su reciente libertad... _

_Allí crecí. _

_Sacrifique parte de mi vida para que el futuro pueda vivir sano y salvo, matando a la amenaza inminente y recolectando cada uno de los fragmentos de la Shikon no Tama. _

_Fue en ese mundo donde lo conocí, donde él me salvó, donde conocí cada parte de él y me enamoré. _

_Luego volvía a casa. _

_Me sentía feliz de verlos, pero extrañaba a mis otros amigos. Mi madre siempre apoyó mi idea de volver a aquel lugar cueste lo que cueste, y mi familia no pudo estar mas que feliz por mi propia felicidad. _

_Por que saben muy bien que Inuyahsa me protegería. _

_Pero... Ahora tengo alguien que me protege. _

_¿Donde soy feliz? _

Sonrió.

**KAGOME - **Midoriko-sama. Ya se cual es mi deseo.

*...*

**BANKOTSU - **Gracias. - decía mientras comía un poco de las bolas de arroz.

Jakotsu había ido con su hermano, con una bandeja de comida. Había dejado de llover y ahora comía en silencio a su lado. No quería tocar el tema nuevamente, tampoco quería que se le olvide. A Bankotsu parecía no importarle las miradas de su hermano, solo mantenía la vista fija en el cielo.

_Definitivamente ya no es el mismo... _se lamentaba Jakotsu en su interior.

Fue cuando Inuyasha pegó un grito, llamando a Jakotsu por un Exorcismo triple en la aldea vecina. Bankotsu solamente escuchó los gritos del hanyou mientras comía en silencio.

**BANKOTSU - **ve, no me molestará. - dijo al ver la cara de indecisión de su hermano. - ten cuidado.

Jakotsu lo miró, para luego sonreirle. Puso una mano sobre el hombro del moreno, quedándose allí un momento. Bankotsu le devolvió la sonrisa, mostrando su fortaleza.

Pero no podía engañar a Jakotsu, que veía en sus ojos azules el dolor de no tenerla.

Se fue corriendo, tomando su espada serpiente del suelo. Bankotsu suspiró, su hermano era un completo idiota cuando se trataba de Inuyasha.

Todo se mantuvo en silencio en ese claro. El guerrero se recostó en el césped húmedo, mirando las nubes blancas como algodón pasar perezosamente en el cielo. Escuchaba los pequeños sonidos de algunos animales correr por el bosque, o el aletear de las alas de algunos pájaros de por ahí cerca. Todos esos sonidos, incluido el de su corazón, eran reconfortantes para sus oídos.

Una semana y un día, una espera bastante larga, pero no morían sus esperanzas.

La extrañaba mas que a nadie, y se moría por eso. Deseaba tenerla entre sus brazos, besar sus labios y hundirse en su piel de seda. Quería acariciar cada detalle de su rostro, cada curva de su cuerpo y sentir el aroma de cada mechón de su negro cabello. La extrañaba, sencillamente eso.

Moriría si no la tenía nuevamente, estaría allí esperándola aunque muera por las lluvias de aquella temporada.

Sonrió con ironía.

_Y pensar que nos conocimos de verdad en una temporada de lluvias. _

Fue cuando el viento revoloteó de modo extraño.

Una ráfaga de poder lo lanzó lejos del pozo, haciéndolo caer a unos veinte metros de él. Levantó su rostro del suelo, mirando con sus ojos sorprendidos la energía blanca que creaba el pozo. Un remolino de completa energía se movía con el viento, comenzando del interior hasta el cielo. Los arboles se removieron con ferocidad a causa del viento, arrancando varias ramas y hojas mientras las succionaba aquel remolino. Bankotsu se paró, pero no pudo acercarse. Aquella energía era demasiado poderosa.

Fue cuando todo estalló, haciendo un gran eco entre los arboles y brillando como si de una estrella se tratara. Bankotsu se mantuvo de pie aun cuando el remolino estalló hacia todas las direcciones, tirando arboles para atrás por el camino. El sonido se escuchó unos largos diez segundos, para luego dar paso a la calma y despejar aquel viento que trajo polvo y hojas silvestres.

Abrió sus ojos con cuidado, evitando el polvillo de tierra que quería entrar en sus ojos. Algo brillaba, el pozo estaba intacto.

Pero en frente de él...

**BANKOTSU - **Tú...


	26. Epilogo

_Qué tu interior no te encierre_

_Cuando ya todo esté perdido_

_Deja fluir la danza que brota de tu desvelo_

_Recuerda que el tiempo se inventó_

_Para destruirlo_

_Allá en el espacio de resistencia radical_

_Donde el ser si es viviente_

_Donde vuelve a crear_

_Donde comienza a recuperar lo perdido._

**INUYASHA - **¡Kagome, deja de soñar de una buena vez! - le gritó mientras agitaba una mano.

Kagome parpadeó, volviendo a la realidad por el grito de su mejor amigo. Con una sonrisa se volteó a verlo.

**KAGOME - **Perdona, Inuyasha. - le dijo mientras se acercaba al hanyou, arreglándose el kimono.

**INUYASHA - **keh, no necesitas arreglarte. - le dijo mientras daba una sonrisa de lado.

Caminaron de vuelta a la aldea, dejando atrás aquel árbol lleno de recuerdos.

Hoy era un día muy importante, el día de año nuevo.

**KAGOME - **¿Ya han vuelto los chicos? - preguntó con curiosidad, alzando sus cejas.

**INUYASHA - **Miroku se fue con Sango a hacer unos recados, pero volverán en unas horas.

**KAGOME - **¿y Kikyo? - preguntó ella con curiosidad.

Inuyasha pasó sus manos hacia detrás de su cabeza, mostrando su relajación. Kagome comenzó a reírse, toda esa fachada de relajación...

**INUYASHA - **Esta cuidando a Kentaro. - miró como ella le miraba de reojo con una sonrisa. - ¡Oye no me mires así, es también suyo!

Kagome no respondió, solo comenzó a reír otra vez.

Finalmente llegaron a la aldea. Kagome sonrió, otra vez.

Una cabaña alejada al resto, rodeada de flores y una bicicleta roja apoyada en uno de los arboles. Al frente de esta cabaña, un hombre esperaba tranquilo.

Era alto y moreno, con cabello largo y peinado y en una larga trenza negra. Llevaba ropajes blancos y una armadura de guerrero amarrada con un obi rojo. Como si pudiera darse cuenta de la presencia de Kagome se volteó, dejando ver un rostro atractivo de ojos azules, sonrisa altanera y un simbolo morado tatuado en su frente, casi oculto por su flequillo desordenado.

Kagome corrió hacia donde se encontraba, arrojándose a los brazos de aquel hombre que la esperaba.

**KAGOME - **Has vuelto. - Le dijo con una sonrisa, besando sus labios con ternura. - No vuelvas a irte así, Bankotsu, nos has dejado preocupados.

Bankotsu rió, pasando sus brazos por la cintura de la mujer.

**BANKOTSU - **¿Temes que me vaya a vivir solo, alejándome de la grandiosa comida que preparas? - decía él con burla, mirando el ceño fruncido de su mujer.

Volvió su sonrisa cuando el moreno la besó en los labios.

**KAGOME -** Se que te tomas muy en serio los exorcismos, pero no te mataría decirme cuando te vas. - Le reprochó, posando su cabeza en el pecho del moreno. -Oye.. ¿Donde esta... - un grito de voz aparente femenina resonó detrás de ellos. Suspiró. - Esta con Jakotsu, ¿Verdad?

Bankotsu no contestó, solo se limitó a asentir recordando la ley de no irse sin su permiso.

Los dos se giraron, viendo como llegaba el mercenario afeminado. Caminaba con una gran cesta llena de peces en su mano, sosteniéndolo también sobre su cintura.

A su lado caminaba un niño de aparentes diez años: con ojos azules como el cielo, piel clara y el pelo azabache moderadamente largo y trenzado. Su flequillo despeinado y una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro.

**JAKOTSU - **Hermano, has vuelto al fin. - dijo el afeminado parpadeando. Bajó la cabeza hacia el niño que estaba a su lado.

Al ver a la pareja que estaba al frente de ellos el niño se congeló, mirando con terror el rostro de Kagome.

**BANKOTSU - **Con que era mentira que tu madre te dio permiso, Kenshi. - dijo mirando al niño con una sonrisa disimulada. Intentando no reírse.

Kenshi miró a Kagome con ojos de borrego.

**KENSHI - **Etto... Mamá... Lo que pasó es que... - junto sus manitas mientras bajaba la vista. - El tío Jakotsu iba a pescar... - señaló a Bankotsu. - y papá dijo que no te ibas a enterar.

Kagome miró de reojo a Bankotsu con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios. Bankotsu miraba a su hijo con la expresión que decía claramente _"Traidor" _.

Terminaron a los gritos, Bankotsu gritándole que un guerrero nunca traicionaba y Kenshi que no era para tanto. Kagome escuchaba paciente y con una sonrisa las riñas de su esposo e hijo, como si fuese una rutina diaria bastante divertida. Kagome se fijó en una persona que se acercaba con un niño a su lado, cuando se acercó mas sonrió.

**KAGOME - **Kikyo, al fin te veo. - le dijo con una sonrisa y un abrazo, que Kikyo aceptó gustosa. Miró al infante que yacía a su lado con una sonrisa. - Hola, Kentaro.

El pequeño Kentaro tenía diez años recién cumplidos, con el cabello blanco largo hasta las caderas y ojos dorados igual que su padre, pero el rostro era idéntico al de Kikyo. Tenía pequeñas orejitas igual a las de Inuyasha y esa sonrisa orgullosa que solo le pertenecía a él. Kagome le acarició las orejas, con una risita de sorpresa al ver como regañaba para que las suelte.

**JAKOTSU - **Bueno, creo que será mejor que me apresure. El nuevo terrateniente dijo que los nuevos eran muchachos guapos. - sus ojos brillaron como si fuera una adolescente enamorada.

Bankotsu se carcajeó.

**BANKOTSU - **¿Vendrás esta noche al menos? - le preguntó.

Jakotsu negó con la cabeza, mirando el suelo con mirada perdida.

**JAKOTSU - **Tengo ordenes y... muchas curvas masculinas que tocar. - _Se acostumbró al monje _, pensaba Bankotsu. El mercenario femenino le saludó, mientras corría dejando la cesta en el suelo. - ¡Adiós, hermano! ¡Dile a Kenshi que practicaremos mañana!

y desapareció de su vista.

Kagome miró por el rabillo del ojo como su cuñado se iba a grandes trotes, luego dio toda su atención al pequeño de orejitas, acariciándolas. Kentaro se movía intentando zafarse gentilmente de su agarre.

**KIKYO - **Inuyasha le ha contado cuando le acariciabas las orejas, entonces le dio la maña de hacer como él - dijo suspirando mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hijo.

**KENTARO - **¿Ya tienes todo listo para esta noche, tía? El tío Sesshomaru y la tía Rin también vendrán a cenar con nosotros. - dijo con una sonrisa, dejando ver sus pequeños colmillitos.

Bankotsu y Kenshi dejaron sus discusiones para después, ahora escuchando lo que Kentaro decía. ¿Sesshomaru festejando el año nuevo con ellos? Imposible, pensaba Bankotsu en su mente.

**KAGOME - **Entonces deberíamos preparar todo ahora, miren. - dijo, mirando el cielo que ahora era de un leve tono anaranjado. - De seguro vendrán pronto. - se dirigió hacia su hijo y su esposo. - ¿Vamos?

Kenshi asintió sonriendo, tomando la mano de su padre mientras le tiraba hasta su hogar. Bankotsu se dejo llevar por el niño como hacía con Kagome. Ella solo los siguió con una sonrisa, tarareando una canción mientras se despedía de Kikyo y su cachorro.

No sabía por que, pero presentía que esta noche sería genial.

*...*

**INUYASHA - **Keh, ese demonio no era tan poderoso después de todo. - le decía a su hermano mayor mientras comía.

Todos estaban sentados en una gran mesa circular. Era el festival de año nuevo y por el calor habían decidido comer fuera. Las luciérnagas daban un toque mágico al prado donde se encontraban. Todos comían alegres y platicaban acerca de ellos mismos, incluso el gran Sesshomaru participaba en la conversación, contando su gran aventura sobre el demonio que poseía a los animales y venciendolo con solo una de sus garras.

**RIN - **Esa no es toda la historia. - le dijo a Inuyasha mientras Sesshomaru la miraba con una expresión de "no le digas" en los ojos. - No dijo cuando el demonio casi entra en su cabeza y logró que se transforme, y luego estuvo mas de veinte minutos intentando alcanzar su cola frente a aquel yokai. ¡Un perro de ese tamaño, girando sobre si mismo persiguiendo su cola!

Inuyasha, Bankotsu y Miroku aullaron de la risa, el segundo golpeando levemente la mesa para controlarse.

_"Gracias, Rin." _Pensaba el muy enfadado Sesshomaru, mirando con enojo fingido a su protegida.

Ya se las vería con su hermano y el esposo de la miko, les va a dar el susto de su vida.

Todos estaban sentados al lado de sus respectivas parejas. Sango y Miroku estaban sentados con sus tres hijos en medio de ellos, con las gemelas a cada lado del hijo menos. Las gemelas Moe y Mei de diez años eran sumamente adorables, de cabellos castaños y trenzados y sus ojos celestes tan tiernos y de caritas divertidas. Tora, el mas pequeño de sus hijos tenía el cabello negro y los ojos chocolates de su madre, se encontraba dibujando un demonio y su madre golpeándolo con su hiraikotsu. Sango le sonreía mientras el niño se lo mostraba.

Del otro lado estaban Inuyasha, Kikyo y el pequeño Kentaro en medio de ellos. Kikyo le regañaba a su hijo por no comportarse como es debido en la mesa, mientras Inuyasha comía como desquiciado la comida que habían preparado las mujeres. Ante suspiros de paciencias rotas Kikyo le había pedido a Kagome un favor, y ella con su tono serio dijo "Osuwari" como si fuese un rezo. Inuyasha terminó en el piso ante las risas de su esposa y su mejor amiga, mas el esposo de esta.

Por otro lado de encontraban Kagome, Bankotsu y Kenshi. El pequeño estaba entre en medio de sus padres mientras les preguntaba acerca de la epoca actual, Kagome le decía lo que podía sobre sus aventuras allí. Se sonrojaba mientras recordaba el tiempo que pasó allí con Bankotsu, los ocho meses de su embarazo allí y el noveno mes en la época feudal. Bankotsu solo comía, algunas veces decía pequeños comentarios sobre la vida en la época actual, diciéndole la poca ropa que llevaba su madre en ese entonces. Kenshi abría la boca ante eso, imaginándose las piernas de su madre expuestas a tantas miradas de los hombres. Lo celoso que se habría puesto su padre, seguro.

Y, finalmente, del otro extremo se encontraban Sesshomaru y Rin.

Rin, a sus 19 años de edad ya era madre de una tierna Hanyou. Mizuki tenía cuatro años, con cabello blanco tan largo hasta debajo de su cintura y ojos dorados como Sesshomaru. También había heredado las franjas moradas en sus mejillas pero carecía de luna menguante en su frente. Se podía decir que aunque era muy pequeña, la niña ya tenía el orgullo tan alto como su padre, pero era lo mas tierno del mundo. Además de muy inteligente, hablaba con fluidez con las personas y era gran amante de las flores, igual que su madre.

**RIN - **Kagome-sama, esto cada año le sale mejor. - decía mientras probaba un gran bocado de la tortilla que la miko había hecho y acariciándose el vientre de 2 meses de embarazado (nuevamente). Miró a su esposo que solamente bebía sake. - Sesshomaru-sama, pruebe un poco. - le dijo con una sonrisa.

Sesshomaru la miró de reojo, mientras ella le tendía con sus palillos un pedazo de tortilla. Todos miraron con la boca abierta como el Daiyokai abría la boca y dejaba que ella le de el bocado.

**SESSHOMARU - **No esta mal, miko. - dijo después de tragar.

Kagome solo asintió, con una sonrisa.

Comenzaban a conversar con mas confianza, riéndose de los chistes del otro o enojándose por que alguno decía un comentario ofensivo.

En una parte Bankotsu miró de reojo a su hijo, este estaba mirando el suelo con el ceño fruncido.

**BANKOTSU - **Oye... ¿Que te ocurre? - le preguntó mientras le revolvía los cabellos con una mano. Todos se voltearon curiosos a ver que le pasaba al hijo del moreno.

El pequeño levantó la cabeza y miró a su padre con sus ojos azules, una replica exacta a los suyos.

**KENSHI - **Pues... yo... Tengo una duda. - Bankotsu asintió, informándole que prosiguiera. - Bueno en realidad dos. - tomó aire. - ¿Como es que se hacen los bebés?- miró a sus padres con ojos curiosos - ¿Y por que hacen tantos ruidos raros en las noches?

Esa pregunta hizo que Bankotsu se atragantara con el sake, Kagome se congelara y Inuyasha se pusiera a reír descontrolada mente.

**KAGOME - **Ke-Kenshi yo creo que... esas preguntas deberías dejarlas para otro momento. - dijo nerviosa sacudiendo las manos frente de si.

En eso, la pequeña Hanyou de cuatro años comentó con curiosidad.

**MIZUKI - **Mis papis cada luna llena a la noche gritan mucho, y hay veces que me despiertan y tengo que dormirme sola. - Dijo inocente la pequeña de Sesshomaru.

Y el comentario que hizo la pequeña hanyou hizo que Rin se cayera de espaldas, Sesshomaru tirara el recipiente de sake y que Miroku comenzara a reírse. El Hanyou mayor no paró de reírse, mirando a su hermano.

**INUYASHA - **Es que ustedes cuatro no paran no? - Dijo entre carcajadas. - A este paso vamos a tener que comprar una mesa mas grande. - volvió a reírse. Tomó un bocado de comida y se lo metió en la boca.

Entonces Kentaro hizo su aparición, abrazando a su madre.

**KENTARO - **No te preocupes, Mizuki. Mis padres también gritan todas las noches y yo también tengo que dormirme solo. En especial papá, dice cosas sin sentido como "acaricia mis orejas mas fuerte" - Dijo, cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos. - quien entiende a los adultos.

En este caso fue Inuyasha quien se atragantó con la comida, escupiendola y tosiendo fuertemente. Kikyo tenia una gran gota de sudor en su frente y el tic en su ojo decía mas que mil palabras, con una sonrisa nerviosa en su cara. Sesshomaru al escuchar a su sobrino no pudo contener la risa, riendo como nunca lo ha hecho en presencia de los humanos y mandando a la mierda su actitud de iceberg para burlarse de su hermano menor.

**SESSHOMARU - ¿**Que te acaricien las orejas? ¿Ese es tu fetiche? - Comenzó a reír mas fuerte.

Inuyasha observaba con ojos diabólicos a su hermano mayor, queriendo descuartizarlo con la mirada. Cuando estuvo a punto de saltarle a la garganta Miroku hizo aparición con una de sus narraciones.

**MIROKU - **Bueno niños... Yo les contaré. Cuando una mamá y un papá se quieren mucho... - No pudo terminar, su mujer le había dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

**SANGO - **Ni se le ocurra, ya tenemos bastante con lo que le ha contado a nuestras hijas. - Dijo, con el ceño fruncido.

Mizuki miró a su padre, que este trataba de contener la risa. Le jaló sus ropas con sus manitas, atrayendo la atención del DaiYokai.

**MIZUKI **- Papá, ¿de donde vienen los bebés?

**SESSHOMARU - **¿Y por que quieres saber eso? - Preguntó, evadiendo la pregunta de su hija.

**MIZUKI **- Es que tengo serias dudas sobre como va a salir mi hermanito y como entró allí. - Al escucharla, sin duda era la hija de Sesshomaru y Rin. Hablaba con tono firme y a la vez curioso, demasiado curioso.

**KENTARO - **¡Yo también quiero saber, Tío Sesshomaru! - Dijo, con la energía heredada de su padre.

Todos miraron hacia donde estaba el InuYokai, con una gran mirada de curiosidad al ver que diría. Sesshomaru frunció el ceño al ver la sonrisa diabólica de su hermano, por que era diabólica. ¿Es que acaso tenía que contestar eso, frente a su hija?

**SESSHOMARU - **Inuyasha. - dijo él mirando al hanyou. - Encárgate de tu cachorro. - ordenó sin mas.

Inuyasha agarró a Kentaro y lo puso sobre su regazo, contándole el mismo las cosas. "_Si se lo dice el... No tengo de que preocuparme" _Pensaba Sesshomaru, Tomó a su hija en brazos y con el brazo libre abrazó tiernamente a su esposa. Kagome le entregó un segundo plato de comida, tomándolo y comenzando a tragar otra vez para despejar su mente.

Aquella comida humana sabía bien, pero sabía que estaba haciendo esto todo por Rin.

Hasta estaba conviviendo con los humanos, y hasta riendo, solo por Rin.

Kentaro escuchaba atentamente lo que le decía su padre al oído. Sesshomaru y Mizuki, que tenían los oídos muy desarrollados escucharon con claridad todo. Cuando el Daiyokai se dio cuenta de que su hija estaba escuchando le dijo a Rin, y esta inmediatamente tapó las orejas de la pequeña. Esta lo miró con una sonrisa. Kentaro al escuchar todo lo que le dijo su padre, el rostro se le puso verdoso.

**KENTARO - ¡**No voy a casarme nunca! - Gritó, cerrando los ojos y convirtiendo sus manos en puños. - ¡voy a ser como el tío sesshomaru pero sin esposa! No voy a hacer eso que hacen los esposos nunca.

El daiyokai estaba concentrado en su comida, levantó la cabeza y miró a su sobrino con una cara de aburrimiento.

**SESSHOMARU - **No te fíes, que yo también dije lo mismo una vez. - Recordó cuando su padre le dio esa charla, viendo en su mente la cara que puso su el gran Ino No Taisho al contarle lo que tenía que hacer cuando se casara. Quien diría que sería lo que mas adoraría del matrimonio. - Mizuki, ¿Quieres ir a recoger luciérnagas?

Con tal de sacarla de esa charla, mejor. No quería que su hija sepa a tan temprana edad algo que tendría que saber mucho mas adelante.

Mejor que no lo sepa nunca.

**MIZUKI - **¿Vas a ir conmigo, papi? - Los dos se levantaron, Mizuki tomó la mano de su padre y se fueron a cazar luciérnagas.

Kagome, Sango y Rin miraban hacia su dirección, suspirando.

¿Quien iba a decir que estarían viendo semejante escena? Un poderoso Perro Demonio, en un claro cazando luciérnagas con su hija Hanyou.

**KAGOME - **Y pensar que una vez quiso matarnos a todos. - dijo suspirando mirando las estrellas.

**SANGO - **Quien diría que sería tan buen padre. - Sango veía como Sesshomaru agarraba las luciérnagas para ponerlas en la mano de su hija, que esta no se separaba de su estola.

**RIN - **El siempre fue así conmigo, es tan atento... Quien diría que sería padre de dos. - Miró su vientre, acariciándolo con las manos. Su mirada se posó en un anillo en su dedo, entrelazado con flores de colores.

Esos "quien diría" siempre aparecieron, mas cuando se trataba del ahora Tío y padre Sesshomaru.

Bankotsu y Kagome miraban algo curiosos toda la escena, sin darse cuenta de que sus manos seguían entrelazadas debajo de la mesa.

*...*

**BANKOTSU - **¿Qué te parece la del monstruo del pantano?

Kenshi negó con la cabeza, abrazando a su madre que yacía en el futon junto con su hijo y su esposo.

**KENSHI - **Algo mucho más impresionante - dijo él, puesto que no quería dormirse sin antes escuchar una de las aventuras de su padre - ¡Una que haya sido una verdadera victoria!

Kagome y Bankotsu suspiraron, este niño tenía energías para una semana de trote. De todos modos, diez años habían llevado soportándolo con el orgullo de su padre y el genio de su madre. Diez años desde que Kagome regresó con él, trayendo consigo miles de felicidades.

**KAGOME - **¿Le hemos contado la del monte de las Animas? - preguntó, ya algo somnolienta.

**BANKOTSU - **No, no lo hemos hecho... y creo que deberíamos decirle ahora. ¿No crees? - le dijo a Kagome con sus ojos azules reluciendo. Ella asintió.

**KAGOME - **Kenshi, hijo... ¿Te gustaría escuchar la historia de como nos conocimos y como patee el trasero de tu padre en ese entonces? - pregunto con una sonrisa divertida la miko.

Bankotsu bufó.

**BANKOTSU - **Querrás decir como "Inuyasha" me pateó el trasero. - dijo con malestar. - Debo admitir que tenía razón, aunque no fue justo que haya usado esa técnica especial. - Volvió a bufar.

Kagome comenzó a reír, rascándose la nuca.

**KAGOME - **¡Era obvio que la iba a usar, eras nuestro enemigo!

**BANKOTSU - **¡De todos modos era injusto! Ese era un hanyou y yo solo un humano.

**KAGOME - **Un humano con fragmentos de Shikon incrustados en su cuerpo... - susurraba la joven maliciosamente, haciendo enojar al guerrero.

**BANKOTSU - **Si crees que te saldrás con la tuya con tus...

**KAGOME - **Sh... - puso sus dedos en los labios de él, haciéndolo callar. - se ha quedado dormido.

Bankotsu miró a su hijo, que ahora dormía en el futon de su cuarto totalmente aburrido por la charla de sus padres.

Suspiró, por fin.

Se levantaron y salieron de su habitación, cerrando la puerta corrediza tras ellos. La miko y el guerrero salieron de su cabaña y miraron el cielo cubierto de nubes. Kagome se sentó en las escaleras de la entrada, con su mirada pensante en aquel cielo nublado. Bankotsu no tardó en unirsele en silencio, abrazándola con un brazo y resguardandola del frío. Miraron el cielo un largo rato, intentando encontrarle forma a esa manta grisasea oscura de la noche.

**KAGOME - **Estaba pensando... en que habría sido si aquella Yokai no te hubiera revivido. - dijo ella de repente.

Bankotsu suspiró, esa era una de sus preguntas mas frecuentes. _¿Por qué? _

**BANKOTSU - **Kagome, el "que habría sido" no existe. - le dijo con tranquilidad, con su mirada perdida en el cielo. - Las cosas pasan... y solo tienes que disfrutarlo.

Ella bajó su mirada, mirándolo con sus intensos ojos chocolates. Examinaba su rostro sereno, su tono de piel morena, el contorno de su barbilla, el recto de su nariz raramente pequeña... Sus ojos de un hermoso color azul mirando el cielo, con su mirada distraída.

Como si aun tuviera quince años y con inocencia de niña besó su mejilla, apretando dulcemente sus labios contra la piel cálida del guerrero. Al separarse apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de este, suspirando.

**KAGOME - **Gracias. - susurró ella.

Un par de truenos iluminaron el cielo.

**BANKOTSU - **Gracias... ¿Por qué? - preguntó curioso, mientras apretaba mas su brazo a la cintura de la mujer.

Ella volvió a sentarse normal, viéndole con una sonrisa y pequeñas lagrimas en su rostro. _Que sería de ti... en este momento... _

_Por decirme que si,_

_por besarme aquella vez _

_por estar conmigo aquella noche_

_por corresponder mis sentimientos_

_por encontrarme en esa isla _

_por tomarme en aquella habitación, en la oscuridad_

_por esperarme..._

**KAGOME - **Por salvarme aquel día. - sonrió, dejando caer aquellas lagrimas. - nunca te lo he dicho hasta entonces.

Entonces miró el cielo, viendo las primeras gotas de lluvia caer sobre su rostro. Cerró sus ojos ante el tacto húmedo. Se sentía tan bien... la lluvia caía siempre cuando estaba presente...

Sintió como una mano familiar, ante la calidez, acariciaba su mejilla. Ella tomó la mano con la suya, dejándola allí. Sonrió.

**BANKOTSU - **Es cierto, Kagome... - le dijo, besando sus labios al mover su rostro. - y... es cuando nos conocimos...

_Es cierto, Bankotsu..._

Se sintió feliz al sentir la lluvia fuerte caer en su piel. A ninguno de los dos le importó.

_...Te he conocido en la temporada de lluvias... _

_Grande es su fuerza y su corazón..._

_Y el optimismo de un nuevo día, viviendolo como si fuera el ultimo._

_A pesar de verse alejado de personas que amas... _

_Al pasar el tiempo, los sentimientos siguen siendo eternos... _

_Por que el tiempo no se detiene, pero el corazón guarda ese sentir..._

_Que hace que hasta la lealtad sea una promesa a muerte..._

_Dejando atrás aquellos días de invierno y ablandando el alma..._

_Agrandando en si la valentía y nuevamente el corazón... _

_..._

_La valentía es un signo de hombría, y el hombre protege, lucha y ama... _

_**Fin. **_

_**Si... me entristece tener que terminar este Fic. Fue mi primer proyecto y me hizo tan feliz T-T **_

_**Gracias a todas las personas que leyeron hasta este ultimo capitulo, de verdad los adoro :'3 **_

_**Quiero decirles que, deje muchas cosas sin resolver pero... valió la pena. Jamás pense que le gustaría a tanta gente... **_

_**Gracias nuevamente n.n Pero volveré con mas historias :D **_

_**Los amo :'D okno **_

_**Bueno si, un poco :v **_

_**BY: Shelikernr ^u^**_


End file.
